The Girl from the Imperial Theatre
by compass54
Summary: Doctor Edward Cullen has no time for relationships while trying to complete his residency, but his world is turned upside down when a little girl from his past comes back into his life, needing a place to stay. OOC. Angst. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Babysitting

**Chapter 1 - Babysitting**

2010

Edward

"Mom, please don't ask me to do this. She's just a kid and it's not going to work."

"Edward, she's not a kid anymore. She's nearly 22 now and it's only for a couple of weeks. Come on darling, when do I ever ask you for anything?"

"Can't she stay with Alice? Weren't they like best friends?"

"Your sister is staying with us in Forks for the time being, and Bella needs something in Seattle while she goes through her interviews and gets a job."

"And how long will that take? She could be here for months!"

"That's very unlikely, darling. She received a top honors degree from one of the best cooking schools in the country, and she's a lovely girl, so they'd be mad not to snap her up straight away. Look, if it goes on for more than a few weeks, we'll make some other arrangements."

"Mom, you know I work nights, so I won't be any company for her. Don't do this."

"She's going to be working in a restaurant, Edward; they work nights too, you know?"

"Uuugggh!"

"Edward Cullen, this girl is important to me, just like her mother was important to me. Charlie Swan has been a good friend for as long as I can remember and if I'm not mistaken, he helped you out a few times when you were a teenager! So stop whining and get some space cleared out for her because she will be back in 10 days. I'll speak to you next week and you had better be ready!"

Christ.

...

"Wow. That's really done my head in Cullen." Jazz was grinning and still shaking his head in amazement. We were sitting on a bench looking out over the water with our coffee-to-go and we probably both looked like hell.

We certainly hadn't planned what happened last night because it just started out as a beer after work. We got a lot more than expected, and we were both still coming back down to earth. I recognized one of the girls immediately as we'd hooked up when I first arrived in Seattle and I remembered those curves. She didn't mention that she had a thing for women as well but they soon demonstrated it, and we didn't know what hit us. Christ, I was so turned on that I ended up pulling them apart so I could screw her friend. She liked it rough as well. Jazz and I did it with both of them repeatedly and there were blowjobs and lots of screaming, a real orgy. Last night was definitely a two for one special.

Those girls had no inhibitions with each other or with either of us, and it was hot watching _and_ participating. Jazz and I had doubled up a couple of times when the opportunity presented itself. He worked in HR at the hospital and we soon found out we had women in common. He got calls from many of the same girls who pursued me. He was a good-looking guy and they all really liked the Texan accent. We never touched each other in a sexual manner but, hey, watching him screw a beautiful naked woman until she screamed pushed my buttons, especially since the other one wanted to suck my cock while it happened. Jesus, what a night it had been.

"I still think the redhead had the best tits I've ever seen!" Jazz loved his boobs.

"Yeh, and they were real too, I wanted to eat them. I don't really understand bisexuality but Jesus, I like to watch it, and they definitely got off watching each other getting pumped."

"You ever think about having tits like that on tap, you know, settling down?"

"I don't think you'd want to settle down with girls like that, Jazz." I think last night must have made Jasper Whitlock a little insane.

"Yeh, probably not. It's just…I don't know…did you ever have someone that appealed to you that way? You know, that you would marry?"

"Uh, only once, and I don't even know where she is now. It was a while ago and I'm sworn off relationships these days because I just don't have the time. You looking for a girlfriend Jazz? "

"I don't know but I certainly didn't have a problem with anything that happened last night, so count me in if they want a repeat. In fact, I bet you fifty they ring before the end of the week." He had a grin on his face like a little kid.

"I'm not taking that bet because it's a given, you know?" I looked at my phone and realized I had to get moving. "Oh, by the way, my place is going to be out of action pretty soon. A friend is moving in with me for a few weeks and I don't want her to find out about…what goes on." Jasper's eyebrows shot straight up in interest.

"Oooooh! Do I get to meet her? Is she cute?" I had to stop that interest straight away.

"She's like my cousin, Jazz; she's just a kid really and I haven't seen her for years. You keep your paws off this one because my whole family would kill me, get it?" I have to say he looked disappointed as he shrugged. I didn't know what was going on in his mind but I had a fair idea. I just hope I hadn't made her look all the more attractive to him by defending her so strongly.

"Hey, now you've got someone to take to the charity ball so you can't say no. Come on, we can have some fun."

"Nah, I already told you I'm working. Look I'll have to catch you later because I need to grab a couple of hours of sleep since I'm back on at four. I really don't know how I'm going to get through this shift and focus on patients. Christ that was something last night." I pushed my hair back off my forehead, feeling the need of a shower.

"Yeh, it's going to take a while to wipe this grin off my face. I'll see you round, Cullen." Jazz stared out at the bay, ignoring me as I left, before calling after me. "If you're not going, can I borrow your tux?"

I laughed at him, "Sure, give me a call."


	2. My Life Until Now

Edward

Jesus, this thing with Bella Swan is going to ruin my social life – or more importantly my sex life - I like to do exactly what I want, when I want. Women pursue me, and I like it that way, for now.

I've always loved women - everything about them - the way they smell, feel, giggle and jiggle, squeal and moan. I love their bits that seem like they are going to pop their clothes open. That always makes my cock jump to attention. I do love a good ass and long legs, but it's tits and pussy that rock my world.

I've had a lot of women over the years and I've learned a few things about them. I know they are very attracted to doctors especially, whether they are still training or fully qualified. It's crazy really, because doctors have no time for relationships, or at least I never have. You have to study like crazy to pass your next MCAT exam, work your ass off in rotations and crawl like hell to get recognition and acceptance every step of the way. When you finally get a residency, you learn you never needed those eight hours of sleep a night after all; that's just something you recommend to your patients. You look at your phone, realize that 18 hours have gone past, and you are nowhere near finished your shift. You forget to go home for days and grab power naps to keep yourself going. To me, women have become a release. I can bury myself in one when stressed out sexually or mentally. There was a time at the end of med school when I thought I could have a relationship – yeh, right.

Being accepted to NYU for pre med and then again for medical school was very good for my career. My father reminded me constantly, and he should know. He was now in charge of surgical training for Washington State and he consulted all over the country, running seminars and collaborating on complex cases where teams of specialist surgeons were required. He had celebrity status among the medical community these days.

Mt Sinai was one of the best teaching hospitals in the country and my rotations were generally fascinating. It was intense, but everyone was in the same boat; we just had to get through it. I enjoyed New York when I had time off, however. I loved running in Central Park, going to art galleries, movies, baseball, restaurants and theatres. I easily found the clubs and bars where your mere presence meant you were looking for sex. It was simple, you just waited for someone to approach you who appealed, you left to have sex, then went back to sleep or work. Occasionally I'd hook up with a regular, but most of them were one-niters and it suited my lifestyle. I had no time to spend getting to know anyone on a real personal level anyway.

Then one night everything changed. I went to the Imperial Theatre on a Wednesday evening to see Billy Elliott and something entirely different happened. I was truly sat on my ass that night, because I saw a girl who attracted me in every possible way. She was serving drinks at the bar and I'd never seen anyone more beautiful in my life - I was mesmerized. She had a heart shaped face with flawless pale skin and long dark hair, pulled back for work. It looked so soft and shiny that I wanted to see it out of that ponytail and down her back. I needed to get my hands into it. The tops of her breasts were just poking out of her white buttoned shirt but it was her eyes that captivated me - they were hypnotic. I wanted to see them closer, but was too nervous to approach her, even to order a drink. I knew they were deep brown but they had a sparkle and depth that you could see from far away – compassionate, happy eyes. She offered her customers the sweetest smile, every time and I was paralyzed watching her, for she was exquisite. She was not a girl you had casual sex with; she was the girl you married and adored forever.

I returned every Wednesday night and did the same thing, watched. I'd never studied another human being in this kind of detail before. She was a fair bit younger than I was, probably a student, earning money while at college. I noticed she wore no rings, so maybe she took them off while handling all the alcohol at the bar. I could not fathom someone like her staying single for long, and she was certainly too good for me. I was not worthy to worship at her feet with my lifestyle, and I had no skills at pursuing women. This was all new to me, and I was so nervous I was unable to act on my overwhelming feelings for her.

If I were honest, she would be my ideal woman. I loved brunettes, but something about her drew me in like no one I'd ever met before. She was familiar somehow to me, as if I was recognizing something I'd been looking for my whole life. I thought about her night after night in my room at NYU. In my fantasies, she was always available when I needed her. She was forever happy, carefree and she wanted me in her bed - every night.

One Wednesday night I noticed she had some bad bruising on one side of her neck and wrist, the ugly purple marks marring her usual alabaster perfection. The injury seemed very recent. The sparkle was completely gone from her eyes that night, and she looked tired. It filled me with rage that someone had hurt her, and I decided to follow her home to see that she was safe, so I waited and followed. She jumped into a cab out front so fast that I was unable to hail one in time to follow. I had no idea where she went to or if she was safe. The idea that she may have had an abusive boyfriend or husband waiting for her drove me insane. She didn't know me and I'm sure I would make her very nervous if I began questioning the other staff at the bar. The following week I struggled with anxiety and frustration until I could get back to see if she was OK.

The next Wednesday she returned and was back to her usual amazing self. The bruises had almost disappeared and she looked happy again. I was so relieved to see her that I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was going through a teenager's crush, something I'd missed in high school. I really wanted to order a drink from her just to hear her voice, but I was still unable to make my plan happen for straight out fear. I decided I would follow her tonight to see where she lived but at the end of her shift, she was gone. I didn't even see where she went; the crowds around Broadway swallowed her. Once again, she'd disappeared before I could follow.

Another frustrating week followed and I had convinced myself to speak to her. I was getting obsessive about someone whose name I did not know, a woman I watched from afar, and I was becoming a bit of a stalker. Meet the new Dr. Edward Cullen – they always suspected Jack the Ripper was a doctor.

Wednesday night arrived but she was not at the bar. I didn't realize how much seeing her each week meant to me. I'd imagined her as my girlfriend, my fiancée and my wife. The thought made me happier than I'd felt in years. Now it felt like I had a hole in my chest, like I was missing something vital for survival. I waited the entire night, hoping she was late arriving, but she didn't come in. Desperate, I caught cabs back to the bar every night just to see if she was working a different shift, but she never showed. I actually got the courage to ask where the brunette had gone and they said she had left to study overseas. I asked for her name and then they shut me down – they wouldn't give me any personal information. The guy actually said he wished he'd had a dollar for every Joe who asked him for her name. Well that was pretty…permanent. I wouldn't see her again. I'd have to find a way to forget her, and I'd never even met her.

I was devastated. Why didn't I have the balls to speak to her, or ask her out? I'd seen what I really wanted in that beautiful girl, and I lost it because of my fear and insecurities. I now knew there was another option to the meaningless sex filling my life. I wanted love, and someone with whom I could share my life. The timing of this revelation couldn't have been worse. My surgical rotations had been my most successful and my father was steering me towards a surgical residency, which would be at least another five years of hell. I wasn't sure if I'd even have time for a woman in my life.

Even so, I couldn't help my fantasies about love and companionship. I started turning down offers of sex and channeled my energy into applying for matches to get into a good residency. I needed a plan and the first part of that plan would be to find out where I would be living. Once settled, I could find the love of my life hopefully, just as my father had done. I was over the moon when accepted to stay at Mt Sinai. I knew it would be tough, but I liked New York and it felt like I was staying at home. All I had to do now was pass the next USMLE and I'd be finishing medical school in May.

I met Jane at a jazz festival in The Bronx. She was very smart, quirky and finishing off a Fine Arts degree. She was a truly gifted artist, and she was not like my other girls. I had an attraction to her that surprised me and showed no signs of waning. We just fell into a relationship, my first, and I adored her. I had no interest in other women. We had a lot in common and we laughed a lot. The sex was amazing. We both stayed in New York for the summer break and had weeks and weeks without study or work. We had no need to see anyone else. We just lived off each other and the city, wandering around arm in arm, eating from vendor stalls and at cafes, looking at art, seeing bands, movies and theatre. She loved to observe, watching people enjoying their holidays or going about their daily business. We'd set off with a blanket and she would find the perfect spot to draw, capturing detail I sometimes didn't even see. I was always watching _her_. She gave me some of those drawings and I treasured them. She was my whole world that summer and we were happy, but things began to change when I started my residency.

She was working days at a museum and I was always at the hospital – for days at a stretch sometimes. There were no set hours, and I was always on call. I had no choice over my hours but I understood why she would scream at me when I had to cancel, yet again. We never had any time together because I was either working or sleeping. We were constantly fighting instead of enjoying the tiny amount of time we could share, but I did not know how to fix it. I craved any time I could get with her and constantly told her that once I finished, things would be great. We'd have money and a great life together. I just needed her support through this part of my training. Even though it was exhausting, I was fascinated and fulfilled at work. I was working with my heroes; doctors I had admired during my rotations were now mentoring me and I enjoyed it. The way adrenalin kicked in when you needed it was surprising. I'm not sure we ever kept to the cap of 80 hours a week, and exhaustion was something that became a way of life. Jane left me three months into my residency, and I didn't realize she'd left for two whole days. I had 24 hours off and decided to surprise her. When I saw she had dated the note telling me she was leaving me, it was too much. I broke down on the phone as I tried to apologize and get her to come back but she knew it could never work. I just had to let my beautiful girl go to live her life without the restrictions of my career.

Word seemed to get around the hospital quickly that I was available again. Suddenly, I had plenty of female company to help me forget Jane. I got nearly half way through my first year of surgical residency when it happened. I was running in Central Park when I saw the girl from the Imperial Theater again. She was with a strange looking androgynous boy, leaving the park, and they were lugging a fold-up trolley piled with boxes and coolers. They were laughing and punching each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. He didn't look like the type who would have hurt her before. I'd never seen her in the daylight, her hair shiny and showing red undertones, and God she was magnificent. They hailed a cab and filled the trunk with the contents of the trolley, and then they were gone. If I'd thought for one moment I was over her, I was wrong, because the emptiness inside me was back again. What was I doing with my life? I'd fallen straight back into my meager existence of empty sex and work. The rush I got from surgery was a tiny spark in an otherwise grim, exhausted life. I didn't even have time to find out much about the patients under my care, so I had no idea if I helped them at all. I had no friends apart from my acquaintances at the hospital and there was only one person I could talk to about how I was feeling.

I called Jane and poured my heart out to her. I asked her what she thought went wrong with us and she said real life was not much like infatuation, nor was it like the holiday romance we'd had together. She said we let our circumstances overwhelm what we had, and that if our love had been stronger, we would have made it work. I guess that was true, but I couldn't see how. I didn't have anything of myself left to give her because my work ate up every last piece of me. She told me to find the reason why I wanted to be a doctor in the first place and not to give up. There must have been a reason that I'd committed the last eight years of my life to the profession. She also told me it was up to me to find my own brand of happiness. Then she hit me with the bad news – she'd become engaged. She said she'd found her soul mate in a curator from Queens and announced that she had to go, as they were leaving to go to Boston to tell her family. I tried to be happy for her, but now I knew she and I were never going to be together and I would be alone. Was this going to be my life for the next five to seven years?

The next week my head filled with what she'd said. She was right - I'd gone down this road because of my father and his expectations but I knew I still wanted to be a doctor. I fell asleep that night and dreamed of a time long ago when I was the acting older brother to a small, sad, seven year old girl who fell off her bike when our parents weren't around. I carried her to the local GP whose rooms were only two blocks from our house. She was very brave and didn't cry. The doctor was kind, letting me stay as he cleaned her wounds and stitched her knee, and I was fascinated with everything in his surgery. He even let me wear his stethoscope to listen to her heart, and the twelve year old me knew then I wanted to be a doctor. When I woke, I wondered what little Bella Swan was doing right now and I smiled at the memory of that afternoon in Forks. This posed the question - should I be doing Family Medicine? Carlisle would not appreciate that. General practitioners were not important in the world he inhabited, but I owed it to myself to find out what was involved in changing.

I spoke to the staff counselor initially who told me I was normal. She often had interns who questioned their decision to commit to another lengthy residency after eight years. She said I should keep my options open – to apply immediately once again into the Match Program for a family medicine residency, but to complete my first year in surgery as I may settle down and begin to enjoy it. Personally, she told me to concentrate on friendships and not romantic relationships for a while. I spoke to one of the attending physicians in the family medicine program who told me off the record that he would have me if I transferred, but gave me some other options for placement. I rewrote my personal statement, updated my references and applied to every hospital I could think of, hoping I would be accepted somewhere.

My own attending was not impressed when I came clean with my plans. He laughed and told me to harden up; he said no son of Carlisle Cullen would fail to achieve a surgical residency. He said the sacrifices I was making now would pay off and I would have a long and happy career ahead of me. I decided not to speak to him again and to see what happened. I just kept working and sleeping.

I flew to Chicago, LA and Seattle for interviews, repeating the previous year. For some reason I was more optimistic this time. I could handle three more years and I dreamed about being a country doctor with a wife and kids. It was making more sense to me to go down this path. Somehow, I didn't think I'd take a residency in New York because part of me knew it would look like failure there, and that's not how I saw myself.

I saw Jane who was happier than I'd ever seen her. I told her about the girl from the Imperial Theatre, admitting that I'd been trying to recapture the way I felt about her. She offered to meet to do an identikit picture for me. She had excelled at this during her degree and I loved the process of describing my beauty to the last detail while she transferred my words to a piece of art. One of the drawings really stood out. It was as if she had seen her herself and I was astounded. She told me I had to find her but she said she knew there was a great love out there waiting for me either way. I really did love Jane and was glad we'd had that summer together. I knew it was hopeless to think I'd ever find the girl from the Imperial, but I hoped Jane was right and that I'd find someone I loved one day. I decided to put that on hold for now - I could wait three years and then I'd have it all.

New York, Chicago and Seattle accepted me. I chose Seattle because I had the apartment already and I wanted to build some sort of relationship with my family after eight years away. I didn't actually lie to Carlisle. He knew I was transferring to UW and, while he didn't know about the residency change, his wife's happiness at having her youngest son nearer swayed him.

So now, I'm half way through the first year of my residency through the UW Medical Centre – currently working in ER at the Children's Hospital. My father has said nothing, and if he knows I'm not at Northwest doing surgery, he's keeping quiet for some reason. I'll have to face him soon. I've finally moved into my apartment which had been rented out until now. It has an incredible view of the water and is close to the restaurant and bar areas. I've decided to avoid relationships until I'm finished, but women are definitely back in my life. They still want me, and I don't care where they have me: my place, her place, a hotel, the shower, kitchen, my Jacuzzi, couch, carpet, or hallway - even my bedroom gets a workout some days.

Oh and never at work, that's a rule. I need to be professional there – even though there seems to be a state of perpetual horniness amongst the nursing staff and some of the patient's parents, as they suggest some pretty damn interesting things right into my ear when they think no one's looking. I hate saying no to them, it seems cruel to turn them down, so I tell them that Doctor Cullen is available to do house calls after work. Most of my girls are from the hospital. We work the same god dam crazy hours so it's been easier to create a social life around my medical friends. They are coming off a very stressful shift, looking for a little release, and so am I. Who else is around, sober and horny at 2am - it just works.

I don't let anyone get clingy with me and I'm honest up front about that. I couldn't bear another relationship like the one with Jane where everyone gets hurt, so I can truly say I believe I'm not hurting anyone. Maybe I'm coming off as a selfish asshole here, but that's just the way it has to be for now. I'm happy and I spread the joy around, making sure every girl I'm with enjoys herself. A happy girl's pussy will squeeze my cock hard over and over again while I blow my load and that shit should never be taken for granted. It's the most incredible sensation on the planet.

Yes, I am arrogant, but it's hard not to be when women throw themselves at you. I've never learnt the skills needed to pursue and seduce a woman. Never had to learn and, well, I'm not looking for a girlfriend yet so I'm not ever denying myself. You never know how long I'll be able to get this level of activity, so it's best to make the most of it for now. I have the apartment, car, job and sex life that I want, and I make enough money that I don't have to worry about it. I still want it all one day – love, family and success, but for now I really am enjoying being single, trying to be happy with what I've got.

Now my beloved mother insists that I babysit Charlie Swan's little girl at my place while she finds her feet in Seattle. Bella was 12 the last time I saw her. I've never shared this space with anyone for more than a day, maybe except for my sister Alice's rare visit, and I don't like to share my space. I like the freedom to fuck in every room in my apartment, to eat food off each other and spill water all over the patio from romping in the Jacuzzi, all just because I feel like it and can.

However, my mother is the sweetest, most considerate and forgiving woman I have ever met. She put up with my shit through all those teenage years and always told me I was exceptional and that she loved me. She did the same with my sister, Alice, and my brother, Emmett, too. She really is very special to me.

Chief Swan was like a second father when I was growing up and he's a good guy. Having the town's Chief of Police on your side was always good for warnings that would keep us out of serious trouble. He kept an eye out for all of us Cullens when Dad was away for long stretches – he always had the motto that freedom was earned by trust – to break the trust with Charlie was….well there's no need to go there shall we say. He had guns after all, so I guess I can do this for a couple of weeks. It will be a good thing for me to take care of someone for more than one evening and the next morning, right?

I'm quite surprised that Mom would suggest me as she kind of knows what I'm like. She must have untold faith in me. Charlie knows I would never do anything to harm Bella because he knows that I know that he'd literally kill me, so I've begrudgingly agreed, and she'll be here in a fortnight. I don't know much more, except that this is going to curtail my activities in this apartment. I do not want to shock her with my carryings on; she's just a baby after all and probably an innocent so I'm going to have to get some real action in before that. I wonder how many women I can 'see' before she arrives.


	3. Meet Your New Roommate

Edward

"Edward, you're coming to the house party this weekend aren't you." She had a pleading tone in her voice today.

"Yes Mom, of course I'll be there. Have I ever missed one?" I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see through the phone.

Esme's summer bashes were legendary, and I always managed to fly home for my annual visit for these occasions that often fuelled the next year's gossip. Something always happened. People ended up in the pool, everyone drank too much, and fights erupted some years. Couples got a little too amorous on the dance floor or in the pool house or someone's old bedroom. Lot's of guests stayed over, and then it started over the next morning for the recovery party.

"Good. Well I'll see you around six then and be on your best behavior. Bella will be there, so you two can get to know each other again." She did realize I was no longer 17 didn't she?

OK, so I'm going to meet my new roommate on Saturday night. Now that I was used to the idea, I was quite keen to see Bella again, and the memory of that afternoon with the local GP put a smile on my face. We'd actually been pretty close when we were little kids because our mothers were best friends. Then her mother died suddenly and she was depressed for a while, so I tried to help her get through it in my own way. I always seemed to be the one asked to look after her and I liked being her big brother for a while but we gravitated away from each other when I became a teenager and she became best friends with Alice. Bella Swan was always a sweet girl, maybe a bit chubby, so they teased her a lot. I remember her little round face with a lot of freckles, and she had big hair. Well not big, but it was thick and out of control. She was shy back then but she and Alice remained good friends. I never really socialized with them, as I was a grown-up and they were just kids. Was that really 10 years ago? So much has changed since I went off to NYU and left small town Forks behind me.

I pulled the Aston up to the house and there were cars everywhere. Mom had gone overboard with the invitations again - who were all these people? I saw Alice's yellow sports car already there and was pleased as I hadn't seen her in weeks. We just didn't mix in the same circles these days. I always seemed to be working and I didn't involve her or my brother Emmett in my social life as I kind of know they don't approve, but I enjoyed these family gatherings as a way to catch up. I never brought girls to these things, ever - I sometimes left with one, though.

The smell of great food hit me as I entered the house and suddenly I was starving. The house was full of people and I spotted my dad at the bar regaling some story from one of his business trips.

"Edward, son, come on over and have a drink!" He greeted me with one of his big hugs. "I was just talking about you. How's the residency going?"

"Well it's easier than Mt Sinai - that was brutal - but I just had to work nine days straight to get this weekend off."

"Yes well, unfortunately that's part of the deal, but once you get your specialty sorted you can suit yourself what hours you want to work." Oh no here we go, next he will start on the amount of money I'll be earning as a surgeon or following him into training. This is not the night to come clean.

"Um Dad, can you excuse me for a bit? I need to see Alice."

Alice was bouncing as she saw me cross the room towards her. She looked immaculate as always, her black hair newly cut into a funky spiky style, and it suited her. My little sister was all grown up tonight.

"Hello there big brother, it's great to see you. What have you been doing, or should I say who have you been doing?" She put her arm around my waist.

"Yeh that's funny Alice, you look sensational kiddo and it's great to see you too, except I really mean it." I kissed her cheek anyway.

"Oh Edward you know I love you, but I just can't help it. Anyway, wait until you see Bella! She's really changed."

A waiter was carrying a tray of the most delicious smelling pastry thingies and I grabbed two as he passed and popped one into my mouth whole. Heaven, I really was famished.

"Jesus, these are delicious! Mom always hires the best caterers for these events doesn't she? It's half the reason why I never miss one. Is Emmett here?" I was scanning the room for any sight of my monster of a brother.

"He's not due back until next week. He has a new girlfriend with him and apparently, this one's serious. She looks like a supermodel in the photos."

_One day I'll do that – bring home someone to meet the family._

"So how are you anyway, kiddo? Are you working? Are you seeing anyone?"

I'm sure she answered me but I kind of zoned out as I locked eyes on the caterer, organizing her staff and putting final touches on trays of food. Suddenly my blood was rushing through my veins and I'd stopped breathing. I had to lean back onto the wall to calm myself and stop falling down as my legs had gone weak. I was sure it was her - the goddess from the theatre bar in New York. I had to be dreaming, for that was the only way this could be happening.

_What is my ideal woman doing working at my mother's party? _

My memory did not do her justice. When did I last see her? She'd blossomed even more into the most amazing looking woman and now she was here in Forks. How was that possible?

Now tonight was going to be interesting if I could just calm down because I was being given an unforeseen opportunity here. I wanted to approach her. No, I didn't, I was too nervous. I wanted to hear her voice, touch her, make her smile, and I needed this chance with her. _Please be single, beautiful girl. Wonder what time she finishes tonight. I'll get Mom to ask her to stay for the rest of the party. Maybe she would stay over after a few drinks. I could offer her my old room - with me in it of course. _Yeh, dream on Edward, your brain is running out of control.

Before I knew it, my shaky legs had taken me directly to her, and I had no idea what I was going to say. I was standing there like an idiot in front of her as she finalized some more mouth-watering delicacies before sending them off with a waiter. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and gave me the biggest smile. _I'm a goner now. She's just a knockout. Still have no words._

"Hi Edward, long time no see!" My lungs were suddenly full of air. _What, we never actually met, did we? I would have remembered that. How does she know my name?_

"I'm sorry?" That's all I could get out.

"It's Bella, Edward. I know it's been a while but you have not changed one bit."

"You're…Bella Swan?" The universe just imploded.

"Yep, that's what my driver's license says"

Holy shit.


	4. Esme's Party

**Stephenie Meyer owns most of these characters and I thank her for them.**

**Wow, thanks for the response, my inbox has changed, so it looks like I'm really doing this! Please be kind because this is my first fanfic.**

Chapter 4 - Esme's Party

Bella

Hearing that Edward Cullen was gorgeous had not prepared me for the actual sight of him, and telling him he had not changed was a lie because he was stunning, he'd filled out I guess you could say. His shoulders, chest and upper arms looked strong. There were definitely firm abs there and his jeans were showing off a very big pair of thighs, so he was certainly working out. He had a lot going on, from the lines of his jaw and full lips, to the intense green eyes with the longest lashes, to the hair that stuck up in all sorts of angles. It was still the most amazing colour, all brown, red, and gold highlights, looking like a salon job really, but it was all just Edward. I'd never been up close to such an incredibly good looking guy.

He seemed so shocked to see me and I was a little put out that he didn't even recognize me. Shows how little interest he took when I was 12. I thought for a moment that he hated me for dropping in to ruin his perfect life. I know they asked him, but he didn't have to agree after all. It was only for a while anyway until I could get the lay of the land.

I'm looking forward to being employed and independent for the first time. It will be great to do what I want when I want. Charlie was still overprotective of his little girl. It was the cop in him, combined with the experience of what had happened to me. He checked out my accommodation in New York before agreeing to anything when I went off to college, and there had to be a certain level of security before he'd let me take it on. He always met the people sharing with me (and checked their police records – I know he did). He was still really freaked out about my abduction and he still refers to it as 'The Incident', so I didn't tell him about the time I got mugged on the subway. I dealt with it the way he'd trained me, so there was no reason for him to worry.

Charlie came here to the party with me and I was so pleased that Esme agreed to let me handle the food because I'm still pretty shy and I'm sort of hiding behind the caterer mask tonight. It gives me something to talk to all these people about, and I know I'm showing off but I don't have anything else to offer really. My knowledge of the world is limited to what kind of cooking goes on there and I've only ever been to one place outside the US. Parma, Italy. I spent nine glorious weeks there as part of my Italian Culinary Experience course and I want to go back one day.

So here I was trying to impress my hometown crowd with the results of my degree at the very exclusive French Culinary Institute of Manhattan. Seems to have worked as all the food has disappeared, I've had heaps of compliments and a few requests for catering jobs for future functions.

Everyone has been friendly and welcoming to me, and I've settled back in with the rest of the Cullens just like the old days. Esme is a real gift to the world, for she has been like a mother to me since my own mother has been gone for so long now. Charlie has always been there but you need a nurturing mother figure in your life and she's been there for me like she has all her children. However, her younger son has obviously been away from her for too long.

I expected to have a bit more conversation with Edward since we were supposed to be meeting tonight but he seemed to be purposely ignoring me. Well, not actually ignoring, as I kept catching him watching me - the weird thing is he talked to everyone else except me – but when I'd join his group, he seemed to move on to get away. What is wrong with him? He was so nice to me when we were kids. Esme looked after me often when Mom died and Edward was always kind to me. I even slept in his bed some nights and he would hold me and let me cry all over his pajamas. He used to be an incredibly sweet boy.

Now he was acting like a stranger and I'm not sure this arrangement is going to work out. He is very attractive, beautiful really, but I am only after friendship, so it means nothing what he looks like. Well it's only for a couple of weeks after all. I can put up with his coldness for that long and move on.

I've watched him during the evening and I can't help but notice the way women look at him – like he's a meal or something. They are always fawning all over him and he's just charming to them all - never rude. It was actually quite shocking that they would be so obvious, in public, in his mother's house. God I even saw one touch his ass, but he never even flinched or made a big deal about it, he just removed her hand gently. Nevertheless, there has been no charm coming my way and he seemed horrified when he found out who I was. For a moment, I thought I saw fascination in his expression but as soon as I said my name, he just closed off. I wish I knew what was going on.

I'm tired and just really want to get out of here now. Charlie agreed as he's working in the morning and we do the rounds, saying goodbye to everyone, and there are a lot of thanks and moans for the great food, so I'm happy something I did tonight was good. I can't see Edward anywhere so I ask Esme to say goodbye for me and we leave for the police cruiser. It's only a 10 minute drive through town before we're back and I need the comfort of my old room to think about what happened tonight. I'm too tired to shower so I just change into an old t-shirt and crawl under the covers as my head is pounding. What is that man's problem with me? Just then, my phone goes off, and I don't know the number but answer it anyway as it's some sort of diversion.

"Bella, its Edward". What the….

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry I missed saying goodbye to you, I wanted to thank you for the great food tonight." OK, so he thinks my food at least was tolerable.

"And I wanted to apologize for my behavior – I really did want to get to know you tonight." That's it? That's all he can come up with, and he knows he was being an asshole. That makes me even crankier with him but I'm not showing him that he got to me.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Look Bella I can't explain now but please let me make it up to you. Come down to the apartment this week to have a look around and I'll give you the guided tour."

"It's just a two bedroom place, right? I'm sure it will be fine, Edward. I'm only going to be living there for like five minutes." There, take that, asshole.

"No I wanted to show you round Seattle. It's a great city when you get to know it and you have to get acquainted with the Pike Place Market area. Please come down." Now I'm feeling a little less proud of myself.

"Well, I have two interviews on Thursday, how about later in the day?"

"I have to start my shift at four, so that won't work," he answered, sounding dejected.

"Never mind, I'll just see you when I move in."

"Yeh, OK then." He really sounded disappointed now. I should give him a chance to redeem himself I suppose.

"Actually Edward, could you do me a big favor?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I've got a couple of boxes packed with my cooking stuff which are no use to me in this kitchen. They're heavy. Could you maybe take them with you when you go back and I'll unpack them when I get there?"

"I'd be happy to take them. I'll call you tomorrow, and I'm really sorry about tonight, Bella."

I'll just say nothing more about that. "Goodnight Edward."

"OK. Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

With that he hung up and I let out a whoosh of breath. That was weird. He's obviously complicated and definitely moody, so I'll have to ask Alice what the hell is going on with him.

Edward

After I hung up, I stayed outside for a bit to clear my thoughts. I was just as nervous as when I had first seen her tonight, and my brain was still having difficulty processing what had happened, why I'd avoided her all night and my devastation when I found out she'd gone. God I hoped she had not left because of my treatment of her. She certainly put me in my place on the phone – there's a bit of a temper there. Well, we'll just have to find out.

I got up to go back inside to the party. Things had gotten a little louder than when I left and the younger crowd had taken over the games room. A very rowdy group was on the Xbox and there was a serious game of pool going on. Someone handed me a beer and I felt an arm slide around my waist. It was Tanya, she always made a play at these family parties and we'd had some fun over the years. She was the daughter of one of Carlisle's friends and very beautiful. She knew it of course, but why shouldn't she enjoy and use what Mother Nature had given her? She also liked a little role-play and, hell, I could use a release after the tension of this evening. She gave me a mischievous smile and took my hand to pull me out of the room.

"My room or the pool house Tanya?"

"Oh I like your old room, I like to fantasize that you're still underage when I seduce you in there."

"The things you say, Miss Denali, positively wicked."

I just can't say no to a good looking woman with a girly giggle.


	5. Tea and Clafoutis

Edward

I got up about 2 hours later needing water and I found Alice in the kitchen on her own eating ice cream. The party had definitely gone past its peak but there were still people around drinking and talking, the noise level much lower, mainly quiet laughter now.

"Whatcha doing, baby sister?"

"Just wallowing here Edward, you know. My guy didn't front tonight so he's not into me like I thought and I'll have to start again."

"Never mind kiddo, he's obviously not good enough for you because you are beautiful, smart and funny. He must be an idiot."

"You always know what to say. Thank you. I heard the lovely Tanya got her claws in again tonight. You survived OK?"

"Yes Alice, I survived. She's really nice actually, and she's also just a little tired out right now so I think I'll let her stay over." I wish she'd mind her own business.

"Oh, did you get much time with Bella? Isn't she beautiful, and what about the food, to die for, right?"

"Yeh she is and it was, but no we didn't talk really. There was too much going on." I was scratching the back of my head, my tell tale sign that I was holding something back, but thankfully, my sister didn't know me well enough to spot my body language.

"Well you just make sure you are real careful with her. She's had a pretty rough time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well she was kidnapped Edward, years ago, after you left. Some loser grabbed her in the street in Port Angeles and they blindfolded and drugged her, so she doesn't know where they took her. Then they dumped her on the side of the road three days later and she was in hospital for a week. You can imagine Charlie nearly had kittens. Please don't say anything to her about it. Just don't bring it up OK?"

"Sure, of course Alli but fuck, three days! Was she…"

"Raped? No, but she's very wary of men as you can imagine, and I don't think she's ever...you know." This broke my heart. What sort of monster would try to harm an angel like her?

"Wouldn't blame her…God I feel terrible. I'll look after her, don't worry about that." I would make her feel like a princess.

"You wouldn't… try anything with her would you? I know what you are like dear brother."

"Of course not - is that what you think of me? That's just fucking insulting Alice! This conversation is over. I'm going back to bed, goodnight." I had never hit a woman but Alice needed a kick up the ass. She thinks she's being forthright but she's just rude sometimes.

"OK, sorry I said that. I know you're a good guy deep down and I love you heaps. Please forgive me?" The look she gave me - I had to give it to her, she could manipulate her way out of anything.

I sighed. "Sure kiddo. Look, it's forgotten, see you in the morning." I gave her a kiss on the head and took off back to bed. She'd given me a lot to think about.

The next morning I woke late and Tanya had already left. I was actually a little relieved as I needed to think carefully about Bella and how she would react to me after last night. I acted like such an ass and I needed to try to make it right with her today. When I rang her, she invited me to come over anytime as she was baking something with a foreign sounding name. Good, she doesn't sound mad at me anymore.

I just had to get a handle on the nerves that had returned because they were turning me into an idiot again. A hot shower and a shave would do the trick. Jeans and a t-shirt, nice and comfortable for the drive back to Seattle.

Jesus, there were people everywhere still sleeping on couches, the floor and someone was even out cold on the grass next to the pool. The family was out on the patio, all wearing sunglasses, having toast and coffee. There must have been 15 empty bottles of water on the table. This is their recovery party; within a couple of hours, someone will get the barbeque going and cook a whole pile of steaks and chicken while those guests that are left know to pick up the mess and fill the garbage bins with all the empty bottles. Then the house is ready for the cleaners who will come in on Monday morning to do battle, all planned like clockwork really. A kiss for my mother and Alice and hand shakes all-round before I was off.

"Edward, please don't be a stranger, and bring Bella back with you next time?"

"Yes Mom, absolutely. Thanks for the party - gotta go - I have to collect some heavy stuff Bella's moving to Seattle."

"Good boy, look after her won't you."

"I hope you know I will Mom, love you, see you all later."

I remembered Charlie's street but could not picture which house it was, so I had to ring her to confirm where I was going. It was the last house on the left before the forest started and she was waving from the front porch. OK, that's a good sign that maybe this won't be awkward after all.

I gave her the once over when I came up the steps because she was wearing nearly exactly the same clothes as I had on. Of course it turns out she has a great ass, long slim legs and she looks and smells really fresh and clean. No makeup, sparkly brown doe eyes and that shiny hair pulled up into a ponytail – definitely doable.

_Have to stop those thoughts Cullen; she is wary of men. You need to show her you can be nice after the way you acted last night. You can do this. She's just a woman, like any other woman. You can be friends with a woman, right?_

As I entered the house, the smell of food assaulted my senses once again. What was that thing she was cooking today? I wished I had grabbed some breakfast before leaving now.

"Would you like some tea, Edward?"

"Yeh sure, that'd be nice, thanks."

She was making an actual pot of tea, so she must really like her tea. There was a plate of what looked like homemade cookies with nuts sticking out everywhere from them, and they looked warm and delicious. I had to struggle not to steal one as I passed them but managed to sit at the tiny kitchen table instead.

"What are you up to today, Bella?"

"Oh, just laundry and stockpiling some food I can freeze to leave for Charlie when I go because he doesn't look after himself very well. I've always had to be Mom around here."

_So she nurtures, just like Esme. I wonder how much my mother has influenced her since her own mother died when she was so young._

"What _are_ you cooking? It smells wonderful." She's just a little busy bee in her old fashioned kitchen, so adorable talking while working every minute. Thank God she's doing something where it's appropriate for me to watch, because she's so incredibly cute I can't take my eyes off her.

"Oh, there's a chicken cassoulet in the oven with lots of veggies and herbs, very good for you, and I'm cooking one big batch of something different every day, experimenting with some good bouillabaisse recipes to use up that freezer full of fish. The mini pear Clafoutis are just about ready to come out of the oven as well and I make them a little lighter, you know, for Charlie's waistline if you want to try one."

"Hell yeh, I'm starving just listening to you – what's a clafooty?"

"You'll see - lots of fruit, honey and almonds. Here's your tea, you want cream?"

"No thanks, just black's good." It's really good tea.

"So, Edward, what should I know about your place in Seattle? How much is the rent and what do I need to bring?" The most hideous ancient grinding sound signaled the timer on the oven had gone off. This is why I don't cook, it's just annoying.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella, you're not paying anything. I pretty much own the place anyway." _Really_.

"Well you have to let me contribute in some way. I could buy the food and cook, and I can make you some lunches to take to work. Here is your Clafouti, but be careful, it's very hot."

She put down this little steaming tart in front of me with a fork and napkin. It did not look very good for the waistline I have to say.

"You love your pastry don't you? Those cheesy puffy things last night were fantastic by the way, but how do you stay so slim when you should be like the side of a house eating this stuff?"

"Well, that's really my thing, pastry and cakes, my specialty. I did Classic Pastry Arts for six months after I finished my degree. Look, I'll cook anything now, but one day I want my own business doing what I love. Anyway, it's quality you want, Edward, not quantity, you take a little of the best and then you exercise. I like to run myself, and I grill with lots of vegetables and salad during the week to counteract the extra yummy stuff. Do you have a barbeque?"

"Uh no, but I can get one if you want. Text me what to buy and it will be waiting for you when you come down and teach me how to eat healthy." I could not stop grinning because this was beginning to feel like it was going to work out, especially if she's going to feed me.

"OK great then, you pay the bills and I'll do food. That Clafouti should be good to eat now, so dig in!" She smiled at me, a really big smile, and she's so beautiful, I'm falling in love with her, again.

The fork easily melted thru the little tart and then the flavor made love to my taste buds.

"Oh God, this is amazing!" I actually moaned – another forkful goes in. "Pears you say? Uh, it's just…magical." Another moan - can't stop it – and one more goes in. "And the crunchy toasted almonds on top, wow. Can I invest in your business because you're going to clean up?"

"Sure Edward, one day. Glad you liked it, and take another with you for the road." I don't need to be asked twice.

I packed the boxes in my car and it was time to hit the road. I had not mentioned last night and neither had she, so maybe we can pretend it never happened and I can try to treat her as a friend and not the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. When I was lusting after her in New York, I thought she seemed sweet and happy but she's really impressed me today as one very capable young woman who has talent and dreams for a successful future, so down to earth, thoughtful and kind. Jeez what a package she is. Someone is going to hit the jackpot one day when she says yes to him. It's gotta be me.

"So keep in touch OK? Let me know how Thursday goes and what barbeque I should get. Thanks for the tea and clafooty." She showed me a new shy smile I hadn't seen before. God she's just naturally stunning.

"Sure, Edward, and thanks again for taking the boxes. I can travel light now." I'm not sure exactly what that means. Is anyone helping her move?

I now have this really positive feeling about her moving in. Maybe I can get her to stay a little longer than just a couple of weeks so I can really get to know her.


	6. Two Interviews and a Sleepover

**Stephenie Meyer owns nearly all my characters and I wish she would write some more books starring them. **

Bella

I really did not know Seattle well. I knew Edward's apartment was on Second Avenue near the Pike Place Market, and that would suit me well - fresh ingredients all the time. I decided to swing past the address as I'd given myself four hours to drive my truck from Forks and I was very early for my first appointment at ten. I could see the building, which was quite close to the water and it looked like there would be a great view from up there. Charlie's been here, checked everything out, and approved the security. He always agrees when there's a guard on duty with surveillance cameras, and I'm thinking with Edward's odd hours that I'll be there a lot on my own so I'm very happy about that. Maybe I can lighten up a little now and start enjoying my life without ever having to think about my past again. I haven't told Edward that I'm a basket case around men and I wonder whether Esme or Alice filled him in about what happened. Maybe that's why he was cool towards me when we first met at the party. He might think I'm going to freak if he comes near me so I wouldn't blame him if he was dreading this arrangement. In his favor, he was perfectly pleasant at my place and it looks like he's going to love my cooking, so there was no reason to mention his weird behavior at the party. I like to forget things and move on; it's the way I cope. I'd like to forget that hypnosis session when I remembered what they did to me, but I can't, for now, so I don't speak of it.

I have to make my way to my first interview at Place Pigalle, which is on Pike Street, just a couple of minutes walk from the apartment. It sounds perfect but I don't want to base my employment on accommodation that will change in a couple of weeks. It has to be about the job and whether I will fit in. Cooking can be a stressful occupation and I need to be on a good team with a head chef who is not going to scream and rant if something's not perfect.

I decided to leave the truck, walk over and have a bit of a look around the Market on my way back.

The Place Pigalle or "Pig Alley" has been around since the 40's and has gone through some transformations in it's time. It started as a brothel, became a hippie's bar and then they revamped it into the restaurant in the 80's. It's the kind of place that plays Edith Piaf and some of the classic French seafood dishes have been menu items for 25 years. The dining room, with it's old world elegant charm, overlooks Puget Sound and the patio area looks over the Market, Elliott Bay and the Olympic Mountain Range.

The owners are a husband and wife team, but today I'm meeting with the head chef, Marc, and I'm starting to get nervous about my ability to convince him I'm the one for the job.

"You have very fine grades in your degree Bella. What real experience do you have?" I guess that's a pretty standard question and it's nice to know he actually looked at the resume.

"Well we worked in the restaurant at the Culinary Institute of course as it is a very hands-on degree. I've done a few catering jobs which I believe were successful and I worked the bar at a theatre near Broadway part time while I was studying, but this is my first full time job."

"You understand that this is an award winning restaurant and we have the highest standards to keep up?"

"Of course, that's exactly the kind of restaurant I want to work in."

"I'm a little worried that you are so young and would be working with a nearly all male team. Do you think you can handle all the egos and bravado?" That's a fair question, again.

"As long as they are not cruel or belittling to me as a woman, I guess I can learn to give as good as I get." I gave him a look that said I meant what I said.

He started to laugh, "Good answer, Bella! Why don't you come back tomorrow, do the lunch service and we'll see how you fit in. Come in at ten."

"OK, thanks so much for the opportunity, I'll be here!" Wow, I can't believe it. That was unexpected, but I can do this, and I still have another interview in a couple of hours - things are looking up.

We shook hands and I left with a smile on my face - now for the Pike Place Market. The Market is actually a conglomeration of lots of different markets, galleries, antique stores, restaurants and cafes. It would take an entire weekend to see it all so I'm just looking quickly at the 'Arcades' as they are known where the farmers stalls are. It's a dream come true for someone with my tastes because every imaginable local food is available and so fresh. I speak to a couple of stallholders and they are very knowledgeable. This is going to be such fun! I think I love Seattle already.

I headed back to the truck to give myself a decent amount of time to reach my next interview at Cerreto, a little to the north of here. As I rounded the corner, I saw Edward with what must be his girlfriend as they were laughing and she was all over him. When he opened the door of her car, he leaned in for a searing kiss and a bit of a grope actually. Why didn't he mention his girlfriend and why wasn't she at his parent's house last week? I realized I was hiding behind an SUV and spying on them.

Just then, I remembered I didn't have my chef's uniform with me or even a change of clothes for tomorrow. It's at least a seven hour round trip to go back to Forks for my stuff – I'm stupid and unprepared. Hang on, my chef gear is in the boxes I gave to Edward, so I'll just ring him and maybe I can quickly grab it now. Thank God, I have his number. I scroll to E and press send, walking back in the direction of the Market so he doesn't know I saw him.

"Bella, where are you? Are you in Seattle?"

"Hi Edward, yeh, I've just had my first interview and I think it went really well, but they want me to come back tomorrow and work the lunch shift to see how I fit in. I need to get my chef uniform from those boxes, so can I come over?"

"Of course, I'll be around until about three."

"Um Edward, can I come over now, because I have to get over to the other interview and I'm just down at the Market." I sound a bit needy now.

"Sure, come over, I'll buzz you up." He gave me the apartment's number and I headed straight over.

Next thing I knew Edward had come downstairs to get me, and he greeted me with the warmest smile, looking gorgeous and smelling even better. When he led me into the apartment and I was struck speechless by the view.

"Yeh, it's pretty special isn't it. It's why I bought this place, so come in and sit down."

Yes, the view of the water was great but I was spellbound by the kitchen. It was huge with state-of-the-art everything, granite and stainless steel, and if I had to design my own kitchen, this was exactly what I'd pick.

"Edward, this kitchen, its fabulous!" My mouth was still hanging open because I'd fallen in love with it.

"Yeh I guess, I don't really cook much."

I was still swooning, and I needed to snap out of it.

"Oh…I can't stay, I have to get over to Cerreto, so where are the boxes?"

"Bella, tell me you are not driving to Forks and back in the morning. Stay here tonight!"

"Edward, I don't want to impose, and I have nothing with me."

"It's just one night and I won't even be back here until you're well asleep because I'm working till one. Come and I'll show you the room; it will be your home soon after all!"

I didn't see I really had a choice except to go to a hotel and I had no overnight stuff with me. I must have had a look of resignation on my face because he smiled as if he'd won me over.

"Of course you're staying. Help yourself to anything you want, and there are a thousand take away menus in the third draw in the kitchen. I'll leave you some of my clothes on your bed to sleep in, now scoot before you're late. Good luck!" He suddenly kissed my cheek and wow, I got butterflies, as his scent washed right over me like it was a thing you could touch.

"Here's a key, and I'll see you tomorrow. Go knock 'em dead!"

"OK, thanks so much. I'll see you then!"

I raced down to the truck and drove north up over the Ballard Bridge to Cerreto. I was still OK on time and just had to calm myself down, unsure if my excitement was caused by the race to get to the interview on time or the kiss from Edward - that was a first - a man touched me and I didn't freak.

Cerreto was a little more my style really. I knew the owners of the restaurant fell in love with Tuscany, specifically the village of Cerreto, and it was the setting for their wedding. He cooks and she manages the business and runs the front of house. The interior was warm, welcoming and Italian looking.

Once again, I was meeting with the senior chef, James, and he was asking basically the same questions as Marc did. This time I was way more comfortable with my answers as I was taken with the beautiful atmosphere of the restaurant, the family connection and the marriage of fresh Pacific Northwest produce with the traditional dishes and philosophy of Tuscany.

"James, this is really a dream of mine to work in this type of restaurant. I know I'm young and straight out of college but I'll work really hard and I don't let people down." I sincerely say.

"Just how flexible are your working hours, Bella? We need someone who can help us close the restaurant but who can sometimes be buying produce in the morning as well. We will pay you for what you do but we need a bit more than just a straight chef's role. The owners want team players who are just as committed to making this a success as they are. I need you to be honest if it sounds too much because we are interviewing quite a few people for this role."

"It sounds perfect, actually. I have no commitments other than work right now. It's my main focus, and I will be living basically next to the Pike Place Market which I've just discovered today so it would not be a problem to pick up on the way in."

"Wouldn't your boyfriend object to the long hours at work?" That is a bit personal, but I guess he wants to cover all his bases.

"No, there's no-one. I'm sharing with a family friend until I can find my own place."

"Well I take it you learned to cook well at the FCI in New York, as we have had a couple of other chefs come from there over the years. Bella, I like you. I wish I could offer you something now, but as I said there are quite a few candidates so I'll let you know when we have sorted through everyone." He stood to end the interview.

"Thanks again for seeing me, I appreciate it James." He shook my hand and then he smiled, holding it a little longer than I felt comfortable with.

"Pleasure was all mine, Bella, I'll let you know." I'm not sure if he's really a nice man or a little creepy.

I drive around the Ballard area for a while and enjoy the view of the Sound. I just keep heading north following beaches and marinas. There was even a Sherwood Forest on my way up to Edmonds, about half an hour away. It's definitely quaint up here, and the little main street shops are just my style. I could see myself running a pastry business here. The Sound with the Olympic Mountains in the background is so breathtaking, I could settle here easily.

There are lots of ferries crossing over and I decide on my days off I'm going to look around the Bremerton area as we always rushed through there on our way home to Forks. I'm feeling relaxed and happy as I pull up outside the apartment. I'm going back over to the Market to get some basics in because all those take away menus tell me Edward has an empty pantry cupboard. I think I will make something safe that will definitely be eaten. Everyone likes my lasagna and I haven't had it for ages, you always make enough for leftovers.

When I arrive at the apartment with my box of food, I decide to have a good look around. The view really is something and I open the patio door to go out. It's starting to get darker so the lights are coming on - so pretty. I go back in, find Edward's ipod dock and set a play list to cook by. I guess my initial impression is that this apartment is a little cold and impersonal; it looks like Edward doesn't spend much time here relaxing. A huge leather sofa dominates the living room and there is only one other chair. There's a large flat screen TV with bookshelves either side, and I'm quite surprised at the variety of books he owns. A lot of it is medical in nature but there is a lot of holistic and new age medicine in there as well which is interesting. Some of my favorite classics are there too and biographies, but no cookbooks of course.

There are also photos of the family. I'm even in one as a kid in a huge group shot at the beach at La Push. The only person missing is my Mom because she was already gone by then. I don't have tears; they're gone, but I still miss her and wish she was here with me to share my life.

I venture along the hallway towards the bedrooms, and find that my room is a lot bigger than I'd expected with a double bed freshly made up and one of his t-shirts is on the bed. My kitchen boxes have been brought in. I don't have my own bathroom but the one in the hall is huge and very clean with fresh towels. He's left shampoo, conditioner, a new toothbrush and toothpaste out for me, so I wonder if he went out and bought them today. There's even a big bath, which I will definitely use after cooking on my feet all day. A small laundry has a fold down ironing board and iron, which is ideal, as I need to get my uniform ready for tomorrow. I can also hand wash my underwear and they will dry overnight.

There's another room at the end of the hall, which is locked. Edward's room is across the hallway from mine and I can't help but creep in to take a look. I knock first and then enter. Edward's bed is a king, it's made up and the room is quite clean and tidy. I can see an answering machine with a blinking light next to the bed and it looks like four messages need to be listened to. That's good; I won't have to answer the phone if it rings and I can just use my cell while I'm here. The view is once again…there. There's a really strong sort of feral smell – I can't place what it is. Actually, the whole apartment smells as if it needs a good airing out. I start opening all the windows and the fresh breeze from the Sound is glorious. It's a lovely warm night and the smell of restaurants coming up from down on the street level is a happy smell to me.

It's time to make the lasagna. Wow, this kitchen is really something, a dream come true. It doesn't take long to brown everything and layer the lasagna with fresh herbs. I like it quite dry so I just use fresh ricotta and mascarpone sparingly. It will only need a half hour in the oven and I set the timer. Then I'll make a small salad which I'll put in two separate bowls. Edward's meal will go into the fridge with some very simple instructions and I'll freeze the rest. I pack everything away and think about the ingredients I need to make breakfast, maybe eggs or pancakes for our first morning. Must get that espresso machine out and set it up; I need a good coffee.

I shower next and decide to just wash my underwear and panty hose in there. Won't be washing my hair tonight - no can do. Without a dryer, it will be bushy and I won't get it into a cap for tomorrow's lunch service. I've found some very expensive product to tame my hair and I don't usually leave home without it. Of course, I did this morning, so I'm out in five minutes and into Edward's shirt and Edward's smell. It doesn't matter that I have no underwear on because no one will be here to see me.

It's still 20 minutes until dinner is ready so I iron my interview dress again and my uniform and hang everything up in the empty wardrobe. Thank God, I wore sensible shoes to the interviews today as I'm going to be doing a shift in them tomorrow.

The timer goes off on the oven so I reset it and get the dish out. It's still going off however, and I can't seem to find out what I'm doing wrong when I realize it's the buzzer for downstairs. I press the button to speak. "Hello?"

"It's Jasper."

"Who?"

"Jazz, didn't Edward tell you to expect me?"

"No!"

"Well – I'm borrowing his tux."

"Um, I'm just going to check with Edward, hang on" I ring his phone but it goes to voicemail and I leave him a quick message. There is a missed call from him but no message or text. I guess I can't be rude to his friend.

"You can come up quickly Jasper. I hope you know where the suit is."

"Sure thing, Sugar, buzz me up." Sugar…yuk.

Jasper is at the door in one minute. Through the peephole, he doesn't seem menacing and I can't see a weapon so I let him in. At the door, his eyes roam over me, which is a little disturbing. I can see why he'd borrow a suit from Edward. They are the same height but he's a little thinner with dark blond, longish hair and beautiful blue eyes. He's actually very good looking.

"Woohoo, it does smell good in here Sugar! Edward said you could really cook. I just thought you'd be younger. He said his cousin was just a kid."

"Well he must have been talking about someone else, because I'm not a kid and I'm not his cousin."

"OK, my mistake. I thought you were someone else. Edward doesn't normally hook up with girls who can cook if you know what I mean but I can see your appeal, Sugar. What are you doing while you wait for him? I could keep you company. I'm pretty hungry myself." His eyes traveled over me again and he was unsettling me now. I tried to act confident and direct and hoped my shaking hands wouldn't give me away. "I think you had better leave."

"Oh, why, I see you've got Loverboy's dinner ready. Aren't you dessert?"

"Jasper, you need to just get the suit and go. I'm not comfortable being with a strange man in a strange apartment. My father 'The Police Chief' would not approve, and I'll call security if you push me."

"OK, OK, my bad! I'll be two seconds. Sorry to have bothered you, Sugar!"

"Oh, it's no bother, but you need to leave now, and don't call me Sugar."

"I'm gone, thanks. See you again, and tell him I'll return it next week." He leaves holding the tux and waves goodbye, giving me a wink. I shut the door after him and secure the chain.

"Shit!" My heart is pounding. Who the hell was that and why was he so aggressive? Why did he assume he could speak to me like that? Is that what Edward is like with women? I thought he seemed like he had a girlfriend but what does "normally hook up" mean? I'm not sure what I've got myself into here because if he's a player then I'm in the wrong place as I have no experience with men - Charlie and Esme thought I'd fit in here?

That Jasper really frightened me for a while there but he did back down. I have to get over the paranoia that every guy is out to physically harm me. Maybe I'm just going to have to see someone professionally after all because it's not getting any better. Even James gave me the creeps today. Funny, I got a completely different feeling from Edward's kiss.

I need to get some food into me to counteract the adrenaline, and the lasagna has just cooled enough to eat. Calm down, take deep breaths and think happy thoughts - yeh, getting better. If I do say so myself, that is some damn fine lasagna. I pour a little dressing into my baby bowl of salad, it goes so well together. I love balsamic vinegar so much I could almost drink it from the bottle. Better now.

I clean the kitchen from one end to the other until it is sparkling and looking wonderful – magazine worthy. Now all those windows need to be closed as it's getting a little chillier in here. I clean my teeth, brush my hair and grab a blanket just to see how comfortable that couch is. Maybe half an hour of TV will calm me even further.

The next thing I know my phone is ringing. I stumble over to get it and its Edward.

"Bella, are you OK. Is Jasper there?" He sounded panic-stricken.

"No he came and left straight away!"

"Why did you let him in? Christ, did he touch you? I'm coming straight home! I'm so sorry I didn't warn you!"

"No, Edward, really I'm fine!"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, OK? Don't open the door!"

"Alright Edward but I'm really OK. I'll see you soon." _Jeez, he's worse than I am._

What time is it anyway? Oh, it's 1 am and I've been crashed out on that sofa for hours. It was a pretty early start and I'm still tired.

The house phone goes off next, and I just ignore it as he's turned the ringer down to low. I can hear a female voice leaving a message and I wonder if it's the girlfriend. I'm too late as the message is short and sweet. I realize I haven't shut Edward's windows and as I go in to do so, the phone goes off again. This time I can't help but listen to the message.

"Loverboy, it's Kate. I'm waiting for you at my place, and I know you're going to like what I've planned for this evening. Ring me soon. Bye!" I'm speechless. It's none of my business I suppose. Would he have even been here in the morning - and I planned breakfast! What an idiot. He was just saving me a seven-hour drive or the cost of a hotel room after all. What was I thinking?

However, there's your answer. He definitely has a girlfriend. Get over it Swan because he's just doing the family a favor, he's not your friend; you'll be out of here before you know it. I realize I'm too embarrassed to have this conversation tonight. I'll leave early, go home to Forks tomorrow afternoon after my shift and I'll find my own place a little sooner than planned. I'm just going straight to bed and I'm not waiting up for him.

Now there's banging on the door. Who is that? Edward would have just let himself in. I get up after checking I have my can of mace on hand and realize I've left the damn chain on the door.

I can see Edward on the other side and unhook the chain. He has his key in the door and as soon as it opens, he's taken me in his arms. God, his heart is racing, he smells fantastic and I'm not scared of him at all.

Edward

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I should have spoken to you! I should have left a message! Christ, I can't even protect you for one night! Please tell me he didn't touch you! Why did you open the door to him?" I've squeezed her so tight, she probably can't breathe and now I can't stop touching her face, her hair and her arms. I need to see she's OK.

"Edward, please calm down. I told you I was fine, and it's not a big deal, really." She's looking annoyed, pushing me away. She doesn't react the way normal people do because this could have been a dangerous situation for her and I let it happen. I should have left a message.

"It is a big deal, Bella. Alice told me you had problems with strangers and I left you in a situation alone with a predator!" I still can't stop touching her hair.

"He didn't touch me and for your information, I can handle myself. He wasn't that bad, he's all talk. He wanted to know if I was your dessert! How rude! I told him very politely to get the tux and leave. Now Edward let me go, I need to get some sleep. By the way, your girlfriend left a couple of messages on the machine and…well, you might have mentioned her before now." She looked at me as if she was challenging me to tell her the truth and she was a little bit pissed off.

"I don't have a girlfriend Bella."

"Well what do you have then, Edward because I saw you two out the front this morning getting cozy? I was in the street just before I rang you! It's none of my business, I suppose, but who was that then?" Oh God, please, this is not happening.

"Bella that was just Jess, she and I sometimes get together. We're both unattached and she's a good friend." Shit, shit, shit, please accept this and leave it at that.

"Well, Loverboy, your other friend, Kate, is waiting for you at her place, so I suggest you get over there or call her or she's not going to be your friend any more!" I was so fucking caught.

"Bella please let me explain." Yeh, tell her you're the type of guy her father told her to keep away from.

"Why would you need to explain? You don't owe me anything, we hardly know each other, but it would have been nice to know what I was getting myself into here. I thought you and I were going to be friends but you are not going to be a good friend for me. I don't belong here if you have lots of women so this arrangement is not going to work out for me. Now I need to get to bed because I have a career to get going in the morning. I don't think this was a very good idea after all and I'm just going to get in your way, so I'll make some other arrangements. Thanks for tonight, Edward, it was a blast."

Her bedroom door closed softly behind her and the walls came crashing in around me.

I couldn't work out what had just happened; was she leaving already, before she's even moved in? I could see how things looked from her perspective, I was a womanizing jerk. God knows what she'd think if she knew how many women were in my life. She just would not be able to comprehend it and I suddenly felt dirty. Did I think I could keep my lifestyle a secret from her? I should have been honest with her in Forks before she ever came down here and now I've hurt her - my ideal woman. I must be a complete idiot. What were the chances that this beautiful creature would appear for me to cherish and protect, and that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she looked? The thing I'd wanted most was given to me and I'd thrown it away, blowing it in record time - never even spent a full day with her - well done, Cullen.

The next morning she was gone before I woke up, the key left on the highly polished breakfast bar. I found the meal she made for me in the fridge with some post-it instructions, my t-shirt folded neatly on her bed and all I could think of was how wonderful she'd felt in my arms when she wore it.


	7. I Want To Be Your Friend

Edward

Jasper had filled me in on what happened when he came over and I could see exactly why she had reacted the way she did. It wasn't really his fault. He was just doing what came naturally to him, looking for opportunity, and she was hot, so he assumed she was fair game.

I was ready for the onslaught from my mother and Alice when they found out what had happened but it never came, Bella had evidently not told a soul.

She would not answer my calls or return my texts for the past three days. She may have been busy running to interviews but I hoped she would give me a couple of minutes to explain. I was torn up, I'd hurt her unintentionally and wanted her forgiveness. I needed her to give me another chance, yet I knew she was too good for me and there didn't seem to be an answer. The emotions I was feeling about it were new and strange. I had been excited when she came down on Thursday and was staying over. I just wanted to get to know her and have the chance to look after her, even if it was only for a couple of weeks. I could find ways to extend that time once we became friends.

After what she'd been through, I wasn't surprised she rejected me so easily. She needed the exact opposite of what I could offer her, stability and companionship, and I was incapable of offering either. My work and my lifestyle was all I had and I'd never before thought just how selfish I appeared. Sure Alice told me all the time, but I thought she was joking around. In truth, she was much more grown up than I'll ever be. Emmett just kept his distance these days and Mom always had a sort of sad expression when she really looked at me. Dad thought I was his best achievement, following exactly the career path he'd mapped out for me, and it was time I told him the truth.

I always kept my family out of my life and I never let anyone get close enough to think they'd be interested in coming home to Forks. I still had no real friends, just acquaintances who could fill in a few hours and then I was alone. Despair and loneliness were staring me in face, again, and I decided it was time, time to change. The first change would be to make Bella Swan my friend - and maybe one day she'd be my everything.

I picked up the phone and sent a text to her.

"Please I want to be your friend."

Bella

I had ignored him until now. He sounded sincerely sorry in his phone messages but I couldn't make up my mind about him. I got glimpses of a sweet, caring guy but he had another life going on where I wouldn't fit. Would he be bringing women back home for sex all the time? How was that going to work, was I supposed to go out for a couple of hours, because I was not going to be able to handle hearing them do it in the room next to mine, was I? Maybe I had overreacted a little the other night. I'd been really angry at him at first but it wasn't actually his fault because Charlie and Esme had set this up. What was my father thinking? I did not need any complications in my life right now; I just needed to get a job and some independence.

I'd done my shift at the Place Pigalle and it was awful because the guys were suggestive and arrogant. I could never be comfortable there and I knew they wouldn't offer me the job, so I went back to Forks with no prospects and nowhere to stay. I just told Charlie about the interviews and the horror shift and left it at that. I told him I'd stayed at Edward's but that he'd worked overnight, and I didn't ring Alice or Esme.

However, I wasn't ready to sever my connection with Edward Cullen and I was thinking about him when I got his text after a whole day without hearing from him.

"Please I want to be your friend."

I looked at the screen and there seemed to be a thousand words in that one sentence. I had to answer right back.

"Why?"

"I have to start somewhere."

"I'm not like your other friends, Edward."

"I know, that's why I'm asking you Bella"

"I said you were not a good friend for me."

"You could teach me what that is, Miss Swan."

"Well you could try a little honesty for starters, Mr. Cullen."

"I can do that. I'm so sorry."

"Please Edward, I'm getting upset."

"Join the club."

I could feel myself turning to mush because he sounded so honest. I thought about the next response for a while before I sent it. "Well friends forgive each other."

"Have dinner with me, I want to talk in person."

"When?"

"I'm not working tomorrow. Please Bella."

"Could we make it brunch instead?"

"At the Markets?"

"Bacco Café, 10.30."

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're very welcome, Edward."

Edward

I felt like the weight of world was off my shoulders and I had a massive grin on my face. She'd gone from the complete cold shoulder to agreeing to see me and she was going to give me a chance. I re-read the messages repeatedly and she did say, "Forgive".

I lay in my bed for hours thinking about what I was going to say to her tomorrow. I wanted to be completely honest and then let her decide. I had to hope she would still decide to stay with me for a while so I thought about how I could make her comfortable and happy at my place. I wanted to be a good friend.


	8. Brunch and Barbeques

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and references to Twilight.**

Bella

I was wandering around the Markets looking at all the shops and stalls, thinking how much I loved this place already. No matter where I lived in Seattle, I was determined stay near here. I took a chance last night when I agreed to meet Edward; I remembered his kindness to me when we were kids and my mother had died. I knew deep down he was a good guy, and I did want to talk to him, so I was on the road early again from Forks.

At 10.15, I saw him walking down the street. Edward does casual very well - faded jeans, Henley and Ray Bans, hair in disarray, freshly shaved.

His face lit up when he saw me, gave me a big wave and jogged over.

"Thanks for seeing me, it means a lot."

"Come on Edward, let's go order something, I'm starving. Have you eaten here before?"

"Nah, but they do great coffee. Would you like to sit outside, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it. Do you have to be anywhere today?" _Say no, Edward._

"No, do you?"

"No, you've got me all day if you want."

"Good. I want. Now, what looks good on this menu, chef?"

"Um, there seem to be a lot of eggs and I really need a coffee."

"I thought you were a tea girl."

"I like a lot of things Edward, it comes with the job."

The server appeared and didn't take her eyes off him. I couldn't blame her really and I felt proud that it was me he was having brunch with in her restaurant.

"I'll have the California Benedict Eggs and an Espresso please." He smiled at me in a way that lit my heart up for some reason.

"And I'll have the Market Crab Croissant, an orange juice and a Cappuccino, thanks." His eyebrows lifted in anticipation as he bit his bottom lip and it was obvious that Edward Cullen loved his food. He was going to love living with me because I loved to cook.

The server left and an awkward silence replaced her.

"So, who's going first, Edward?"

"What, I didn't know you had anything to confess." _Funny boy._

"I didn't say I did, and I'm not telling you my deepest darkest secrets in this restaurant, but someone needs to start the conversation."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How did you like New York?" We need a little light conversation before we get into the heavy stuff, like how I'm going to live with a playboy.

"I liked it fine, thank you, some of the hardest but best years of my life. NYU was great and I got to run in Central Park, go to the movies, concerts, museums, theatre and baseball."

"Never picked you for a theatre guy; what did you see?"

"Oh mostly obscure off Broadway stuff but I saw Les Mis, Memphis, the usual stuff, you know."

"Did you ever see Billy Elliott? I used to work at that theatre, serving drinks."

"Oh, when did you work there?"

"Wednesday nights and Saturday matinees." For some reason he looked shocked.

"I…uh….No I mean what year? I might have been there and run into you."

"Oh, the first two years of my cooking course, so from 2006. I left to go to Italy for a summer course and the job was gone when I came back. A few of us did small catering jobs after that to make money."

"OK, did you follow any sport, how about Baseball?"

"Yeh, were you a Yankees fan?"

"You betcha – saw them win the 2009 World Series against Philadelphia, great game."

"I saw a few Mets games as well. I love baseball."

"Well, we'll have to go see the Mariners play."

"Yeh, Charlie might even come down for that one. Ah, here's our food, Jeez, that was quick. I see we both picked the crab dishes."

"It looks like we have lots in common Bella," he grinned.

"Well that's a good place to start a friendship."

"Great, I'm learning something already."

The food was good, and we just joked around and laughed while making a mess of the tablecloth. I finished my coffee and rubbed my tummy, announcing we needed a walk. We strolled around the water and then found a park bench to sit on.

"Bella, I need to explain about the other night."

"OK, I'm listening."

"I really don't have a girlfriend; I do just have… friends with benefits I guess you could call it."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know lots of reasons, the hours I work mainly."

"That's no reason!"

"Well I tried it once and we both got hurt. Anyway, that was a long time ago."

"So you mean you haven't had a steady girlfriend for a while?"

"No. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but there it is. I have no experience with relationships."

"We might have more in common than you think."

"You too, huh?"

"Yeh, but not for the same reason; I am definitely not looking for a boyfriend. It's hard for me to let my guard down because most men terrify me."

He's snorting now, "Women can be terrifying too, believe me!"

"Yeh I've noticed how they are around you. Do they often come up and touch you like that woman at your parents' place?"

"Oh God did you see that? Look I wasn't planning on you being confronted with all this while you were staying with me. You just caught me out when you came and stayed over the other night. I wasn't ready for you yet!"

"Edward, I don't want to cramp your style, so just treat me as you would your sister. I do need some consideration though, and I expect you to be discreet."

"You amaze me Bella, you're such a grown up and here was I thinking you were just a kid. Wow, it feels great to get that off my chest. There's really nothing else bad I need to tell you. I just have lousy work hours and I screw around too much! Oh and I can't cook!"

"Well that's too bad. I'll have to cook, and if you think restaurant hours are nine to five then you've got another thing coming because we'll never see each other. At least your texting skills are good."

"Oh I have other skills too, Bella."

"Ha, ha, funny, save it for your friends with benefits. Now it's my turn to tell you something about me, Edward. I carry a gun and mace with me all the time and I've got them here with me right now. I was kidnapped when I was sixteen by some very bad people and it screwed me up, maybe permanently. I have bad nightmares and I've seen shrinks. To say I'm terrified of men is actually an understatement." His expression dropped and he looked very serious.

"Alice actually told me a little about it. She just said to be careful around you."

"Yeh well I may overreact when strangers get too close. I was mugged on the subway in New York one time and I went crazy. He tried to get me round the neck but I got out of his hold, sprayed mace in his eyes and kicked his nuts up into his chest before he could speak."

"Jesus, good girl…. I think. You're scary Bella Swan."

"Yeh well I'm not one of the scary ones believe me. Anyway, now you know what a danger magnet I am, do you still want me to move in?"

"Yes, more than ever now I have a reason to protect you. I promise to be honest and I will try to be a good friend to you. When are you planning on moving in?"

"Well I brought my two suitcases just in case. They're in the truck, so today if I can."

He actually applauded and we were both grinning. "Well, welcome to Seattle, Miss Swan!"

He grabbed me and hugged me like a long lost sister. I couldn't help but hug him back and lose myself in Edward's scent - my new favorite smell. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to scare.…."

"It's alright, I won't mace you, Edward," I chuckled.

Edward

I had gotten a little emotional when she told me she was going to move in after all. I took hold of her and did not want to let go. She was so tiny but she seemed such a strong person - shy, but sure of herself. I pulled away in shock, thinking I had alarmed her and apologized, but thank God, she diffused the situation with her talk of mace. She had stunned me earlier in the day when I found out she'd worked the matinee shift at the Imperial as well and that she'd been there for two whole years. Christ I was such a loser, I saw her for maybe eight weeks of that before she disappeared.

"So what are we doing this afternoon, do you want to go buy that barbeque?"

"Oh, we've got plenty of time to get that Edward. There's the lasagna, we can just have that tonight and then I'll get organized tomorrow."

"Uh…no there's not." _Busted again, Cullen._

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, the lasagna, I ate it, all of it."

"You pig, Edward Cullen!"

She hit me, "It was delicious! I couldn't stop!" I held my arms up to protect me as she shook her head.

"OK then, let's go get a barbeque."

"But I'm taking you touring Seattle tomorrow. I'm not due at work till four."

"Oh, that sounds great. Now, where do we go?"

"Probably Home Depot, they have a big range of barbeques."

She insisted on taking her truck and it was the most sensible solution for our barbeque buying adventure.

She settled on a very cute looking Weber portable gas model and we bought a stand for it as there was nothing on the patio except the Jacuzzi. We had to have an apron that said 'Kiss the Chef' and special long tongs so we would not burn ourselves. She threw in some throwaway drip trays, a gas bottle and some tiny portable butane gas bottles for 'picnics' as well. She was so adorable checking everything over and reading the technical specs before deciding. She was very sure about what she wanted so the whole thing was over in about 30 minutes and we were loading our purchases in the truck. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the thought that I'd never driven something like this. I had missed that part of being a teenager and I wanted it right now.

"I want to drive this truck! Can I?" I felt like a kid.

"Why do you want to drive this truck, Edward?" She looked at me incredulously.

"It looks like fun!"

"Will you let me drive your car one day?"

"Maybe I will, when I know you better." _Please let me get to know you better._

"OK. Do you know how to double pump the clutch?" she asked me innocently.

"I'll work it out, please Bella!"

"OK, get in you twit! We can't get hurt, it's indestructible."

The truck was not fun to drive at all and it seemed to despise me. It was slow and made groaning sounds every time I tried to change gears. My lack of improvement was making me laugh, so I pulled over and we both broke out in fits of laughter.

"I'm useless!" I chuckled.

"No, you're not. You just need time to get used to each other, Edward; show this old timer some respect and you two will be friends before you know it." Was she telling me what I needed to know?

"Fair enough, Bella, but how about you drive and I'll watch for now?" She jumped out and came round to the driver's side as I opened my door. I lifted her up onto the seat and my hands stayed a little longer than they should have. She looked so tiny driving this behemoth and I suddenly wanted to cradle her in my arms.

"Come on mister, I need to hit the market before we can christen this baby you know?"

"Oh, sorry." Shit, if she just saw my desire for her, then she's very polite. I suddenly had another good feeling about us; if I showed her some respect, she would become my friend and it's going to be so good to have a real friend.

She wore the new apron as she christened the barbeque with steaks and fresh corn on the cob, which she soaked in the husk first so it wouldn't burn. I wanted to do what the apron was telling me to do but instead I helped her cut up the salad, and never took my eyes off her as she prepared everything, humming and enjoying herself. She made the most sensational mushroom sauce so fast that it made this look like a simple meal, but it was exceptional, and the steaks were so tender. Thank God, because I did not even own steak knives. We ate at the dining table and she suggested we needed some sort of tiny table out on the patio to eat at. She never said I needed anything, it was always we.

She's going to change my life and I know I'm going to love it. I feel happy looking around and seeing her already adding life to my apartment. First the barbeque, and now the espresso machine has pride of place in the kitchen, and both look first-rate I have to say.

We watched a movie after cleaning up and she fell asleep. She must have gotten up early to do the drive down from Forks after all because she was leaning against me and snoring very softly when I woke her.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay awake. I'll just go to bed." She's even more lovely when she's just woken up all mussed up on the couch.

"See you in the morning for our tour of Seattle, Miss Swan?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

She left and closed her bedroom door behind her - we had come a long way in 24 hours.


	9. Cruising Seattle

Bella

I woke early, really refreshed and ready for our day in Seattle. I needed a coffee right now but I didn't want to come out in my pajamas. It was summer after all and my sleepwear looked pretty much like underwear, and I was sharing with a man now who may get the wrong idea if I paraded myself around in skimpy clothes. I'd have to find something comfortable that covered me up so I wouldn't have to get fully clothed to have breakfast each morning.

I knew very little of how men worked because I'd only ever lived with Charlie and my father was usually long gone before I arose in Forks. He returned tired in the evening and he was never much of a conversationalist. I know he loved me above everything else but he was not cut out to handle teenage girl issues. I used Esme as a sounding board for many of my curiosities but she wasn't my mother so I just never asked a lot of the really personal things, I was just too shy.

My father didn't give me the birds and bees talk I was expecting and I could not bring it up so it just didn't eventuate. He never had a girlfriend that I knew of so I did not see any loving or sexual interaction between him and a woman - all that stopped when my Mom was killed. I learned everything from romance novels, television or movies but I knew real life was nothing like that.

When "The Incident" happened, Charlie had changed into another person. He was forever hugging me and saying he didn't want to let me out of his sight. I was driven everywhere in the cruiser and I didn't even bother to ask if I could attend any high school parties. I don't think he could bear to lose another one of his girls and was reliving the time of Mom's death. It got claustrophobic after a while and we ended up getting into a huge fight about it. After that, he went back to his old self and withdrew emotionally again.

Now here I was living with a very attractive man who was trying to be my friend and he was doing his best to be honest, sweet and attentive. I could live with that for now and I'd get used to him over the next few weeks, so for now I went up the hall, showered, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before I entered the land of the living. I got some bacon cooking and was whisking eggs while the leftover mushrooms were warming.

"What is that great smell?"

"It's called breakfast, uh…Edward!"

Wow, there he was standing in front of me rubbing the back of his neck. Jeez, what is he wearing? No shirt, are they pajama pants? I hope he didn't hear my sharp intake of breath just then. Should he be dressed that way in front of me? Yeh, he definitely should and he should stay that way all day. God, should I be thinking about him that way? Get a grip girl.

"I hope you were making some for me as well 'cause I want some! Can I do anything to help you?"

"Can you pour orange juice?"

"That's funny Bella; you put it in a glass don't you?"

"Yes, very good, Edward, I heard doctors were smart. You have the potential to be a capable kitchen hand. Now where are you taking me today?"

"Well I thought we'd start at Kerry Park, you know, for the view, and then maybe a little boat ride. What do you say?"

"Bell and Ed's excellent adventure!" He was starting to smirk now. I know he wants to laugh but he won't show me he thinks I'm funny. And I am funny, sometimes.

"I'll just ring and get a booking." He grabbed his phone as if he had the number already programmed.

"Hey Emmett, it's Edward, heard you were back in town. Are you taking a cruise out today?" I smiled, it would be great to see Em. I loved him to bits.

There was a brief conversation about dock numbers and parking and then he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"OK we have to be at the dock at a little before 11. Emmett has brought his boat up from LA and we're meeting his new girl."

It took less than ten minutes to drive to Kerry Park and the view of Seattle's skyline was amazing. I'd have to jog up there for some exercise this week.

Then it was over to the South Lake Union Docks to board our cruise. The boat was beautiful, all glassed in on the lower deck with a small lounging area at the back where we embarked. The top level had a bigger open deck with more seats, and at the front was the wheelhouse.

There was a gorgeous blonde on the microphone welcoming visitors to the M.V. Rosalie for a two hour scenic cruise on Lake Union and Lake Washington, including the homes of Seattle's rich and famous, the historic houseboat community and panoramic views of Mount Ranier.

We headed up to the wheelhouse and I was greeted by a big Emmett Cullen bear hug. He was huge; he looked like a professional football player, a gladiator, or even a superhero. He was a little taller than Edward was but much broader and built, still showing his dimples and the cutest baby boy smile you ever saw, a real sweetheart.

"Bells, haven't seen you in years! God you look good girl, you're a woman now! Oh, and who is this with you? Why it's my long lost brother who I never see." Edward looked annoyed and Emmett just laughed. "Come on Em, it hasn't been that long!"

"Hey, I heard you two were shacking up. Have you met my Rose yet?"

"Is that her downstairs on the microphone? She's gorgeous Emmett."

"That she is Bells and she's all mine. I love that woman! She'll be up here when they're all aboard and we can take off."

Emmett had started the engine and I could see the dock staff throwing the ropes to Rose who waved to them before closing the safety gates.

"Here she comes, my better half!"

"Oh, you are so right, baby."

"Meet my brother, Edward, and Bells!"

Rose was tall with a curvy figure and thick hair that flowed over her shoulders in a smooth wave - Hollywood siren hair. It was the palest brown there is before tipping over into blonde and she helped it very well with some soft highlights. Her skin was fresh and she had clear blue eyes. Emmett had found himself a real beauty. She greeted me warmly but the look she gave Edward was a bit scary.

"So you're Edward. I've heard a lot about you, and not much of it was good I have to say." She was certainly a straight shooter.

"Well thank you Rose. Maybe you've been talking to the wrong people." He gave Emmett a stern look and then looked over at me. "Bella is new in town from New York and I'm showing her the sights today."

"Do you two know each other from New York?"

"Uh…no Rose - we were there at the same time for a little while." I glanced at Edward, wondering why he never bothered to look me up. I couldn't really say anything because I was just as bad. "But no, I'm originally from Forks; we were friends when we were kids and I went to school with Alice. Edward has been kind enough to agree to take me in off the streets until I get a job and my own place."

"Well Bella, from what I hear, that should be a very interesting time while you're there." She gave another sideways glance at Edward.

"Yeh I hope so Rose, I'm really looking forward to it, and I love Seattle already."

"I need to get downstairs to start serving drinks, see you a bit later."

"Do you want some help? I'm an ex bartender myself."

"Yes Mam I do. Thanks for the offer, let's go!"

Edward

"You lay one hand on her and you're dead little brother."

"Alice has already told me thanks very much! You two really think I'm a monster?"

"Not necessarily, but she's special, Edward, you know that right? She doesn't need your corruption."

"What, everyone's got an opinion about me now! You've never said anything straight out before Bella came back. I _will_ be a perfect gentleman Em, have no doubt. Now I'm going out to enjoy the view!"

I needed to clear my head. God what did they think of me, I wasn't evil, was I? I had some good traits; I was happy and always eager to please. I guess being absent from their lives hadn't done me much good because they didn't know me anymore, I was a stranger with a reputation.

I headed downstairs to get a soda and was suddenly sent back to a Wednesday evening in New York. There was Bella behind the bar, laughing with Rose, and two worlds suddenly came crashing into one another. This time I shook myself out of my daydream, summoned my courage and went straight up to her.

"How does a guy get a drink around this ship?"

"You've come to the right place. What can I get you, sir?"

"Just a soda for me thanks beautiful. Are you coming out to admire Seattle at some point on this cruise?" Her eyes went wide for a brief moment before she glanced at Rose, seeking permission.

"Go on Bella, thanks for your help, I can take it from here, the rush is over now."

We went back to the upper deck where the homes of the mega rich were coming into view. They were nice but I couldn't take my eyes off the brunette with the hair blowing in the light breeze.

_What is it about her that appeals to me so much? Christ, it's everything. Her hair is truly magnificent. She just kind of glows and she makes me smile._

The commentary from Rose was clear and interesting. She had funny stories about the homes of the rich and famous and then the houseboats, pointing out the quaint ones that looked like they had arrived straight from the canals of Amsterdam, right through to the massive modern architecturally designed timber boxes with the runabout parked at the side like some suburban SUV. Bella squealed when the houseboat from Sleepless in Seattle was at our side and squeezed my arm. She said she loved that movie - so adorable.

_I've gotta stop this. I'm not lusting after her. I'm longing for her._

Before long, we were back at the dock where Rose very capably handled the thick ropes and tied us up. We then helped them tidy up.

"Where are you guys living now you're running this business?" I asked.

"This is where we live, on board, for now." Rose smiled and put her arm around Em.

They showed us behind the 'staff only' door hiding a small galley kitchen, a bathroom and a large bedroom with big portholes.

"Wow, this is impressive. It's a great setup for two!" It really was surprising.

Em responded, "Yeh, we think so, it's perfect, and we have all this living space when the paying guests leave!"

"Well, you've fallen on your feet big brother, I wish you every success. It was nice to meet you Rose and the commentary was great."

"You two should come over for dinner one night and I'll cook," Bella offered, but suddenly looked at me as if she had committed a crime.

"Sorry, if it's OK with you Edward!" She still looked fearful.

"Of course it's OK! We'll set it up Em."

"Jeez Edward, I've never seen your place." He had the smirk from hell on his face.

"Well it's about time, now we're almost going to be neighbors." This was going to be different - having some family around to socialize with them.

We had to leave, as I needed to get home and make some calls before work. Bella chatted on the way back about the cruiser being some movie star's personal party boat before they bought it and the 10 days they spent bring it up the coast to Seattle. She talked about how Rose had met Emmett in LA and how impressed he was when she told him she was a black belt in karate. She certainly looked like a strong girl. I would have to win her over as she had definitely warmed to Bella and the feeling was obviously mutual.

Tonight was going to be a big test as there were a few more messages left on the machine that I had to deal with. Amy had invited me over, and being around Bella all the time had me permanently fighting off an erection, so my balls were giving me some serious grief. I had to get that sorted and Amy was always sweet and very accommodating, so I agreed. I told Bella I would be honest so here goes.

"Uh….I won't be back tonight. I'm seeing someone after work." Well, it's out there.

"Oh, that's fine Edward. I'm going to get my stuff sorted out after I stock up on some food for my hungry roommate."

If I was expecting a reaction, it certainly wasn't there in her tone. She was just as light and friendly as she had been all day.

"Do you need any money? You're not working yet, so please let me pay for a while?"

"No way, you're already paying for everything else and I'm not penniless. I had a job in New York you know." _Yeh, well I know something about that._

"Well, please let me know if you need anything, OK?"

"Yes I will and thanks for today. It was nice to spend some quality time together, I loved it." _Yeh, me too - you don't know how much._


	10. Alice Comes to Visit

Bella

I thought I'd get really organized tonight but I have no energy and feel emotionally drained, so I'm lying in the bath feeling sorry for myself.

I've become very good at hiding my true feelings over the years. Hiding fear and anxiety from your father will do that. I had to pretend I was OK or else he'd march me right back to therapy.

There was no way I'd show how hurt I was when Edward announced he wouldn't be back. That meant he would be spending the whole night with another woman, and I'd obviously been reading too much into the way he had been acting with me today.

When he'd called me beautiful I just swooned like a schoolgirl. I caught him a couple of times watching me intently like he was attracted to me, so I assumed he'd want to come home to me on our first whole day spent as roommates. It was obviously a lot more special for me than it was for him - I was just so naïve.

I'm starting to crush on Edward Cullen and I'm going to be an emotional wreck after two weeks of this, aching inside but not wanting to show him he has any power over me. One minute I feel like he's trying to pull me into his world and the next he's backing away from me. He's so charming that you could fall in love with him but he's also so detached that he can leave without even looking back. Is this why he sees multiple women? I hope he's not playing a game with me because that's what it feels like and maybe all his girls are secretly in love with him too. I wonder why I even care frankly, because he's only ever going to be just a friend and in two weeks I'll probably be gone to start my life.

I have to toughen up as I have more to worry about than Edward Cullen's moods and sex life. I have another interview on Wednesday but it's at a restaurant I'm not really interested in for my career and I'll be over qualified and under satisfied if I get it. Apart from that, there's nothing on the horizon yet.

I need a little encouragement now and Charlie won't understand, so I decide to ring my only friend on the west coast.

"Alice?"

"Bella, where are you? I heard you went to Seattle. Are you staying there yet?"

"Yep, I'm at your brother's place and it's a fantastic apartment."

"I know. Have you been for any interviews yet?"

"I've been for two and I have another on Wednesday so I'm just waiting to hear back. What are you doing?"

"Feeling sorry for myself…since I've just broken up with Tommy."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." God I never even met him. "Why don't you come down here for a few days and keep me company because I'm not working and we could do some girly things and shop. You have to see Emmett's cruise boat, it's amazing!"

"OK, why not? Is there room at Edward's?"

"Well my bed is big enough if you don't mind sharing, or there's the couch."

"No, not the couch thanks very much! I'll stay in your room."

"Edward won't mind will he, Alice?"

"Well he's never there anyway, is he?"

"I'm learning that. Come down in the morning!"

"Yeh, I'll be there by 11 so have the coffee ready!"

The next morning Alice was on time and full of energy as usual.

"I want to show you some amazing clothing stores in this area. What are you actually after?"

"I just need a few basic things. More than anything, I need a cover up for hanging out around the apartment since I don't want to have to be fully clothed all the time."

"I know exactly the place!" she was clapping her hands – battery power at max.

Now we're standing in what looks like an artist studio but instead of canvases on the wall, there are the most incredible long silk robes hanging, each one unique and telling it's own story. Some have a very distinctly Asian look about them like old world China or Japan. Others look more modern and have floral designs.

The one calling to me is white with a design that is very clever, subtle and familiar. To paint almost white blossoms onto a white background is a real skill, and the artist has added the tiniest hint of warm grey to the edges of the petals so you can see them. The centers are green and lush pink with white stamens and the stems are a rich dark green. These are Sakura blossoms, painted about three times their normal size. I know because I used them as part of my presentation when we did sushi at the FCI and they allowed me to take them home afterwards. The design on this robe is fresh with a magical quality to it and the overall look is gorgeous. When I try it on, I feel very exotic, and it feels very soft on my skin.

"If you look after this gown, you'll have it for a lifetime," says the storekeeper. "These blossoms depict new life because they are the first flowers to appear after winter. 'Sakura' is the name of the design. She explained that I needed to hand wash it with salt in hot water the first time to make sure the design was truly set and then iron it to make doubly sure. She also said a dry cleaner could do this service for me.

"What do you think Alice?"

"Are you kidding? You have to have it! It's a one of a kind. I can see how much you love it and the quality is beautiful, so just swipe your card and don't look at the price, girl."

I dragged her around the Markets and picked up supplies to make a Thai yellow curry as I was feeling the need for something Asian. While I chopped, Alice rang Emmett to see when we could catch up and he invited us to the happy hour cruise on Friday night departing at 7. I opened a bottle of white wine and we sat out on the patio to enjoy the view.

"This feels very decadent Bella. I've never really enjoyed this apartment for itself before. It's just been a place to crash but it really is very special."

"It's just as well as it looks like I'll be alone here mostly when I'm not working as I don't know anyone in this city except Edward."

"And you won't be seeing much of him!"

"It seems that way, Alice. Look, what is his story? He has no girlfriend, he says, but he sees many women, doesn't he? I can see he's an attractive guy so how come someone hasn't snapped him up?"

"Bella, Edward doesn't want to settle down because he's enjoying the bachelor life to the max! Women are always throwing themselves at him and he can't say no! His women don't seem that important to him and he does not want a girlfriend. Bella, promise me you won't get involved with my brother."

"I don't even know him, Alice."

"Yeh, well don't fall under his spell. You need to get a job and get out of here as soon as you can."

Just at that moment, I heard the key in the door and Edward appeared. He gave me a nervous glance but when he saw Alice, his eyes lit up.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The life of the idle unemployed I see! Isn't it a little early to be hitting the sauce girls?"

"We're enjoying it while we can big brother! Do you mind if I stay a few days?"

"Absolutely not kiddo - make yourself right at home. This will be interesting having two beautiful girls sharing my apartment!"

"Neither of us will be sleeping in that bed of yours, Edward!"

"Don't, Alice." He gave her a look that put her in her place.

"Sorry, can't help it. Anyway, we're going on Emmett's boat on Friday night for the happy hour so we might meet some nice guys. You never know, we might get lucky and not be back that night!"

Edwards's eyes bugged out for a second like he'd been shocked, and he looked at me as if he wanted to say something but no words came out. He just went into his room and shut the door.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

"I don't have any idea. More wine?"

Edward

I cannot believe Emmett asked them on a drunken Friday night cruise. They are going to get hit on by sweaty, horny guys all night with no escape and who knows where they'll end up? Alice can handle herself, I suppose, but Bella…..I have to put a stop to this. I picked up my phone.

"Jazz, I need a favor."


	11. Booze Cruise

Bella

Alice and I have had a blast this week. Apart from my boring interview at the family Italian restaurant, we went sight seeing, shopping, had one amazing salon pampering session, and watched movies. Charlie called to see if I was settling in and was pleased that Alice was staying with me. When I told him all about the M.V. Rosalie and that we were going on the cruise on Friday night, he told me not to drink and drive and to have a good time.

I notice we're starting to have an impact on the musty smell in the apartment now. We are replacing it with hints of perfume, good food and coffee.

"Alice, did you ever notice the smell in this apartment before? I had to air the place out on my first night here, especially in Edwards's room."

"Oh my dear, sweet, innocent friend - Edward's apartment always smells of sex, recent sex. Let's just say he obviously likes to use the whole space. He's had a lot of women here and I don't think he notices it."

"Oh, crap! I'm so embarrassed. Thank God, I never said anything about it. Is it sanitary? Should I be sterilizing every surface?"

She was laughing aloud now and nodding. "Yeh, probably - maybe he could bring some solution back from the hospital for you! Why don't you ask him?"

Friday comes around and we are primping and getting ready for the big night. Alice has straightened my hair and it looks really sleek and glossy. I've been sitting around in my new robe, which I'm mad about. I would live in it if I could, but tonight I'm wearing black jeans with a new halter neck top that Alice picked out for me. My eyes are smoky and I feel good. I don't know why I'm trying really, as I don't want to give off the wrong signals, but maybe a bit of a shot to the ego wouldn't go astray though. We've only seen Edward for an hour here and there over the week and he has not discussed where he's been. He must have been putting on the fake charm in the first couple of days as he doesn't seem the slightest bit interested now, but that doesn't mean someone else can't. I'm actually feeling pretty good as I know Emmett and Rose won't let anything bad happen to me.

Alice is looking casually elegant in black shiny Capri pants and a white top. We both got a little sun from the Jacuzzi and patio this week, so we're showing it off. We're waiting on the dock for the boat to come in when I hear someone call my name.

"Bella Swan, is that you?"

"Jake, oh my God, it's been years. What are you doing in Seattle?" We hugged and it felt OK – no fear, just slightly uncomfortable. He was so tall now, looking like he'd grown a foot since I last saw him.

"I live here now, Bella. I'm working at a mechanics just near here."

I felt terrible because Jacob Black was my good friend up until the kidnapping and I'd forgotten him for all these years. Our fathers were fishing buddies and Dad always kept an eye on the native Quileute boys at the reservation to prevent any trouble. My mental state when I was 16 had pushed him away but I could have called in the last six years, just to see how he was and ask about his family.

"You look fantastic Bella; you got the bod rocking now." He was eyeing me approvingly.

"Are you saying I was fat? I'll have you know that I eat well and keep very fit!" he was chuckling and smiling.

"OK, OK. I'm just saying you've got curves I've never seen before."

"So have you Jake, you're buff."

"I think it's in the genes, Bells. All the guys on the res seem to be tall and built."

"Well you can be my bodyguard this evening if you like."

"I'd like nothing better, come and I'll introduce you to my friends!"

"Oh Jake, do you know Alice Cullen? She went to Forks High with me."

"Um, yeh, I think so. Hi Alice, how are you doing?"

"Good to see you Jake, here's the Rosalie coming in now!"

We watched the boat glide in before boarding and I took Alice to meet Rose at the bar when we left the dock. Rose was her usual down to earth self and Alice seemed to like her instantly. There was no bullshit about Rose and she seemed perfect for Emmett. We were getting a round of drinks with Jake when I noticed the long blond hair on the guy staring intently at me.

"What are you doing here Jasper? Now you're giving me the creeps."

"I know. I wanted to apologize for the other night because I didn't mean to scare you but I was just working you out. A lot of Edward's girls are, how do you say, available, you know?"

"And you thought I was one of them?"

"Well no, Edward told me you weren't like that, but I wasn't sure who you were exactly and I just wanted to see for myself. I'm really sorry, and I'll be a total gentleman from now on."

"I thought you said you didn't know anyone in Seattle, Bells!" Alice sidled up to me, giving Jasper the eye. "Introduce me to your spectacular friend, please Bella!" _She's really interested._

"This is Alice Cullen, Edward's little sister. Jasper is a friend of Edward's."

"My pleasure Jasper - do you have a surname?"

"Whitlock mam, and you can call me Jazz." _Wow, look at that smile - looks like the feeling's mutual._

From then on I saw very little of Alice. God I hope she knows what she's doing because she and Jasper have not been apart and have talked the whole time. By eight o'clock she was sitting on his lap, laughing, and by nine, she was kissing him.

Jake and I danced, drank, and talked about the old days in Forks and La Push. He had a steady girlfriend for a few years but they broke up when she wouldn't move to Seattle with him. He'd been to community college and had done a business degree, wanting to start his own mechanic business one day.

Whenever he'd leave me to get drinks, one of his friends or some other tipsy guy would come over and try to chat me up. As I drank more, I enjoyed the attention more as I felt completely safe with Jake and in public. The night was warm and it was superb being out on the water.

We anchored out in the middle of the lake for an hour and Emmett was helping Rose at the bar.

"Em, there's just one thing missing from this cruise of yours this evening. Food! I'm starving!"

"You're right Bella; we still have to address that issue. Would you like to cater the occasional evening?"

"Oh, I'd love to Em, but I'm hoping I'll be working nights in a restaurant very soon so I couldn't commit. I could give you some ideas for simple food you could do yourself though. You just need good soak-up-the-booze food, which means starch. What about a thick chowder in a cup and a couple of bread rolls, curry with rice or even hot roast meat on rolls with or without salad? It doesn't need to be complicated."

"Wow, we could do that couldn't we Rose?" Emmett's dimples were on full display.

"You can keep it simple but still make it exceptional."

"I guess we could Bella, with your help." Rose placed her arm round my shoulder as I imagined a sister would, and I thought I could do a lot worse than to have her for a sister.

We left the boat laughing and very tipsy, so Jasper offered to drive us home, as he had not been drinking. Alice and I had taken a cab to the cruise and I asked the others if they were as hungry as I was.

"What can we get at this time of the night?" asked Alice.

"Guys, we have to go to Biscuit Bitch! It's open real late!" Jesus Jake, we're right here.

"What the hell is Biscuit Bitch?" Alice didn't like the sound of this one bit.

"Well, its biscuits, bitches!" Yeh, he was drunk.

"And?" Alice's eyebrows showed he wasn't selling her on this idea.

"And eggs, bacon, sausage, cheese, gravy, or just jam – whatever you want!"

"Oh yeh, I've heard of that place and I'm starving. You ladies can decide when we get there, OK?" Jasper had a point. We just needed some food.

The Biscuit Bitch was full of people just like us - people drinking on an empty stomach now needing food desperately – and the menu looked like a very strange breakfast alternative served in the middle of the night. The waiter was eyeing us suspiciously, as he probably would all his clientele at this time of the night. _Are these people gonna cause me a problem or not?_ He's living dangerously on the job.

"I'm getting the Smokin' Hot Bitch!" Jake was off.

"Bitch in a Bucket for me!" Alice had embraced the menu finally.

"Hey, there ain't no biscuit in Bitch in a Bucket!" Jake was mortified that Alice had chosen the one thing on the menu that contained grits instead of biscuit. He really was funny.

I decided. "I'll have the Bitchwich"

"And I'll have a Straight Up Bitch with Sausage! Everyone happy with Coke?" We all agreed loudly and Jasper's order sealed the deal - we were going to eat.

It actually wasn't bad. It was appropriate food for the customers and it was cheap and fun - a good business idea. We invited the boys back for coffee and as we headed home, every second word anyone said was 'bitch'.

Once inside the apartment, Jasper and Alice headed straight out to the patio and I put the coffee on. I had some pretty special lattes ready in a couple of minutes.

We hung around the breakfast bar, talking and laughing about the drunken antics of a few of the people on board tonight. Alice then pulled Jasper over to the couch to get cozy.

"This was a really nice night Bella." Jake was getting a little too close.

"Jake, you're drunk!" I pushed him away.

"Oh come on Bella, you know I've always wanted you." Now he had me trapped against the breakfast bar between his two huge arms.

With great timing, Edward came through the door. He looked over the scene in front of him and came to the absolute wrong conclusion.

"Jasper, can I see you for a minute?" He had a look of fury in his eyes and he beckoned him with his hand up the hallway. I hope he wasn't upset because I'd invited people back to his place, even if he knew most of them.

Edward

"Jasper, did I not ask you to look after these two women for me tonight? What do I find but you getting ready to undress my sister and Bella with some other Joe all over her? Fuck, what is going on here?" I was really out of control and ready to punch someone.

"Calm down Edward, nothing is going on here. Jake is an old friend of Bella's from home and she told Alice she doesn't like him like that. As for your sister, I like her, as in really, really like her and I have no intention of taking advantage of her."

"Jasper, this is me you are talking to! You don't really, really like any girls!"

"Well times changed tonight, doctor, because we just clicked big time and I'm asking her out again. Hell, I want to ask her out every night if I can. She's got me round her little finger and I've known her for all of…six hours!"

"I think it's time to leave now Jazz and take that asshole with you!"

"OK, you're right, it is time, but I'm not staying away from your sister."

Alice followed Jake and Jasper downstairs to say goodnight, which left Bella and I alone with me still seething.

"What is your problem, Edward?"

"You asked me to be considerate and discreet and I come home to find some guy all over you! I don't flaunt it in front of you, do I?"

"No, but we weren't flaunting anything. Jake just got the wrong idea, that's all. He used to have a thing for me and I guess he was just surprised to see me tonight. It was completely innocent and nothing happened."

"He looked to me like he was about to pounce, Bella. I know that look!"

"Whatever, Edward! You're a friend, not my boyfriend! You just need to back off, stop telling me what to do and let me live my life!"

"Bella I just don't think I can handle it!" _Shit, don't say any more Cullen._

"Handle what exactly."

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Look, I'm sorry."

"Just don't worry about me, OK? No matter what our parents think, I'm not your responsibility!"

We turned and Alice was standing there like a statue staring at us.

She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. "I need to go to bed you two so I'll see you in the morning. If you want to stay and fight then just keep the noise down."

We stood there glaring at each other. "Edward I'm tired as well; I'll see you tomorrow." She left me standing there, still breathing hard and unable to control my stupid behavior.

She told me to back off. As if I could back off now when I want her more than ever. Seeing her with that asshole brought back the hole in my chest that happened whenever I thought of losing her again.

If I could not change her plans, it would only be a matter of a couple of weeks before she would be gone to start her life, and I knew half the male population of Seattle would court such a beautiful creature if they got a chance with her. She was going to be successful and happy. I could see it coming and I was going to do everything I could so she was with me when it happened.

I'd actually slept at the hospital the last two nights as I could not come back after what had happened. I still felt cheap and I needed to stay away while I adjusted. I'd gone to Amy's after work on Tuesday night as planned with a bottle of Jack Daniels. We never did anything together other than fuck, but I knew she was souring towards the lifestyle and thinking about getting into a relationship. We'd talked about it a couple of times in bed and she was probably the closest thing to a female friend I had before Bella.

"What's going on with you Edward? Are you planning on getting smashed?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk – what are we going to talk about? Oh shit, you haven't got an STD have you?"

"No, of course not, Amy!"

"Oh, you scared me for a minute there. Can I get you a glass to go with that bottle?"

"Yeh, thanks. Uh, I've met a girl, you know, someone special."

"Well that's great, Edward, I'm really happy for you but…what are you doing here if you've met someone?"

"She's not…Oh, hell. She's very inexperienced…sexually, and I'm not sure how long we'd have to…you know, wait. My balls are already blue after just a couple of days with her around."

"I really hope you are not asking me to sleep with you to get your rocks off occasionally! That would be a big NO if you're in a relationship! How would you like it if she did that to you?"

"Please, Amy, that's not what I mean at all. I really like this girl and I'm going to do everything to make sure she's mine, for keeps. Look, how the fuck do I tone down the libido when she's all cute and gorgeous and around me all the time? You're just as bad as I am! Could you go without?"

"You are so freaking naïve, you know? How do you think most men handle it, Edward? Not every guy has women on tap like you do. Just jack off you idiot!"

"Oh…you think?"

"Jesus, this conversation is so bizarre! Don't you ever jack off?"

"No, never, its just, I don't know…gross!" She started laughing at me and nearly fell off her chair. I thought we were going to have a deep and meaningful conversation where she was going to offer me some miracle method of toning down sexual urges – certainly not this.

"Go and have a shower now if your balls are aching, Edward, and don't put on any prude act with me about it because I don't give a shit! Just go and relieve yourself you dick and don't leave any mess!"

"You say one word about this to anyone and so help me…!"

"I think you've got enough dirt on me to keep me quiet, don't you?"

"I would never…!"

"Exactly, and neither would I! You know, I'm actually very envious of you. I want to meet someone special now and try to go without. Now go, the towels are in the hall closet, and then come back here and we'll have a Jack to celebrate."

I stayed there that night, in the spare room, and I did feel much better, but this was going to take some getting used to. I thought maybe I'd stay away for a while to get used to having sex with myself. Alice was there after all, and I could just call in quickly to check on them, grabbing some clean underwear and socks, but not putting temptation in my way. At least the residents had a private bathroom in the hospital with a lock.

Wednesday and Thursday, I worked round the clock, napping when I could and living in scrubs. I could do my work but I couldn't get her out of my mind. She'd completely invaded my psyche and I kept wondering what they were doing, buying, eating. The children I was treating were so trusting and sweet; they'd never realize I was consumed elsewhere.

Friday night I left early and raced back home to see what had eventuated on her evening out on the cruise.

When I saw the boy pinning her with his arms and I saw the look in his eyes, I had a rage in me I'd never felt before. I wanted to kill him in front of my friend, sister and my innocent roommate.

Then Jasper, who was supposed to be their protector, looked like he was about to maul my little sister. Two worlds that I kept apart were colliding again. I could no longer protect the two most important women in my life and I realized I was letting my feelings influence how I perceived everything, for the first time ever. I nearly told her that I could not handle it if she wasn't mine, but I realized she couldn't possibly understand after only knowing me for a week. I told myself that it was too late at 1am to deal with it properly and they'd had a bit to drink, so we all just went off to bed and nothing was resolved.

I'm going to have to give her my complete honesty soon. She needs to know my strong feelings for her, and then she can decide whether to give me a chance or push me away.


	12. First Date and Stargazing

Bella

It's Sunday and Alice has been missing in action since Saturday morning. Jasper had texted her on Friday night at 2am and then at 8 and 9 and so on.

They were going to the beach and I couldn't help but wish I had a new love. She sent a text on Saturday night, telling me not to worry and that she would not be home. Edward and I had not discussed Friday night – by the time I got up on Saturday, both he and Alice were gone and this was really the first time I'd seen him since.

I can hear Edward banging and crashing around his room. "What are you doing in there, Edward? Can I help you?"

"No I just need my keys. I've put them down somewhere, and I've been called in to the hospital." I could see them on the coffee table.

"They're here, Edward, in the living room!" Out he came in my favorite outfit, pajama pants and nothing else. I really have to stop checking him out whenever I see him.

"Hey I'll be back for dinner so do you want to go out and do something tonight? The outdoor cinema is on at Renton and it's a fair drive from here, but it won't begin until dark."

"Um, sure, I don't mind the drive. We're not taking the truck are we?"

"No I'll drive tonight, but do you want to put together something simple to eat? Could we have a picnic because I hate the queues and greasy food they serve at these places?"

"No problem, Edward, I totally agree."

"I really have to get ready and go but I'll text you when I'm leaving the hospital."

Oh no, here I go again riding the Edward Cullen rollercoaster. He's missing for most of the week, screwing who knows how many women, and then he comes back here acting all angry and protective. The interaction we just had seemed like it was between two people who knew each other well, not strangers like us, and he just asked me on what appears to be a date. Is he trying to be a friend? He took me completely by surprise, so I just agreed because that damn bare chest turned me to mush.

He was back and showered by 6.30, and we headed downstairs to the car.

"Wow, this is _your_ car?" I had seen it parked here a few times but didn't know who owned it.

"Yeh, my little splurge for graduating, I bought it when I came back. Actually, it's my first car."

We packed the trunk with our picnic things and he opened my door for me, holding it as I got in and then closing it. Wow. Then he jogged around to his side and started her up. That was a smooth sounding engine. I'd learned a little about cars from Jake when I was younger but I did not have a car in New York and just took the truck over again when I came back. A car like this was different, because it made you want to take it out to listen to the sexy sound it made and to admire the leather and wood grain. These seats were huge and very comfortable to sink into.

"Um, Edward, this is an Aston Martin?"

"Yeh, do you like it?"

"Yes of course I like it. It's a James Bond car, right?"

"Not quite, this is not a brand new car and there is no ejector seat or rockets shooting out the front of this baby, but it's mine and I love it." His face lit up with pride and he put his foot down, speeding off south towards Renton. God, I was swooning again.

"Do you often get called in on your day off?"

"Yeh, we're on call all the time – on Sundays until around 6, then they leave you alone. It's hard to staff the ER because you never know what's coming in through the doors. We're not allowed to work more than 24 hours straight but apart from that we could basically live there. This residency is going to change a lot though. I've been doing Psychology and Pediatrics up until now. After this ER rotation, I'm going on to Gynaecology and Obstetrics for a while, so I should be back at the Medical Centre for that and I'm not sure how many hours I'll have to work. Currently, I have Monday's off but that could change anytime. See I work long and weird hours - one day I hope to change that." I wondered what his plans for his future were but I was kicked out of my thoughts when I realized he was parking the car already.

"This is Liberty Park, Bella, and we can just sit wherever we want. Do you want a beanbag for the movie? I'll get you one." He was in a very good mood tonight for some reason.

"Yes please, that sounds like a great idea."

We spread the blanket down the hill in a spot away from the food stalls and Edward took off to get the beanbags. A beautiful early evening light bathed the whole place as people flocked in and filled the spaces of grass. There were children everywhere, excited about their evening, running around and eating fries. I thought about the future for a moment and wondered how I would ever be able to find a partner who could put up with my insecurities. I wanted a family one day but you had to be intimate to do that and I was still terrified of that part of a relationship.

Suddenly two huge tubes hit the blanket and my daydream was interrupted.

"See, aren't they awesome!" There's that smile again, he really is like a child sometimes.

"God, how do you use these?"

"Here, I'll show you, I'll wrap it round your back. You just lean back and it moulds to your body, see?"

I leant back and my head met with Edward's chest, his chin touching my head. He was so warm and smelled wonderful, so I just stayed there and enjoyed it.

"I hope you're going to stay there for the evening, Edward, because that feels wonderful. You have no idea."

He sighed. "Well, I wouldn't mind, but we do have to eat at some stage." He rubbed my arms up and down. "Come on, what are we eating? I'm hungry!"

When we finished our picnic, he got up and threw the trash away. I tried a few different positions with the beanbag and it was wonderful under my neck so I could gaze up at the sky's last blue fading light and the stars beginning to twinkle. I felt so peaceful and happy.

"That looks comfortable." He rolled over onto his stomach so close to me that I could feel the heat from his body.

"You can join me if you want, we can share."

He flipped over and lay next to me "What are you looking at, beautiful."

I was in sensory overload. I was on a date with the most gorgeous man I'd ever met and he'd just called me beautiful. Wow, this is what it was like to be 16 and have had a normal life where men didn't attack. I felt my hormones activate for the first time in my life, and I decided to just enjoy, not trying to analyze what was happening.

"The sky and the stars are amazing tonight. I just wish I could stay like this forever."

He turned his head toward me and kept watching me. We didn't speak for ages but instead of it feeling uncomfortable, I felt wanted and protected, and I got the impression he felt something special too. Did Edward show this side to all those other women? I wondered how they could share him because he was a prize.

Suddenly the screen lit up with some ads and broke the bubble we were in.

I sat up and stretched. "What's the movie we're watching, Edward?"

"Oh, I have no idea!"

We just laughed together - a couple of idiots sharing a special moment.

Edward

The goddess was back tonight. I had to fight every cell in my body not to kiss her when she was looking up at the sky. She showed no nerves being with me and I think we felt comfortable together. As the evening got later, it became a little chilly and I grabbed the other blanket, draped it over her and unconsciously wrapped my arms around her. It happened before I even knew it but she didn't flinch and leaned into me.

The satisfaction I got from this amazed me. Holding this girl tonight was better than sex.

When the movie finished I felt sleepy as if I'd come out of a cocoon, and we stood up and both stretched. I grabbed the two blankets to shake them out while she got the empty picnic basket.

I held out my hand to her and she took it, trusting me with some sort of friendship I hadn't proved to her yet. I pulled her up the hill towards the car.

Neither of us said a word the whole drive back, and when we entered the apartment she dumped the basket and sighed.

"Thanks for tonight, Edward. I loved it."

As she moved to go to the hallway, I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards me. She looked at our hands and then into my eyes.

"Can I have a good night kiss, Bella?"


	13. Tickling and Telling

Edward

She looked at me for a few moments, slightly nervous, and leaned in. She kissed my cheek, holding my jaw in her hand for a few seconds, and I took her palm and pressed it to my lips. She was shaking ever so slightly but we never broke eye contact.

"Goodnight, Edward." Then she was gone into her room and the door closed.

God, I was weak at the knees and I went to the patio and gazed at the lights on the Sound to clear my head. I sat there for an hour, going over the exquisite details of our night together, the comforting, the kiss, and all the reasons I wanted to keep her with me.

This kiss was not what I thought I wanted, and yet it was so perfectly what I needed, a kiss with no expectations. She did not expect me to perform in any way for her, and it was a kiss filled with meaning, yet innocence. I knew with that kiss that I had a chance with her, and that I needed her in a different way. I didn't need a sexual relationship with this girl because what I felt for her was more meaningful than that. I didn't recognize the emotions that overcame me or their meaning, but I reveled in them.

Bella

I woke early the next morning to the sound of kitchen cupboards opening and closing. I felt refreshed even though it took me ages to fall asleep when my brain went into overdrive. That had been the most romantic evening I had ever experienced. It scared me to hell actually. Alice had warned me not to do what I was doing. I was falling under his spell so fast. I knew I could never live up to the sex he had with his girls, and yet I would like to be a fly on the wall to watch him doing it with them. What was happening to me?

There was the banging again. What had he lost this time? He was so annoying sometimes, such a baby, and he made me feel like I had to get up to fix his problem, so I threw on my robe to investigate.

"What's going on out here? Are you spring cleaning?"

"I wanted to make some coffee but I can't find the gizmo's that go into the machine!"

He turned to face me and looked me up and down appreciatively. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and hoped my telltale blush was not on show.

"Would you like a training session, Edward?"

He blinked those green eyes several times. "Uh, yeh, but I'll just watch you this time OK?"

I showed him how to grind the beans and where everything went. It really was only about three steps. Soon we were drinking some great coffee and we said nothing more for a few minutes.

'Bella, I really did enjoy last night."

"Before you go on Edward, there's something I need to say." He looked nervous. "I loved it too as I said last night, but I'm not going to become one of your girls. I don't know if that's how you get them into bed, and I'm sure it works because you are very good, but it won't work with me. I just can't do that."

"OK." He waited to hear what I was going to say next, totally focused on me.

"What I'm trying to say is that, while I enjoy your company very much, you are wasting your time with me. I'm not worth the effort you went to last night because I...I can't fulfill your needs." Jeez, this is so embarrassing.

"Well, what you may not know is that I've never taken a girl out on a date like last night, ever. I don't do spur of the moment and I don't stargaze and I don't snuggle with blankets. Last night was probably my first real date in years. There's something about you Bella; you appeal to me in a different way, and I'm not sorry I asked for the kiss because what I got was better than I could have imagined. I don't have affection like that in my life, so I knew after that kiss that I want to take you on crazy dates and hold your hand and wrap a blanket round you when you're cold and hold you. You fill up a hole that's been in my chest forever."

He sounded genuine. Were there two sides to Edward Cullen or was he trying to con me? I know I was frowning; he was too complicated for me.

"This sounds so lame I know, Bella. I want you to feel affection for me, to show it in a physical way, and I want someone who will want to hold me too, hold my hand and kiss my cheek. Can you understand what I'm saying? Those other women, it's just sex, meaningless. I don't need sex with you, I want some affection."

Now I wasn't sure whether to be jumping for joy at what this beautiful man was offering or be insulted that he didn't want sex with me. Even though I had fantasies about it, I wasn't ready for sex and this meant I could get physically close to him with no fears that my anxieties would come to the surface. For some unknown reason, I felt safe with Edward Cullen.

"No Edward, it doesn't sound lame, but it makes me sad that you of all people have to ask for such a simple thing. It's true I'm not ready for sex yet, and I have a long way to go before I can do that with any man, but I don't feel scared of you so I think I could be affectionate. It would be a big achievement for me."

I crossed over to him and placed my face in his neck and my arm around his waist. The feeling of his bare skin against me was wonderful. His arms surrounded me and I felt warm and protected again.

"You have a very sweet side, Edward Cullen," I signed with contentment.

'It's coming out of somewhere since you arrived here Bella Swan."

We sat on the couch with more coffee and toast, and he said he wanted me to tell him everything about myself, so here goes.

"Well, I don't have any friends here and virtually no family. Mom had a twin brother, but he was apparently the black sheep of the family and no one speaks to him. I think there was some sort of criminal activity involved and he may have been in jail, so Charlie told me I was never to contact him. I think he had a couple of kids so I've missed having them as cousins. The rest you probably know from Forks. You know my mother was your mother's best friend before the accident, and that Esme came from a very wealthy background while Renee didn't. I always thought their close friendship was special because it was just about who they were together and I don't think they could have married two more different guys, could they? Charlie used to go on and on about them spending all their daytime hours together when Alice and I were born as we were only three weeks apart. I guess you and Emmett were already at school by then so it was just the four of us."

"I remember Mom coming home late one night saying there'd been an accident."

"You mean the night Renee was killed. Do you remember that?"

"Yeh, I remember Mom sitting on the floor, crying her heart out, and Dad coming in later saying there was nothing he could do. He was really shaken up and she was emotional for a long time. I remember it rained during the funeral, and that everyone came back to our place afterwards."

I had nothing to say to him because it just brought back grief that I'd long ago rejected. I had not cried since the death of my mother.

"Edward you have that photo over there at La Push, and that sums up most of my life since Mom died. I'm there but I'm not really part of the group."

"Yeh, you were a little sad." He took my hand in his.

"I never learned to be close to people, the way a daughter is close with her mother. Your mother was fantastic but she wasn't mine really, and Charlie is no sensitive guy. I just went to school, got good grades and went through the motions. I had Alice, but she was one of the popular girls and always busy. Jake, you know the guy from Friday night, was a good friend and he never pitied me. Maybe he liked me a little more than I liked him but he was good fun and he filled many lonely hours for me. Does that sound like I used him? I'm sorry if he feels that way." Edward squeezed my hand.

"When the thing happened in Port Angeles, it could not have been worse timing. Just as everyone else was falling in love for the first time, I was in therapy, and I was terrified if someone sneezed near me for some time. I even pushed Alice away for a while."

"Did you find out who did it? Did they catch them?

"I was blindfolded Edward, and they injected me with heroin so I was out of it for a lot of the time so I can't identify anyone. I don't really want to relive this right now, you know? It's prevented me from…doesn't matter." Jeez I can't admit I'm a virgin. I don't know him well enough.

"I'm sorry." He put his arm around me, "Don't talk about it any more. Tell me something happy." Unfortunately, he let me go.

"Come and put your head in my lap and I'll play with your hair, like when we were kids!"

"Yes please!" He lay straight down as if I'd offered him candy - too cute.

"Well, when I got that scholarship to the FCI in New York, I was so happy! Ecstatic doesn't even go close! I had wanted it for years and it was the first time I felt I'd really achieved something for me. I couldn't help thinking about how Renee would have been astounded as she was apparently the worst cook in WashingtonState."

I was absently playing with his hair and it felt fantastic, so soft. He had his eyes closed but I knew he was awake as he was chuckling very lightly. I looked at his long body stretched out in front of me. He had crossed his legs at the ankles and I could see the outline of those strong thighs. I could watch without him knowing and it felt so natural to be with him like this because he was easy to talk to.

"Right from the start, my presentations of food got great marks and my theory grades were really good. It was so satisfying. I went out with a group from the school often on the weekends where many of the guys were gay, so that suited me and they were fun. I loved concerts, the theatre scene, the markets and New York was fun again as most things had settled down after 9/11. It seemed very safe I have to say, because we walked around at night and caught the subway, never suspecting the sickos that were around. Just forget I said that, I don't want to go there." He put his hands up on my wrists for a second and squeezed again.

"I ended up getting a great part time job serving drinks at one of the Broadway theatres."

"The Imperial."

"I didn't realize I'd told you that. Yeh, the Imperial, a great bar, not too busy and nice clientele. Billy Elliott was playing there forever. I saved nearly all my pay from that job because I didn't drink much or go in for the club scene. Anyway, the time flew past and I couldn't believe it was already the end of second year and I was starting the Italian Culinary Experience - nine weeks in Parma, Italy. It's such a beautiful place with amazing cafes and food. The Italians really know how to eat; they can make something special out of very few fresh ingredients. I want to do what they do - they live to eat, whereas many Americans eat to live.

We visited Florence one weekend and traveled down to the coast a couple of times to La Spetzia and the Cinque Terre to walk between the five villages along the most spectacular paths you ever saw, I swear. Steep hills with local produce growing along them - mountain goat farmers, and every single meal I had there was fantastic. I should take you there one day, it's really special. "

"I think I'd like that."

"Oh, so you haven't fallen asleep yet."

"No, and please don't stop what you're doing, you can't imagine how good that feels."

"Your hair is amazing, do you use anything special?"

"No, your fingers are amazing, do you use anything special?"

"Twit! Now where was I?. OK, I came back to the States, finished off the degree over the next two years, and then took the pastry course, which I got a distinction in. As I said, I want to make cakes in my own business one day. One day!"

"You'll do it, I know you will. You are a strong and determined woman."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Edward. You were always my rock when I was a kid you know. You used to tell me never to let things beat me and that meant a lot to me when my mother died. I think you were a better friend to me than Alice when we were younger, and I can remember giggling when you tickled me before you got all funny when you became a teenager. Then it was like I suddenly had cooties!"

"You went from this nice kid who was my friend to a girl all of a sudden. I couldn't be seen with someone five whole years younger than I was, could I! And… you had a crush on me, didn't you?"

I couldn't lie about that one. "Yeh I did have a smidge of a crush, maybe. You were very cute. Anyway, tell me something I don't know about Edward Cullen."

He sat up and I lost those beautiful locks, so I couldn't help but sigh.

"Well, I lost my virginity to Miss Croft from Ancient History when I was 16."

"Miss Croft from Forks High?" he nodded. "You are kidding me. How old was she?"

"I think she was 23. She called me after class and asked for my help re-enacting some crazy pagan fertility ceremony we were studying and we used condoms she had confiscated from one of her other students. She came up with a few other role-plays she needed help with during the year and I got an A in Ancient History."

"No way!" My eyes must have been huge because he started to laugh at me.

"Actually I excelled at Biology too. Mrs. Carter was interested in the human reproductive system, obviously, and she had great tits so I was always ready to reproduce. My Junior year was really interesting. Those two women gave me sexual confidence at 16, and the girls in my year seemed to sense it or something because they started coming on to me. I had a lot of sex at school. I swear I didn't go looking for it – it just happened, and I didn't hang out with the jocks or the cool guys so no one ever suspected conscientious, nerdy Edward Cullen. I got more pussy than all of them." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I smacked him. "The same thing happened all through college – it's still happening."

I was completely shocked but I was mad at those two teachers who took advantage of him. Maybe that sort of thing happens all the time.

"The other thing that's about to come out is that I'm not going to be a surgeon any more. When I transferred here from New York, I changed my residency. You want to know how it happened? I was miserable as a surgical resident and someone told me to search for the reason I decided to become a doctor in the first place. You remember when you fell off your bike and I took you to get stitches? That's when I decided I want to be a GP one day. I want to be able to treat someone right through their life and get to know them. I want to deliver babies, but I don't want that to be the only thing I do. I'm even thinking of moving out of the city, you know, to a country practice in a big house where I could live and work because I don't want to be the absent father like my Dad was. I want to have time to enjoy my wife and kids. I know there's way more money in surgery but it's not for me, and Carlisle either doesn't know yet or he's pretending not to know."

"I'm sure he'll support whatever choice you make, Edward."

"I don't know why at 27 years of age I'm so worried about this. He's my father for Christ sake, and it's not like I'm dropping out to become a bum. I think I want a general practice in a small town, but not too remote, somewhere still drivable to the city. There, I've told someone. You're sharing my secret."

"Jeez, Edward, I would have picked you for a Gynecologist for sure!"

"Shut up you, that's just mean! They're all weirdoes!" He had a smirk on his face and I began to giggle.

His eyes narrowed and he started tickling me. I started screaming, trying to get away, when suddenly the door opened and Alice was there staring wide eyed at us.

"Alice, to what do we owe this pleasure. Did Jazz kick you out already?" Edward was still tickling and I was trying to squirm out of his hold on me.

She couldn't speak at first and she looked so shocked.

"Well, did he kick you out?"

"No Edward, he didn't. For your information, I just got a job - in Seattle and I wanted to come and tell you both! By the way, what the fuck is going on here! Edward you had better not be doing what it looks like you're doing!"

"It's completely innocent, Alice - Just Edward and I talking here on the couch!"

"And tickling!" God he's still at it.

"Aah, stop now, before I hurt you, Mr. Cullen! I have moves you know!"

"Bring it on, Miss Swan. Let's see your moves, and it's Dr. Cullen to you!"

"No, I don't want to have to explain to Esme that I had to kill you, so I'll let you off with a warning this time. But…just…stop…tickling…me…please!"

He lifted me up off the couch to put me on my feet, and we were both breathing hard and still laughing softly.

Alice was standing there, shaking her head, as if she could not understand what she was seeing.

Alice

Something major has changed in this apartment, and what's so different is that it's in disarray. There are dirty cups, cutlery and a picnic basket on the kitchen top. More cups and dishes are on the coffee table and there are a couple of blankets thrown over the chair. Edward's apartment never looks lived in; never a sign of human habitation and actually it doesn't smell of sex anymore.

If I didn't know better I would say I was looking at a couple, laughing and tickling, and they look like they're still in their pajamas. I am going to kill my brother. The scene on Friday night should have set off warning bells when they were fighting because I've never seen Edward like that, so overbearing and frankly scary. He was definitely jealous of Jake. I let it go because my fuzzy brain couldn't deal with it at that time of the morning, but this display in front of me shows that they've moved forward with their relationship. Did I say relationship? Edward doesn't do relationships, does he? However, I can see it, these two really like each other, and they seem comfortable together. God, he wasn't ashamed I'd caught them and neither was she.

This has to stop. If he's touched her or, heaven forbid, screwed her, I can't even think about that. I have to get her out of here before anything more happens.

"Don't you two think it's about time you got dressed?"

"Nuh, I'm not going anywhere. Are you going anywhere, Bella?"

"Nope, I don't have any plans, Edward."

Now they are ganging up on me and this is seriously freaking me out. Edward doesn't do lazy Monday's at home, ever. He should be out having sex with one of his girls, not seducing my friend, but would Bella be here with him if he were trying to? I'm sure she would have run for the hills the moment things looked like they were turning into sex, she's too scared. Therefore, that could only mean one thing - he hasn't tried – God, was he really treating her like a friend?

"Do you want a coffee, Alice?" Edward can make coffee?

"Uh, yes please. OK, who wants to know about my new job?"

"Oh yeh, I'm sorry Alice. Congratulations! What and where?" asked Bella.

"I'm starting as an assistant at the Fashion Network Seattle. They promote local Seattle designers and publicize their successes via television and the internet, so I'm scouting for new local talent and making recommendations! I get to go to New York Fashion Week, Bells! I'll get the chance to learn how to break into the industry with my own fashion label one day!"

Bella and I were jumping up and down with our arms around each other.

"Alice, that is so you. You are going to love it!"

"I know, roll on Monday, I have to go home to pack everything and move here! I'll be staying with Jazz for now but maybe you and I should share an apartment, Bella, and leave Edward to enjoy his bachelor pad once again. What do you think, Edward, she's been here for two weeks already, that's about what you'd planned, right?"

Bella's smile instantly faded and she looked at Edward with a frightened look on her face.

"Have I outstayed my welcome, Edward?"

"No, of course you haven't Bella. I love having you here, but you work out what you want to do and don't consider me on this one. We'll still see each other - we're friends right?"

"Yeh, I guess, I think I'd better go get changed."

Edward

"What the fuck was that about Alice? Can't you see she's upset?"

"What I see, Edward is you getting your claws into her. She's too good for you and you know it, but I can see what's going on between you two. I warned you before about touching her!"

"I have not touched her Alice, not in the way you mean, and I won't. There's no need for you to come in here and save her because we are friends and we've done nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not sure you're the right person to decide what shame is, Edward. How many women do you have in tow right now – twenty – fifty – two hundred? Does she know the extent of your sexual escapades, and how do you think she'll react when she finds out she's just one in a very long line of pussy? Well I don't think you'll ever find out because she'll never warm to someone like you, she'll see through you in a nanosecond once she gets to know the real Edward Cullen!"

"Oh, and you know everything there is to know about me, right? How much time have we really spent together since I came back, a few nights? You're terribly high and mighty aren't you?"

"Edward, I don't really care about the way you live your life. I wish it were different and I could tell everyone about my great brother, the doctor, but I only know one thing about you these days. You sleep around. You sleep with anyone who wants you, and if you think I'll let Bella Swan walk into that party, then you're wrong! You need to leave her alone."

"Then she'll have to be the one to tell me to leave her, not you, because I want her around. She makes me happy, Alice, so happy, I don't recognize myself sometimes."

She just stood there, speechless again, a statue.

"I knew it, it was right in front of my face, wasn't it? I saw it the other night and I saw it again just now - you're in love with her!"


	14. Ninety Nine

Bella

Alice's offer to share an apartment would have been everything I had dreamed of when I first moved to Seattle. This was exactly what I had planned and I should be overjoyed but I feel empty inside. I want Edward in my life all the time but of course, I can't admit that because he's just a friend and he's obviously putting himself out by spending so much time with me. He has needs after all, and many girls who he could choose.

When I heard the argument start I felt it was none of my business so I decided my ipod would drown them out. Brothers and sisters can really go at it, but I wouldn't know, never having had any siblings myself.

However, it did seem that the argument was about me somehow, and I hated to come between them. I knew them both and they were so much alike but, of course, they couldn't see it.

I decided there was only one thing for it – baking - my answer for all the woes of the world. I picked up the crockery lying around the house and cleaned all the surfaces of the kitchen top. I have so many eggs I think quiches will do it, so I need to make some pastry.

The argument seemed to be over and Alice left to go to Jasper's place. She was very quiet, hugging me when she left, and I could see she was a little teary.

By the time Edward came out of the shower, I had four pie cases ready for fillings and was whisking two dozen eggs.

"What are you cooking, woman, are we expecting company?" He put his arm around me and hugged me tight, freshly showered, in jeans and a t-shirt. Yummy.

"Its quiche day and no, I don't think we're expecting anybody, it's just what I do."

"Well I like what you do, so please do it. Can I watch?" He's so cute.

"Don't you have anything more interesting to do than watch me cooking?" I'm now in chopping mode.

"I'm learning I'll have you know. There are things you can teach me and things I can teach you. It's a sharing of knowledge."

"What would you teach me Edward, how to fix a broken bone, re-start a heart perhaps?"

He just looked into my eyes for a few moments and then looked down. "Yeh something like that." He turned and walked back into his room with no explanation.

Edward

Christ, she asked me if I could show her how to re-start a heart when she's already perfected that technique on me. This whole thing is going to be even harder than I thought because Alice has me pegged already and I basically had to lie through my teeth to put her off and promise yet again to keep my hands to myself. I told Alice she had no business trying to tell me what to do and to keep out of my friendship with Bella from now on. Maybe I was a little abrupt with her but she was my sister, not my guardian and I had no idea how Bella would react if she knew how much I wanted her.

I cleared my thoughts and joined her back in her kitchen. She had her ipod buds in and she was dancing to something I couldn't hear, so adorable. I parked myself on one of the kitchen stools to enjoy the view. She had a whole lot of ham and leeks in one fry pan and mushrooms and spinach in another. She poured one into two pie cases and another into the other two. She grated Cheese into them, then cream went into the eggs, salt and pepper and she poured the whole lot into the cases. She was so fast at this, they were in the oven before I knew it, and she was setting the timer. She turned around, gave me a huge smile, and took out her ear buds.

"OK, what do you usually do on Mondays?" I just shrugged my shoulders. I was not lying to her today so it was best if I said nothing. "Can we go up north one Monday if you're free?"

"Sure, I haven't really been anywhere yet, so where would you want to go?"

"Um, I liked Edmonds, but maybe a bit further to see what it's like. It's only about 40 minutes away."

"Really, I thought it was the sticks up there. Is it that close?"

"Yeh, it takes no time. So today, do you want to play cards or something?"

"You mean like poker?" I wonder if she'd like my version of poker.

"Yes, but I have some other fun games I could teach you." Christ she really shouldn't say things like that to me.

"OK, I'm up for learning a new game."

"She brought out a very professional looking wallet housing two packs of cards with pictures of different sorts of pheasants on each pack."

"What the hell?" I'd never seen anything like it. "Yeh I know, Christmas present!" she giggled. Oh God, I loved that sound.

She proceeded to show me this ridiculous game called 'ninety nine' where you added the face value of the cards as you put down and could not let the total cards score go over 99 or you were out. It was a put down and pick up game where you only had three cards in your hand, and you had to save your nines, kings, jacks and tens, which came into play in various ways to prevent you from going out by exceeding 99. If you forgot to pick up you had only two cards to play with. We had to play three "lives" and she insisted on using real coins, making me hand one over each time I lost, winner take all. I was hopeless, I kept forgetting to pick up because I was concentrating hard on not going out, and she kept giggling every time I did it. In other words, I enjoyed this game immensely, even though I like to win. When I pouted, she jumped up, put her arms around my neck, and kissed me on the cheek.

I was just starting to enjoy this when the timer went off on the oven and she stood slowly and stretched. Well, I'm not missing one second of that show.

The quiches came out looking delicious, lightly browned on top, and I wanted to eat a whole one right now.

"Bella, what are you going to do with all this food?"

"I like to share it usually. Why don't we invite Alice and Emmett over?"

"With Jasper and Rosalie?"

"Of course, silly!" This filled me with dread for some reason - worlds were colliding again.

I couldn't come up with a reason to say no, so I texted them to see if they were available and got replies within five minutes. Em and Rose were bringing in the last cruise at four and Alice and Jasper were just chilling at home, so it looks like it's six for dinner at my apartment. This is going to be interesting.

"Well, they're all coming over! What do we need to do to get ready? God those pies smell great. Can I have one now?"

"No! Sit down here and I'll make you a sandwich. Then you can go out and get drinks. Can you pick up some more wine?"

"I'll do anything if you're feeding me!"

"Edward Cullen, I do believe you can be bought."

"That may be true if you're the one buyin', beautiful." There's that blush that I love.

OK, it's six o'clock and I'm really quite nervous because having family over to my place is not something I've ever done before. My brother and sister think I'm a monster and who knows what they are going to bring up in front of Bella. If she finds out what a shitty brother I've been, she might think I'd be a lousy boyfriend, and I want to be her boyfriend.

Bella's been so relaxed and happy. She obviously loves to entertain and it seems effortless for her, making salads, chocolate mousse and even homemade bread. Now that's a smell I could get used to, real bread cooking at my place. She's playing music again and dancing and it feels like she's taken over my place and I'm the guest because this does not feel like my apartment anymore. She's injected life and now people into what was once carnal but empty.

I've had my instructions and am setting the table when I hear banging on the door. It can only be Emmett, he used to bang on my door at home just like that when we were kids and for some reason, it makes me laugh. Both he and Rose are cordial to me and Em pushes a box of beers into my arms and calls to Bella.

Rose is straight over to Bella for a hug and kiss and they head to the patio with wine to take in the view.

"Well, little brother, this is a great spot you have here. It's not what I was expecting though…I guess I was expecting a guy's pad, this has a real welcoming feel about it."

"That'll be my new roommate, Em."

"I thought she was only staying a couple of weeks. Won't she be leaving soon?"

"Not if I can help it. It's been fun and we're starting to become good friends."

"I'll kill you, I mean it!"

"Em, just calm down, buddy - I told you I'd be a gentleman and I am - I like her a lot."

Another knock at the door saved me from further interrogation. Of course, Alice doesn't wait to enter and she has flowers for Bella. Her eyes narrowed at me for a second before smiling sweetly and kissing my cheek.

"Hello brothers, isn't this different, dinner at Edward's! Now where are the girls?"

"We're out here, Alice, on the patio as usual, drinking!"

"Go on, Alice, I'll bring you a glass! You want a beer Jazz?"

I have to say, I'm really enjoying this evening more than I thought I would. There has not been so much laughter around this table for, well, ever. Everything she made was delicious and I'm now the number one fan of quiches and homemade bread. I feel cheerful, so sad it's a foreign feeling.

Jasper and Alice are a couple already because there's no doubt when watching them. They are constantly touching and listen intently to what the other is saying, finishing each other's sentences and it seems like they've been together forever. I can't believe this is the same Jazz who's had nearly as many women as I have. I hope for her sake he can change, I know I can.

Rose is still a little hesitant with me, for God only knows what Emmett has told her. I'll just have to prove I'm not that guy with Bella.

"We took out two cruises today. It's getting busier as the weather warms up, and we've got a couple of executive bookings during the week where they're going to use the boat as a training venue." Rose looked at Em with so much love and he responded with his arm round her shoulder while his hand played with her hair.

"Yep, it's going gang busters, what with the boozy crowd for the happy hour cruises and the regular sight seeing trips. How did you two enjoy the cruise the other night? You both certainly had the guys after you," Em declared.

Alice took up his challenge. "Yeh, we're hot, Emmett, so what did you expect? I caught myself a sexy Texan that night and I'm not letting him go." Jazz whispered something in her ear and she kissed him quite passionately. He didn't seem to be shying away either.

"So what have you two been up to since you moved in together? No fights yet? I can't imagine living with Edward could be easy." Em constantly has to bait me, just like when we were teenagers.

"Well you'd be wrong, Emmett." Bella is defending me - take that Em. "He's very easy to live with. He's clean and tidy and as long as I keep him fed, he is very well behaved and he's fast becoming my best friend. Just today we stayed in all day and played 'ninety nine'."

Emmett spat his beer over the table and every pair of eyes was suddenly on me; they're going to string me up by my balls. Bella grabbed paper towels and handed them to him.

"You did say _ninety_…." Rose cut him off with her hand on his arm.

"Yeh she did Em, care to share exactly what ninety nine is?" Rose looked directly at me as if she was going to kill me.

Bella was oblivious to the innuendo. "Sure, it's a card game, you want to learn? We could all play, because it's very funny in a big group!" It was - the jack came into play properly as it reversed the order and you could use it destroy the person on either side of you who had the most lives. Everyone kept calling out 'ninety nine' loudly, showing they were still alive. Emmett was much worse than I was at remembering to pick up, playing most hands with only one card, and it was actually a nasty, vindictive game in a group of six. We all cracked up as we lost and finally Alice and Rose were set to play the final. As soon as Rose dealt the cards, Alice immediately placed a 9 down. 'Ninety nine!' She was so chuffed with her good cards that she forgot to pick up before Rose put down a King. Alice threw down a Jack and then Rose had another nine. Alice sighed and put down a 10. 'Eighty nine.' Rose followed with an eight. 'Ninety seven' Alice was flawed now. "I'm out!" Alice sighed and threw down her two cards. God she hated to lose even more than I did. Rose showed everyone her leftover cards - a King, a 10 and an Ace and then threw her hands in the air as Em kissed her cheek. Alice buried her face in Jasper's chest and he messed up her hair while she groaned. Bella immediately jumped up and served the mousse with cream with whole strawberries and then everyone was moaning about how good it was. "Dark chocolate - that's the trick - it's richer and not so sweet." I even made some awesome coffees for everyone.

I was so pleased she had taken over the evening's entertainment. With the concentration on the cards, I was out of the firing zone and we just enjoyed each other's company for the first time in many years.

"Hey, I'm going to Forks next week sometime to see Charlie for his birthday if anyone wants to come up with me?

"I'll go if it's a Sunday night or Monday. I should call in to see Mom and I know she'd like to see you too!" I want to go everywhere with her now. I don't know how I'm going to go to work tomorrow.

Emmett had a slightly shocked look on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"She said she wants to see more of me! I've been away for too long, don't you think, Em?"

"That I do, brother. That I do." He had a beaming smile on his face directed at me. It was strange how good that felt, as if he was suddenly approving something I did for a change. Even Rose had a smile for me.

Bella

That was so much fun tonight. After they all left, we put everything in the dishwasher and set it off. Edward was taking out the trash and empty bottles while I cleaned the kitchen. We worked together well and I can imagine what it would be like to be his girlfriend – it's a nice daydream.

I don't know what made me kiss him today, it happened before I even knew I'd done it. He was like a little boy when he lost hand after hand and I just wanted to comfort him somehow.

Ah, he's back.

"Edward, I want to thank you for everything today and letting me have the dinner party as I feel complete when I get to feed people and they enjoy it."

"I know you do, and you do it without any stress or fuss. It was a pleasure to help you and the food was really great, so let's do it again, soon." I couldn't help my smile because he seemed to make me happier by the minute.

"Do you want to join me on the couch for a movie or something?" He hit the spot next to him with his hand a couple of times.

"Sure, what time do you have to get up?"

"I'm starting at four every day at the moment, so no specific time. I just need to get about eight hours sleep or I get a bit testy."

"I hope something turns up job wise for me this week or I'm going to start losing my nerve."

"I don't want you to leave as soon as you're employed, Bella. I really like having you here and want you to know you can stay as long as you like." He kissed the top of my head and smoothed my hair.

"I don't want to go yet either, Edward. I feel safe and comfortable with you and it's never happened before with a man." He put his arm around my waist and our faces were suddenly so close I could easily kiss him. He ran his hands over my hair all the way to the ends and then one finger traced my jaw to my chin and he tipped my face up slightly, even closer to his mouth. He was staring at my lips and I was certain he was going to kiss me. I could feel the panic creeping in. "Edward, stop."

"What exactly are you afraid of? You know I like you and I'd never hurt you."

"I can't explain it, just don't."

"It's just a kiss Bella. Look, let's watch the movie." He sighed like I'd hurt him.

"No, I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow." He let out another long breath and let me get up.


	15. She Gets The Job

Bella

He pulled his t-shirt up over his head and threw it on a chair while he undid the top button of his jeans. I could see the top of his boxers as he walked towards me like I was his prey - slowly and sinuously. God that chest was broad and his upper arms showed bulk and definition. His hips were so narrow his jeans looked like they were barely staying up. His sexy thighs were doing that job. When he captured me with those beautiful green eyes, my heart started racing because there was no escape from this stunning man - he was lethal.

He pushed his erection onto me and I couldn't help the moan that came out of my throat. I ran my hands all over his chest feeling the soft hair there. My fingers and then my mouth were drawn to his erect nipples because they were tantalizing, feeling amazing against my tongue. I felt under his arms, the sides of his chest were irresistible, and my hands followed this broadness down to his hips. He groaned and it made me want to touch that ass as I'd seen that other woman do, so I ran my hands down under his boxers and squeezed his cheeks, feeling their muscular hardness. They felt amazing, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to find out what's filling out the other parts of those jeans, knowing he'd definitely meant to give me access. He's just so sexy. I'm just about to get my hand into the front of those boxers when there's knocking on the door.

Personally, I think we should ignore it. Nothing could be that important that we need to stop what's about to happen. There it is again, "Bella?"

Shit! I was dreaming. I wasn't really about to feel up Edward Cullen and someone had interrupted my dream. "Bella, wake up, are you OK?"

I opened my eyes and saw Edward peeking in around the door to my bedroom looking concerned. "Are you having a bad dream? Sounds like you were in pain, is this one of those nightmares you told me about? Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in." I grabbed my robe from the end of the bed and put it on but this did nothing for my embarrassment. He'd come in to comfort me from my nightmare which was really a hot sex dream about him, and he looks just like sexy dream Edward in his pajama pants and nothing else. The dream did not do justice to that phenomenal chest, and he put his arm around me, giving me the full impact of him just woken up and sleepy. He didn't smell quite so fresh but this new smell was even more appealing for some reason.

"What was the dream about? You sounded like you were being hurt."

Think quickly Bella, there's no way you can admit what you were dreaming about.

"Oh…I can't remember. It's gone." Good save.

"Are you sure? I'm worried about you!"

"No. I'm fine, really. I'll get up and make us some breakfast!"

"I'm going to make the coffee again."

"Good for you, Doctor Cullen. Practice makes perfect they say, so let me observe and mentor you while I'm making French toast."

"You've gotta be kidding me! My grandmother used to make it for us when we stayed over! That's my absolute favorite!"

"Jeez, that's a bit daunting, going up against your grandmother's French toast. Maybe I should make something else!"

"No, no, please make it for me and I'll love you forever!"

I'm sure he didn't realize what he'd just said but it made me get on with that French toast like lightning. He keeps on going on about everything I cook for him, so I guess he's been on his own for so long that home cooked food is a treat. Well he had better get used to it. I feel the saying; 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' really applies with Edward Cullen, so it's just as well I can cook.

OK, juice on the table, and French toast lightly browned on two plates.

"How's the coffee going, Edward?"

"Good, just filling up now and I'll be right there!"

When he carried the coffees to the table, his eyes were glued to the food and he swallowed like he hadn't eaten in a week. For some reason I could not take my eyes off his Adams apple.

"I can't wait for this!" He tried it, and then closed his eyes. "Oh God, it tastes exactly like my grandmother's. Where have you been all my life?" I liked this a little more than I should really - it's just French toast after all.

"I'm glad you like it. By the way, you nailed the coffee, it's perfect."

"No, you're perfect, Bella, the best teacher I ever had!" He planted a swoon worthy kiss on my cheek and I tried not to show what was going on inside me. Thankfully, he had not mentioned anything about the kiss last night. I was still too embarrassed about what happened. I wanted him to kiss me so badly but all I could think about was where it would lead us next – and that I would be a total disappointment, so he'd never try again.

We ended up going for a walk along the waterfront after breakfast and he grabbed my hand once again. How he can be so perfect and not taken is beyond me, because I adore being with him. I was smiling constantly and couldn't stop looking at him and checking him out every chance I got.

My phone started ringing and I saw the name. "It's James! Oh, I hope this is good news!"

"James?"

"The head chef from Cerreto! Hi James, how are you?"

"I'm really well, Bella. Look I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you but it's been quite a process interviewing so many people, and to be honest, our first choice has just opted out for a job in Chicago so we have an opening for you. We got a reference from a senior staff member at FCI in New York telling us we'd be crazy not to employ you, but since the other guy has kind of left us in the lurch, we would need you start today for the evening service. We'd need you at four to go over what's involved."

"What, yes, of course! I'll be there! Thanks so much James. I won't let you down!"

"See you then, Bella."

"See you at four, James and thanks again!"

I couldn't believe it! The job I really wanted. I know I'm second best, but who cares, because I'm in now.

"I got it, Edward and I have to start today!" I flung my arms around his neck and held on like there was no tomorrow.

"I knew it! You're going to be great, Miss Swan!" He lifted me off the ground and gave me another of his signature cheek kisses permeated with Edward scent.

"I've got to get back and press my uniform, then get my head around this and be there by four!"

"Just calm down and enjoy the feeling. Don't over think anything because you'll do the work and they'll pay you, that's all you have to think about."

"No, no, Edward, this is the start of my career. I'm a chef now! I'm going to be a great chef one day!"

"You already are, beautiful girl. Come on, let's get you back." He held my hand again all the way back.

Edward kissed me for luck when I left and I was a little early at the restaurant for my first shift. James was just arriving.

"Come on in, Bella. I'll show you around, and then we need to start preparing!"

The kitchens were fantastic. We had a lot more room than I was used to at the FCI so hopefully, we would not be bumping into each other at all.

"The owner is here every night but he doesn't actually cook much. He'll pop his head over your shoulder every now and again to see if you are doing OK and he'll make suggestions on what to add, or what to leave out if you know what I mean. He's very calm."

"How many other chefs are on staff, James?"

"There's two senior and two junior, you included, plus kitchen hands and three servers."

"That's a lot for a restaurant of this size, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right; but we make a good profit and the owners want quality. They're not greedy, so we receive awards constantly and our repeat custom is second to none in Seattle."

"Well, that's wonderful, James, I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"According to your friends at the FCI, we have no doubt you will." I wonder who it was who gave me such a glowing report. I'd like to ring and thank them.

We began prep for the service and about an hour later the other two chefs and kitchen hands joined us. They all seemed nice and welcoming, chatting but getting straight into the work. The other senior chef was Jules, a French Canadian, who had worked extensively throughout Montreal, Vancouver and Whistler.

The junior chef was Mike Newton who was a couple of years older than I was and had been with Cerreto for three months. He had also experienced the interview process at Place Pigalle.

"Don't worry, Bella. They were just as cruel to the young male chefs as they were to you." Mike had even worked there for a month before he couldn't handle it any longer and took a job in a café at the Markets before getting the job at Cerreto. "The restaurant is not known for that, though. That group working there right now is made up of some really arrogant chefs, and they treat everyone like, excuse the French, 'shit'! This place is very different though. You do your job to the best of your ability and they will give you the credit you deserve. You will love it here, I promise!"

"Thanks Mike, that makes me feel a lot better."

I met the owners, David and Genelle; at about four thirty and they were really welcoming. "FCI, eh?" David asked. "I hope you live up to your predecessors from that excellent school. We've had two here in the last five years and they were disciplined as well as revolutionary but they keep going on to bigger and better things!"

"Wow, revolutionary, those are some big shoes to fill!"

"You'll be fine, Bella. Just do as you are told for a while, try to fit in and then we'll see."

I got to meet the wait staff at five, Lucy, Indigo and Franco. They were in traditional waiter uniforms, which I thought was unusual, but they looked clean and fresh in them.

We all got to talk as long as we kept up concentration, and I was impressed with the quality of the fresh produce in the fridges that were clean without any older leftovers being stored.

Service was to start at six and we were ready. For my first week, I was on vegetables, rice and salads and James checked everything I prepared and cooked. He only mentioned a couple of improvements and was generally encouraging and complimentary when we deserved it. I was so happy that I'd found my kind of place. In fact, it didn't even seem like work to me.

David came in periodically and passed on compliments made by the customers. He seemed to be upfront of house a lot with Genelle and it gave the place something extra when the chef came out to speak to the clientele. I was beginning to see why they had an extra chef out back.

There were a couple of tense moments when we got a lot of orders at once, and David came back to help us keep things smooth. It was very busy for a Tuesday night, but we got through without any raised voices and we had no complaints. Genelle did a wonderful job of staggering the bookings for us and the wait staff was concise with their orders. They still used handwritten paper orders as they hadn't yet embraced the electronic devices most restaurants used these days yet.

"James, what days will I be working? I never asked you on the phone?"

"Well, we do brunch on Sunday, but in the Italian tradition, Sunday evening is "family time" so we're closed, and Monday we are closed all day."

"You're kidding me right?" My time off just coincided with Edward's.

"No, we all work the same days."

"So, what hours am I on?"

"I did mention that the hours were long in the interview, didn't I? You need to pick up the fresh produce orders and still be here by 11 for the lunch service, and then you can have a long lunch but be back here before five for dinner. We usually close around 11 or 11.30 and the kitchen hands do the scrub down. Everyone works Sunday brunch when we open at 10 and it's always packed. What do you say to that?"

He was giving me a quizzical look as I thought about these hours, because it was daunting really. No wonder people moved on to better things. My life will be gone because I'll have no time for anything except work and sleep, but I want this, it's what I trained for.

"Well, it is really long and you did warn me, but it's good timing because I have no other commitments in Seattle and I don't know anyone here." I guess I felt a little flat and it must have shown on my face.

James had a mischievous grin on his face. "What I didn't tell you was that the hours are so long in fact, that we found our chefs burning out fast. So you only have to work lunch every second week which means you can start at five!"

He explained how they reduced the lunch menu to only a few choices, which meant they could get by with two less chefs. I would be alternating with Mike and he would be swapping with Jules.

"Does that sound better?"

"Yes, it sounds perfect, James! What time do you normally get out of here?"

"On Sundays we leave around two and during the week, never later than midnight, unless we decide to have a drink after work."

"God, I think I'll be too tired by then and looking for a soak in the bath."

He chuckled, "Yeh probably, but you'll get used to it."

The evening flew by and before I knew it we were sending the last orders out and beginning the clean up. We scrutinized everything before throwing it out or keeping for the next night, the general rule being that nothing stayed longer than 48 hours. This was a blessing as there was nothing worse than getting the job of cleaning old food from the fridge, and it actually seemed like there were very few leftovers anyway. This was something I was going to watch and learn, as it would be good training for my own future restaurant's bottom line.

They finished the scrub down by 11.30 and we were all ready to leave for the day. I was tired but still on a high from my first ever paid shift as a chef.

"Do you want to stay for a drink, Bella? You did very well for your first night." James asked.

Mike's eyebrows rose as he looked at me.

"No, I think I'll go home, I'm tired."

"You sure, one drink?"

"No, I'm going to go."

"Never mind, we'll see you tomorrow at eleven. I'll get the orders on my way through." He seemed disappointed.

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Let's go, Bella!" Mike called. I scanned the surrounding vicinity as I always did before jumping in the truck, locking the door before starting the truck.

Edward wasn't home when I got there, it was too early, and actually I didn't know whether he'd come home or not. I sighed and headed straight for the huge bath when I heard the answering machine taking yet another message. He had turned the sound right down on both the phone and the machine so I wasn't aware of it unless I was near his room, but it made me curious nevertheless. Were there more messages from women wanting to see him? I could understand why, and I hadn't experienced anything sexual with him.

I had been soaking for a while and I could feel myself falling asleep in the bath when I heard the front door go. "Bella!" he called.

"I'm in the bath, Edward! I'm coming out now!"

I had forgotten to take my pajamas and robe into the bathroom so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before heading to my room.

He was coming up the hall and gave me a huge smile while giving me the once over.

"You gonna come out of the bath like that every night, Bella?" There go the eyebrows again.

"I'll have you know that I've had a big night and I have to be back by 11am, so let me put some clothes on. I want to tell you all about it."

We met back in the kitchen and he was still in his scrubs, looking a million dollars, even after his long shift.

I told him all about the restaurant, the owners, James, Jules, Mike and the relief of the reduced hours every second week. He seemed interested in every word I said.

"You're happy, Bella, I can see it. You're glowing with excitement and this is going to be so great for you!"

"Yeh I have a really good feeling about this. Hey, can we go out to the patio because I need to relax for a little while and cool off, and then I'm going to have to go to bed."

Edward brought beers out and we talked about our day until just after 2 am, looking over the lights of the sound and watching the fishing boats come and go. Then I had to drag myself away so I could get enough sleep and he kissed my cheek, really breathing me in, and rubbed my back before saying goodnight.

Jules and Mike weren't working the lunch service but it was easy. The menu options were clever, easy to prepare and cook, and we had no problem coping as David came in a bit more to help us.

Lunch was a little busier than dinner but the time flew and by three o'clock, I was walking around the Ballard shops and seeing all the things I would now be able to buy. I could not believe my luck when I found an amazing poster of the Cavor Café in Parma where we had spent many evenings out front drinking, laughing and people watching when I was there. I had to have it and arranged to get it framed there and then.

I got back just before five and the others arrived. While we prepped, I told everyone about the cruises on Emmett and Rose's boat and about my trip to Forks this weekend to see Charlie. Jules told me about his French wife, Emilie, and showed me a photo of their cute girls who were at pre-school. They had met in Paris when he was a junior chef and she followed him to Montreal where his family lived, and his descriptions of the city made me want to visit and see its European feel. Jules was a nice guy and he was a happy family man.

Mike Newton, however, was a little too friendly. He was very interested in my sharing with Edward even though I said we were just friends, and he seemed to want to know all the details about my life. I could see I was going to have to do something about Mike's interest in me.

James just surveyed us all. I hope he could see I was trying to fit in because he often came up and asked me what I was up to, and he was never critical. I watched him cook some of the most amazing salmon I'd ever seen or tasted and I memorized everything he did. It was simple, just cooked through but so juicy and the dish was one of the most popular on the menu.

We were finishing up by 11, which was apparently the usual for a Wednesday night, and I left, once again with Mike on my heels, but I couldn't wait to see Edward.

When he didn't come home, I knew he'd be having sex with another woman. I couldn't provide what he needed so I couldn't blame him for seeking it out with someone else.


	16. Aro Appears

Bella

James met me at the Markets just before ten. He said he was going to train me on how to choose the right produce for the restaurant. Unfortunately, this meant looking at everything and choosing right there and then, and this is not how they taught us at college. I don't want to look at fish eyes and marbling of steaks, or which stallholder has the most perfect vegetables. They taught us to build up relationships with good suppliers, trusting their judgment on what we needed, and that suited me better than this process that would go on _every_ day.

I couldn't help myself, "Do we buy different sorts of fish each day depending on the catch?"

"No, not really, we have our species already decided to suit our dishes on the menu."

"So why are we picking individual fish for our order?"

"To make sure we have the best, Bella!"

"Doesn't the stallholder know his best fish?"

"I expect so."

"So, why don't we offer to buy his best of what we want every day as a standing order?"

"You just can't trust these people, Bella."

I had to sigh - hopefully, he didn't see it. "James, I've been here day after day and these guys have queues. Doesn't that mean they have something the public want?"

"That's not the way we do things at Cerreto!" He looked at me with a challenge in his eyes.

"OK, James, whatever you want."

"Thank you. When you choose the best yourself, you won't be let down."

"Sure James, will do."

I thought to myself that the days I did this job on my own, the process would be very different, and I would be in and out in ten minutes. They would have it ready for me and I would make sure I got a discount for the permanent order. The owners would see the benefit within a very short amount of time as they'd be fools to take James' option. I would say nothing today though, I was the trainee.

It took over 45 minutes to complete the order and pack it in James car. This had not been time well spent, and I had this feeling that I had been better trained than he was. I shut my mouth, as he was the head chef - God, who do I think I am?

I stayed in the restaurant over the two-hour break and phoned Edward, just to hear his voice. It went to voicemail so I just left him a message asking about his day.

I decided to check in with my father and talk about the weekend coming up and my new job.

"Chief Swan!"

"Charlie?"

"Bells! What's wrong, are you OK?" He was instantly in panic mode.

"Yes, I'm just ringing my dear old Dad to say hi!"

"Well then, this is a nice surprise. How's the job hunting going, anything yet?"

"Yes, Charlie, I got the job I wanted! The restaurant's name is Cerreto and it's about fifteen minutes north of where Edward lives. It's an award winning Italian restaurant. I worked last night's dinner shift, but this is my first full day."

"Congratulations, Bells, that didn't take you long! What are you doing ringing in the middle of the afternoon? Are you at the restaurant now?"

"Yeh, we have a long break and start back at five. Hey, I wanted to remind you I am coming up this weekend for your birthday. Edward's driving me and he's going to see Esme and Carlisle."

"Oh, well that works well. Are you two staying here or at the Cullens?"

I hadn't really thought about that as I just assumed we'd stay with our individual families.

"Um, I don't know, does it matter?"

"Not a bit, he's welcome here anytime - whatever you want."

"Well, it's a bit up in the air as to when we'll get there. He's on call until six, and the earliest we could get up there would be around nine, so don't wait around for us, OK?"

"As if I'd be going anywhere; I'll probably be sleeping in front of the TV most of the night."

"So nothing's changed huh?"

"No, never, Bells. How are you anyway? Have you settled in OK with Edward - he's looking after you alright?"

"Yeh, Dad, he's been fantastic and I might stay with him a little longer."

"I guess you haven't got your first pay yet, so do you need some money?"

"Dad, it's OK, I've got enough money."

"Why of course you do. My independent daughter never needs anything from her father, right?"

"Damn right Charlie! So anyway I'll call you Sunday evening."

The others arrived to prep for dinner service and the fun started. Mike was talking about a new girl, Jessica, and the date they had planned for lunch tomorrow. Jules was his usual easy going self and talked non-stop about his girls. I really liked Jules.

James kept watching me for some reason, and I guessed it was my comments this morning at the markets so I really should have shut my mouth as I was his trainee after all. I decided to be a little friendlier to him.

"James, we should have that drink after work tonight, if you'd like to join me. Do you think the owners would mind if we sat in the restaurant?

"Of course not, they'll be long gone by then."

It was busy tonight - great for the restaurant but hectic for us. We still didn't get any complaints, so I'm not sure if Genelle and David deflected any problems from the kitchen. I just hoped that we did the menu justice because we certainly worked very hard to make sure we cooked everything well.

The last dessert went out at 11:15. We were staying tonight - late.

Come on boys! I'll help with scrub down so we can all get out of here sometime tonight! I called to the kitchen hands.

"Yes Chef, let's do this!" They were very appreciative and we all pulled our weight so we were done in half an hour.

"Bella, would you like that drink now?"

"Sure James, what are we drinking?"

"Hennessy, Madame, do you like it?"

"Yes Sir. I love it!"

We sat in the restaurant and I absorbed the charm of the place. It had a slightly old-fashioned feel about it - warm and welcoming – a place you expected would look after you with typical Italian hospitality. Yep, Genelle had captured it all in her design and choices.

"How's the brandy?"

"Great, thanks James, I was just thinking how much I love the atmosphere in here."

"Yeh, it's special, they've done a great job. Listen, I wanted to say I'm very happy with your work and you're fitting in really well with the team, so I hope you want to stay with us, not like your predecessor."

"Don't worry James, I'm staying put."

I was really hoping to tell Edward what James had said as I was feeling proud of myself. Unfortunately, he didn't come home, nor did he text or phone me. Was he planning on ignoring me during the week?

I had to meet James again at the Markets to repeat the frustrating process of hand picking the restaurant produce, and a couple of times I felt his hand lightly on my back, making me feel uncomfortable. I would be grateful when I could take this over myself and keep him out of the loop.

We were about half way through a very busy Friday night dinner service when Genelle came in and told us a request came from one of the tables to meet the chefs. James directed Jules and then me to go out and as I arrived at the table, I stopped in my tracks. There were two men, middle aged, with two very young women, no more than eighteen years old, both of them. They were beautifully dressed with quite a lot of makeup and you could see the men were very possessive of them, but not in a father-daughter way. This sort of thing made my flesh creep and my blood boil.

"My dear, this evening has been one of my favorites in Seattle because the food and service were sublime. I had no idea that one so young could be so talented." He looked me up and down and an evil grin crossed his face. "We'll certainly be returning to Ceretto."

There was something about his voice. It was high for a man but it didn't sound weak as he annunciated every syllable and took command of the conversation. I knew this voice, I was certain, and I could feel myself beginning to tremble.

"I'm…glad you enjoyed it. We tried very hard this evening to make sure your food was perfect."

"That it was my dear, truly perfect, so may I have your name to recommend you?"

"It's Bella sir." When I called him 'Sir' his face burst with a huge smile. Just then, one of the girls looked at me, her eyes bugging out in what looked like terror, and there was something else; she looked like she was pleading with me for something. I really tried to look strong but my legs were giving out.

"Well of course it is - beauty and talent – such a rare and valuable commodity. I'm Aro and this is my associate Marcus. We won't hold you but we'll definitely be seeing you again." I just nodded, backed away from them, then immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Once I got my equilibrium back, I asked if anyone knew anything about the two men and their child guests. Jules had been just as revolted as I but it seemed they had never been here before. I checked with Genelle and she told me the booking had been made in the name of Aro and they had paid in cash so she had nothing to tell me. Jeez, I had to ring Charlie.

I hung around, not wanting to go home to an empty apartment. Franco was rabbiting on about a female impersonator they were going to see tonight and I momentarily forgot my problems when Lucy came up to me and asked if I was OK and if I wanted to go for a drink. I knew I was giving off strange vibes, but I just really needed Edward and his arms around me to calm me down. Not knowing if he would be coming home again tonight, I took her up on her offer and we decided to go to her place.

Lucy Harrison was from Portland and had moved here a year ago. She was a year younger than I was and she was taking a break from her degree to earn some money to get her through the rest of her course. She was really down to earth and independent for a 21 year old and I admired her. We met at her apartment at West Woodland, just a few minutes drive from the restaurant.

"It's a lovely area here Lucy. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, it's close to everything but it's quiet. The security here is good and the other tenants keep pretty much to themselves, so I'm happy here."

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Just two."

"Is your roommate home?"

"Unfortunately she moved out four weeks ago. You wouldn't happen to know anyone looking for a place to share?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask. I don't know anyone in town yet except for you guys from the restaurant, the guy I share with and his family."

"Oh, do you live with a guy?"

"Yeh, he's my best friend's brother."

"What's that like, does he want to have sex with you all the time?"

"Lucy? What sort of question is that?"

"A normal question I think. Everyone seems to be screwing their flat mates these days."

"Well, no, we haven't. It's …not like that. Listen, thanks for asking me out tonight, I'm sorry I've been a bit weird."

"Bella, what actually happened? I heard you hurled!"

"Yeh. It was those two guys, you know the ones with the really young girls."

"Oh shit! That whole scene gives me the shudders! Bloody disgusting! I refused to serve them so Indigo had to look after them."

"I'm not sure, but I think those girls may be slaves. I've had some experience with that sort of thing."

"Christ, Bella, what do you know about slaves?"

"I was kidnapped years ago and I was in a terrible place where they take young girls to…prepare them. I'm not sure if they get out or not."

"But you got out?"

"Yeh, I was unsuitable."

"Fuck, that was lucky."

"I suppose, but I'm so screwed up, Lucy. I've never gotten over it and I'm not sure I can."

She hugged me, a big sisterly hug, and I felt instantly comforted. "You poor girl - I would have never picked it. You're so fucking brave."

"I didn't feel very brave tonight because I think I recognized one of their voices. It's indelibly etched into my brain, and one of the girls gave me this look…like she was begging for my help. That's when it all came back and I had to be sick."

"Well shit, they can track the asshole through his credit card."

"I already checked with Genelle and they paid cash, but Aro said they'd be back. You know I wanted to make a fresh start here and try to forget about what happened for good and now this happens. I feel like I'm ready to start living my life and this job was going to be a new beginning for me. Why did he have to come to our restaurant?"

"You can forget this shit. Next time he comes in the restaurant we'll make him feel so uncomfortable that he'll never come back or I might cough on his food or spill hot coffee in his lap. We can have some fun with this asshole, you'll see." I laughed and instantly felt better; maybe Lucy Harrison could be my therapist.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Lucy?"

"No, I date, but I think I like a simple life, and I like to do what I want when I want."

"I think that's what I want too."

Just then, I got a text from Edward. _'Where are you? Are you working late?'_

_'No I'm at Lucy's.'_

_'Lucy?'_

_'From Cerreto."_

_'OK I'll see you back home.'_

_'K.'_

"That was my roommate, Edward."

"Is he checking up on you? Maybe he thinks you're out with another guy."

"I really don't think so. He doesn't come home most nights. He has…'friends with benefits' and he's just looking after me because his mother asked him to."

"Well, if he shows any signs of being jealous, then give him a wide berth. You don't need any men telling you what to do, especially if he's a player. That's the best advice I can give you."

"I really don't know him very well yet."

"Get him to come out with us after work one night and I'll suss him out. We could go to Cabo's. It's not far from here and it's really good fun."

"Yeh, OK, let's do that, I could use a night out."

"It's a date then!"

"I had better be going home to bed. Thanks for the chat, Lucy, I enjoyed it."

"Try to forget about all this stuff and I'll see you tomorrow."

I opened the door to the apartment and Edward was on the couch reading. He looked pleased to see me but nervous at the same time.

"How was your day, Bella? Come and sit."

I sighed, joined him on the couch and decided that while I was still very upset, I didn't want to have to go over everything again. "Not bad actually and it was fun getting to know Lucy a little better. Her place is lovely and she's looking for someone to move in with her."

"You're not moving out yet are you?" He actually looked frightened.

"Not really, I'm just trying to make new friends and she wants to go to Cabo's one night after work, so do you want to come?"

"Cabo's. Ah…not sure." He grimaced. "What night?"

"I don't know yet. I'll ask her tomorrow and let you know."

"Bella, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Something weird happened tonight. I recognized someone who came into the restaurant - his voice. I think he might have been one of the people who took me."

"What? How sure are you?"

"I'm pretty sure because it's a very distinctive voice and he and another man had two very young girls at the table as their dates, so I'm going to talk to Charlie about it. Oh God Edward! He asked to meet the chefs and I had to be nice to him! I only just made it to the bathroom and I threw up! I was so scared!" I was losing it, mentally and physically.

"Bella, I'm here. You're safe with me." He surrounded me with his strong arms and he was exactly what I needed, taking the anxiety out of me and into his hug somehow.

"Edward, one of those poor girls was trying to send me a signal, like she wanted me to help her. She was obviously scared and I wanted to help her get away."

"Bella, you don't know her situation. Look I know it goes on as I've treated girls who were abused by older men and some of them have been pretty hysterical. They go to social services after I've patched them up but they often end up going back to the same men for more punishment. You can't help them if they don't want to help themselves." I pulled myself out of the hug, amazed at what I was hearing.

"Is that what you actually believe, that a teenage girl would choose to go with a middle aged man?"

"Well yeh, it happens. Money and power can be pretty attractive to some people."

"I can't believe you said that! Some of those girls could be slaves and you don't have any idea what it means to be a slave! You lose control of your life, your mind and especially your body. They use up every last bit of you and then they spit you out because some men are just evil monsters!"

"Whoa…what? Why are you directing this at me! I'm not like that!"

"Well you seem to use women, Edward and while we're on that topic, you could text me and let me know if you're not coming home. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"What the fuck, lady?"

I slammed my bedroom door just because I felt like it, and it made me feel better for about two seconds. I fell backwards on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Why was I taking this out on Edward? He'd done nothing to deserve my outburst and the truth was he was just in the firing line when I lost it so I decided to apologize.

Edward

What exactly just happened! One minute we're discussing some assholes at the restaurant and the next I'm lumped in with the pedophiles! Christ she's a spitfire when she gets going - kinda sexy really. She certainly feels very strongly about the subject and she's definitely a little testy about my seeing other women, so I hope that means that she's getting interested. Woops, here she comes.

Her door had opened but nothing happened. Come back Bella and talk me, come on. She appeared - a vision in that silk robe, and then she was standing right next to me, looking down with her beautiful doe eyes and her hair falling forward. She sat down very close to me, put her arm around me with her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry…I…just."

"What just happened, Bella?"

"I was so angry and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Edward." She sat up, looking straight into my eyes while I rubbed her back. Can we just stay like this please? "It had nothing to do with you, and I didn't mean what I said about your girls because you have to live your life and you're a normal young virile man." Damn straight I am - not sure how normal I am though.

"I really like you Edward, and I wish I could be what you want…need."

"How do you know what I want or need?"

"You know…sex." Her eyes had roamed from mine to my lips. She was staring at my lips.

"Bella you don't know much about me, and you need to see what I'm up against, so I'll come to Cabo's and then you'll understand. Just trust me, I'm absolutely not using women."

"I don't understand, but I'll come and see for myself." Still staring at my mouth.

"You've thought about it, haven't you."

She looked into my eyes now, but she was blushing. She knew exactly what I meant. "Thought about what, Edward."

"You've thought about kissing me, haven't you."

"Have you?" Christ I've thought of nothing else for days. That's why I hadn't come home, I couldn't trust myself with her at the moment and even this was a really bad idea.

"Yeh, of course I have, you are a very pretty girl and you can tell a lot about compatibility from a kiss. It is possible that we could be a dud, there'd be no spark between us and then I wouldn't have to wonder about it all the time and I could just treat you like a little sister. Here, look my hands are round my back, do your worst." Please, Bella. God, please try. I presented her with my best innocent smile.

She looked at me as if I'd told her to shoot me. Her eyes went wide as if she was in shock for a moment. "I can't do that, Edward."

I wasn't backing down that quickly. "How exactly do you know if you don't try?

She seemed to make a decision to bolster herself up when her arms, visibly shaking, came up to sit on my shoulders and her eyes locked onto my mouth again. She leaned in and then hesitated, looking me in the eyes very seriously and then focusing back on my lips. Then she touched her lips gently to mine and she breathed in. I feared she'd bolt but then she kissed me again and thankfully, I'd had a shower because I didn't want to smell of the hospital for our first kiss. Her nose mashed up against mine and she leaned back slightly and wiggled it - too cute. She thought about it and then angled her head and kissed me again, this time really leaning into me, her tits against my chest and I had to draw on every reserve I had not to moan or even cry. I had waited so long for this, but it was over too soon and she leaned back.

"How was that, was it a dud?" She was challenging me and I learned something in that moment. Bella Swan had a little bit of an ego and she was competitive.

"Well, you know, not bad for a first attempt. It wasn't really a proper kiss was it, and it didn't rock my world or anything, so maybe we'll try again one day."

"No! What did I do wrong? I want to kiss you right so you can tell if we'd be, you know."

"You know?"

"You said compatible! Tell me what to do, Edward Cullen!" This was definitely working.

"Well…you could open your mouth a bit more and, you know, use your tongue."

"No I don't know how to use my tongue!" Now she looked shocked and angry.

"Just let it blend with mine a bit. You don't have to shove it down my throat."

"Jeez, thank God for that!" I lost it then and started laughing. So did she, and I wish I could have filmed this so I could play it back when she was mine one day.

"And you could put your hands on me. Maybe round the back of my neck or in my hair or something."

'OK, I get it, I can do that!" She let out a big breath of relief she must have been holding.

She sort of held my head with her thumbs lightly on my jaw near my ear. Then she moved those thumbs back and forth along my jaw line and watched them intently. Her beautiful eyes found mine again as if seeking reassurance, and then she turned her head and kissed me - really kissed me. Her tongue was soft against mine and she gave out a tiny whimper. That's the sound I was definitely going for - she felt something and then she turned her head the other way and started again. She was pressing her tits against me now and my arms came round to her back without my knowledge, my hands lost in her glorious hair, and she didn't seem to mind that I was kissing her back. Then I heard it, the best sound on the planet, Bella moaned, and fuck, that went straight to my cock. I'd been hoping to keep the erection down so I wouldn't freak her out but it was straight up at full throttle and I was about to scare the shit out of her so I just had to shut this scenario down.

"Bella, stop. You win. You can kiss. We'd be compatible. OK?"

"You want to stop?"

"I…I've got a massive erection!" She jumped back and looked straight at my cock, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…Edward?" She was patting me down – my head, neck, chest and upper arms - God only knows what she was expecting that to do. I nearly started laughing again but she'd already turned scarlet and I just couldn't do it to her.

"It's OK. It's a good thing, a very good thing. You just gave me a stompin' hard on so you're doing something right, and I want to do that again one day, alright? Now we need to go to bed." She gasped. "Separately, to sleep, alright?"

She threw her arms tightly around my neck. "Thank you so much, Edward. I never, never thought I'd be able to do that but with you I did, and it was fantastic. I want to do it again, soon, so when can we try again?"

Wow, this was going a whole lot better than I'd imagined. "We could have a good night kiss when we're both here. How does that sound?" She didn't answer, she just sighed.

I lay on my bed that night formulating a plan. I'd learned a lot about Bella tonight and was going to use it to my advantage in any way I could. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a huge stiffy. Can't remember last time that happened.


	17. Saved By The Phone

Bella

On Saturday night, we were half way into dinner service when Genelle came out to the kitchen and told me there was a request to meet the new chef Bella Swan. At first I panicked. "It's not that man again is it, the one with the young girls?" She assured me that he was not in tonight and relief washed over me. I had no idea who this was but I checked my appearance and headed out to the restaurant. There was Alice and Jasper looking very cozy and pleased with themselves.

"Compliments to the chef!" Alice called and my face burst with a relieved smile.

"I didn't know you were in this evening! How is it?"

"The food was fabulous and the company even better!" She kissed Jasper on the lips and he squeezed her arm.

"That it was, my beautiful Alice!" These two were so cute together.

"We heard the restaurant is closed on Sunday nights and we're going out to a club tomorrow night. Why don't you join us?"

"No, we're going up to Forks tomorrow night if Edward doesn't get a call from the hospital to go in. I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Oh right, when will you know?"

"I guess if he's still working at six, we won't be going."

"Well, we're not going out until nine or ten. Noc Noc stays open pretty much all night, so let us know what happens."

"OK, but I'm not really into clubs."

"What's wrong with clubs, Bella?" Jasper looked surprised.

"I don't know, guys just think you're there to be hit on and I don't dance well."

"Well you should definitely invite Edward then."

"Why Jasper?"

"Cause Edward can really dance, so he might change your mind."

"Look I should get back. I'll call you tomorrow evening, but I think we'll be heading to Forks."

"OK and thanks for the great meal - love your restaurant!"

"Thanks you two, I'll pass it along!"

I went back into the kitchen and told everyone about my visitors. Mike was very interested in the night out at the club.

"I know Noc Noc. They play heaps of 80's tracks and it's a great night. I might see if my new girl wants to go because we got on really well at lunch today and I'm feeling lucky!"

We finished the dinner service late tonight as there was a large group celebrating what looked like the grandparents' fiftieth wedding anniversary and the toasts went on for hours it seemed.

"You did well tonight, Bella. That was a hard service, but we don't get too many like that."

"Thank God for that, my feet are killing me! What time do we have to be back here in the morning?"

"No later than 9.30, doors open at 10."

"OK. I'm gonna go."

"Bella, I'd like to come to the club tomorrow night with you. I want to get to know you better."

"James, come if you like, but I'm not sure if I'll be there or not."

"Well you can let me know. See you in the morning." This is awkward because I'm going to have to tell him I'm not interested.

When I got home, I wanted to have a soak in the bath but was too tired, so after a quick shower, I collapsed into bed.

Dragging myself in the next morning, all I could think of was that this was my last day of purgatory and that next week I would be free to live a life. This was going to be my lot in life so I had better get used to it - one week of hell, followed by a week of freedom.

Brunch service was a nightmare. I have never cooked so many eggs in different forms before in my life and the restaurant filled to capacity twice so we could barely keep up. Around noon things started to quiet down slightly and we could thankfully ease up a bit because I was completely drained after the week of early starts and late finishes. I called Edward to see if he had been called in - nothing yet - a good sign.

The last orders went out at one and David prepared us a pile of the most perfect pancakes I ever ate with lots of soaked fruits to accompany them. They were delicious, his thanks for another great week, and I was so starving I devoured more than my share.

James was asking again about the club tonight. "I really won't know what's happening until six, so don't make plans around me, OK?"

"That's alright Bella; I'm not doing anything tonight. I'll wait to hear from you at six." He's obviously not going to take no for an answer. "James, I really need to go home and get some stuff done before we go away so I'll call you OK?" I took off before he could say anything more.

As I put my key in the door, I could hear all sorts of sounds coming out of the apartment. There was music playing and something else that stopped me in my tracks because there in front of me was an amazing sight. Edward was vacuuming in a pair of running shorts - bare chest, thighs. Wow. The muscles in those legs were big and powerful; he could move things with those thighs. I was also more than interested in the way the muscles moved around his chest, abs and arms - delectable.

Everything smelled fresh as if he'd been cleaning all morning, all the windows and patio doors open letting a wonderful breeze in.

He looked up with the biggest smile and hit the power button.

"Now, that is one sexy sight I must say, a man vacuuming!"

"Wait till you see me doing it naked!" Yeh I wonder what that would look like. I like this flirting so I'm doing it right back.

"I'm waiting." His eyes captured mine again and I could tell he was trying to make some sort of decision because his eyes were blinking and he smiled again.

"So you do come out in the daylight after all Bella! I thought you might have been a vampire."

"Do you want me to bite you?" Am I being a little too obvious yet? Please say yes, Edward.

Again, he was giving me that look, the one that was melting me with those damn beautiful green eyes. God, he was so gorgeous doing his domestic duties that I wanted to ask him if he had time for some kissing practice.

"Yeh. I mean no." He was shaking his head. "I want you to get packed and ready for our adventure. We're leaving at six, right?"

"Yeh, I have to do a quick load of laundry or I'll have nothing to wear."

"That would be a shame." Cute, flirty, boy.

"Well I'll leave you to your vacuuming, so call me if the naked thing happens and I'll change my priorities about doing the laundry." I've just crossed a line and I can't go back now.

I went into my room and sorted out my laundry into a 'critically needed' pile. I need to go shopping. Alice will be in seventh heaven.

I set the machine off, heading to the shower to wash off the smell of cooked eggs and bacon, especially out of my hair, and decided to spruce myself up a bit. After shaving, I gave myself a good loofah to smooth and soften my skin, then wrapped my hair in a towel, pulled on my robe and went down the hall to my room with my very expensive moisturizer.

"Do you want a coffee?" I headed into the kitchen instead.

"Yes, please, that would be great! I'll get a couple of those cookies I made as well."

"Bella, you're all red! Whatever have you been doing in there?"

"Scrubbing myself to get rid of the barnacles, you know."

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked."

"No, I just got rid of the dead skin cells to freshen up my skin. I put this cream on and I'll be all smooth like a baby."

He stopped what he was doing and came towards me. "I'd like to see how that works."

"Here, I'll show you." I put my foot up on the footrest of the stool and rubbed some cream into my calf. "You want to check it?"

His hand was shaking slightly as he touched my leg and rubbed his fingers over the creamed section.

"That is smooth. I should really compare it to a bit that hasn't been done yet." I think he was waiting for my approval so I just nodded slightly and he moved his hand higher up my leg while my heart started to go crazy.

"Could I do some for you? If I knew it really worked, I could recommend it to my patients with dry skin. You know, it would be a medical experiment of sorts."

"Well… I guess in that case, as a doctor…you probably should know. Where would you like to do it?" I definitely heard a soft groan.

"The couch is as good as any other place, I suppose. Come on, get comfortable and I'll do your feet first. Just let me wash my hands."

I got on the couch and tried to calm my schoolgirl nerves. He was going to touch me in a non-sexual way if I could just let him without freaking.

"There, that's better." He was drying his hands on a towel. "Now Miss Swan, show me this miracle skin cream. You have beautiful shape to your legs, by the way." He was in doctor mode, so cute, and I couldn't stop smiling at him as he sat down and placed my feet in his lap.

He unscrewed the lid, put a generous amount on his fingertips and began working it into my toes and foot, his thumbs rubbing under my foot at the same time.

I moaned, "That feels so good. No, not that hard, you're starting to tickle me."

"Sorry, how's that, better?" He started rubbing my ankle and then up the calf, his huge hands kneading my calf muscles.

"Yes, that's fantastic." He got some more cream and began rubbing it into the back of my knees.

"And that?"

"Oh God" I moaned, "You have no idea."

"Bella, Christ, I want you so much and I'm losing my mind trying to hold myself back. I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer."

"Then don't. I…Kiss me like you want me, then I'll know what that feels like."

"Fuck I'm not going to have to try very hard." His lips were immediately on mine and he moaned and breathed out at the same time, the sound really doing something to me. I felt something like electricity shoot through me, and it seemed to be coming directly from him. Then he leaned back, pulled the towel off my hair, and placed it on the back of the couch. I must have looked such a mess.

"You're so hot, still damp from your shower and you smell like heaven!"

I got my hands into his hair, pulled him to kiss me, and moaned when I felt his arms surround me tightly. He could kiss me like this forever if he wanted. I was lost in him, running my hands very slowly over every part of exposed flesh I could find, memorizing everything, while the sounds of our breathing were sending me into a tizz.

He started kissing my neck and his breathing told me things were getting out of control. "Let me make love to you and watch you come. Please let me, Bella."

I could feel the uneasiness welling up inside me, wiping out all the other intense sensations, but I was saved by Edward's phone. "Shit, that's the ring tone for the hospital. I have to get this!" He let out a huge sigh and gently moved off me to jump up and grab his phone. Then I could hear him agreeing to everything the person at the other end was saying.

That was some timing. He came back looking disappointed and I felt so sorry for him but secretly relieved, very relieved.

"I have to go straight in and they don't know how long they'll want me for. Any chance we could we continue this a little later perhaps, please?"

"I'll see you tonight." What was I going to do?

He gave me a kiss that was full of emotion, passion, yearning and promise. I still desperately wanted his kisses but now I was going to have to deal with the fact that he wanted a lot more.

"I'll be rushing back as soon as I can, so keep your phone handy cause I'll be texting you what's happening. I'm pretty sure we're not going to Forks tonight though, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, demanding jobs, we both have them Doctor."

He had a two-minute shower, came out in his scrubs, kissed me again and left in a rush.

I lay on the couch feeling happy and sad at the same time because Edward Cullen wanted me. He wanted to make love to me and watch me come. He'd been trying to stay away but he couldn't any longer. Any normal girl would be in bed with him so fast and yet I was still scared to death to take the next step. How was I going to tell him because I still wanted him in my life but a man like Edward wouldn't waste his time on a fragile virgin for long. The way he'd been kissing me was so sensual and I was turned on, there was no doubt of that, because the evidence coated my inner thighs. Maybe I could ask him if we could take things slow and build up to the actual sex part. God, it's the 21st century, he's not going to go for that. Would he understand if I told him why I was so broken and would it break me even further to have to speak of it to him? Once he had that vision in his brain, would he ever be able to see me the same way again?


	18. Edward at the Hospital with the Kids

Edward

I'm still recovering from what just happened because how I got up and took that phone call is beyond me. It seems so surreal that I was having a perfect sexual experience with a girl I'm mad for and it was interrupted by work. She was definitely into it because I could smell her rich arousal scent and I seriously want to bottle that stuff. I just have to taste her now and I know that thought is going to consume me.

Christ I can hardly believe how turned on I was with a girl who has no experience and that mind blowing electricity between us, what the hell is that? The way she smells and feels, Jesus, I'm getting hard again. Did she really say, 'Kiss me like you want me?' I was almost begging and I shouldn't have revealed how much I wanted her, I just blurted it out, and I risked her shutting me down right then, but it's moved along a bit easier than I thought. I'm not complaining, but I keep waiting for her to freak, so I'll just have to show her it's about love and not just sex. Did I say love? Hell yeh, I'm in love with her, there's no doubt about it, and now I wonder if she'll come to bed with me so I can prove it. Wait till I find her spot and she comes while I fuck her! She's going to want to do it all the time! With me! Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself here but shit, I feel like a teenager. No, I'm the luckiest son of a bitch alive! The girl I had the biggest crush on is giving me the green light and she's even better than I could have dreamed. She's funny, smart, sexy, sweet, caring, strong, confusing; she's one hell of a cook and she lives with me! God I feel so good.

When I signed in and entered the ER, I was brought back to earth quickly. There was blood everywhere; on sheets and in bags hanging over beds and connected to small people. What is happening?

A tour bus was bringing a load of school kids back from an excursion when they had to swerve to avoid a truck that was taking up more than its share of the road. The bus flipped as it careened off the edge of the road, window glass exploding and tearing into young flesh. It had taken hours to free a lot of them from the wreck and many were still unconscious from head wounds. There were parents in shock screaming for answers about their child's condition, the head triage doctors were assessing who was looked at first - pretty much chaos, and everyone had been called in.

I was allocated five cases that were not critical and given the task of removing glass, metal and dirt from their wounds. Many of the kids were crying, some were reliving the terrifying crash, and my heart went out to them. These bus companies often ignored their passengers' need to wear seat belts and in this case a lot were knocked out on seats and the sides and floor of the bus unnecessarily.

My first patient, Jenny, was terrified. I introduced myself as Edward and I said I would help make her better, promising her we would get her back to her family very soon and she gave me a little smile. She was eight years old and would have been as cute as a button if she was not covered in caked blood. I instructed the nurse to clean her wounds so I could get a good look at what had penetrated her skin.

I next saw Simone who had calmed herself down a little better but was still sniffling. When I said my name was Edward, she said lots of princes and kings were called that, making me laugh. I knew I had an old-fashioned name, so I told her I was a hundred years old but just looked young and she giggled, showing me she would be OK. I got another nurse to clean her up as well.

Next was Caitlyn who was still in shock with glassy eyes and a deathly pallor. I took all her vitals first, rechecking what was on her chart. She had a slight trauma on her head but it was not deep and there was not a lot of blood because she had very few cuts on her.

"I'm Doctor Cullen and you're Caitlyn?" Nothing.

"Caitlyn, can you tell me where you are?"

"Bus." I could hardly hear her tiny voice.

"No, they got you out of the bus and you're safe now, we're at the hospital. Look, your school friends are all here too, see?"

She looked sleepy and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. "Where?"

"There all here sweetheart, all these kids are your school buddies."

"Can't see."

OK, that hit my panic button and I put in a call to Neurology for a consult. Dr Stevens came straight down and I relayed my observations. He ran a few physical tests on her and asked her a lot of questions.

"I agree, Dr Cullen, she does seem to need a scan, she may have a bleed going on in there. Good quick call doctor."

"Let me know will you?"

"I think you'll have your time stretched here as it is, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'd still like to know if she's OK!"

"I'll text you, then, we had better get her up there."

I went back to my first two patients.

"Simone, can you come over and sit here on Jenny's bed? She's still a little scared and she needs you to be kind to her. I'll be back in a minute when I see how these two guys are doing."

"Sure Edward!" she giggled

David was angry. A part of his ear had detached and he had a massive bandage around his head, saying he looked like an idiot and that people were laughing at him.

"No David, they're laughing at me man. Look at me, I work in green pajamas and I have to wear a shower cap because I've got weird hair that sticks up like I've had a fright all the time."

"You're making it up! You think I'm stupid!"

"No I'll show you, if you promise not to laugh at me."

"OK!"

I took off my cap and of course, my hair sprang up into its usual chaos, causing him to burst into laughter.

"Hey, you promised!"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like flames, you poor guy!"

"I know, I'll never get a good looking girl like this will I?"

"Never!" He laughed again and I put my cap back on.

"Well, now you know my secret, tell me, do you have anything sticking into you, like glass or bits of the bus?"

"Nah, I was up the front next to a big plastic wall but the guy next to me grabbed my ear when we tumbled and sort of ripped it."

"Jeez, David, you are one brave dude! You'll be good in no time!"

"Thanks doc, are you going to fix it for me?"

"Sure am, David."

"It's Dave, doc, everyone calls me Dave."

"OK Dave, I'll be right back."

Jace was next and boy that kid had been knocked around in the impact with two screaming black eyes and bruises all over his face and right arm.

"How are you feeling, Jace, can I see your face?" I assessed him and there was a lot of swelling still coming out. "Man you look like you've been in a real fight there!"

"I can fight. I'm a good fighter!"

"Are you now?"

"Yeh, and I can beat my big brother too!"

"Well, you're better than me, 'cause my brother is huge and he beats me up!" I showed him with my extended arms just how big Emmett was.

"Is he a doctor too?"

"No he works on a boat!"

"Does he catch fish?" I loved this kid.

"No it's a tourist boat, you know like a cruise."

"I've been on one of them last year and I got sick."

"Sea sick?"

"No I ate too many Cheetos and ice cream. I chucked on the floor!" He laughed his head off, showing me a couple of seriously loose teeth.

I gently lifted his lips up to see what was going on. "Does the tooth fairy still come to your place? You might get some cash out of this!"

"Well I said I don't believe any more but maybe I'll tell my Mom that I didn't mean it."

"I'll keep your secret, Jace, if you put this cold pack on your face and move it around every ten minutes. Can you do that for me buddy, one eye at a time, and keep it moving round all the sore bits?"

"Yes doctor."

"Call me Edward buddy. We're going to be friends from now on and I've got three other friends I need you to meet right now."

"Sure Edward."

I got Dave and brought him and Jace over to the two girls as I figured it was better than them all sitting alone. Time might go faster if they had things to watch.

"Dave, you sit on the bed and Jace I want you to lie down and keep the cold pack on. Do you know Jenny and Simone?"

"No we hate girls!"

"Dave, everyone here has been through a real bad experience today and I would like you to forget about hate and treat everyone with respect. These girls have been hurt and I have to get a whole lot of glass out of their cuts. They are going to have to be super brave, so I need you to give them your support. In fact, in my hospital, I insist on it. Get it!"

"Yes Doc."

"What about you Jace?"

"Yes Edward, I'll do it for you."

"No, Jace, you'll do it for them."

"OK, OK, Edward. I will."

Both girls smiled at this, but now we had to go ahead with the hard part.

Jace told me the full story of the bus crash and how he flew through the air when it rolled. They all added bits and pieces to the story as I removed tiny slivers of glass, rechecking and taking more out. I let them all have a turn with the magnifying glass to spot anything I'd missed on the girls' arms, even though I knew I got it all.

There were lots of tears but I explained that infected wounds with fragments left in there would be a way more painful than what we were doing. When we were finished, they had patches all over them.

Dave's ear was a little more complicated. There seemed to be a mile of bandage and the more times I unwound it, the more the kids laughed, trying to guess how many more winds I'd have to get it all. I gave him a couple of locals before I looked at the placement of the stitches.

"Is everyone OK with staying while I fix Dave's ear? He won't feel it but I don't want anyone passing out on me, because I have to sew it back together so it has contact again and then the skin will heal itself. It's pretty amazing how it works."

The three of them nodded, obviously fascinated, but I turned Dave away from them so they couldn't see exactly what was going on, and, luckily, none of them seemed to have a problem. Dave just wanted it to be over and it took no more than fifteen minutes before I could show him how he looked as a zombie. He was really chuffed until I had to bandage him again.

There was not much I could do for Jace, as he would just have to heal himself. I explained the mechanics of swelling and its purpose and why everything looked so blue, three little faces watching me, fascinated. I told him to make up huge stories about how he ended up looking so beaten, like being a prizefighter winning the world title, as long as his audience knew they were just stories.

These four kids had been incredible. They listened and obeyed every instruction. They had made sweet jokes to make each other feel better, understood and accepted. They didn't whine and they were very happy when I took them as a group out to see their families and signed them out.

After asking some questions about allergies, I prescribed antibiotics for each of the kids and told them they were expected back in a week at the medical centre to check their progress. I gave them all the contact details and explained to the families about some minor pain relief and what to look for if things were not proceeding normally. It was times like these when I wished I could give them all a lollipop for being good, but we did not do that in hospitals anymore.

They all called out "Goodbye Edward" as they waved and I was pleased to have helped them through the experience.

I spied one of the senior attendings who had been looking at their charts, smiling at the kids and coming over to me.

"Who are your new friends, Dr Cullen? You got your five out fast."

"These four were quick, great kids really, and I actually had a lot of fun with them considering the circumstances. Unfortunately one is up at neurology with a suspected brain bleed."

"Oh, that's a shame, but look at the way the other four left, with smiles on their faces. You did that. You have a way with people, you know, and I'm sure you've made the right decision changing to family medicine. How did your father react, Edward?"

"We haven't actually had that conversation yet. I'm still waiting for the right moment, and I don't know how he'll take it."

"Well, if you have any trouble with Carlisle, tell him to talk to me. Good work, doctor."

I felt great, as you don't get that many compliments in a situation like today.

I grabbed my phone, turned it on and was amazed to find it was already eight o'clock. There was a text from Doctor Stevens, saying the scan had shown a mass of swelling in Caitlyn's brain that would not require surgery and would heal with bed rest. They were going to sedate her heavily for 48 hours.

I rang Bella, explaining what had happened and apologizing for not ringing earlier.

She said there was a group going to Noc Noc and I told her to go with Alice as I didn't know what time I'd be available. She didn't seem upset or disappointed, just understood I didn't have a choice.

I went back and helped a few other doctors with their patients who had been waiting around for hours and it reinforced my decision to keep my four together so they were more involved in the whole process.

After more glass removal, stitches and my lame jokes, I signed out just after ten thirty to race home for a shower before walking over to Noc Noc.

The place was packed and there was some crazy 80's remix playing too loud for me after today. I couldn't see anyone I knew, so headed for the bar where a couple of staff members were bringing in smashed glasses and dumping them in the garbage. There must have been some commotion before I arrived. These places often fostered arguments with too much booze, throwing strangers together in sexual situations like dancing.

I felt an arm go round my waist and turned around, hoping it was Bella, but it was Jess.

"Haven't seen you for a while, Loverboy, you've been missing from the playground."

"I've met someone, Jess."

"Yes, I've seen your new little plaything. She's very pretty but not worth giving everyone else up for."

"You've seen Bella?"

"Yeh, she works with my date, Mike, and he's been going on and on about her. She's just left actually because some guy tried to manhandle her, but your brother did a great job of stopping that."

Christ, what had happened? Was she OK? I had to get to her. "I gotta go, Jess."

"I'm not finished with you yet, Loverboy. I think I need some sugar from you tonight or I'm going to tell her a few home truths about her boyfriend. How would you like her to know what goes on in your little love nest when she's not around?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see, I could tell her about the little gang bang at your place or the time when you and Jasper sandwiched me…."

"Keep your mouth shut, Jess. I told you not to expect anything from me. I told you, for fuck's sake, and you accepted it for what it was."

"Maybe, but I'm missing my favorite boy now, so why don't you just give me something and my lips are sealed."

"It's not going to happen, Jess." I turned my back on her and took off to run back to the apartment.

It really was time I came clean with Bella about my past so someone like Jess couldn't hold it over me. I know she'd forgive me if she believed I was sincere because that was just how she was.

When I opened the door, Rose was comforting Bella on the couch. "I missed you at the club. What happened?" I knew Rose and Em would misinterpret any physical affection from me to Bella so I kept my distance even though I just wanted to hold her in my arms. Em came out from the kitchen, wrapping an ice-filled cloth around his hand.

"Well our little Bella's had a big night - first James, and then some asshole on the dance floor. The boys are after you Miss Swan, I'll give you that!" James? I'm going to have to have a little chat with Bella's boss.

"Shut up Em, I didn't ask for it and I didn't tell you to total that guy. You could be in serious trouble if he presses charges, and I could have handled him, you know." She was quite indignant about this.

"Bella, that guy was a foot taller than you. He would have snapped you in half!" She seemed to slump and resign herself to Emmett's truth, then she sighed and looked at me, pleading somehow.

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it, there was Jess looking very smug. "Come on Edward, I'm still waiting and you promised me some action tonight!" Christ what was this bitch trying to do? How did she get up here? "Oh Bella, are you OK? Did the guy hurt you?" Bella looked from me to Jess and then back again, a look of confusion on her face.

"Are you going somewhere, Edward, with…her?"

"We're just going to my place, aren't we Edward, so don't worry, I'll have him back for you tomorrow. I guess you need him to do some more jobs for you on his day off, don't you Bella!" I'd suddenly reached my limit. I grabbed Jess by the arm and pulled her out the door. "Why are you doing this? Who are you trying to hurt, me or Bella?" My resolve was weakening on the whole 'never hit a woman' thing. "She's obviously got something I want Loverboy, and I don't like to lose!"

"Christ, you make me sick Jess!" I was pressing the button on the elevator repeatedly and I wanted her out of my sight so I could get back to whatever was waiting for me inside. The doors opened and I literally shoved her in, pressing the ground floor button and keeping hold of her arm. I was going to make sure she was out of the building. "Don't you ever come near me again!" I was seething as I pulled her out to the front doors. "We'll see, won't we Edward!" She waggled her fingers, blew me a kiss as the foyer doors closed and I took a couple of deep breaths before heading back to the lift. When I entered the apartment, Bella and Rose were missing and I looked towards the empty patio before starting up the hall.

Em was in my face. "She's throwing up Edward - why would that be brother, and who is that skank, anyway? I really thought you were going to change." He just shook his head and sat on the arm of the couch, trying to stretch his fingers. I knew that no matter what I said, it would not go over well, and Em was ready to punch me so I just shut up. As soon as Rose came down the hall, they left and I was dismissed with one of her filthy looks before I locked the door and put the chain on, wanting to keep the outside world from finding its way in here. All of a sudden, it terrified me.

I crept up near the bathroom, hearing water running and the sounds of her cleaning her teeth. "Bella, please come and talk to me." She didn't answer but the door opened and she looked me straight in the eye, her eyes flat and her face blotchy and red. "What do you want to talk about, Edward?"

"She was lying, Bella, I wasn't going anywhere with her. She's just jealous of you!" She still had no emotion on her face. "No, it's my own stupid fault for seeing what I wanted to see in you, Edward. I knew you were still seeing your women and I started falling in love with you anyway. Alice warned me and I still did it! I'm so screwed up!"

"I have changed, I promise you. You've gotta believe me because I don't want any of them, just you, only you."

"Then where do you go every night, Edward, you stay away more often than you sleep here? Whose bed are you sleeping in, because it's not yours?"

OK, I knew she was going to suspect this and I let out a huge sigh. "I've been sleeping at the hospital because I couldn't trust myself around you any more. The last thing I want to do is scare you but I knew I'd eventually do something stupid, and maybe this morning I did just that. I am very very attracted to you but it's not all sexual. I want you to stay with me and the thought of losing you is driving me crazy When you gave me hope this morning that we could be together, I was the happiest I've ever been. Today, with all those broken kids and blood everywhere, I was still in the best mood of my life and I couldn't wait to get back here. I didn't care if we did anything tonight, I just wanted to see you and hold you. Please Bella, it's true, I just want you."

She looked at me, trying to see a shred of sincerity in my face. "I can't talk about this any more, I'm so tired. I just need to sleep."

I rubbed her back and she didn't flinch away from my touch. "Of course, you've had a huge week, so get some sleep, baby. We've got a trip to Forks tomorrow and we can talk then if you want."

"No Edward, I don't want you to come." She went straight into her room, closing her door, and I just sat on the couch with my face in my hands. After an eternity, I dragged myself to my room and fell on the bed. I couldn't blame Jess, this was all my doing.


	19. The Club

Bella

When I got the call from Edward to tell me he'd be late I was really disappointed to ring Charlie and say we'd be up sometime Monday. He said he'd get off early, around two, so we could do something in the afternoon or have dinner together. I apologized again and said I'd call him at the station in the morning. I also made a quick call to Esme in case she was going to be waiting on Edward's arrival.

Alice was thrilled that I would be coming with them to the club, saying they would pick me up at ten out the front.

"Well girl you do look good! Someone's gonna want to take you home to their bed tonight!" Jasper said jokingly. Alice hit him over the back of his head lightly.

"She's not like that, Jazz, you apologize, you brute!"

"Sorry Bella, but you do look indecent tonight, nearly as beautiful as my Alice!"

"Thanks Jasper." I hoped Edward was going to appreciate I'd taken an extra effort to look nice for him tonight. I was going to need to talk to him about what happened this morning but I did want more of him. I couldn't get the kisses out of my mind or the feeling of him pushing his body onto mine. Jeez, get a grip, Bella. I jumped in the car and we headed to Noc Noc.

"Alice, how's the job going?"

"Oh I just love it Bells! There are so many talented people there that I'm picking up little ideas from everyone I meet, and I've met three new local designers who have such great potential. I just have to find the best way to showcase their work to get people interested."

Noc Noc was just like every other club to me - too loud, too crowded. I saw Mike Newton and he introduced me to his new girlfriend, Jessica, who looked a little familiar but I figured she just had that generic blonde look.

"How do you like Seattle, Bella?" she asked.

"I haven't seen much of it yet because I've been working non-stop at Cerreto. I can't wait for the lighter load this week."

"Yeh, I hear I'm not going to see much of Mike this week."

"Absolutely nothing, I can assure you, it's just sleep and work."

"Do you live near the restaurant?"

"Not too far, less than half an hour away, I'm sharing for a while with my friend Alice's brother. Do you know him, Edward Cullen, Doctor Edward Cullen?" I'm sure she visibly stiffened.

"I think I've heard the name. How's that working out for you?" She ran her eyes over me now as if she was working out what species I was. "Oh, he's been really kind to me."

"So, are you staying long with him?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking about staying a while longer than I'd originally planned because it turns out Edward's actually a pretty good roommate. He was vacuuming and cleaning all this morning while I was at work."

"I'll bet. Well, nice to meet you Bella, Mike, let's dance!"

Alice and Jasper insisted I dance with them and I was really feeling like a third wheel when I got a tap on the shoulder to find James was there, smiling and dancing along with the music.

"Sorry James, plans have been changing so fast this evening, I didn't have time to call." I just kind of moved to the music while talking to him.

"I'd already decided to come anyway so don't worry about it. Is he still working?"

"Yeh, there was some big bus smash, so he doesn't know what time he'll finish."

"Well that gives me more time to get to know you, Bella." Great.

James offered to buy us a drink and we sat down, slightly away from the noise as he said he wanted to talk.

"Bella, you know I like you, and we're both working these terrible hours, so it would be very convenient to go out together, as a couple I mean."

"James, I don't think I feel that way about you and I want to remain professional at work, so it wouldn't be a good idea for us to get involved."

"Genelle and David won't care!"

"It's not about them James. I'm just not sure I'm attracted to you."

"Well there's one way to find out!" He put his hand round the back of my neck and kissed me, without tongue, thank God. I pushed against his chest and got up.

"Bella?"

"Get away from me and don't you touch me ever again because I decide who I kiss, James, just me. No-one forces me to do anything, OK? Now I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me." I took off in the direction of the bathrooms, shaking, and as I turned round to give him a filthy look, I saw him going out the front door. Jeez, I was right about him the first time I met him, he was creepy and how we're going to handle this at work is his problem because I never for one second gave him the come on. I know this because I've always been very careful to never give off even mixed signals with men.

I composed myself and went back to the dance floor where Alice and Jasper had been joined by Em and Rose who both hugged me. Now I was a fifth wheel instead of a third and I really hoped Edward arrived soon. A guy came up to me who seemed polite enough, asking me to dance, so I agreed, mainly because I felt safe with Jasper and Em to protect me, but he got real handsy, real fast and I pushed him away. God, what was it with aggressive men tonight because he wouldn't take no for an answer and I had obviously missed the fact that he was quite drunk. As he came back up behind me and put his arms around me, I saw red and turned around to kick him in the kneecap but missed and fell straight against him. We crashed into a table holding empty and full drinks, knocking them all to the floor and breaking glass went everywhere. His arms were now like a vice around me and Emmett suddenly looked like he was going to kill him. "Let her go asshole. Take your hands off her now."

"Don't tell me what to do, she likes me."

"No she doesn't buddy, you're hurting her." Emmett was a master of self-control in kind of situation but you could see him boiling and I was scared of him.

"Why don't you back off superman?" I was pushed aside as the guy lunged at Emmett.

Emmett's right hand connected with the underside of his jaw and he was literally out cold before he hit the floor with a terrible whack. Everyone on the dance floor backed up in a big circle around him so I made a quick suggestion that it might be an idea to leave before anything more happened and Rose immediately agreed. Alice and Jasper had barely noticed what had happened as they were off in their own dancing love bubble.

We moved quickly out of the club and jumped into Em's SUV. It was only a few minutes back to my place and they insisted on coming up as Edward's car was back, but when we entered the apartment, he wasn't there, so I guessed he was walking over to the club. Rose was very concerned that I'd been hurt and stayed with me on the couch while I calmed myself down. Edward arrived soon after, panting as if he'd been running, and really anxious. When Jessica turned up, I realized why she'd looked so familiar as she was the girl I saw out the front with Edward on my first day in Seattle, the girl I had presumed was his girlfriend. I heard what she said and I guess I understood the individual words but I couldn't comprehend what it meant. I thought Edward had said he couldn't wait to get back to me and yet he was going with her tonight? I reacted the way I do in any stressful situation, so when he pulled her out of the apartment and I could hear them yelling at each other, I ran to the bathroom and vomited several times. Rose held my hair as I succumbed to the feeling of hatred towards Edward for what he was doing to me, and my own stupidity for letting him.

We had a brief conversation when I came out but I was still in my own little world. I think I was suffering from lack of sleep and I needed to separate myself from him. I went to bed, falling immediately to sleep and had my first nightmare in a long time where I couldn't see anything but I felt hands on me. Aro's lilting voice was going on about my worth but there was a new addition to the dream tonight - someone kissing my mouth and then laughing at me. It was Edward's laugh.


	20. Charlie's Birthday

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight references in this story**

Bella

It poured all day Monday, the drive to Forks seemed endless and the gloom matched my mood. I'd baked Charlie's birthday cake yesterday afternoon and had packed the ingredients to frost it when I got to his place. Edward had risen early to make coffee and asked me interminable times if he could drive me but I just couldn't be anywhere near him today. My brain needed to settle the information from last night and really I wanted to forget it had ever happened and strangle that girl for the viciousness that she spewed at us. How could he get involved with someone like that and how could I get involved with someone like him?

As I entered the outskirts of Forks, I put on a brave face as I'd done many times before in front of my Father. I could hide anything from him usually but today was going to be very different, as I had to bring up the subject of the kidnapping and reveal that I may have found one of the people involved. Charlie would know what to do I was certain. He wasn't home when I arrived so I frosted the cake and did a bit of cleaning around the kitchen, noticing he hadn't touched anything in the freezer, so maybe he was back at the diner every other night. I was just sitting down with a cup of tea when he arrived and smiled at me like he hadn't seen me in years. I jumped up to wish him happy birthday and he hugged me tight, moaned when he saw the cake and said he couldn't wait to try it. Then he really studied me and a look of concern wiped out the smile. "Bells, you look so tired. Are you OK?"

"Oh, it's been a huge week, Charlie - the long hours are going to kill me!" I put my face down on my crossed arms and sighed as he ran his hands over my hair like he always did when I was in need. It was his most comforting action.

"Well Bells, lets just get comfortable on the couch. I have the rest of the day off and we're going to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner. Has Edward already gone over there?"

"No Dad, he didn't come up this time because he needs to sleep too. He had to treat those kids from the bus crash yesterday." It wasn't really a lie.

"Oh I heard about it on the news! Breaks my heart when kids get hurt and those little kids must have been terrified. Does Edward like children?"

"Uh, I don't really know Dad."

"Cause Esme's been telling me you two are hitting it off really well and she's got you married off with three kids already." What? I just laughed at how absurd it was that she'd feel that way. Doesn't she know her son at all?

We watched the end of the Mariners game and then he actually made me a cup of tea, a first, I think. "This is very good tea, Dad!" He smiled and said "Yes, I was trained by an expert, even used the pot!"

"Listen Dad, I need to talk to you about something." He sat up and immediately gave me his undivided attention. "What's up, Bells, you got problems?"

"Well no, not exactly. There was someone at the restaurant the other night. I'm certain I recognized his voice as one of the men who kidnapped me." He looked at me as if he doubted me. "That's a long time ago Bells, why are you certain?"

"He was with another older guy and they had two teenage girlfriends who didn't look…comfortable. The way he spoke and the words he used were exactly the same as the voice I remember. It's a really unique voice that I've played over and over in my mind Dad. The fact that I was blindfolded and lost that sense made it heightened somehow because it's burned into my memory. He said he's coming back to have dinner one night. Could we try and catch him?"

"That's a complicated question because we'd have to have grounds to investigate him. With all these people counter suing these days, you have to have evidence to get any sort of search warrant and we'd have to find someone who knew first hand what he was doing and could prove it, or he'd have to confess. You see, without due diligence, no amount of police work can get these bastards locked up."

"This is going to sound ridiculous Dad, but he was really interested in me and I think he recognized me. Could I use myself as bait?"

"No! Under no circumstances… are you crazy! The people who kidnap young girls into slavery are sociopaths and they don't care that they deal in human life, it's just a product to them, something to sell to the highest bidder, and its big money! Now Isabella, you promise me you won't put yourself in danger like that!"

"OK! Calm down, I did say ridiculous didn't I? It's just brought back the fear and anger I felt back then and one of the girls looked like she wanted my help to get away. I felt powerless, just as I was blindfolded and tied up six years ago. I hate them Dad - for what happened then and for what they've done to my life every day since." He came over and wrapped me in his arms. "Oh Bells, I'm so sorry this happened to you, but you don't have to let it ruin your life. Do you need to do some more therapy?"

"Yeh, possibly." I sighed, resigning myself to the fact I probably would. "I really thought Edward was helping me, but I'm not so sure now. I'm still broken and I don't know how to reconnect the pieces or where they even are."

Esme and Carlisle were the perfect hosts. The house always looked like something out of a magazine, huge but warm and welcoming with Charlie's favorite stew simmering on the stove, and the cake ready for its candles. Carlisle opened the champagne and we toasted the 46th birthday before the boys went to the pool table. They both still thought of themselves as young bad boys and they were both still fairly attractive for their age. It gave Esme and me time for some girl talk.

"What happened with Edward, darling? I thought he was coming up with you?"

"I'm sorry, didn't he ring you? I should have called. Yesterday took a lot out of him – all those kids."

"Well he rang here yesterday and I thought I was talking to a different person as he was positively joyous. He has never mentioned one woman that I can remember but he never stopped talking about you, and how proud he is of you. I think you've really captured his heart, Bella, and I hope you know that because he sounds like he's in love." She was beaming at me and I could feel the emotion come up my throat. Any other person would have burst into tears but I just felt sick.

"Oh, Esme!" She put her arms around me like she'd done a million times before and rubbed my back. "I don't know how I can get past all those women in his life and I don't think he realizes that they think they have a claim on him. I really adore him but I don't think I can handle the complication and really I'm still not sure I can trust him."

"Has he hurt you, darling? What's he done?" I didn't answer her for a long time as I just relished the Mom hug she was giving me. What had he done wrong really? Things were great until Jessica arrived and she'd caused all the drama. Maybe he wanted a little more than I could give right now but I did feel comfortable and safe with him, and that was a huge breakthrough. He certainly made me feel things physically I'd never dreamed of.

"It's just there was this girl last night who made up all this stuff about him when she came to our apartment, as brazen as you can get! I was so shocked at the time that I think I just believed her. Edward got rid of her immediately but I believed her and not him. What does that say about our relationship?" Esme just smoothed my hair and looked into my eyes. "It's hard, when you have such a good looking man, to believe that you're the only one. God knows I went through some hell with Carlisle. He was gorgeous and he could have had his pick of any girl in New York. He'd had some girls before me I can tell you and my feelings of inadequacy took a while to go away, especially when some past girlfriends tried to make out I was inferior. The trust comes with time and it has to be earned, but then you have to give him a chance to earn it. Edward's biggest problem in my opinion is he's a bit of an enabler. He wants to make everyone happy and it's just not possible. I know in my heart that he wants this relationship with you because he suddenly has purpose in his life for the first time and don't forget Edward has no experience with relationships, so maybe you need to give him some time to work out how to move forward. He's talking about the future and that's a big change for him. I think he's been marking time for many years, waiting for something, and I suspect that something is you, so you should give him a chance Bella."

"I'm exactly the same, Esme, I have no idea how to have a relationship with a man and I have all this baggage with me. I can't expect Edward to put up with that!"

"Bella, you're going to be 22 very soon. Don't you think it's time to stop wallowing in the past and give yourself a chance at a happy and fulfilling life? You might fall in love and everything else would fall into place, you know. Just go with your heart, stop over thinking everything, and let it evolve. Are you attracted to him, Bella?"

The laugh that came out of me was like the one at the end of crying, when you feel much better, if I could even cry. "Oh God, he's the most stunning guy I've ever met and this is…too damn embarrassing, Esme. You're just saying all this because you want me to be your daughter!" She laughed with me. "A mother can dream can't she Bella?" and she kissed me on the nose.

We stayed late talking about the old days and it was actually great to get the two of them alone without the huge personalities of Emmett and Alice invading every conversation. I observed just how much Edward was like Carlisle, the same mannerisms, silly sense of humor and the fact that they both loved their food. He had two pieces of birthday cake and said it was the best butter cake he'd ever tasted. I realized Edward must have missed a lot from Carlisle traveling so much when they were growing up because I hardly knew him really and yet I'd pretty much lived with Alice half the time. He was just never there and I wondered how much Esme had missed him as well.

I was glad I'd taken this trip on my own as something did settle in me. Maybe it was the talk with Esme, but I resolved to give Edward a chance and try to move on with a relationship with him. I just had to have more confidence in myself and concentrate on the positive. I sent Edward a text that said 'Please come home tonight' and went to do the evening shift. James apologized as soon as he saw me and diffused the whole awkwardness I was expecting, thank God. I soaked in the bath when I got back and looked through my clothes for the right outfit. What message was I trying to send? I decided on a summer dress that Alice had insisted I buy. It was not provocative in any way – a pink and green floral halter neck, lots of floaty fabric, not too short, but cool and fresh. I left my hair down with no perfume or makeup. This afternoon I'd made some of the chocolate mousse he'd loved and it was chilled nicely - perfect for a hot night like tonight and we didn't have to eat much. Just a taste would be nice with a bottle of Zinfandel, the perfect accompaniment. It felt so different tonight because I didn't have to get up early and I set a play list and waited for him to arrive.

**Please keep me going with your reviews. I love them! Do you think Bella is too forgiving?**


	21. Return to Seattle

Edward

I spoke to the security guard downstairs and told him never to let anyone up unless we approved them first, no matter how many times he'd seen them. To say I was feeling nervous was understating how I felt as I'd received only four words by text from her in the last 24 hours and I had no idea which way this was going. I knew she was having dinner with my parents but apart from that, I knew nothing at all about what was going on in her head. I was not going to rehash Sunday night with her because either she believed me, or she didn't. I could not change what Jess had done.

She was in her usual place when I arrived, the kitchen. She looked fresh and clean, like she'd just showered, and the dress she wore showed a lot of skin, but I didn't get the impression she was trying to flaunt it. She came straight up to me, put her arms around my neck and smiled. Her eyes were sparkly like in New York and I hadn't factored the overwhelming happiness I would feel if she seemed positive when she saw me again because I guess I had braced for the worst. My arms went around her automatically but I kept it innocently friendly. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you and believed that stupid girl over you. Can you forgive me Edward?" I blew out a sigh of relief and hugged her back, lifting her slightly off the floor. "There's nothing to forgive, beautiful. She was trying to hurt us and I won't allow anything like that to happen again."

"Are you going to have a shower? I made you something to eat." Whenever those words came out of her mouth, I was instantly salivating because whatever she made always pushed my buttons. "Yes Mam, I'll be about three minutes and I'll be right back." I took off into my room throwing off my scrubs and jumped in the shower. When I returned there was a glass of red wine on the breakfast bar and she was missing. "I'm out here, Edward!" She was on the patio in the warm night and there was a breeze blowing from the Sound after the rain which smelled fresh and new.

"Do you want your wine brought out?"

"Not yet!"

I sat next to her and looked out at the water. The night was very clear and we could see all the lights on the other side. "Did you have a good trip to Forks?"

"Yeh, it was nice having a night with your parents without their children. I can't believe how much you and Carlisle are alike!"

"Really?"

"So much, Edward, he even eats like you!"

"Speaking of… what did you make for me, woman?" She smiled at me and looked out at the bay. "You got me all worked up and now where is it?"

"It's nothing much, just some chocolate mousse because I thought something chilled would be nice tonight."

"God I love that stuff! Do we have any strawberries?"

"Yes we do, come inside, sit down and I'll get it!"

"What's the wine for?"

"You'll see. It goes really well with the chocolate so try some now."

I sat on a stool and tried the wine while she headed to the fridge. I have to say it was very strong. "Is this what they call a robust wine?"

"That's right, but you'll see the change in flavor once you have some of the chocolate with it. Here, let's try some and you can tell me what you think."

She brought a plate of strawberries and a bowl of mousse over to me and stood between my legs. I like where this was going. She pulled the spoon thru the mousse, holding it up for me and she had her other hand under the spoon. As if I'd let any of this drop, I wanted it all. It tasted exactly as I remembered, not particularly sweet but rich flavored, and her tongue came out as I closed my lips over the spoon. "Now try some of the wine." She picked up the glass and handed it to me. The strong acidy flavor seemed to diminish somehow by the chocolate and you could taste more fruit in the wine. "Wow that really works well together. The wine tastes better, doesn't it?"

She was smiling at me as if I was her most gifted student. "You want some more?" I nodded and I think even the mousse itself tasted better since I had the leftover taste of the wine. The result was creamy and sensational. I could live on this stuff. I tried a little more wine before completely swallowing – it just went so well together. "Some strawberry this time?" She really loved to feed people and I was glad I got to be the one she feeds the most.

"Yes please, bring on the strawberry! Do I get chocolate with it as well?"

"Of course, sir, here you go." She was biting into the air as she mirrored what I was doing. "Bella, is it supposed to be running down my chin?" I'm not sure she considered what she was about to do when she licked the strawberry right off my chin, because she blushed, put her hand over her mouth, and apologized.

I put my arms round her waist and pulled her to me without thinking. "I'd like to taste you Miss Swan." She pushed back slightly, and blushed again. I'd gotten to her – I absolutely loved that blush and I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Edward. I…don't think I'm ready to have you taste me yet." She said it so innocently. Yeh, she was definitely going to kill me.

"OK, but come and stay with me tonight. I just want you with me, baby because I missed you so much and I've never just slept with anyone before. It's something I want to try and we wouldn't do anything, just be close to each other." She looked at me very uncertainly. I tried to look all disappointed and it was a disgrace really, preying on her sweet nature like this. She really should turn me down.

She put her tiny hands on my face and looked for sincerity in my eyes. "No, that sounds really nice as I want to be close to you too." I know the sound that came out of me was a whimper because I was totally whipped by this girl and I'd do anything she wanted, so I just nodded.

She put everything away in the fridge and then closed the patio door. "I'm just going to change since I can't wear this dress to bed. I'll see you in there?" I think I was nodding again.

If I thought she was torturing me before with the whole licking the strawberry off me thing, then I was mistaken because her entering my room in a pair of boy pants and a tank top was the real torture. She opened both windows and the fresh breeze filled the room. "You don't mind do you? I love the breeze!" I just shook my head still unable to form words.

"Edward, aren't you going to get changed for bed? You just need something cool because it's so hot isn't it?" I broke myself out of my daze, grabbed some short pajama bottoms and went to the en suite to put them on and brush my teeth. When I came back, she'd pulled the covers down and was lying on her side waiting for me, her hair spilled out all over the sheet and her legs, well they went on for miles and I realized I was nervous, really nervous. Actually, the nerves were my saving because if I were my usual self, I would have already fucked her brains out.

I lay down on my back, looking at her, and just waited to see what she would do. She moved straight over to me and put her hand on my chest. Then she ran it down my abs and up my sides to my underarms as she snuggled into me. "Your body is so different from mine because you're really broad everywhere and I'm really narrow. I love your sides and your arms are pretty sensational too. You're so masculine, Edward." Fuck, this is going to be worse than I thought. I tried to concentrate on innocently rubbing her back over that sexy tank top. Does she realize what pressing her tits into my side does to me? I wanted nothing more than for her to grab my cock at this point but she settled her hand on my chest and sighed, making me wonder how the hell I was going to make her continue. She pressed her face into my neck and breathed in deeply, so I had to come up with something quickly.

"I hope you're not going to sleep without a goodnight kiss."

"Oh, of course not, Edward." She moved her face from my neck and placed her hand on my cheek, giving me a very halfhearted press to the lips.

"What was that? That wasn't a real kiss."

"Yes it was! What do you mean, not a real kiss?" This was working.

"It was pathetic and you know it because I know you can do better than that!" She hated to think she was doing anything half hearted.

"Hmmmm, well try this one, Cullen!" She grabbed my hands and held them on the bed, either side of my head, as if she was pinning me down. This I definitely liked. She pushed her whole upper body into mine to kiss me properly and it was heaven. Her lips were so soft and she was getting used to being sensual with her tongue, but it was the sounds of her breathing that were going straight to my cock. She turned her face and kissed me again, moaning, her thigh rubbing against mine. I'm sure she was getting something out of the feeling of her tits against my chest because she pushed into me even further with the moan. If this was any indication of her sensuality, she was going to be really hot in the sack when I broke down her barriers. She suddenly lifted up slightly. "How was that, better?" She was even smiling because she knew damn well it was better.

I must have lost my mind because I did something really stupid. I lifted our hands off the bed and while still attached I squeezed her ass and pulled her to me. Everything about this move was wrong as I had pulled her arms around her back and put into direct contact with my erection - and it was not small. She extricated herself from me immediately and jumped out of bed. "What are you doing? I told you I'm not ready yet! I'm not kidding about this Edward! I'm going to my bed."

"Bella! Please don't go! I'm sorry, I got a little carried away. You kissing me like that turned me on so much that I forgot!"

"What, forgot I wasn't one of your usual girls?"

"Stop that! I'm not used to this OK? I don't usually have to hold myself back and, Christ, I'm so attracted to you, it's not easy, woman."

"I'll go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Please stay with me. I want you here and I promise I won't try anything again tonight." She gave what now was a signature look of hers – trying to read me to see if I was sincere. I held out my hand and pleaded once more. I saw her shoulders drop slightly and knew I'd won. She came back, lay down facing me, and touched my nose. "You are challenging for someone like me, Edward Cullen. Now you listen to me mister - no…sex…OK?"

"Sure, I promise. Just turn around and we'll have a cuddle. I need to sleep too." She turned over and I put my arm gently around her waist, trying to resist the urge to pull her ass against my cock. Instead, I buried my nose in her hair and lost myself in her heavenly scent. Surprisingly, I fell asleep quickly and in the dream that came to me, she hadn't stopped me at all.

I woke the next morning all over her. I had one arm under her neck and that hand was holding both her tits. The other arm was around her waist holding her so tight to me that I'm sure she was uncomfortable and my legs were all twisted up with hers.

As soon as she knew I was awake, she disentangled herself from my hold to leave and I heard the sound of water running. I'd had her tits in my hand and I'd been asleep! Christ, Edward, you are losing your game!

"I have to call down at the markets to line up some suppliers. I'll be back in an hour." I must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing I knew she was calling out to me again.

"Come on you, get up! It's late! Let's go for a run!" You are kidding me. I wanted to convince her this morning that she was in fact very ready for sex. However, when I heard her filling the kettle and lighting the stove I knew the moment had passed so I dragged myself out of bed and went to the bathroom where my morning wood was already deflating.

We walked down to the water's edge and stretched before beginning the jog up to Kerry Park. I usually did this run a few times a week so I was surprised that Bella kept up with me. She had her ipod buds in and was cruising at a pace that didn't seem to be taxing her much. Twenty minutes later, we were looking at that spectacular view of the city skyline and I wanted to sit up here for a bit to cool down. It was a very hot day but she kept going, looking like she was heading back down so I followed along after her when I got my breath.

Suddenly something spooked a large dog and it crossed right in front of her, tripping her up. Lucky for her but not for the dog, she fell down right on top of it and then rolled several times before coming to a stop where a man ran straight over to her to see if she was OK and grabbed the dog's lead. I was watching him help her up with his arms around her and while she nodded and laughed as she spoke with him, he started brushing grass off her.

My possessive nature came to the fore and I abused him for letting such a big dog go in a public place. I can't remember what I said but I guess I may have gone a little overboard as they both looked at me as if I was crazy, so I apologized and kept jogging slowly, hoping she would catch up with me.

They both watched me leave and she stayed to speak to him for another minute. I could see them laughing as he handed something to her and she touched his arm while petting the dog's head before waving goodbye and continuing with her run.

She caught up and passed me very quickly, not acknowledging me, and I watched her in front all the way back to the apartment.

When we entered, she went straight for the kitchen to get some water and as she drank, she just looked at me as if waiting for an explanation. I had nothing to give her because I didn't understand it myself but knew I was acting like a complete idiot.

"Who was the guy with the dog, Bella?"

"Obviously, he was just some guy with a dog that got off the lead."

"You looked like you knew him."

"No, the dog tripped me up. You saw what happened and he was just apologizing, that's all. He was nice and he gave me his number because he wants to make up for the accident with his dog."

"I'll bet he does, maybe he even planned it. It is a pretty clever way to pick up girls, don't you think?"

"Edward I don't like the sound of where this is going. What is wrong with you because that was really damn embarrassing up there? It was inappropriate and over the top!"

"I'm angry that he nearly hurt you and he tried to pick you up. Couldn't he see we were together?"

"We were just two people jogging in the same park Edward! You weren't even next to me! You know what, Lucy warned me about jealous guys and told me to stay away from them. I can see why now."

"I don't do jealous, Miss Swan!"

"Then why did you speak to that poor guy like that because he did nothing wrong? You know who you sounded like - your friend Jessica!" My mouth hung open as I watched her throw her empty bottle in the trash and walk out on me.


	22. Cabo's

Bella

Edward had shown me a different side of himself today. He _was_ jealous, no matter what he said, unnecessarily so in this instance and it did not suit him. He completely overreacted in my opinion and it scared me really. I needed to talk to someone who didn't know him to get an objective view so I invited myself to Lucy's after work for a drink.

"Are you OK girl? You looked a bit messed up today!"

"Oh, Edward and I had a bit of a fight. He is jealous, and you warned me about those guys."

"How much do you like him?"

"A lot, I don't know. I thought it was a lot but I have nothing to compare it to, but I know I didn't like the side of him I saw today. Unfortunately, I just have no experience with men."

"Well, we had better get you over to Cabo's this week and you can get some!"

"Get some what?"

"Experience with men, girl, you still want to come?"

"No, I don't think so Lucy?"

"Look, it's hilarious, and you don't have to hook up or anything, but you will just get to see how the other half live. Please come, you'll really enjoy it."

"OK, what night?"

"It seems to be very popular late on Thursday for some reason. Is it a date?"

"Sure." I did feel a little better.

"Bella, don't go back there tonight! You can stay with me! Just have a break from him to clear your head and we'll have a nice bottle of wine while we eat some junk."

"Thanks Lucy, but I really don't want to impose."

"Ah, who else is roaming around to play with me at midnight on a Wednesday night? Let's just forget everything and you can start afresh tomorrow."

I sent a text letting him know I'd be staying at Lucy's tonight at that we'd be at Cabo's the following night. I kept it brief and I turned my phone straight off after I sent it because I did just want to forget everything for now.

We had a drink at the restaurant and then drove to Lucy's place. It really was a comfortable apartment but maybe it was because she was so welcoming. We both showered and she gave me some shorts and a huge t-shirt to wear. She even had a spare toothbrush that I could use and I washed my jacket, underwear and my socks, everything else was OK to wear again.

I called from the kitchen. "Can I open the wine, Lucy?"

"In the fridge, Bella, opener's in the top drawer!" She joined me within a couple of minutes and opened a huge bag of Doritos, pouring them into a couple of bowls.

"Where's your family, Lucy, do they live around here?"

"Uh no, it's just me here in sweet Seattle."

"So do you have a big family?"

"Yeh, actually, I've got two brothers and a sister. Unfortunately Mom and Dad divorced and half of us went with Dad to Boston."

"You didn't go?"

"No, my younger brother and I stayed in Portland with Mom. She's a high school teacher who was pretty concerned about us switching schools so we had to stay put."

"Were you happy about that?"

"It didn't really matter all that much because Jane and Michael were in college anyway. Michael had gone to LA for Advertising and Jane to New York. She's the arty farty one of the kids, following in Dad's footsteps."

"Wow, what's it like? I have no brothers or sisters and I can't even see my cousins."

"I don't know, growing up, I would have loved to be an only child as our house was always chaos and we fought all the time to get what we wanted. They encouraged us not to fit the stereotype, to be who we were. They were a couple of hippies if you ask me. No, seriously, they're both still pretty cool parents, just not good together."

"We are so different I can't tell you. My Mom died when I was five and I can't remember a childhood because I took over her role and looked after my father. I think that's why I can cook. I have this need to look after people and feed them. We never had money in our house and I don't think Dad's done a single renovation since Mom died. I was so blessed to get that scholarship to the FCI. Now I can apply to the top restaurants and train under the best chefs just because I have that degree. I can't begin to tell you how lucky I've been."

"Well you may have gotten a scholarship but you earned your degree with hard work and talent, so don't go on about the luck so much. I know David and Genelle are really happy with your work at Cerreto."

"Thanks Lucy, that's so nice of you to tell me that. Where did you go to college?"

"Three years at Lewis Clark in Portland where I majored in Criminal Justice with some English and Psychology subjects. I want to go to Law School there eventually and I've passed my undergraduate but I'm still unsure what kind of law I want to do so that's the other reason I'm taking this year off."

"Law, wow that's way out of my league!"

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to be able to cook the way you can. It's an art Bella and it's just as important as what I'm doing."

"Lucy, you're funny!"

"No, Bella. Look what does Edward do? Does he think he's better than you?"

"Actually no, he's not like that. My cooking is one of the things he really likes about me and he eats like a horse when I cook."

"There you go."

We just sat, thinking about our conversation and drinking the most amazing chilled wine.

"Bella, what happened to your Mom?"

"She was killed in a freak car accident and I miss her every day but I have not cried one tear since she died."

"Never?"

"No, I can't cry, at all. I think I cried my lifetime of tears when she was killed."

"Wow. Why do you say freak car accident?"

"She was just bumped from behind. The guy lost concentration and he ran up the back of her, not particularly fast or anything. Should not have been a big deal but the wheel veered her to the right and she went down the embankment. She broke her neck when the car hit a huge tree. Such a waste of a life, don't you think?"

"What do you remember about her?"

"Renee was her name. She had an Italian mother who immigrated here as a teenager, hence my name, Isabella. The Fiore's come from La Spetzia – it's over on the coast near Pisa and I went there once to meet some of them. Nonna kind of went against the family to marry John Dwyer, another immigrant, from Ireland. I have just one uncle, Renee's twin brother, who we never see. I think he may be a criminal and Charlie forbids any contact. She was very young when they got married and I think they had to get married because of me but I've never actually asked. I look a lot like her but she had lighter hair and olive skin. Her best friend was Edward's mother and she's the one who's trying to match make us."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. What was she like?"

"I remember she was an elementary school teacher and she was nice to me all the time, a sweet lady who was a hopeless cook because we always had sandwiches, noodles, or eggs. I know she loved my Dad as they were always kissing. Unfortunately that's all I've got." I just sighed and drank some more wine. We were quiet for a while before I realized I'd put a bit of a downer on the conversation.

"What do you do on your day off from the restaurant, Lucy?"

"Well I get in the car and find a destination or I have a really big night on Sunday and then sleep in. It's usually one or the other and all depends on whether I'm on lunches starting Tuesday."

"Are you sick of only having one day off?"

"Yeh, but you do get used to it. We each get every third week off for lunch so it's something to look forward to."

"Every third, wow, that's hard on you. By the end of my first full week, I was shattered so I don't think I could do it two on and one off!"

"You do what you have to do and we get paid a lot more than other restaurants in the area so it's worth it if money's that you're after."

"Do you have to pay your tuition next year?"

"No, Dad's loaded and he paid for all of our education as long as we paid for our living expenses. He was originally from Sussex in England and he's now an art dealer in Boston. He's very good at picking talent and promoting them so he gets huge commissions when they sell their pieces."

"I'll have to get him to meet my friend, Alice. She's doing the same thing with local textile and clothing designers. She's Edward's sister."

"He'd actually love that and he's coming for a visit the end of next week on his way to LA. Hey, I've met Alice! She was at the restaurant last week and she's…bubbly!"

"Yeh, that's her!"

"She was with a real hottie and they were all over each other."

"That's Jasper. He's a friend of Edward's."

"It seems like your life is pretty entwined with Edward's. Are you sure you can break away from him? He'll be in your life one way or another."

"Uuugggh. I don't know what to think. Lucy, I haven't' even known him a month and this is all so new for me. I do really like him and in some ways, he's very good for me. This jealousy thing is a problem and the fact that he's had a lot of women in his life."

"Yeh, the player thing – that is a worry."

'Yeh, he says he only wants me now!"

"Well, if he's there tomorrow night, he'll show his true colours, believe me."

"What is this place you're taking me to?"

"You'll see soon enough!"

"I'm so glad I got to know you better, Lucy."

"Me too, hey you never know you may go home with a new guy tomorrow night."

"No I won't!"

"Sure you won't! Now, I'm going to bed and the room's made up so just try to sleep."

"Goodnight Lucy and thanks again."

The next morning I cooked her favorite omelet.

"This is amazing, Bella. I'm so hungry!"

"Eat up and I'll make another one if you want."

"Better not. Are you going back this morning?"

"Yeh. Oh hell! I've had my phoned turned off all night so I bet he thinks I'm being a real bitch!" I turned it on and there was a message from Edward saying he'd see us at Cabo's tonight. He sounded like nothing had happened, just friendly and cheery.

I washed up and cleaned the kitchen before getting back into the clothes I'd left the apartment in the day before.

"I'll get going now Lucy; thanks for having me and I'll see you at Cerreto this afternoon."

"Bring your change of clothes and we'll go straight from here tonight."

"Good idea, see you!"

When I got back to the apartment, he wasn't there so I made coffee and did a load of laundry. I didn't hear him come in as I was at the washing machine and when he put his hands on my shoulders and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Edward!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I won't hurt you, you know."

I had no response to that because it seemed he was saying one thing and meaning something else.

"Are you OK? Did you have a nice time at Lucy's?"

"Yeh, she's really down to earth - a bit like a younger Rose. A little bit 'girl power'." He laughed aloud at this.

"Well emancipation does that. Is she still looking for someone to share?"

"Yeh, she'd be great and I might think about it."

"I see, I thought you and I had something."

"We only ever planned for me to be here a couple of weeks, didn't we? Maybe it's time I got out on my own because I really need to make some new friends!"

"You mean like the guy from the park?"

"No, I mean like Lucy! For God's sake, Edward, not everything is about sex!"

"I don't want you to go."

"Edward, let's just take it slow from now on because rushing into a relationship is not going to work for either of us. We both have issues to sort through, don't you think?"

He just let his head drop and stayed like that as if his shoes were incredibly interesting. Then he raised his head and looked directly into my eyes as if he was about to come out with something important. Instead, he said, "I'm going for a run." He went into his room, changed, grabbed his keys and left.

I decided I needed something new to wear tonight, another dress, because I'm sick of being in jeans all the time and I felt like dressing up tonight. This was going to be the start of a new confident Bella. I phoned Alice for some advice on dress shops and she insisted on meeting me. Ten different outfits later and I had decided on a pale pink dress with a deep v in the front and back. It had a wide band under the boobs in the same material. Alice said it was the sort of dress for any occasion and she helped me find a funky necklace to make it a bit more fun for this evening.

"How's Jasper?"

"She sighed dreamily. I adore him so much I can't keep my hands off him and I'm telling you I can hardly walk. He's really dynamite between the sheets."

"Wow Alice. TMI!"

"Oh, sorry, no he's great, really great, and we get on so well, never an argument."

"Um…has he told you everything about his past Alice?"

"You mean about all the women he's fucked! Yes, he has, but he's with me every night Bella. He doesn't want that life anymore and I trust him. By the way, I heard you got a visit from that skank, Jessica Stanley, the other night. What a bitch!"

"What do you know about her?"

"Jasper said she was one of the regulars, but she was getting a little clingy with Edward and he'd been trying to faze her out of the arrangement."

"Huh?"

"Edward hasn't told you about the women, has he? You need to hear the fully story Bella…. if you can handle it, that is. Look Jasper's convinced me not to interfere in what's going on with you two because he says Edward wants to change. They both do and I believe him. Anyway, where are you going tonight?"

"Cabo's."

"Well, well, watch yourself there. It's a real flirty place."

"Flirty?"

"You'll see and you'll have fun. Just stay sober, promise me!"

"OK, I'd better be getting to work. Thanks so much for the help."

"Anytime you!" She gave me one her Alice hugs and a beaming smile.

Work was busy and I thought for a while that we were going to go overtime but the big group we had suddenly realized how late it was and left about 11. We cleaned up fast and were out of there at 11.30.

We had a brief stop at Lucy's to freshen up and change. We took separate cars, agreeing not to drink, and Lucy said Alice had given me good advice about staying sober, especially in my new dress, which she loved. Her outfit showed a little more cleavage than I had seen before and her jeans looked like they were painted on. She had a great figure and the most beautiful light brown hair, cut to the height of fashion long at the front and short at the back. One day I'd be adventurous and go for a fashion cut. My hair had been the same forever but I loved having long hair, even though washing it was a pain. Tonight I left it out and natural. I have to admit, I was trying to look attractive tonight as I needed a little kick for my confidence whether anything came of it or not.

Cabo's was not what I was expecting because it looked like a restaurant and everything glowed red from the luscious painted walls. All the glasses and bottles picked up the lighting and sparkled, the overall effect looking elegant and very sexy. When I arrived there was a jazz band in a corner just finishing their set.

Lucy appeared a couple of minutes after me and we were shown to a table.

"They make the most delicious non-alcoholic cocktails here, Bella. I'll go get you one."

No sooner had she left than a tall blonde guy sat down in her place. "Hello there gorgeous, are you available because you are exactly my type? He leaned up close to me and his eyes were wandering all over my face, hair and boobs." He knocked the power of speech from me, being so forward, as I had never felt this kind of obvious sexual attention before. There was no small talk here.

"Uh…"

"Would you like to join me? I can drive you anywhere you would like as I have the Audi outside ready and warmed up. Do you know how exceptional your hair is? I can see myself pulling it hard as I fuck you into oblivion. How does that sound? Interested?"

Lucy came to the table with two massive drinks, all different layers of colours. "Excuse me. Leave her alone. She's with me for now!" She gave him a frightening look. "Lesbians, hey? It would be my absolute pleasure to do two lesbians. Will you perform with each other for me as well?" Lucy stood up taller and tried to look scary. I was terrified – of her, of him, of this whole place. "You need to move away for now if you don't want to wear this drink."

He put his hands up. "OK, no harm done, it was worth a try. You ladies enjoy your evening and call me if you change your mind." He pushed his business card towards me, winked and moved away.

I let out a whoosh of breath. "Shit! He was over the top and he scared me to death." Lucy began to laugh. "You know he's probably very nice but he's just direct about what he wants as they don't have to bullshit in here." She grabbed the business card. "Yeh, just as I thought a lawyer - probably loaded - someone will have a good time with him tonight. You weren't even a little bit interested? He was pretty hot!"

"Are you kidding me? Did you think I'd pick someone like that up tonight?"

"Well, maybe, if the right guy took your eye, you never know. Some people just come in for a nice cocktail after work but there are no nine to fivers in this crowd. Everyone is a shift worker, pretty much, and not too many places are open until 2 am that have this kind of atmosphere. Basically, if you come in here after midnight, you make a declaration that you're looking for action. I just thought you'd get a kick out of it. If you come in here at seven, it looks the same but it's completely different – just a restaurant. You can still get food now. Are you hungry? Whoa! There's a real hottie over at the bar. I'll be right back!"

Oh God! She's leaving me again! I started to feel uncomfortable and looking around I could see men watching me so I panicked. I got up, deciding to leave and walked out the front door, just as Edward was coming in. We both turned around and looked at each other after we passed. He seemed to push through the bar and into the back so he basically disappeared. I went to the truck, locked the door, and did my deep breathing technique to calm down. A few minutes later, I'd talked myself into going back in as Edward wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, I knew it.

Lucy was excited to see me and she grabbed me and dragged me to a booth.

"Just you wait, girl. This is what this place is all about."

"What are you talking about? Where's your hot friend?"

"Oh, he'll keep for a while because I want you to just sit back and enjoy. The entertainment's arrived!"

Edward came back in, glanced over at me and stood at the bar. I hadn't noticed he was wearing a suit, a perfectly fitted suit, not tight anywhere but it accentuated his broad shoulders and all the other parts of his physique. Edward in a suit was just gorgeous - a total chick magnet. He was wearing a tie pulled slightly to the side. The barman handed him a bottle of beer and he took a sip straight away and sat down on one of the stools.

There was an instant buzz in the bar and it was more than the usual electricity I got from Edward, many other women had noticed him too.

"Just watch, Bella. This is going to be so much fun!" Lucy and I sat back, watched, and listened to the people in booths surrounding us.

"That's Doctor Cullen. Glad to see he's back in the playground. He's one hot tamale, isn't he?"

"Yeh I've had that. He's really something in bed."

"I heard he'd dropped off the scene for the last few weeks."

"Yeh? Well I bet there's been some disappointed pussy in that time."

"He's amazing - that hair and those shoulders. God he's hot!"

"I'm going to give it a go. Wish me luck!"

She got up, sashayed over to the bar, and ran her hand over his back. He turned to her and smiled, taking another sip from his beer. She was positively shameless and I couldn't hear what she said but it was obvious. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and her shoulders slumped.

Another one came from the other end of the restaurant, and with her long red hair and beautiful skin, she was stunning in her revealing and very expensive dress. There was no way he was going to say no to this femme fatale. She approached him and ran her red fingernails around his neck and up into his hair. The show in front of me was captivating while turning me on. She put her red lips up to his ear and said something that made him laugh a little and turn to whisper something back into her ear. She handed what looked like a card to him and ran her nails over his shoulders before moving away.

He was alone at the bar now and I sat glued to what was going to happen next. I was a little annoyed he had come here after our conversation this afternoon because he seemed like he was checking up on me but I was riveted to my seat - I could not stop watching. He really was this evening's entertainment.

Lucy could not contain herself. "Isn't he awesome? He's totally hot, obviously, and very picky because he can afford to be. They all keep trying until he finds what he's after. Then they leave and the place goes back to normal. I just love it when he comes in here!" I guess it would have been funny if it weren't Edward.

Just then, the jazz band started their next set so there was no way I'd be able to hear anything said from Edward or any of his women.

Another woman approached him. This time he turned his stool to face her and she stepped in between his legs and put her arms around his neck while saying something I could not hear, but she was definitely offering something and he was smiling at her. She was blonde with big boobs and I thought this might be the one. They had quite a long conversation and she was nodding her head. Eventually she left him and went back to her friends.

Then two girls came up to him as a team. They both pressed up against the outside of his thighs - my thighs! I had to shake that thought out of my head. They had both draped themselves over him and whatever they said made him shake his pointer finger at them and shake his head.

Lucy could not stop her smile. "I'm going to bug that bar one night to hear what they say to him. This is so good."

"Have you ever tried to go up to him?"

"No! I know my league, and he is totally out of it. Have you seen him because that there is male perfection. Jesus, watch him - he's getting up. Holy hell he's tall, isn't he!"

"Do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure if it's his real name. They call him Doctor Cullen."

"You called?" Edward was standing right in front of me, still sipping that beer.

Lucy was mortified, and she was so nervous she couldn't speak.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Miss Swan, are you enjoying your evening? I thought you were leaving when I arrived and I'm so glad you decided to stay."

"Doctor Cullen. I am so glad I decided to stay as well because it has been riveting. You look very nice in a suit, by the way. Are you on display here?" He slipped his hand into the back of my dress.

Lucy was sitting there with her mouth open and she was beyond speech as she watched us.

"No. I had meetings tonight and it looks a little more professional than the scrubs. Bella, you look beautiful tonight. This pink dress is just…...you look positively fuckable this evening."

"Are you playing a game with me, Edward?"

He was nervously running his other hand through his hair and he was the exact opposite of who he had been not five minutes earlier at the bar. "No, I'm always deadly serious when it comes to you and I'm so devastated that you want to leave me. You know I'm not going to be able to function without our good night kisses so I'll do anything to get you to stay. Won't you please consider keeping me company for a little longer?"

"Maybe, I know I enjoyed watching all those women trying to pick you up - a little more than I should, I think."

"I wanted you to see what happens to me when I go out. Why there have been so many girls in my life, and I'm obviously no good at telling you, so I thought I'd show you. Do you see what I'm up against?"

I just laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't frequent this type of establishment?"

"Well I haven't been for the last few weeks. I really just wanted you to see for yourself. I don't want any of these women because I'm besotted with the brunette who moved in with me and I can't even think of anyone else. You have bewitched me Bella. I wanted you to know that before you left me."

"Edward…." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. The kiss was sweet but the eye contact was total sex and I didn't stand a chance. "I really need to get out of here, Bella. Please come with me." He stood and held his hand out for me and I stood because he silently commanded me to, I was putty in his hands.

"Have you been drinking these cocktails? I'll drive you!" He was rubbing his hands over my shoulders and down my upper arms.

"No, Lucy introduced me to the non-alcoholic variety and I have my car."

"I think you should leave it here. I want you in my car with me now." Now he was kissing my individual fingers. God it was so hot.

"No. Uh, I'll drive it back!"

"Then I'll follow you." Kiss on the cheek. "Where am I following you to?"

"Our place."

"Good choice." He grabbed my hand and gave it another kiss.

"Lucy, I'm leaving now, so will you be alright?"

"Sure. Fuck. Uh…see you tomorrow."

He grabbed my hand, led me to my car, and opened my door.

"Don't speed, I want you in my sights all the way back, OK?"

"Yes Edward."

"I'll see you back there." He leaned in and ran a finger from my chin to the base of the v cut of my dress.

"Um, yes." I was losing my faculties, fast.

"I'll just get my car. Do not leave until I'm with you, and lock your doors."

Wow, what was happening here? Was I trapped in an Edward Cullen fantasy? He had completely overwhelmed me and there was nothing else but him. Was he trying to seduce me? He's going to spoil everything because I'm going to panic.

Even his following me home was sexy. It felt like he was hunting and I was his prey, and I wanted to be captured.

When we entered the apartment, he just pulled off his tie in that predatory way of his and his eyes pierced mine.

I took a couple of steps back from him. "What are you planning Edward. You're making me nervous."

"Whatever you want to do, beautiful - how about some kissing practice?"

"I think I need some tea." I moved toward the kitchen but he grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me to him. "What exactly about me is making you nervous? We can work on that for starters."

"Well, you're so confident around women - all women and you've got that look in your eyes like you're hungry so it scares me to death." He came close to me and cupped my cheek in his hand. "God you look beautiful tonight. You were by far the most dazzling woman in that bar, without a doubt. Bella, believe me when I say we can do nothing or everything. It's up to you." He kissed me so delicately on the lips that I closed my eyes, giving myself over to the moment.

"Everything?"

"Yeh, everything, when you're ready."

How did he manage to terrify me and then calm me right back down in the same seconds? I ran my hands over his shirt under the jacket because I really had a thing for man in a good suit and his hard body was so warm. "We need to get you out of this jacket, or you're going to cook." I started to slip the coat off his shoulders. He kissed me on the neck and said, "Are you saying I'm too hot in this jacket?" I began giggling as I slipped it off and put it on the back of the couch. He pulled me straight back to stand between his legs while he sat on one of the breakfast stools and I could tell what was happening. He was getting me physically closer to him every second and it was working. I would not be able to resist him when he was like this; so confident in his own skin that he made me feel confident too just because someone that handsome would want me.

"How do you do it, Edward?"

"What's that beautiful?" He was back to nuzzling my neck and breathing me in.

"All those women coming on to you tonight; how did you say no to them?" He gave me a curious look. "You really haven't been listening have you? I'm not interested in them at all. Bella, I have not had sex in two weeks. That's the longest I've gone without in over eight years. I'm waiting for you - just you, Bella Swan. Please come to bed with me again and let me prove what I feel for you. We don't have to have sex." Jeez, is it possible to say no to something like that? What are we going to do if it's not sex? I decided then and there that I wanted to find out. I gave in and kissed him the way I know he likes while he moaned and pulled me so tight that I felt his erection right between my legs. "Is that thing coming in the bed with us, Edward?" He couldn't help himself - he started chuckling, which ended up a full belly laugh. "I hope so, but I'm not counting on anything, beautiful!" He stood, picked me up around the waist and kissed me while he was still laughing, his stubble tickling a bit. "Are we going, Bella?" I nodded and he walked into his room without putting me down.

He sat me gently on the bed and put his arm round me, playing with my hair. "First of all, I want to say that I am jealous when another man is interested in you, and that is never going to change, but I will try to control my outbursts and stay polite about it, OK?" I just nodded. I guess I welcomed him feeling a little possessive of me. "Then I'm glad you weren't at Cabo's earlier, because I got hit on pretty bad and I was actually leaving when you arrived."

"Now you know what my life is like! Some of these women are so forward. You wouldn't believe it." He was shaking his head.

"Oh I think I can imagine now. I just don't understand the part where you say yes all the time. I wanted to run out the door."

He rubbed his hand over his face. "I've had a lot of sex and I'm not scared in any way of the sexual act so, without anyone who interested me romantically, it was a way to get sex. Most of them are nice girls and I see most of it is my own fault. Because I never say no, they ask me because they assume I'll say yes."

"How will you get them to stop asking then?"

"They'll get the picture pretty fast if I have a girlfriend, won't they? They're leaving Jazz alone so it works and it's just as well cause Alice would kill anyone who came near him now!"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Haven't I been clear enough? I only want you." He was looking in my eyes, from one to the other, looking for a shred of sanity to find there.

"But when you could have, say that redhead from Cabo's, or any of those other beautiful girls, why would you choose me?"

"You're kidding, right? You don't see yourself very clearly, Bella Swan, because there are a hundred reasons why I'd choose you."

"But I hardly match your standard, Edward. You're like the best-looking guy I've ever seen! We'd look stupid together!" He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind and laughed aloud.

"You are quite possibly the most annoying creature I've ever met!"

"Shut up, Edward." I pushed him down on the bed and silenced him with some kissing practice.

Edward

I have never spent a more strange and wonderful night with a woman in my bed. Once again, I have woken up wrapped around my girl but I'm still wearing my suit pants and dress shirt - and she's still in that beautiful pink dress.

We started kissing and it was pretty wild for a while but then she put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Instead of moving on physically, we started to talk. We talked about when we were kids, her relationship with her father and my mother and we told our own funny stories about Charlie, Alice and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. I told her about all the women that I had memory of, starting with Forks High. I even confessed to multiple partners and being partial to anal sex occasionally. I left out the sordid details, but she got the picture and didn't seem that shocked. She had undone a few buttons on my shirt and rubbed circles over my chest, but there was nothing sexual about it. It was comforting, and she just listened without recrimination so it was cathartic for me to get it all out. I told her about how miserable I had been when the relationship with Jane had foundered but I left out the important fact that I'd been obsessed with the girl from the Imperial Theatre in New York. I wasn't sure if I'd ever need to tell her that frankly. What purpose would it serve - to show her I could be a stalker?

I pressed her for the details she remembered about the kidnapping but she wouldn't budge. That subject would be taboo for a while. She said she'd probably need more therapy to make her whole and I didn't argue with this. I'd seen people pulled from the brink of real mental instability by seeing someone they could talk to.

We even got into detail about how we saw our future. I'm not sure why but I was surprised that she wanted to have children young and not wait until her thirties as so many of her peers would. She said she was convinced that Rose and Em would announce something soon and she couldn't think of a better match for the booming Emmett. I kind of agreed.

I didn't remember falling asleep.

"Jeez Edward you hold on tight don't you? Did you think I was going to do a runner or something?"

"Sorry, did I squash you? Are you OK?"

"Yeh, now I can breathe. I slept really well. Thank God for that breeze. You are really hot." I started chuckling. "Oh yeh? Well you make hot noises in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

She blushed and put her forehead to my chest. "It's embarrassing, Edward!"

"Look, you can tell me anything right? We talked about everything last night didn't we? You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yeh, I do, and I was thinking…Um, Edward, there is something I want to do, something I've been thinking about. Would you let me to wash you, like in the bath?"


	23. The Bath

Bella

"Are you gonna get in with me?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, no. That wasn't part of the plan. I was thinking more about the affection and intimacy, Edward." I know that's what he needs too.

"Is this some sort of fantasy of yours Miss Swan, a part of last night's dream perhaps?" I could feel the blush and this was getting awkward now because what I really wanted was to see him naked, but I can't tell him that.

"Don't worry about it Edward. We'll do it some other time."

"Oh please, will you do my hair? I love getting my hair washed. Let's do it right now! I need to get out of last night's clothes anyway so I'll go run the bath!"

He took off in the direction of the bathroom. OK, it looks like I'm going to get my wish. I want to make him feel good in ways that don't involve sex and I really want an excuse to touch him again. I heard the bath running so I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and made a pot of tea, taking two teacups in as well.

When I entered the bathroom, he was sitting on the edge of the bath with a towel around him, running his hands through the water, which was making his upper arm muscles work in a way that made my mouth water. I suddenly felt a shot of nerves as I thought about what would be under that towel, especially since I knew he could get a massive erection and I hoped that thing wouldn't be making an appearance this morning. Surely, there'd have to be some kissing or sexual activity to make it happen, so I'd just keep the whole thing chaste. I put the tea down, got my sea sponge from one of the drawers, threw it on the vanity top, and looked at him. "I thought you might have already gotten in."

He gave me a very cheeky smile and said "Nah, I don't have a problem getting naked. I can walk around in the buff anytime." God my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Hey, don't be shy around me, I'm not. I'm just looking forward to you washing my hair."

"Oh, I need something to pour over your head. Have you got a jug?"

"You don't need it. Look this tap comes out like so!" He pulled it out to show me the metal coil and it was a really good idea, so I wondered if he had that installed himself.

"OK, well you can get in then." I realized I was holding my breath. He dropped the towel without a care and put it on the vanity while I think my mouth hung open because he was drop dead gorgeous. I had no idea he'd be so beautiful. "You are staring, Miss Swan." He climbed in the bath, sunk down and groaned.

I blushed yet again, I think even my feet were blushing at this point. "Shit, sorry, I don't see that many naked guys and you are making me feel really insignificant here. You've got a perfect body, Edward!"

"Nuh, it's far from perfect, but I'm really good at using it to its full potential." The eyebrows were dancing again. "Pity you won't have sex with me, I could show you."

Jeez, he was making me permanently blush now and I had no way of replying to that last statement.

"So, what do you want me to wash first?" He just smirked.

"I think you know the answer to that, Miss Swan." I gently smacked him on the arm.

"Stop that, I meant your body or your hair. You're determined to make this hard for me aren't you?" He looked at me for a second before bursting out with laughter.

"I do really love your sexy little innuendos, Bella." He grinned. "I think you should do my body first because if you start with the hair, I might fall asleep and then I'd miss you doing something entirely inappropriate."

I'm just not buying into this anymore. "Here, have your tea and then I'll wash you Mr. Cullen."

"You sound like my geisha!" I was horrified at that comment.

"That's a prostitute right? Don't you call me that!"

"Eh, bite me, Swan!"

"Is that a challenge Edward?" He flipped me the bird. God he's annoying! "Let's just get on with it, shall we? Close your eyes."

"Why, what are you gonna do?" He was still so cheeky.

"I'm going to wash your face, silly. You don't want soap in your eyes do you?"

"Oh yeh, sure, do that."

He closed them and I put some wash on my palms and then rubbed them over his cheeks, using my fingers on his forehead and those fantastic cheekbones. He never flinched, just let me do it. I cleaned every inch of his beautiful face and then put the sponge in the water and squeezed it out over his forehead to rinse before squeezing more water out and dabbing to get the water out of his eyes. Then I poured the wash straight on the sponge and proceeded to do his ears, neck, shoulders and chest, rinsing the same way. He groaned softly every so often and it made me glad I could make him feel good. I used the sponge the same way on his abs. Suddenly I was touching something soft that seemed to be floating around in the water. "What is that, Edward?" He gave me a confused smile. "That would be my penis." I immediately jumped back. "It floats?" He broke out into laughter. "Yeh, so do your boobs!" He was really laughing now and I felt a spark of anger rise. He was making fun of me so I grabbed the sponge, squeezed some wash on and started to wash the floating penis.

He grabbed my wrist in warning. "You're playing with fire there, Miss Swan. Maybe I should do that part." His eyes were very determined, showing me there was no arguing with him on this.

"I'll just stick to above the waist areas. Does that sound OK?"

"Better. Please continue." Oh, so formal all of a sudden.

"I need you to turn around so I can do your back properly, Edward." He paid no attention to what he was doing and suddenly a wave of water came up over the edge so now I had a wet ass. Great, he was going to make a mockery out of anything I said at this point so I just shut my mouth.

I drizzled some wash directly onto his back and he flinched at the cold. I decided to abandon the sponge and do a bit of a massage as his back was made up of so many muscles, all of them delicious looking and I felt the urge to bite into them. I used my palms and thumbs to knead them and he groaned with pleasure. The back of his neck seemed to be a particularly sensitive area and by the time I finished, there was no tension there and his head fell forward. I ran my fingers down his spine a few times and then did his underarms and my favorite area, his sides. God that broadness did it for me somehow. He showed no signs of being ticklish. Lucky him - I hated it. I ended the massage with my fingers gently caressing his skin. I knew it would feel marvelous after the deep kneading.

"OK, hair time!" He lifted his face and opened his eyes as if he'd been asleep for a week. He looked so relaxed and he'd yet to get to his favorite part. "We need to wet your hair. Do you want to use the…?"

He scooted forward and leaned right back into the water, his hips coming out of the water at the other end. Oh…my…god. The beauty of his body stunned me. How was it possible that one man could be so perfect? He rose with his hair all slicked back, wiped his eyes and looked at me in anticipation. He looked good with his hair like this as well, and he would have looked hot in the 50's. I put some shampoo on my palms and started massaging, getting my fingers right into his scalp. His eyes closed and I saw his shoulders relax and move forward. He was moaning more than groaning now, and I knew that if I ever really wanted something from him I could use this. He loved it. I kept massaging around his ears and especially on the back of his head and neck. More moans. The sound was starting to turn me on now. I could feel the blush again and was glad he was facing away from me. I continued until I thought the color had dissipated from my cheeks and then asked him to turn around so I could rinse with the handy tap. He turned and put his head back so I could run the water down from his forehead as I ran my fingers through his hair. When I finished, he was still in a dreamy state and I felt powerful that I could turn him to mush if I wanted.

I leaned over to turn the tap off and my boob brushed against his face. There was an awkward moment, trapped like that, when I felt his fingers inside my t-shirt, asking for permission to explore. He knew I had no bra on and I almost pulled away when his teeth began gnawing on the outside of my right boob and his hands crept up my back under the top. He pulled me closer, his hands coming around the front and pushing the t-shirt up, ever so slowly revealing what was underneath and just touching the underside of my boobs. "Do you want me to stop? Tell me to stop and I will right now."

His breathing had changed and his eyes bore into mine, asking the same question silently. I didn't speak but I shook my head. I wanted to feel this and my fear was out the window somewhere. He uncovered my boobs and his face almost split from the smile as he gazed at me. Then he hummed as his open mouth latched on to my right areole, sucking gently. His tongue, Jesus his tongue, was swirling around my nipple, sending sensations to a place in my core I'd never felt before. I'm not sure what was better, the feeling of him doing it or watching what he was doing, but the two together were nothing short of astounding, riveting, and I would be happy never to move away again. This man could suck my boobs forever. He made sure that one breast never felt jealous, his fingers squeezing and pulling the other nipple almost to the point of pain. I was unable to do anything but enjoy the ecstasy and my head fell back. "Christ Bella, you're so fucking beautiful!" I felt myself go wet. Thank god he'd wet my shorts earlier or it would have been obvious. He never took his eyes off my chest but the smirk on his face showed he was on to me. "I can smell you want me, woman. You can't hide it anymore." Then he attacked my boobs again and I wondered who taught him to do it like that and why no one had ever told me about this exquisite torture.

Suddenly he stood to get out, lifting me up at the same time. He was like a young Neptune rising from the water, utter perfection. He stood behind me at the mirror, lifted my arms and pulled my top off while I turned to jelly. I watched as he reached round and squeezed my boobs and nipples while he sucked and kissed my neck. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't miss a minute of this incredibly hot scene in front of me. His hands roamed, criss-crossing my tummy then up over my boobs to my shoulders. It all felt incredible. Then one of his hands went south, his fingers were between my legs and I completely freaked out, pushing him away. "What are you doing?"

He looked shocked. "I…..I'm."

I was furious, not scared exactly, just mad. "Don't touch me like that! I told you I'm not having sex with you but you don't listen, do you! You said you wanted affection, Edward." I left the bathroom and went straight to my room.

He stormed down the hallway after me, still naked, erect and dripping. "What's going on here, Bella? You were into it and don't try to tell me you weren't! What exactly flipped your switch? One second you were positively orgasmic and the next you're…You know what? I need some ground rules here cause I'm gonna mess up if I don't know what I'm supposed to do! How do I help you?"

He was making me seriously angry now. "Help me? You don't want to know, Edward, why I'm so screwed up! Sure, I was into it, it was fucking fantastic! Total bliss, but I can't go any further! I'm fucked up!"

"Well you had better tell me everything, woman, because you're the one who wants honesty and I've done everything you asked! I want you - the good and the bad, don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere no matter what happened and I can help you get past this shit! Just tell me!"

Shit. Yeh that's what it was, shit. I was letting it ruin the best thing that had ever come into my life and I realized in that moment that I loved him because he was exactly what I needed. I'd have to tell him or he'd leave. He said he wouldn't, but I knew it would drive a huge wedge between us and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It's not pretty and there's no happy ending."

"Of course, I want you to release it out of you. Tell me and let me take some of it away from you. You're not alone." I cupped his jaw and kissed him. He was wonderful.

"Well get some clothes on because I can't do serious with you standing there naked and dripping everywhere." As soon as he left, I replaced the wet shorts with some very un-sexy white cotton panties and pulled on my robe. As it brushed over my breasts, I had a sensory memory of the feeling of his mouth and tongue on me a minute ago and I felt sorry everything had stopped so abruptly. I thought about where I wanted to tell him the story and I chose the spot where we had been doing all our talking lately, his bed, sitting down with my legs bent up circled by my arms. At least I had his en suite handy if I had to vomit.

He'd changed into shorts and a t-shirt and joined me on the bed, running his hands down my hair and rubbing my back. He looked concerned and so he should be.

"OK, are you ready?"

"Just go for it baby."


	24. The Incident

Bella

"OK, here goes. I'd spent the morning in Port Angeles at the local bookstore and I'd just discovered Julia Child. Charlie had given me some money and I was able to buy one of her books. I hadn't been feeling well that day so just sitting and resting was the best thing for me. When I got up to pay, I felt as if I had a fever and was a bit dizzy so I knew I was coming down with something bad and that maybe I'd be reading in bed for the next few days while I got better.

I didn't care about feeling sick as I was absorbed in the world of French cooking and my head was still buried in the book as I walked the block to where I'd left my truck. It happened so fast. Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a van and into pitch black. If there were windows, someone had blacked them out. The only thing I could see was a tiny red light flashing and a deep voice told me to look at it and while a flash went off. It seemed like they were photographing me and I had to repeat this twice. Then they blindfolded me and bound my wrists. No one spoke again and I don't think the drive was more than 10 minutes before the van stopped and I heard someone yank the sliding door open. They pulled me out and walked me into a building that smelled musty and I was sure I smelled vomit. It was cold and there was no heating. Whoever had me was holding me tight by my arms, pushing me along and I kept tripping as I think their legs were so much longer than mine were. They shoved me up a flight of stairs and then pushed me down onto a bed face first. My jeans and panties were pulled off me very roughly and I pleaded with whoever it was to let me go, saying my father was a cop."

Edward sucked in a large breath and then rubbed my back again. "They didn't speak back to me and left me there alone. That's when my mind started racing as I had nothing on from the waist down and I was certain they were going to rape me. I just kept hoping that because I was blindfolded it would be over fast and they'd let me go because I couldn't identify anyone. I could hear some muffled sounds from outside. There was definitely crying and a female voice was pleading something but it was very soft, not screaming by any stretch.

After a long while, I think a group came in to look me over and it was then I first heard that high voice from the restaurant the other night. He told me to relax, turned me over, rolled me this way and that, and even parted my legs. It was so humiliating. They put something dreadfully cold and metallic into my vagina and opened it up inside me. I could tell there was a strong spotlight aimed at me and that they were inspecting me. I heard the word, 'Intact', and someone made a hissing sound. They removed the apparatus, sat me up and then cut my hoodie off me from the wrists to the neck. The rest of my clothes were cut off the same way and I was now naked and freezing as well as terrified. My boobs were inspected for I don't know what and then a hand ran from my neck down over my boobs, tummy and then a finger was inside my vagina. He said another single word, 'Perfect.' Then I heard the sentence that really terrified me.

I felt a hand rubbing down my arm as he said, 'My dear, you are going to fetch me a great deal of money. Your skin…it's like fine alabaster, a rare commodity. That in itself makes you very valuable to me, but that splendid mane of dark hair and your virginity gives you a certain premium quality. You will appeal to a very wide audience and therefore, the bidding will be ruthless. I do hope you have some bedroom skills, my dear.' Bedroom skills? I knew what he meant and I had none. I was sixteen for Christ sake. I was shaking, pleading with words that made no sense, because I was so cold and feeling very sick now. I had no idea if it was the fever or if it really was freezing in this place. Maybe I was in shock as well, I don't know.

He spoke again, 'Have the photos printed and have her ready for 7pm. We'll need at least two others for comparison. Don't be afraid, my dear. No harm will come to you by our hands. We need you very much alive and well.' I'd never heard anyone speak in such an evil voice before and I imagined a dwarf or someone like Fagan from Oliver Twist talking, but I remember clearly every word he said to me, even after all these years.

Anyway, they left some man behind to look after me, but he kept touching me and he would turn me over occasionally so he could get his hands on my other side. It was just…awful.

Do you want me to go on, Edward?" He nodded, looking very worried, and I let out another big breath to give me some more courage.

"After a while, I had to pee and I had no idea how I was going to do this so I just told him. He grunted and picked me up, carried me for a minute, then sat me down on a toilet. If I thought the room where the bed was cold, that was nothing compared to this bathroom because it was icy and I was shivering. I knew he was watching me and I couldn't go at first, especially with my arms tied behind my back. He yelled at me and then it started - I peed for ages. He got toilet paper and wiped me. Wiped me! It was so degrading. Then he wiped me again and carried me back to the bed. Couldn't someone have just given me a blanket? I was so sick.

I lay there, listening intently to anything I could hear. It seemed that people were coming in constantly to look over me and they kept saying I was a 'two'. Eventually, another man came in, saying they were ready, and got me up. God I could hardly stand I was so dizzy. They held me up as we walked downstairs and a squeaky door opened before they pushed me past some other people. I could tell they were girls because they were as small as I was and I felt some skin so I supposed were naked as well. The men left us alone then.

One of the girls started to talk to me in a very low voice. She asked me if I knew where we were and if I could explain who we were being sold to. When I asked her if they blindfolded her, she said they told her that the blindfold had to stay on until we were sold. Another girl was whimpering and mumbling to herself, the poor thing.

I heard a chair being moved and suddenly a pair of hands was on me, moving all over me, checking me for imperfections. I flinched when he touched me down there and he just calmly shushed me like a little child, as if that would make me feel better.

He asked me if I was a virgin and then hummed to himself when I said yes. Then he asked me why I felt so hot, and if I was sick. When I told him I didn't know, he left me and there was silence apart from the terrified breathing of the girl I'd spoken to. I don't know if anyone came up to her, but I soon heard noises like people left the room. It seemed like forever before the door opened and I was taken to the singsong voice, sounding anxious as he argued with one of the others. He wanted to know what was wrong with me, while someone was feeling my glands in my throat, under my arms, and they poked something in my ear. There was a lot of discussion going on but I only picked out the words 'virus' and 'contagious'. Soon I was taken back to my bed, and there was still no offer of a blanket. This thing, whatever it was, had come on fast and I started to lose consciousness, occasionally hearing them arguing about what to do with me. Someone wanted me dead but the sing song voice kept saying there was too much money involved and to keep me blindfolded.

I thought I was going to die anyway I was so sick, hot and cold all the time and my whole body was aching. During the night, I had to pee again. You can imagine how much I was looking forward to that. The man was snoring in the room with me and I had to call out to wake him. He was angry when I told him what was wrong and he shoved me towards the bathroom. Once again, when I finished, he wiped me with the paper twice then went back for a third go without the paper. Then I could hear him sniffing and I think he smelled his fingers. Jeez Edward are you sure you want me to keep going?"

He was rubbing my back again. He hadn't said a single word.

"If you're brave enough to tell it, then of course I want you to get it out of you."

I took a deep breath again and let it out. "OK he carried me back to the room and started fingering me I suppose and pushing himself up against my side. He was making grunting noises and I heard him pull the zipper down on his pants. Then I heard him wanking and he was disgusting. I started screaming for anyone to come and stop this creep and he slapped me across the face. Suddenly people were in the room, pushing him away and telling me to shut up. I couldn't stop and all of a sudden I felt a needle go in my arm. I felt pretty good after that, not caring so much about what was going on.

The next day was a blur. The fever and another shot made me delirious. Several different people came in to see what was wrong with me and it seemed their main concern was that I was going to infect the other girls. I heard them talking about isolation, and that I had better get better fast or I'd have to go. They left me shaking and sweating with the same creepy guy again. That night after the usual hideous bathroom episode – he had to wipe my bum as well this time – he carried me back to bed. The fingering started again, his hands were all over my body this time, and his breathing was heavy. I heard the zipper again but this time he put a hand over my mouth and climbed on top of me, rubbing his penis against my leg while he grunted. I couldn't do a thing as my hands were still bound and my wrists were constantly stinging now. He yanked my legs apart and was about to rape me when I heard a voice yell at him to get away. I thought for one moment someone was saving me but he didn't stop trying to get his penis in me so I kept thrashing my legs and kicking at him. Someone screamed again in warning but it still went on. At that point, I was prepared to fight to the death rather than have him inside me. More people arrived because there were more voices screaming out at him to stop, warning him they'd kill him. I could hear girls screaming from other rooms when suddenly there was a gunshot and he slumped right on me, squashing me under him. Blood was gushing all over my neck and chest and it was the warmest feeling I'd had since I got here. The only good thing to happen to me the whole time I was there, being heated by someone's blood. They didn't even clean me up, just left me there with another guard. My heart was racing and I wanted to die to escape the nightmare. Eventually, I fell asleep and didn't need the bathroom again until I woke. The guard told me I'd slept for twelve hours.

More people were in my room, discussing the sale and how they couldn't finalize anything. Someone asked if he could fuck me now and he was threatened as the grunting freak had been before they shot him. I heard the high singsong voice again telling them he wanted me alive, but to dump me, saying they would keep my id and come back for me in a month or so when I was better. He said they could easily find another buyer because I was unique. I was dragged back into the van and as they drove I overheard a heated conversation on their phone. Apparently, they'd been searching for my id and discovered one of the girls who had already been sold had burned it and everything in my bag. They wanted her dead, but wanted the money more. There was some talk about shooting me but the singsong voice said to give me another injection because I couldn't identify anyone and no one would listen to a strung out junky anyway. I wound up on the side of the road with a blanket at least this time. A couple walking their dog found me and called an ambulance.

Charlie looked ten years older when he saw me. I had to have all sorts of tests, both physical and chemical to see what they'd done to me and Charlie cried on and off that whole first day. When he found out I hadn't been sexually assaulted he calmed down a bit but he was very frustrated that I couldn't identify anything or anyone.

Edward, the pain of coming off heroin is not something I would wish on my worst enemy. It seems to live in every cell of your body and I can understand doing anything to get another hit to stop the feeling. The sweating and fever could have been part of the detox or symptoms of the worst case of flu anyone ever had. I could not remember why I was in hospital, why I had heroin in my system, or why I was so sick. I knew something bad had happened because many people kept asking me questions, the same questions, but my brain refused to let me in on the secret to answer them. I slipped in and out of consciousness but Charlie was always next to me when I woke, holding my hand. He looked constantly worn out and I think he was a little greyer around the temples when he eventually took me home.

Dad let Jake come over a week later and when he put his arm around me, I seized up. I didn't know why – he was my good friend after all – but it was somehow connected to what had happened. I didn't want Jacob Black anywhere near me now. He made my flesh crawl, but Jake was Jake; he tried to understand and never touched me again. It ruined our friendship, which I know Jake wanted to move on to a relationship, but I'd never been attracted to him anyway. He called, emailed and arrived unannounced but I was terrible company and rarely returned his messages, so eventually he stopped trying and I hardly noticed.

Alice was a little harder to shake. She was in 'cheer Bella up' mode constantly and she just never gave up. I used to wish someone would take her batteries out so she would leave me alone. She knew what everyone else knew – that Bella Swan was missing for three days and found on the side of the road, naked, covered in blood, with heroin in her blood. It was a horrible tale but it was about someone else. That's how I felt – denial was bliss. I spent all my time in my room and I studied, and studied. Straight A's were going to be a piece of cake.

Then three months later, Charlie forced me to go to therapy. They knew I blocked everything. I did too; it was great, the only way to handle it. After a month with no results, he switched me to a centre in Port Angeles that specialized in hypnotherapy and this was my father's biggest mistake in my upbringing, I'm convinced of it. I only had the two sessions. The first was to demonstrate what hypnosis was and it was kind of cool – I enjoyed it and had fun. The second session, however, was much deeper and I was almost falling asleep when the questions started. My mind opened up and I had the answers, reliving the whole experience from when they took me to when I was dumped. I could not stop the images from filling my head and I woke up screaming every night after that. If I woke Charlie, I didn't care, because he brought this on himself and he knew I remembered now but I would not go through it again by telling him. He overwhelmed me with protection and from that point on and I couldn't blink without his permission.

When I finally got away from him, I thought maybe things would change one day but… well I've never had a boyfriend.

That's it Edward. That's all. I can't get over it. It was just too much. To believe you had two choices - to give up your life to a slave trader or die. It does something to you and it fucked me up to the core. I chose not to tell anyone because I did not want to live through it again, nor did I want anyone to have it in their mind, to see me that way.

Having said that, I think it does feel better to have told you. You, more than anyone else, needed to know and I'm sorry, I'm not sure I can give you any ground rules because I don't know what will break me. I do think I was OK today until you touched me down there. That's probably going to be the trigger. There, now you know. Still interested in me?"

He had tears on his cheeks and he just looked at me. I thought in that moment that I'd lost him forever because he would see me as damaged goods. They hadn't really damaged me physically but they may as well have.

"Come here baby." We lay down together and he held me tight, telling me how brave I was and how sorry he was for yelling at me earlier. I started laughing at this, as if any of this was his fault. He had every right to want to know why I was so strange. He asked me no questions about anything but made me a cup of tea and brought it in. I followed him out to the kitchen when I heard his usual banging and crashing, then watched him make me a toasted cheese sandwich. God bless him. He wanted to know if I could handle going to work and I told him I'd been living with it for six years so I'd be OK. He stayed with me every second until he had to leave for work. He even helped me get into my chef's uniform. He didn't look like he pitied me though, he was just caring for me.

Lucy had been sending me texts wanting to know all the details of last night and I really felt I should explain in person so I called at her place on my way to work. When I knocked, she threw the door open and dragged me in.

"What the fuck, Bella. What the fuck!"

"Yeh, nice to see you too Lucy."

"Was that Edward you went home with last night, your flat mate?"

"Yes."

"Doctor Edward Cullen lives with you!"

"Yes."

"And this is the Edward you were saying you weren't sure about because he was complicated, and jealous?"

"Yes!"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many women in this city want that man? He's like a superstar and they call him "Loverboy" because he spreads the love around. He's probably the hottest bachelor in Seattle - and he comes up to you and kisses you! He never approaches anyone, never. I've watched him so many nights, and they go to him Bella, or they fight over him. Are you sure you want to get involved with him? He's apparently sworn off relationships until he finishes his training and he's a total workaholic. When he's finished, there are going to be so many women wanting to marry him because they're all mad for him. That's what I heard. When you two left, the place was buzzing. They couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe it!"

"He's not a piece of meat to me, Lucy."

"Bella, I heard them talking. He's been missing in action for weeks and no one's hooked up with him. I think he's got it bad for you girl, but what was he doing there last night?"

"He said he wanted me to see what it was like for him, you know the way women try to pick him up."

"Yeh, it's awesome entertainment! I don't know whether to tell you to run away as fast as you can or to kneel at your feet as the queen of Seattle women!"

"Well, things may have changed between us since I last saw you."

"Jesus, you lucky bitch! What's he like in bed? I've heard he has great stamina. Is it true?"

"Lucy!"

"Well you know I would be curious. It's Doctor Cullen for God's sake! Is he good? He must be! Is he hot as hell without the suit on?"

"Stop it!"

"He is, isn't he?"

"He's everything, Lucy. Last night was….just…we talked for hours. And this morning he was…..." I sighed. I could not formulate words to describe how I felt about him today.

"You lucky bitch!"

When I arrived at work, there was the most beautiful vase of flowers waiting for me with a card that said, "You're my hero." I didn't need to ask who sent it. I took the card and asked Genelle to put the flowers somewhere where I could still see them because I didn't want them to spoil in the hot kitchen. Lucy was very interested and gave me the thumbs up when she spied me.

I tried to act as normal as possible and no one suspected the momentous day that I'd had. I didn't really have much time to dwell as it was Ferocious Friday and we were worked off our feet. We didn't finish until midnight and all celebrated the huge night with a cognac.

I drove home, knowing he wouldn't be home yet, but desperate to see him.

It was so hot tonight that I put the air conditioning on as soon as I got in, as I used to during heat waves in New York – crank up the AC, pull the covers down and get into an icy bed. I could always sleep that way. I had a long shower and washed my hair. I used the same body wash I'd used on Edward this morning, it brought back happy memories, and I'd decided sometime during the day that that's what I was going to do, just focus on the good stuff. I spent some time drying my hair and used my expensive product to make it shiny and soft.

I wondered what it would be like to get into Edward's bed all icy cold. I went in just in my panties, grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it on. It was too long on me but I didn't care as I wanted to feel connected to him in every way I could. I pulled the sheets down and pressed play on his ipod mini dock. Sexy rock filled the room instantly - I hadn't heard David Bowie for ages. I started to dance, losing myself in the music and I must have stayed there for a while because I was suddenly aware of a gorgeous pair of green eyes boring into me. He was grinning at me, leaning against the doorframe looking like a hot doctor from some TV show. "Bella Swan, have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" I ran to his arms and buried my face in his neck. "Bowie, huh? Wanna dance with me?" He really didn't me give a chance to answer because before I knew it I was being swept out of the room and into the living area. Jasper was right - he really could dance. He held me so close that it was easy to follow his steps. He dipped me every once in a while and it was magic. I'd never danced like this before and we must have looked crazy, him in his scrubs and me in his oversized t-shirt, but I didn't care. I loved this and my heart was going to burst. He pulled up, kissing me gently on the lips to finish the dance and all I could say was 'Wow'.

"Edward, thank you for the beautiful flowers, they were amazing. I really appreciated them and so did everyone in the restaurant all night."

"That's OK, I wanted you to know I was thinking about you. It was a pretty rough start to the day. Are you alright?"

"Yeh, I actually feel OK. I really wanted to see you and I couldn't wait to get home."

"That's what I want to hear, beautiful."

I touched the sides of his face and kissed him gently, trying to convey how much he meant to me. He breathed out and his arms came up my back. He felt amazing and I never wanted to let him go as I was just all emotion. If I could cry, my shirt and his would be drenched by now. He lifted me up and walked up the hall to his room. He lay me down on the bed and gave me the sweetest kiss, running his thumbs over my face. He didn't try anything sexual because he just wanted to show me he loved me, and I believed him.


	25. Carlisle's Visit

Bella

Edward had a text from his father on Saturday morning, saying he was in town and that he wanted to talk. Edward suspected it was about his residency and the change he had made so he was quite nervous about meeting him but invited him over anyway. Carlisle had never been to the apartment apparently, which I thought was sad.

I offered to cook, of course, and left to go to the market. I spoke with my suppliers and they promised to have my orders ready at 10:30 on Tuesday morning. I felt a sense of achievement that I was taking charge without having any conflict with my employers. Truly, I hadn't done anything exceptional at Cerreto since I started. I concentrated on fitting in with the team and I felt satisfied that it was working. They seemed to like me and I got compliments because I was generally adept at keeping up a good standard, meal after meal.

I purchased a great piece of pork, herbs, vegetables and a couple of bottles of white wine because I wanted to make an impression on Carlisle. Maybe I could butter him up a little for Edward with a good meal. Edward was cleaning again when I came back, so he must have had the same idea as I did about impressing his father.

I got the pork ready and put it into a hot oven for half an hour. I was going to finish it off in the new barbeque since it had a cover and I wanted to limit the amount of heat I was throwing into the apartment. The air conditioning was on and I was daydreaming about those icy sheets in Edward's bedroom. I started to giggle to myself at the thought.

"What are you up to Miss Swan?" He came over to me and put me in a headlock.

"Nothing! Let me go!" I giggled some more. I loved him roughing me up a little as he was always very gentle.

"I think you might have something dirty going on inside that mind of yours. What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking of how much I love getting into that cool bed with you in the evening."

"Oh, really! We could get horizontal right now." He threw me over his shoulder and took off towards the bedroom, making me scream.

"Edward, put me down! He's going to arrive any time now and I have to finish preparing lunch!" He threw me on the bed and started kissing my neck. "Hey let's leave the front door open, fool around and let my Dad catch us. I always wondered what that would be like!"

"I'm trying to make an impression on your father, Edward! I'm not having him spring us thanks very much!"

He produced the cutest pout. "OK, but can we have some more kissing practice as soon as he leaves?" I started giggling again and he picked me up throwing me back over his shoulder and headed to the kitchen just as there was a knock at the door. He opened it without putting me down and there was Carlisle trying to hide a grin on his face.

"Well hello you two!" Edward shook his hand and Carlisle gave him a curious look. "Put the girl down so I can give her a hug son!" Edward grudgingly let me down and Carlisle threw his arms around me, the display of affection surprising me as I didn't really feel like I knew him that well yet. He was beaming at us.

"Carlisle, it's great to see you. Would you like a coffee or some wine?"

"I think Edward should give me the guided tour first."

"Oh, sure. Well I need to get cracking on the rest of lunch. See you in a bit."

Edward

Dad followed me around the apartment stopping to make appropriate noises at each of the features as I pointed them out.

"So are you two sleeping together?"

"Come on Dad, I think the world of her. That's all you need to know."

"Well your mother talks about nothing else Edward and she wants to be a Grandmother, you know!"

"She's been here three weeks Dad, so tell her to settle down. Maybe she should concentrate on Emmett's love life."

"What I'm trying to say, son, is don't disappoint her, do not hurt this girl. I know you've been having a high old time with women and this one has to be different."

"Yes, I know. If one more person says that to me, I'll scream. I won't hurt Bella."

"I just had to make sure you understand, son. Charlie Swan has guns you know!"

"Really you don't have to worry because I adore her and she's nothing like any of those women."

"Well I'm impressed with the setup you have here. It's a good purchase for you and you've done well."

"Thanks Dad, it is a good spot. Come out to the patio and see the view properly. Would you like that drink now?"

"A glass of wine would be excellent, thank you." Bella was putting something into the barbeque and it smelled delicious.

"About an hour till we eat. Is that OK with you two?"

"Perfect Bella, Edward and I have a lot to catch up on." She gave me a slightly nervous side-glance and then smiled at my father. "Well, I'll just leave you to it then as I've got an apple tart to make."

"Wait till you taste her cooking, Dad. I've died and gone to heaven with some of the things she's made for me."

"I can hardly wait. Now let's get to the real reason why I'm here. I was over at Northwest yesterday. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm working ER at the Children's Hospital at the moment Dad." Christ this was harder than I thought.

"Just how long were you going to wait before you told me about your residency? What about your orthopedic specialty Edward?"

I let out a big breath before I said anything. "Yeh, I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you but I knew you wouldn't be happy." He just sat there taking a sip of wine and then stood up and crossed to the edge of the patio, leaning to look out over the Sound.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, Edward. You could be a very wealthy man with your talent and drive. You showed real promise in your surgical rotation and after a whole year of residency, son! Do you realize what you're giving up?"

"Dad, I get why surgery is so appealing. The rush is beyond anything I've ever experienced, but it's fleeting and the rest of it is cold to me as I didn't even know half the time if my patients ever left the hospital. Look, I always looked up to you and you know that very well. I wanted to be you. You had everything, money, friends and a happy marriage, but I know how much Mom missed you every time you went away. You hardly seemed to be home when we were growing up. I know your work is important but we needed you around too. I don't want that for my family. I want to see my kids' first steps and deliver my own babies so I need to change. Bella has shown me that more than anything has and I want to start living. I've let medical school consume me to the point that I've cut myself off from my family and I have no friends. Christ I hardly even know Alice or Emmett anymore. Neither you nor Emmett had ever stepped into this apartment until a week or so ago. That says something doesn't it? Bella has given me a reason to change. I'm in love with her Dad."

"Well Edward that was quite a speech. I was going to say that I thought you were too immature to make this decision yet, but I think that maybe I was wrong. I want you to be happy, son. You have many years of work ahead of you to be unhappy. I didn't realize that my absences had hurt you and the family so much. I guess your mother and I can make it up to you when you all have your families. That reminds me, my other two children seem to have found partners as well. Whatever is happening to the Cullens?"

We laughed together and talked about Emmett's successful business venture with Rose and Alice's new love and career. Dad was glowing with pride and I saw a different side to him today. He was relaxed and seemed more like a friend than a father would be. I was so relieved he was accepting of my decision to veer from the course he had wanted for me and it was a huge weight off my shoulders. We headed back inside to get another drink and escape the heat. The smells coming from the kitchen made my mouth water and I could see from the look on Dad's face that he felt the same, especially when we both realized there was freshly baked bread.

"God that smells delicious. What can I do?"

"Um, could you set the table please Edward? It won't be much longer."

"So Bella, are you enjoying your new job?"

"Very much Carlisle - a good team you might say but a very busy restaurant though. You should come down one night but let me know so I can make a booking for you."

"Esme has been talking about coming down to go cruising with Emmett and Rose so we'll definitely do it before the end of the summer. Do you have any signature dishes, Bella?"

"Well, I do but I haven't had the chance to stamp my mark on the place yet. It's a traditional Tuscan menu, not that that's a bad thing, and I do buy the best quality produce from right down the street in fact!"

"It is very convenient for you living here. I know Esme is thrilled you are still staying with Edward."

"Me too, Carlisle - we get on really well together."

"Well Edward's just been telling me how much he adores you so it's just as well!"

"Jesus Dad!"

"Well anyone can see that by the way you look at her, Edward, and I can tell how happy you are. You're…optimistic. Whatever you are doing to influence him, please keep it up." She had the cutest blush come over her cheeks and I grinned at her nodding my head.

"OK Edward, can you get the patio door for me so I can bring this pork in and we'll eat."

"I'll get it. I'm starving!"

"You're always starving and that's one of the things I love about you, Edward." I couldn't help but kiss her and I didn't care if the old man saw or not.

"I don't know how I'm going to go in tonight after eating all that because I could just sleep all afternoon. That was an amazing meal, beautiful. Did you see how much my father ate? I've never seen him like that so it must be where I get it from."

"Thank you, there's nothing like seeing empty plates come back."

"Three pieces of tart he had. Three! I just don't know how you can get pastry to melt in your mouth like that."

"Ah, that's secret chef's business. I'd have to kill you if I revealed that secret."

"I was going to say you'll have to teach me one day but that's just stupid."

"You can make coffee now! You couldn't do that before."

"True, you are a good teacher."

"And you're a very special man, Edward Cullen."

"I'd love to show you how grateful I am for the great lunch but I'm just too full."

"That's OK, why don't you take me somewhere on Monday instead."

"Yeh, sure. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I want to have another look around the Edmonds area because I really liked it up there and I felt a connection with the place somehow."

"Sure, we could go up tomorrow afternoon if you want and make a sort of a weekend of it. It's only about 30 minutes from the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yeh, have a look on the internet and see if you can get us a bed and breakfast or something. That's if you don't mind sharing with me."

She threw her arms around my neck. "I'd love to! I want to share with you every night." She gave me a kiss just like the one after our first date at Renton, a sweet kiss on the cheek with her hand cupping my jaw. God she'll never know how much I love her.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say, baby."


	26. Trip to Mukilteo

Bella

I used my laptop to hunt for some accommodation in Edmonds. I was so excited to be getting out of the city, especially with Edward, but the search results were disappointing as there were very few B&B's and really only one that captured my interest. I rang the owners of the Puget Sound View to see if they had a vacancy and luckily, they accepted the booking. The place appeared to have only one room and was right on the coast. I did a bit of research on things to do in the area and a picture of a charming lighthouse at a place called Mukilteo, another twenty minutes north, jumped out at me.

At the end of brunch service, Edward came into the restaurant to pick me up, looking casual and hot, hair all over the place and smelling fantastic. Lucy took one look at him, then turned around at me, mouthing 'bitch' again while I chuckled to myself. Genelle and David were warm and welcoming and he charmed them easily while I changed.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yep, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the Aston, opening my door as he always did. I was swooning again as he got that engine purring and hit play on his ipod as we took off. Suddenly the car filled with Nina Simone's 'My Baby Just Cares For Me'.

"I love this song!"

"I made a play list this morning for the drive. It's just a bit of fun."

"I do want to care for my baby, Edward."

"I know you do, and you do care for me baby, every day."

The play list was just right for the drive. There was some Nora Jones, Jamiroquay, Rolling Stones, Bombay Bicycle Club, Outkast, piano pieces and a whole lot of R&B and Jazz I'd never heard. It was such an eclectic mix and I loved every song and sang along loudly when I knew the words. I felt so happy, freer than I had in years, and I think in telling Edward about the kidnapping, I had released some of it.

The Olympic Range was to our left as we headed north and I kept thinking how lucky I was to be here and with this beautiful man. The view was really something but the view in the car was even better. Something about the way his legs move when he changes gear…I shook my head to clear that thought.

"Do you think you'll get called in?"

"Impossible to tell, but it's pretty unusual to get called two weekends in a row, so just keep your fingers crossed."

"It doesn't really matter, Edward, because we have all day tomorrow whatever happens and it's such a beautiful day!"

"You really are in a good mood, aren't you? I'll have to take you on trips more often."

"I'm bursting with happiness today because everything in my life is great!"

"Yeh I know that feeling baby. You know, it really is spectacular up here. I can't believe we're so close to Seattle."

"I had the same feeling when I drove up here last time. God, that was the day I first stayed over at your place. We've come a long way since that night."

"That's because you can forgive and put things behind you, Bella. It's one of your best qualities, because most people would have run a hundred miles to get away from me then."

"Well I did run away to start with, remember, but I believed you when you said you wanted to change and you're definitely worth taking a chance on." He took my hand and put it to his lips. God I love it when he does that, and he does it a lot lately.

With no call from the hospital, we decided to head into town and walked around, looking at the quaint historical buildings. We spent half an hour in the Gallery North on Main Street and it was obvious Edward loved art. Then we grabbed a coffee next-door at Starbucks and just wandered around, enjoying the fantastic day. "Oh look at the Edmonds Theatre! What a classic!"

"Do you want to go, see they have a session in an hour, and we could make out in the back row?"

"Well yeh, but let's just see where we end up because we can always come up another time. Let's walk down to the beach and get our feet wet. Do you scuba dive?"

He snorted. "No! Guess I've been living in the big city for too long and there wasn't much call for it in New York."

"Oh, you are so funny, mister. There happens to be an underwater park just off this beach where you can dive on man made reefs and I think it's a great idea because I might learn one day." I poked out my tongue at him while he gave me an incredulous look, which I really didn't understand.

"Let's just look at the shops a little more because I want to buy you something."

"Edward, we don't have to waste our time shopping, I thought guys didn't like to shop."

"Depends who you're buying for and I want to hold your hand. In fact…" He grabbed me round the waist, lifted me up and kissed me right on the sidewalk, no tongue, but a full on 'you're my woman and I want everyone to know' type of kiss. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him right back. When he showed no sign of stopping, I had to push on him because we were, after all, in the street, in a tourist town, in peak season.

"Edward, you're supposed to be a respectable doctor, so you can't go around doing that in public!" I was kind of serious but giggling at the same time as he held me in position, kissing my cheek.

"I don't care! I'm out with the most beautiful, sweet girl in the world and she seems to like me a lot so I'm the luckiest son of a bitch there ever was!" Then he hugged me so tight for a second I struggled to breathe.

"Are you on something Edward Cullen, 'cause you're a little crazy today, not that I'm complaining, but where's all the PDA's coming from?"

"I don't know, I'm just happy and I can't remember feeling elation like this before. It's you, baby, you are making me happy. Please, I really want to buy you something!"

"OK, what did you have in mind mister?"

"I have no idea! Something!"

I thought about it. I didn't want him wasting money on me but he didn't sound like he was going to give up. "How about an ice cream - I'd love a pistachio ice cream!"

"Done, now where do we find one?"

"Uh…I'll go in to the newsagent and ask. Do you want anything?" He just shook his head and he still had a permanent smile on his face - so, so very cute. I entered the paper shop and was greeted with that old-fashioned musty print smell. This place must have been here forever.

"Hi, do you know where I could get an ice cream around here? Any home made ice cream places?"

"Ah, not really, but you can get ice cream at the Waterfront Coffee Company, near the beach."

"OK, thanks. Um, what about tonight, where's a good place to eat around here? I don't really want a family type restaurant."

"Oh well there's La Galleria or The Loft, both different but good food."

"Which one would I choose if I wanted to kiss my boyfriend there?"

He chuckled and cocked his head sideways to look at me. "Ha! I get it - The Loft, definitely, you'll enjoy it there – five hundred and something Main Street."

"Thanks for the recommendation, enjoy your day!" An old-fashioned bell rang as I opened the door to exit. Love these country towns.

"What did he say?"

"Oh that we can get an ice cream down by the water and The Loft's the restaurant for dinner if I want to kiss my boyfriend there!"

"Did he volunteer that information?"

"No I asked him to recommend somewhere."

"Well, you'd better be kissing me tonight!" He's still smiling and he's going to have sore face muscles soon.

I kissed his cheek and took his hand again. "Come on let's walk, I want to see this beach." He just let me drag him along towards the water. Wow, it was such a beautiful afternoon!

There was a massive ferry arriving that went back and forth to Kingston across the Sound and as we got closer to the beach, it was obvious that the tide was low as many people were picking through the sand, looking for crabs or worms. I could see floats bobbing that held ropes sectioning off the parts of the UnderwaterPark and I pulled Edward down towards the water after we took our shoes off. He let my hand go at the dry sand line but I went ahead and put my feet in - it was like ice. I screamed and ran back onto the dryer sand.

"Oh my God, did I say I wanted to learn to scuba dive in that?"

"I thought it was funny when you kept saying you wanted to put your feet in the water because it's always freezing in Puget Sound! You should have seen your face!" He was pointing and laughing.

"Right you've had it now mister." He backed away from me with a cheeky grin and his arms held wide, ran a few steps backwards and then turned and took off down the beach. I think he underestimated how fast I was because I caught up to him and he nearly tripped over trying to circle back around me. He grabbed me from behind around my waist and tried to pick me up but we both fell on our asses on the sand.

He pulled me over between his legs while we caught our breath, circling me with his arms, and leaned his chin on my shoulder. We stayed like that for ages and just soaked up the feeling of comfort. My thoughts wandered back through all the years when I'd been fearful and repulsed by any physical contact with a man, but here I was absolutely drawn physically in every way to him because contact with Edward was both sexual and calming. Lucy was so right - I was such a lucky bitch.

His lips were suddenly at my ear. "What are you thinking about, baby, you're very quiet."

"Oh, nothing in particular - I'm just really content at the moment." I could stay like this with Edward forever.

"I still want to buy you that ice cream."

I sighed. "OK but in a few minutes, this is so nice."

"You know that night we went to the movie at Renton?"

"Yeh, it felt exactly like this."

"Well, that was the first time ever I held someone like that and I didn't realize I could get comfort from comforting someone else. It amazes me that I've missed so many wonderful things like that but you're opening life up to me Bella Swan."

He gave me a couple of sweet kisses on the cheek and squeezed me a little tighter before getting up. We had to go a fair way back up the beach to get our shoes so I ran up and retrieved them.

"Edward, can we go for a drive? I saw this place not too far from here that has this beautiful lighthouse and they do home made chocolates. You can buy me some of them instead."

"Yes Mam, I like the sound of that!" I think I could get my way with Edward every time if I used food in some way. If I could feed him while washing his hair, then I was positive I could have anything I wanted.

Mukilteo was delightful. The well-restored lighthouse sat on the edge of a point close to a pier, and the town looked like they picked it up from the east coast and moved it here, not somewhere an hour north of Seattle. I could see Edward was just as taken with the place as I was as he took my hand again, smiling as we wandered around, stopping to look in shop windows and real estate offices. "Look at this place for sale Bella! Jesus, it's not what I had in mind but somehow it's perfect! Let's go and have a look at it, please?" I looked at the picture in front of me, showing a stark white modernistic home with lots of glass and patios. A flat roof dominated the look. "What are we looking at here Edward?" His eyes were glued to the frame in the window. "You'll see, come on, let's go in!"

He spoke with the agent for about five minutes and then we followed him south on the coastal road for about five minutes before turning into a street that ran along a ridge just before the land dropped off to the water. It was an older area and some of the houses were huge. The agent pulled up and there was the house across the road. Edward started taking photos with his phone. It looked like the back of the house was facing the street and the house was set right back off he road. There was no garden to speak of, just concrete, and it looked like a parking area. To the right was an extension of the house with several rooms and commercial looking glass doors. I suddenly saw what had attracted Edward. There was the sign showing the extension was a small medical practice and I could see a middle-aged woman sitting behind a receptionist workstation. The agent ignored her and sorted through a large clump of keys before beckoning us to follow him up to the house.

Only a small part of the house was up on this level but the main entry had glass doors opening onto a large foyer with rooms set off to the left. A wide set of stairs led down to the main house and another up to the right and another level. We went straight down and Edward continued to take photos of the empty house, obviously vacated a long time ago. We were now in a large living room looking out at the Sound and the mountains, Edward standing behind me with his hands on my hips looking at the same thing in amazement. The place smelled musty and dust particles floated in the air, as the sun shone right onto the floor through a skylight in the roof, the dark wood floors complementing the white walls and glass, reminding me of a futuristic home built in the past. Then I could hear the click of the phone again, taking yet more photos of rooms and the view.

Edward and the agent left to go onto the huge patio, which ran the full length of the house and promptly disappeared, so I decided to look around this lower floor and give him my report later. A minimalist double-sided stone fireplace dominated the main living room and the other side opened on to a family room with a massive open kitchen area. The bench tops were polished concrete and the huge separate central island was a wonderful worktop. The appliances were old and worn out but I could envision it with the latest. It really would not take much to turn this into an amazing cooking space.

Whoever designed this house had put a lot of thought into the detail because the view from the kitchen was just as breathtaking as the living room and it was fantastic to be able to see the fireplace from there as well. There was a utility space behind the kitchen comprising a pantry room with masses of shelves and a big laundry, both rooms lit well by skylights. Down the hall, the master bedroom was huge with a walk in closet space, en suite with a big bath, a whole wall of glass and enough room on the patio just outside for a table and chairs where I could see myself with a cup of tea in the mornings looking at the view. I had to drag myself away because I was seriously daydreaming.

The other bedrooms were big enough, and on the other side of the living room at the far end was another big space, a bit like a den, with a fireplace that set the character of the room. My overall impression of this house was that it had all the features you could ever want but it needed a good spruce up. I had no idea what updating this place would cost but it would be worth it for the view alone.

I could now see how Edward had disappeared on me. A set of stairs from the patio led down to a storage area and vast garage, connected by a steep driveway back up to the street level. This place was enormous, and it just kept surprising me. As I reached the top of the driveway, I could see Edward talking to a man out the front of the surgery entrance. They shook hands and he came up to me with a beaming smile, grabbing both my hands. "What do you think?"

God was he serious? "I think it has a lot of potential, Edward, but are you thinking of buying it? What does a place like this cost?"

We checked into the B&B as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and the couple who owned it said we were the only people there. Our room was all wood paneled and old fashioned and the view of Puget Sound was fabulous when I opened the windows on both sides to allow the breeze in. Edward had brochures spread out on the bed on everything about the area - he was in research mode. He had collected all the real estate magazines from every agent in town and was marking and writing notes on everything while going thru the photos he'd taken on his phone.

"Can you imagine the sunset you'd get from that front patio and did you see the other massive open space up the top? It all faces due west! God it would be amazing! There would be the water, the mountains sprinkled with snow and you could stargaze up here, baby, no big city lights."

"You really liked it, huh?"

"I thought you'd like it as well!"

"Well yes, it's incredible but I was only dreaming, I've been employed for two whole weeks, Edward. Would you really consider buying it?"

"Hell yeh, something this perfect doesn't come along very often. It's a great house with a fantastic view with a working practice already in place located in a small regional area that's growing. The current practice will need to expand in the next year or so to meet the area's needs and it's less than an hour from Seattle, so I'd have to be an idiot not to give this some serious consideration. Come on Miss Swan, I want to take you to dinner, and we can talk some more over food."

Edward had asked me to pack a good dress for dinner tonight and my pink dress needed dry cleaning, so I was wearing my only other one, a knee length navy wrap around which was figure hugging but not tight. I decided my hair had to be up off my neck so it was in a high ponytail and I had on my highest black sandals. When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was in his navy suit and we matched, I mean we would have matched had I been a supermodel, because he looked delicious in a suit and tie. When he looked up, he dropped the papers he was looking at and walked straight over to me, resting his hands on my hips while he ogled my boobs.

"You don't expect me to take you out in that do you?"

"Why, I don't have anything else! I could have bought something today!"

He pulled me closer very gently, until he was just touching his body to mine, and it was a very sexy move. "Bella, you're simply stunning, and I can see every curve on your body, baby. Mmmm, I really like those high heels and this color sets off your beautiful skin perfectly. All the men in this town are going to want to steel you away from me tonight." I giggled.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing about you in that blue suit, Mr. Cullen."

"Maybe we should stay here and I'll chew on you instead of eating out." The way he began chewing my neck made me lose all interest in dinner, feeling very desirable and uninhibited, but my ringing phone interrupted that thought. It was Charlie.

"Everything OK, Dad?" If Edward didn't stop soon, I was going to lose the power of speech so I gently pushed him off me as he pouted.

"Yeh, I'm just checking in with my favorite daughter. What are you doing on your day off? Going out tonight?"

"Actually, Edward and I are on a little adventure up in Edmonds, and we've been in Mukilteo this afternoon."

"Ah, Mukilteo, that's where your mother was born! Did you know that? George and Celia were on a little adventure of their own when she went into labor early and they realized they weren't going to make it back to Seattle." Wow, maybe that was why I felt the connection to the area when I drove up here that day, my mother came into the world here. I suddenly had a vision of Edward and me walking hand in hand on the pier with the seagulls swooping and diving around us and I told myself we'd have to do that in the morning.

He asked me if Aro had been back to the restaurant and warned me not to do anything stupid, so I told him not to worry - again.

Since the moment had passed, we decided to go to dinner and The Loft was a beautiful restaurant. It looked like an elegant cabin, totally made of wooden planks with subdued lighting that made everything feel cozy. There was a big bar downstairs as well as the restaurant and an open area upstairs that caught the breeze.

The menu blew me away. It was adventurous and innovative; so surprising in a small town like this. I decided to order a smaller portion of the mains that took my fancy: pear and gorgonzola ravioli, penne di mare, pan seared sea scallops, spicy pancetta prawns and a side order of truffle fries. Edward agreed to share as long as I would feed him.

The server was a little more interested in Edward than she should be, considering it was obvious we were on a date, and when I asked for my special food request, she openly sighed at me as if I was a city upstart. When the dishes arrived, I didn't ask for permission, I just moved my chair around to sit next to him where his hand found my bare thigh straight away, the dress a little too obliging to open up in that area, so I couldn't blame him really. Every mouthful I fed him made him moan which in turn made me want him more. His body wash, the suit, the way the overhead halogen lights lit his gorgeous hair and his hand caressing my thigh all managed to make my hormones ignite. He took every opportunity to scratch my back and shoulders and kiss my cheek and neck, looking at me with an apologetic shy smile as if he couldn't help himself. He was so adorable tonight – he had been all day really.

He was excited about the house we'd seen and asked if we could go back in the morning for another look. I was astounded that he was serious because he must have been talking more than a million. If he could afford something like that then it was embarrassing that my two weeks pay had yet to hit my account to bolster my meager emergency money.

All the dishes had been amazing and I wanted to thank the chefs personally, so I beckoned the server over to ask if we could meet them. She looked annoyed at me for the tenth time tonight.

She came back a few minutes later with a giant of a man in chef's uniform. He looked Quileute and was showing he'd had one hell of a night because he was sweating profusely.

"I'm Sam. You wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, I wanted to congratulate you on your wonderful menu. The food was really incredible tonight, interesting and delicious, and you have a way with combinations of flavors. I'm one of the chefs at Cerreto in Seattle and while our dishes are impeccable, we don't have your artistic flair. I'm Bella by the way and this is Edward." His face became one big smile.

"I thought I recognized you. It's Sam Uley, Bella, remember me?"

"Oh wow, of course, Sam - you worked with my Dad a few times at the res!"

"Yeh, those boys used to get a little out of hand now and then. Charlie Swan's little girl - I must be getting old! So, Cerreto, I know David and he only takes the best you know. Where did you train?"

"Um, I went to the FCI in New York. It was a really good experience."

"Whoa, that's some credentials you got there. You should come and work for me, Bella, we need some new blood!" Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it, giving me a strange look.

I looked him in the eyes, trying to understand, and then looked back to Sam. "Well, I've only just started working for David."

"You could commute you know if you live in Seattle because it doesn't take long to come up here. Why don't you join us for an evening service sometime? It's always good to get experience with other chefs as we inspire each other creatively."

"That's so true Sam and I might just take you up on that one of these days."

"Make sure you do. Anyway, I need to get back, so enjoy the rest of your evening." He shook hands with us and when my tiny hand became lost in his, I realized what a gentle giant he was. He left us with a beaming smile and I was astonished that I could actually come up here to this amazing restaurant and cook if I wanted. The FCI was opening doors for me already.

We followed up with fried ice cream for dessert, which was also sensational and Edward ate most of it. The server delivered Sam's business card with the bill, which Edward paid and then suggested we go upstairs to get some air. It was sublime up there, the breeze from the Sound cooling and invigorating as subtle music played. We sat on a couch to relax with Edward's strong arm around me while he played with my ponytail. I really felt like a girlfriend tonight. I wanted people to see me as his property somehow and when he asked me to dance, there was no way I was saying no. He held me in such a way that he transfixed me with his eyes and I was so much taller tonight that I hardly had to look up. His lips were right….there. I kissed him gently and he responded exactly the way I wanted him to - possession - to have, to take as he wished. He was not waiting for permission for…anything.

I ran my hands over his shirt under the suit jacket - just the most insanely sexy feeling. He was hard but the tiny bit of softer flesh over his chest muscles was all man. Meanwhile his hands traveled down my back and squeezed my ass, a moan escaping me as I responded to him. Everything about him tonight was dominating and I was happy to submit when his hands traveled up my sides and his thumbs caressed my nipples. I think I moaned again because he kissed me even deeper. I knew right then I wanted more and I had an ache deep in my core reminding me every second I was near him how much I loved him and how much I wanted to be with him sexually.

Someone cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

We broke the kiss and turned to the voice.

"OK, you two are getting a little embarrassing now because people are beginning to notice. You need to take that somewhere else."

I could giggle and leave or I could be totally mortified. I chose to giggle.

His hand was back on my thigh in the car because he never stopped touching me.

When we got back to the room, he had the hungry look in his eyes and he took off his jacket, pulled the tie from his neck and undid a couple of buttons of his shirt.

"Edward, you've got that look again."

"I think you do too, Miss Swan." He came over to me, touched my jaw and looked into my eyes. "You must know how I feel about you, you're not going to leave me are you?" What was this about? I didn't understand.

"Edward?"

"He offered you a job. You're going to get many offers you know, and I think you're going to accept one of them and leave me, aren't you?" He looked completely lost.

"Not tonight, Edward Cullen. Show me why I'd never to leave you." His eyes went wide for a second and then he closed them. "Bella." I pushed his soft hair back off his face. "Show me, Edward."

I kissed him and gently pressed my tongue up against his like he taught me that first night. He allowed me to kiss him at first, then something changed and he breathed deeply, dominating and taking over my whole being. Yeh, this is what I wanted tonight, him holding the back of my head, controlling the angle, while his other hand squeezed my boobs. Every time his thumb rubbed over my nipples, it accentuated the ache I felt.

He stopped kissing and ran his finger along my jaw. "Do you know how much I want you my angel?" He seemed to be asking permission the way he looked from one eye to the other. I answered him with another passionate kiss and he moaned, lifting me up and laying me down on the bed. He went straight for that special place just below my ear, which sent fireworks to my core, and the front of my dress was pulled open so he could finger the lace on the top of the cups of my bra. He soon pulled them down, exposing my nipples to his fantastic tongue, and I was no longer just plain old Bella Swan because the most handsome man I'd ever seen wanted me, making me feel totally ready for the first time. His fingers were pulling and squeezing my nipples and it was torturing me again. My hips began moving on their own, very slightly back and forth, pushing my sex closer to him. I swear I had no control over it.

"Looks like your body is telling you something, baby."

"Mmmmm. What is it, Edward? I can't control it."

"It's telling you that you want to mate." As he said it, the switch in my brain he'd spoken about flipped back the other way and sex was no longer about violence and fear. It was about love, lust, surrender, and the most wonderful experience a woman could have with a man.

"Then I want to mate with you Edward Cullen - tonight."

He looked at me as if I'd revealed the secrets of the universe. He held that look for an eternity and then he slumped against me with his forehead on my shoulder. He sighed as if I'd turned him down again.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy!"

"You're not going to believe this, Bella."

"Believe what?"

"I've left home without condoms and I've never, ever had sex without one. I didn't think this was…..." I shut him up with another kiss but he pushed me back and gripped my arms.

"I've been on the pill since I came back from New York." He started to laugh as if he was going into shock.

"So…we could do it bareback?"

"Sure." I was too embarrassed to admit I had no idea what he was asking.

"Could we really?"

"Well what the hell does that mean because I've never done it any way so how would I know? Do I have to wear a cowgirl hat or something?" He burst into laughter and I was getting annoyed now. That was not fair and I pouted my meager protest.

"Oh come here beautiful!" Of course, I forgot whatever it was I was thinking two seconds earlier because I was in his arms again.

He was nibbling at my neck and collarbone. "I want to undress you Edward."

"You have to let me remove two items of your clothing first, Miss Swan." I received another delicious bite to the neck.

"OK, which ones?" I think I like this game.

"Well, the dress and that bra, obviously - that should give me a fair bit of skin to chew while you're stripping me." He was squeezing my boobs again. God he's hot.

"Not the shoes?"

"Why don't we just leave them on for now, Miss Swan? Stand up, baby."

The shoes were a good idea because I was so much closer to that mouth and exquisite jaw. He kissed me while he pulled the tie on the dress and slipped it off my shoulders. He threw it across the room and it landed on an armchair, then his thumbs were rubbing back and forth over my nipples again, sending electricity right through me. He was better at undoing bra hooks than I was and the bra was soon laying on top of the dress. Good aim, Cullen.

So now I was pretty exposed but I didn't feel one bit vulnerable. He began chewing my neck and then my shoulders and I heard a moan but didn't know if the sound came from him or me. The tops of my arms were next and I felt a cold shudder rip through me as he walked me backwards and put me gently back on the bed. Then he started to devour my boobs before looking up at me.

"Christ, Bella, you really are my fantasy. Your tits, they're…fuck!"

I wanted him to do this forever but I still needed to get his clothes off.

"Put your arms around my neck, baby. Oh yeh, that's it." He'd found cleavage to lick and it seemed to be a favorite from the sounds coming out of him. Should have been a favorite of mine too but I was getting frustrated so I pushed him back.

"What?"

"Clothes off, now Cullen! I'm nearly naked and you're fully clothed. No more until you get it all off!" He stood up mumbling something about 'feisty woman' and started to undo the buttons on his cuffs. I got up and started on the buttons of the shirt. The more I exposed, the more I touched and the more I touched, the more he touched and the next thing we were kissing again, me in my panties and heels, him still completely clothed, squeezing my ass and pulling me closer.

"Edward! Come on, let's try again!" We both started laughing. This was actually a lot of fun and I'd never ever thought sex would be like this. "Sit down on that bed!"

"Yes Mam!"

I kneeled down and took his shoes off, followed by his socks. Next, he opened his legs to me and allowed me to undo his belt all the while running his fingers around my nipples and generally getting in my way. It was annoying, sort of, and I wanted him to stop but all I could think about was his mouth on my boobs. He lifted off the bed so I could pull his pants down followed by his boxers. Now we were getting somewhere. I wasn't sure what to do so I straddled him and attempted more buttons on his shirt. That's when his mouth and tongue again found their home on my left nipple and I rubbed myself along his erection, loving the way every sensation sent his electricity into me, but I still had to get back on track and get the damn shirt off. Sometime tonight, I would succeed. He flipped us over and pushed right onto my clit. Wow, he knew exactly the spot. He was so hard and the way he was kissing me now was sensual and gentle. I grabbed his ass and pulled him towards me, which elicited a huge moan from him and another squeeze on both boobs.

He stopped himself and put his forehead to mine. "Bella…..how are we going to do this? I'm gonna need to touch you. I want to touch you."

"I want you to, Edward. Touch me." He closed his eyes and breathed in before letting his fingers trace my panties. Then they were inside, gently circling my clit as his fingers slid in the juice that had spread everywhere down there. My whole world became Edward - his smell, his body on mine, his fingers and what they were doing to me. He pulled the panties down my legs, over my shoes as I lifted my legs, whatever he wanted, as long as he kept up that slippery bliss. He did, moaning, breathing and sucking nipples and boobs until I was in another place where I could not hear or form any sort of speech. I think I was still breathing but I'd lost it, completely. I felt this strong sensation in my upper legs building up and then I came. Over and over it rocked me until I couldn't stand him to touch me any more because I was too sensitive. I let out a huge breath, putting my arms around him and the kiss he returned was primal. He wrapped my legs around him and I felt the tip of his penis right at my opening. He pushed in just a little way and then tried a bit more - nothing. "Try and relax Bella. You'll stretch. Don't worry, baby."

With a most sensual kiss, he continued to try to enter me but I was shut up like a vault. I don't know why because I didn't feel particularly tense, a little nervous, but really turned on more than anything.

"You're too big, Edward. Maybe it's not going to fit!"

"Sshhhh, just kiss me and don't think about it." More kisses and more pushes to get that thing inside me when I let out a frustrated breath.

"It's OK angel. Let's try another way. You hop on top." Oh so this must be the bareback thing. I kept thinking about rodeos. "You do it however you want, and if you want to stop then just say, alright?" I nodded and did as he said. I felt so tiny sitting on top of him like this, there was just so much of him. I undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt so I could push my boobs into his chest just for the feeling of skin-to-skin. Then I held his penis, guided it to the right spot, and tried to push down on him but it would not go in. I tried again, with the same result, and it seemed it was not going to work. He was holding my hips but never tried to force me. I was completely running this failing show.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I don't know what to do because I don't think I'm tense. How do I tell?"

"I'm not sure, baby as this is all new for me as well. I haven't had sex with a virgin since I was seventeen." He chuckled. Thank God, he could see the humor in this because I couldn't. "Try and turn the other way but stay on top and the angle might be better for you. It's worth a try." I turned and he was now facing my back. He sat up, kissed my neck, and played with my nipples again. His penis was at the exact right angle if I could just get it to slip in. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, closed my eyes, letting out a huge relaxing breath, and it went in. I lifted up and came back down gently. It went in a bit more. It was slippery down there and he was hard and huge so it felt amazing, filling. I lifted off again, pushed down hard onto pain and I pulled off as an anguished sound escaped my throat.

"Baby, that's normal, we have to break the hymen. Really, it's nothing, some girls even break it riding bikes and horses. Believe me, any pain won't last long, so try again and see." It was only because I trusted with man so implicitly now that I let him talk me into this. I'd kind of lost my sexy feeling and I just wanted to get this over with now.

I lined him up and pushed down again. The pain was nothing this time and he pushed in really deep as his arms came around to cuddle my stomach with his face in my hair. "Bella is it OK? I want it to feel good for you too!" His hands were now back kneading my boobs and he chewed the back of my shoulder, pushing up into me as I pushed down, filling me up completely now and yes, it did feel good. "I'm gonna lie down, baby. You do whatever you want to do. Just get used to it." Now he wasn't holding me, I leaned forward and put my hands on the bed for support, feeling every inch of him as I slipped onto him.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Oh you have no idea, fucking amazing!" Every breath coming out of him made a sound that went straight inside me and his hips pushed him impossibly deeper inside. I turned around slightly to see what was going on and as I did, a sensation deep inside shot through me like I was going to come again. I could feel myself tightening on him as I kept up this angle and it was excruciating and wonderful at the same time. His hands were now digging into the flesh of my hips and he was biting his lower lip, never taking his eyes off the show in front of him. He was watching the sexual act up close and it was turning me on seeing the look on his face. The friction I was getting every time he went deep started to take me over and I was getting tighter, but it was still so slippery that we could move. I was going to remember this angle and it was building now, every time he slipped in it felt stronger. Edward's face was contorted and I could make out veins sticking out on his neck.

"Aannghhh. Are you going to come, baby? Come for me, please! You just have…It looks like…...Fuck, that's so hot!"

I turned round to look at him again, something about the way he'd lost it got to me, and I came, shuddering and shaking on top of him. "That's it, Bella! Suck my cock with your beautiful pussy. Squeeze me…uugggh …just like that! Uuggh…fuck…uuggh…Christ!" This strange dirty talk did the trick again. My mind filled with what I thought Edward was looking at and I came hard again.

"Oh no, uuggh, coming! Fuuuck!" His head hit the pillow hard as he pushed one final thrust into me and stiffened. I think there's going to be bruises on my hips where was digging in a little hard now. It hurt, but in a good way somehow.

I recovered enough to lift myself up off him and he let out a huge groan – my pussy really was sucking onto him. "Holy shit, will you look at that! Oh Christ, come here, baby." He sat up and grabbed me, pulling my hair away from one shoulder so he could kiss and suck from my shoulder to my ear, squeezing me tight. Then I heard a light chuckle, as he pushed us both over on our sides to hover over me, pushing my hair of my face and looking very sexy, happy and mischievous.

"Did that really just happen? That was seriously the most pornographic thing I ever saw and I could not have even dreamed something that erotic, watching your pussy devouring my cock and dribbling virgin's blood mixed with my cum, you've got to be fucking kidding me woman! First, I can't get inside you at all, then you do that to me. I just…You, my beautiful, sexy girl are never leaving me because I don't know how I could ever keep away from you now. Sex with you is white hot, baby, I just came and I'm still hard. I think I could fuck you all night."

He lifted me, placed my head back up on the pillow and proceeded to gently suck every inch of me from my waist up, slowly building my arousal inside. This must be what they called making love because I felt his love for me in every kiss, worshipping me with his touch, and when he said he could use his body to its full potential, he wasn't kidding. I was so wet that he slipped in by mistake, apologizing and pulling out, but I put him back in because that feeling of being full was just too good. He was so attuned to me that he easily found the right angle, lifting me slightly while circling his hips, slow and tender, keeping up the torture, and driving me fast to ecstasy. I came three times – or maybe it was the waves of one big continuing orgasm - before he let himself go, pulsing and pumping hot liquid deep into me while calling my name and hugging me tight.

He grabbed a towel and laid it out under us so we could cuddle. He explained the reasons for the blood in detail as if he was my gyno. I was a little dreamy after all the orgasms and I started calling him Doctor Orgasm in my sleepy state. He smiled and held me like a precious child, kissing my hair while I drifted off.

I had a dream about the white house. It was a cold bleak afternoon and the fire was on in the den. Edward was sitting in a big armchair, reading from a children's book. In his arms was the cutest little boy, sound asleep, and he must have been unaware that the boy had nodded off. As I watched him read, he ran his hand over the boy's hair just like he did with me and I was filled with so much love for him. I turned to face the view and the sun was suddenly shining. I looked out the window down the slope towards the water and saw my mother standing, smiling and waving at me. I called to her but she seemed to glide away, blowing me a kiss, and disappeared before I could see where she went. It felt like she was sending me a message, guiding me somehow or giving me her blessing for something.

Edward

Jesus that was hot. I've done some filthy shit in my time but watching from that angle was really up there. That beautiful ass, Christ I'll never forget it, and my bare cock glistening with her juice was fucking unbelievable. It looked like her pussy was eating me - repeatedly - and I never want to fuck with a condom again because the mess of the bodily fluids was awesome somehow, the blood mixed with my cum - why was that a turn on? I definitely have to get some therapy. I could not believe that this was our first time – I knew it would be amazing screwing someone you adored that much – but hell, shit's going to get nuclear when we really get going.

Then when I showed her what she really meant to me with a long languorous session I felt the love pour out of her and watched her incredible reaction as she repeatedly came. We were going to do a lot of this from now on. I'd make her so addicted to sex that she wouldn't let me get out of bed.

Of course, I found I had wrapped myself around her within an inch of her life when I woke up and realized I had a live fantasy in my bed. All I could think was that I desperately wanted to fuck her again, bareback, and maybe I'd get a cowgirl hat for her today because she was hilarious last night, so innocent and yet ready to accept whatever I proposed. She trusted me, I knew that for sure now. She got over whatever it was that was making her muscles keep me out, somehow pushed through it, stretched perfectly for me and lubricated everything beautifully. The result gave me one of my strongest orgasms ever. I blew a fucking gallon into her and was quite simply astounded at how powerful the experience was.

She began making movement and noises like she was waking up so I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her even closer to me. She leaned back and sighed, so it looks like she didn't have any regrets about what we'd done last night and this made me a very happy boy. I rubbed her tits, letting my tongue do a little wandering in and around her ear, she seemed to like that a lot and chewing her ear lobe got a little moan as well. I couldn't help my hips pushing into her and my cock was already hard, slipping between her legs. She pushed back onto me, so I figured that was a yes, angled my hips slightly and pushed into her making her moan again. Heaven. It looks like she doesn't mind it first thing in the morning - well that suits me. I got one arm under her neck so that hand could squeeze her tits, freeing up the other to feel around down near where we were joined. When I touched her clit, I felt her tighten all around me and I didn't want her to go off too quickly so I traced around down there, doing nothing specific. I'll have to get down there with my tongue so I can really investigate, but that's jumping the gun a bit. There was plenty of time for tongue and finger fucking when she gets used to me, it was still the danger zone and I wasn't ruining this perfect morning by testing boundaries.

She put one arm around my neck, turned and kissed me, all soft wet lips and tongue. She must have created the angle from last night because she nearly screamed into the kiss. Her pussy started clenching so I thought it couldn't hurt to get some clit action back in and she began humming into our kiss now, ready to go off by the sound of her. I kissed her deeply and her body felt rigid and amazing. I got up a bit of steam now and really hit home deep. If she wasn't so wet, I wouldn't have been able to move an inch, she was clamping down so tightly. Then it happened, the universe smiled on me, because the girl from the Imperial Theatre was again squeezing me in the throws of orgasm and there was no way I was going to hold off. I throbbed a few times and then pumped into her, almost breaking her as I held her close to me as I came.

"Mmmmmmm. Good morning, Doctor Orgasm," she said in the cutest voice. I squeezed her again and kissed her ear. "Good morning yourself, Miss Swan."

"Are we going to do that again this morning?"

"Uh, Bella I think we'd better take it easy. You'll need to recover a bit."

"Yeh, you were pretty huge. I can't believe you can get that thing inside me!" There was something about the way she referred to my cock as 'that thing'- it made me laugh.

"We're going to need a shower and I have to make sure you are thoroughly clean before I can take you to breakfast. We got pretty messy last night, baby."

"Mmmmmm, and again this morning Doctor." Jesus she's hot and I'm staying inside her as long as I can. We could do it all day and I would still want her. Maybe I had just better check if her tits are OK after the onslaught of the last 10 hours or so. With….my….tongue.


	27. The White House

Bella

The agent was incredibly excited that we wanted to come back for a second viewing and happily agreed to meet us there at 10.30. He told us the history of the place, recounting how the spectacular location had influenced the build, based on the Villa Tugendhat in Brno, Czech Republic, designed in the late 1920s by Mies van der Rohe. The owner had also been a doctor and the practice had worked well for many years. The family grew up and moved away, leaving him to look after his sick wife during retirement. Upon her death in 2007, he returned to his original home near Prague for an extended holiday, which never ended, and he hadn't been back much, not at all in the last two years. The original advertised price of the house was $1.4 million but its unusual setup, with the practice on the road and the concrete did not suit many buyers. There were several good offers made but he was adamant that he wanted full asking price. Therefore, the house had been vacant for a long time. The crash in 2008 did knock some sense into him however and the current asking price was $900,000.

While I could see this was a good price for what he was getting, I was still struggling to believe that Edward was entertaining the idea of this purchase, but I humored him and followed him around while he asked all manner of questions about features and rendering materials.

We both called into the practice and I met Dr. Peter Crosby. Edward was keen to know why he never purchased it himself and he said he and old Swarvik never got along. He interfered in the way he wanted to run his practice and generally made a nuisance of himself. Peter had made a few ridiculous offers to buy the place but in the end gave up and purchased a home over on the north side of Mukilteo. He knew his time was limited in this arrangement but decided he could go into partnership when the time came and move to another location. Edward started talking about timing and the end of his residency. I lost interest as they were talking a lot of medical jargon but I could see they got on pretty well so I left them to it and walked again through the house, daydreaming about that kitchen and the view in front of me.

Edward was beaming when he found me and picked me up for a long chaste kiss. The agent asked us if we wanted to see any more and Edward said no as if he'd already made up his mind.

We drove into town and as I'd planned, walked the pier and absorbed the beauty of this pretty place against the magnificent backdrop of nature's best. Edward reminded me about the chocolates and we headed over to the Mukilteo Chocolate Company where we bought a 30 mix and match pack because neither one of us could choose. As I looked around the beautiful shop, I could see a future shared business where this shop was one side and my cakes filled the other.

After fish and chips for lunch, we drove back home and my mind kept drifting back to how passionate and tender Edward had been with me, giving me all those orgasms. I was no longer a virgin!

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you change your mind last night about…being ready."

"Oh, I think I met Doctor Irresistible and that was the end of me."

"I thought I was Doctor Orgasm! Hey, you know what I wanted to do when I first woke up this morning?" That cheeky grin was back.

"I think you showed me, handsome." I might have smirked a little at him. I know my hand was squeezing his thigh.

"No, not that, I wanted to buy you a cowgirl hat, and I might still do it!"

"Very funny, Edward, I understand what bareback is now. Have you never done it before?"

"Nope, and it was the best sex I ever had."

"You don't have to say that for my benefit, really, but thank you, that's sweet. Oh, and right back at ya, it was the best sex I ever had too."

"You think I'm kidding. I'm going to want to jump you every chance I get from now on, so you had better watch out."

"Do I look particularly worried by that prospect? I might just surprise you Doctor Orgasm!"

"Well bring it on, baby!"

He spent an hour on the phone with Esme on speaker while I cooked and he tapped away at his laptop, guiding her through the pages he was looking at. He'd also emailed her some of the images he'd taken on his phone. Apparently, she knew of the Villa Tugendhat from a trip they'd done years ago while on holiday in Europe and said she'd do her job as usual.

"What does she mean, her job, Edward?"

"Oh, nobody in the family buys anything without her recommendation because she's like a dog with a bone about this stuff. She knows how to pick a good investment and how to get the best price. She told me about this apartment."

"Um, Edward, can you really afford to buy that house? Jeez, I'm just starting my career and you're buying million dollar houses!"

He just shrugged, "I'm in pretty good shape money wise, Miss Swan. We each got half a million from our grandfather's trust and Esme made me buy this place just after the crash. I got a very good deal and I rented it out until I came back, so I don't owe that much. Of course, it would have to go if I went ahead with the new place."

"So you're pretty serious then. When would this happen, Edward?"

"I think it takes about six weeks doesn't it? Something like that, and we've got a lot to work out before I make an offer, but I don't think there are other buyers circling, do you?"

Shit. I hoped he'd find something terrible about the house that stopped him from going ahead. If he sold his apartment and went up there, some gorgeous woman would grab him and he'd be married before I could do anything about it. We were just so far apart in our lives and the whole thing started to depress me, but his attention was again directed at the internet so I returned to finish the meal.

That night we made love gently and he kept thanking me for coming into his life and for giving him my virginity. He was so sweet. He never tried to put his fingers near my vagina and I loved him for being so considerate because I was still unsure how I would react.


	28. Aro Returns

Bella

On Tuesday, I collected my orders from the markets and was out of there in ten minutes. That had given me another half an hour in bed with Doctor Orgasm and he really lived up to his name this morning so I was feeling pretty relaxed when I arrived at Cerreto. They would never know at the restaurant that anything had changed with the ordering, or with my new boyfriend. Lucy was not on lunches this week and her family was due to arrive on Thursday but Edward surprised me by arriving when lunch finished and we had a quick bite together before he had to leave for work. He kept looking at me as if I was his big crush, constantly touching me. Things got pretty heated again and I had to pry him off me to push him out the door at 3.30 so he wouldn't be late. His pout was too cute.

Genelle called me over about 15 minutes into dinner service with bad news. Aro had booked a party of four for 8pm. I instantly began to panic. I told her a little about my suspicions about him, and she was horrified. I hated sharing that part of my life but she had to know why I was acting so weird. I told her I desperately wanted to catch him and she said she'd help if she could. Genelle called me to his table at 9.30 and once again, that high voice gave me the creeps as he thanked me for my skill and attention to detail. The same man was with them, overweight and belching, but two new girls were here this time. One of them was giving me a look, her eyes kept traveling towards the bathroom. As soon as I left, she headed in that direction so I followed in after her.

"It's you, isn't it - the one who got away! It's what he calls you! He said you were his most valuable girl and you got away. How did you do it?"

So he does remember me. I should have been terrified but now I was angry and I wanted to hurt him somehow, badly. I suddenly had a vision of pulling the trigger on my gun and watching him hit the ground hard. I think I could make up a very good story to justify a self defense plea. I shook my head to snap myself out of it because I had to concentrate on the little girl in front of me who was talking a million miles an hour, I think trying to get everything out as fast as she could before he caught her.

"Have you been sold?" I thought I'd come straight out and say it.

"Yes, they're coming for me in two days, so I need to get away! Can you help me get out of this? If you're here then you know how!" She was absolutely terrified.

"Can't you just walk away? You're in a public place, so just come with me now."

"If I do, then he'll kill my family. He told me and I believe he'd do it. I have two younger sisters and a brother, so I can't risk that."

"I think I can get the police involved but you're going to have to speak to them. They won't listen to me as a third party. Do you know the address where they keep you?"

"It's Maple Drive. I don't know the number but it's next to a big red factory! How did you get away? Please tell me!"

"I was ill, really sick with a fever and they couldn't finalize the sale. They dumped me in a gutter and one of the girls burned my identification so they couldn't find me again. They wanted to kill her for helping me, so don't take any chances."

She sighed. "I know. They killed one of us last week who didn't sell, but there's something going on this week. Some people with big money are in town and they are looking for new girls. I heard them talking about it."

"Go back to your table now and let me see what I can do. Try not to act any different, OK?"

"Thank you Bella." She hugged me tight and she knows my name. That can't be good.

"Hey, what's _your_ name?"

"It's Carrey."

When they left, Aro left a thank you note for me with a cell phone number written in the European way with the line through the seven.

I hid in the kitchen for the rest of service and as soon as we finished I phoned Charlie. He was yelling down the phone at me, telling me to keep out of it. He said she'd have to go to the police herself for anything to happen. I screamed back at him and asked him how he thought she'd be able to do that. I said I had a phone number for the bastard but he asked me to think about what he could possibly do with that. Ring him and ask him to turn himself in? I hung up on him in disgust, but I understood his hands were tied by a system where the City lost vast amounts of money when they were sued for bending the rules.

I left the restaurant feeling dejected and hopeless, so Aro waiting out the front surprised me. I tried to compose myself to seem interested in him and not show my terror.

"My dear Bella, I hope you'll forgive this intrusion but I just can't seem to get you out of my mind. Your looks and skills are very attractive to a man like me. Are you taken, my dear, married perhaps?" I had to think fast.

"I'm really very flattered, but no Aro, I'm just new in town. A couple of weeks really, so there's no one in my life." I heard him gasp.

"Then you must join me for a drink, tonight perhaps?" Shit, what am I going to do?

"Ah…. I'm afraid I already have plans with some friends tonight, what about tomorrow? It would have to be late though, around midnight."

"My favorite time of the day, my dear, shall I pick you up? I could follow you home tonight so I know where you live… that's if you are going directly home, of course."

"Look, it would be better if you come here because that way we can start sooner. How about meeting here, tomorrow night, then?"

"I'll look forward to it, immensely." He took my hand and kissed it.

I was still trembling when Edward came home and he instantly wanted to know what had happened. When I told him, he flipped out.

"You are not serious! You made a date with a monster!"

"I want to catch him, Edward!"

"And how do you propose to do that? He could kill you!"

"Please let me at least speak to Charlie. He might have an idea. I have to try…..for my sanity!" He sighed, touched his forehead to mine and nodded. He said I had to tell Charlie the whole story so he'd understand why I needed to do this.

I phoned Charlie at the station early and told him about the supposed date I had tonight. He didn't rant this time, he just told me to get out of it, that I was not to go under any circumstances. I asked him if he was sitting down and then I recounted the same story I'd told Edward, everything I remembered about those terrible few days. I tried to be impersonal when I had to go over the very embarrassing stuff, leaving out the hideous details, but he got the idea. Every now and then, he sounded like something was catching in his throat. I hoped he wasn't about to cry on me. He said nothing for a while after I finished. I thought at first he'd hung up when he suddenly told me he'd be in Seattle by the time I had my lunch break and that he'd see me at the restaurant.

He arrived with Edward and another officer who I thought I recognized from Forks. "Bells, this is Ben. He used to work with me at Forks but he's now part of the Seattle force. Give him your phone, honey." I handed it over and Ben immediately took the battery out and replaced it with another similar device that seemed to fit. "Your phone's out of action now, OK? It's going to act as a wire so you're going to have to keep it close to you at all times. You're only going to get one chance at this, you understand. He needs to admit to something done directly to you, to you personally. You understand the difference between admission and hearsay don't you?" Charlie was always going on about hearsay. He said you could blow a trial using evidence based on it. I nodded. "If he admits to something he's done or is about to do to one of those poor girls, that gives us something we can check. We can raid the property in Maple Drive then. Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I have to help those girls, Dad, because it could have been me." Charlie nodded but he was having difficulty holding it together. "Where will you be?"

"We'll be close Bells, very close, and you're going to need a safe word. If we hear it, we'll come straight in. What's your safe word going to be?"

"Chocolate."

"You don't think that's a little…generic?" I shook my head. Was I really going to be able to do this? "OK chocolate it is. Now what's _your_ plan, Bells?"

"I don't know, just try to lead the conversation to somewhere I can get him, or maybe play on his insanity, lead him on and then turn him down! I'll piss him off and maybe he'll crack! I really don't know until I see what he wants. All I know is he's pretty keen all of sudden!"

"It's OK, Bells. Just settle down because if you can't, then we're not doing this. If you want to back out, then do it. If you don't want to go with him tonight, then don't. If you feel for one second that you're in danger then you use that safe word. And keep the blasted phone close so we can record every syllable!"

Charlie

No matter what I said to Edward, he insisted that he was coming with us. He said he needed to see the bastard who did this to her and I understood that very well. We waited outside the restaurant for half an hour before closing and the man approached the front door but didn't enter. He was a creepy looking character, dressed impeccably in a pinstriped suit, with longish black hair brushed back off his face and a high forehead, balding slightly. He was neither tall, nor muscular so she could take him down if a weapon was not involved. I'd made sure of that over the years. Hell, she hit that joker on the subway in NYC like a pro and he didn't get up for a while, the report said. I never told her that I got the report but I knew she could do this. After she told me that horror story, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her so we decided to keep it real simple. The phone would never give her away and she should be able to keep it close, but when she came out of the restaurant, I couldn't work out where she was stashing it. I couldn't see a handbag and she was in a navy clingy dress. Edward was making some seriously frustrated noises in the back seat but he kept it together.

When she spoke to him, it was very clear, so where had she put it? She asked him where they were going and he responded 'My place'. OK that was good; they weren't going to a nightclub where distortion could interfere with the recording.

As they drove, he commented on her dress, her hair and her wonderful cooking. He asked about her education and her return to Seattle. She didn't seem nervous and animatedly went on about anything and everything, a lot of it she was making up on the spot. There was very little truth in anything she said, good girl.

We followed them for about 10 minutes and they pulled up to a townhouse on the southern side of town. It was expensive looking and he waited for the automatic door to rise before driving in and then disappearing. We parked three doors up.

We could hear the clicking of her shoes on what sounded like tiles. "Would you like a drink, my dear?" She asked him what the choices were and chose champagne. We heard the cork pop so I was reasonably happy he wasn't drugging her. He was going to have a cognac. It sounded like they sat down on something like a couch as we heard a sound like air whooshing out. The reception on this thing was excellent.

"You know Bella, your name describes you perfectly and I'm very attracted to you. Do you have much experience with men, my dear?"

"What sort of question is that, Aro?"

"I apologize if you think me too forward but I'm very interested in the way young people are these days. Morals are old fashioned now don't you think?"

"Oh I think it's all about attraction, Aro. If you both want it then who's to say it's wrong. I don't actually have much experience with men myself."

"And why would that be, my dear. Surely you've had many suitors - a woman with your looks is very valuable."

"Valuable? You said that the other night, Aro, what do you mean?"

"I just mean that a woman like you has value for a man. To dress you up to be seen on his arm and to see you in his bedroom undressed as well."

"Oh, well, thank you then." Edward got out of the car and paced, pulling at his hair. I decided to let him go. I could restrain him if I had to and she was now beginning to lay the trap. That meant she wasn't too nervous.

I heard some movement, and then I heard a huge inhale. "You have a very beautiful scent, a perfect combination of my favorite fragrances, and your mahogany hair is truly magnificent. Do you never cut it?"

"No, I like my hair long. It's kind of my trademark."

"Trademark you say, I'm sure that word has some hidden meaning, my dear. Now let's get back to your lack of experience with men. Why is that?"

"I'm not really sure but something happened to me when I was a teenager. I have no memory of what happened, but I've always been very careful whom I dated and I never have casual sex."

"And what would you say if I told you I want to have sex with you tonight? Would you leave?"

"Maybe."

"I think you might be a little tease Bella. Are you a cock teaser?"

"Aro, I'm not comfortable with you speaking to me like that so you need to apologize or I'm leaving." He laughed and it was a sinister sound – she was right, he was evil.

"That's true, I am sorry and I promise not to be so blatant again, so where were we? Ah, yes. I have a proposition for you that I think you'll like. Ooh, what do we have here? Is that where you keep your phone?" I heard the word 'Shit' come out of Edward's mouth and mine at the same time as we heard her giggling. "Yes, that's where I usually keep it when I'm not in jeans."

"It's turned off, my dear."

"Well I thought it would be rude to leave it on. You don't want to be interrupted by my friends do you?" We heard a click sound so the phone was now on some sort of table or on the floor but the reception was still excellent. There was the sound of heavy breathing. Christ he was kissing her and she moaned.

"You want me don't you Bella."

"I am attracted to you, otherwise I wouldn't be here, but I have some concerns about your young girlfriends. Who are they?"

"Nothing to concern you, my dear - they come into my life and leave just as quickly."

"Why so young then Aro, that girl with you last night seemed scared. Why was she so scared? Do you have some control over them and is that how you get off?"

"Mmmm, something like that, but tomorrow night I have someone I want you to meet, someone who wants very much to meet with you."

"No, I can't do tomorrow night as I already have plans."

"This is not up for discussion. You will be there."

"I beg your pardon. I said I already have plans of my own."

"I'm not letting you get away twice. This time I'm making the sale."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know very well, Miss Swan. Yes, I know exactly who you are this time, your number plate and where you live because I followed you home last night, my dear. Did you think I didn't see you recognize me in your restaurant? I know all about your little talk with my beautiful Carrey and she mistakenly thought you were going to save her! Huh! She's just found out that you've sealed her death warrant. Her sale has now failed because I'm getting four times the money for you so, unfortunately, she has to go." We got him.

"Where is Carrey? Please tell me where she is."

"Oh, she's safe for now. She'll get one more night before she has to die and I think you know that I'll kill you if you give me any trouble with the sale so you just settle down and get used to the idea because you know you can't escape me again. I'll tie you up again if I have to." We got him again.

"You wanna bet?" There was a grunt followed by a heavy thud. "Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" We raced in and Ben kicked open the door. Aro was trying to get up on his knees holding his balls and we scanned the room for any sign of a weapon. Ben cuffed him and then proceeded to search the house. Edward grabbed her and they clung to each other – there was definitely more to their relationship than she'd let on during her last visit. "Chief Swan, I need you upstairs!" I raced up and found him in one of the bedrooms covering a young girl with a blanket. She was naked, bound and gagged, totally terrified and screaming thru the gag. We untied her and told her we were here to set her free and she cried and cried. Bella screamed into the room and the look of relief on her face was worth all of it. "Carrey, you're safe! We got him Carrey! You got away!" She hugged he poor girl and laughed.

We called an ambulance for the girl and they took Aro in a police car for questioning. I told Edward to take Bella home, that we'd question her tomorrow when she was calmer. She was still laughing and it unsettled me, but I knew there was no such thing as normal in a situation like this. She was reacting to six years of bottled up tension and she'd need more therapy, I was certain of that.

Edward

I knew that victims who had been strong during their ordeal often fell in a heap when it was all over and I tried to get her to stop laughing but she was becoming hysterical. Suddenly, she ran down the hall, vomited food, bile, and finally just gagged. I recognized this behavior of hers as her stress release, she just threw up because she didn't cry. When I asked her if she was better, she said she wanted to have a shower and I left her to put the kettle on for a cup of tea but after 10 minutes, I checked on her to find her scrubbing her skin like a maniac. There was actual blood on her arms and her teeth were bleeding because she'd taken to them with a toothbrush viciously. She was scrubbing that bastard off her and she was terrifying me, so I pulled her gently out and turned off the water, which was running cold now. She tried to fight me but I wrapped her in a towel to carry her to her room for some pajamas and she began to ask me questions about whether Charlie had captured Aro. Was I sure? She kept asking the same thing repeatedly.

Part of me wanted to rush her to hospital for a psychiatric exam because my psych training was limited to recognizing the signs and referring to a specialist. I would do this if she did not improve after a good sleep. However, sleep was worse as she had nightmares. She seemed to be reliving her experience at their hands and there was not a thing I could do but hold her. At one point, she screamed at me and told me to get away from her. I think she was still asleep at the time and it was like the worst kind of sleepwalking so I just let her pound her arms on me until she settled and fell into deeper sleep again.

I contacted James at nine and told him what had happened. He said they would be OK and to let him know about the evening shift. When she realized she'd slept in, she was furious, telling me to stop trying to sort everything out for her and I knew I was out of my depth. Maybe she'd been holding on for so long and now the monster was gone it triggered the release of her frustration and emotions. Christ I had no idea.

Charlie called in and could do no better than I could with her. If anything, she was even ruder to him and she insisted on going in to work after lunch so Charlie said he'd take her. They needed her at the station anyway for some questioning before she could go in. Her car was still at the restaurant so I spoke to James who said he would keep a close eye on her and let me know if I should come for her. When I arrived home that night, her car was missing and I was worried since she hadn't called to say she was going out. I sent her a text as soon as I got home in case she was with Lucy again and I heard her phone beep. She was asleep in her own bed, looking peaceful, and I left her there to rest alone but I missed having her with me. I would take her beating me rather than be without her. Sleep claimed me quickly however, as I'd been awake most of last night.

She was gone when I woke. I rang her but it went to voicemail, so I called at Ceretto and she told me that Jake had picked her up. He was organizing to have her car repaired, as it hadn't started last night when she left work. Why was she involving him? I was the boyfriend, so wasn't that my job? I knew she wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination so I left it, hoping I'd get my Bella back soon, and she asked me if I would pick her up after work at Lucy's as she was going to meet her family.

I knocked on Lucy's door and was astounded when Jane Harrison opened the door, automatically throwing her arms around me. "Edward!" God she looked good. I was so surprised to see her that I hugged her, picking her up, and when I finally put her down and looked around the room, every set of eyes was on me. Bella's were like saucers.


	29. Arty Farty

Bella

I knew I was being weird all the time but I had no control over it. The relief of getting Aro away from those girls had unleashed a torrent of something I had bottled up for years - fear, hatred and sorrow that manifested itself as vomiting. I also knew I was putting Edward through hell and that he was very worried about me but I knew I would be OK. I just needed to release it all so I could move on with my life and I just threw up when it got too much – vomiting really helped. I didn't want to be molly coddled so I went with Charlie and answered a thousand questions, proudly telling them how I'd dropped the bastard. They asked me not to leave the city and to be available at any time for further questioning. Charlie dropped me at the restaurant and I tried to act responsible and do my work but the shift seemed to go on forever and when I left, the damn truck wouldn't start. The battery seemed OK and it was only weeks old so it had to be something more serious. I went back inside to call for a cab home, not wanting to worry poor Edward even further and I only lay down on my bed for a minute to rest but the next thing I knew it was morning. I rang Jake to get the truck fixed and he very kindly offered to drive me to work, dropping me at the markets on the way, so I took him up on his offer and let Edward sleep.

Lucy's father and sister were arriving today and were staying three nights before leaving for their LA art showing. They were coming to Ceretto this evening and I was looking forward to meeting them – I felt a little better today. Alice had also wormed her way into an invitation so she could interrogate Mr. Harrison and I knew it wouldn't be a problem because Alice Cullen charmed everyone.

Alice brought Lucy's family to the restaurant at nine for a late supper. Lucy was going to take them back after the shift so she had asked me to join them for a nightcap after we closed and Edward agreed to pick me up from Lucy's on his way home.

Malcolm Harrison was tall with unusually longish hair for a man in his fifties. He was a little avant-garde and you could tell he worked in the art world. He kissed both cheeks and wore a slightly shiny suit with a hand painted pink shirt underneath. On anyone else, it would have looked cheesy but he could really carry off the look with elegance. He and Alice were like two people who had known each other in another lifetime and every time I checked on them, they were engrossed in conversation.

Lucy's sister Jane was just gorgeous. You could tell they were sisters but Jane was taller, with dark, shoulder length hair, intense blue eyes and the skin tone of someone who just returned from a holiday. I came out when the kitchen began to slow down to meet them and she smiled at me before eyeing me curiously. She asked me if we had met before because I was so familiar to her but I shook my head, as I was sure I'd never seen her before. She raved about the salmon she had just devoured and the others moaned about their choices. I had brought them a tasting plate of some of my favorite fruit pastries and Lucy said it was all gone before they received their coffees. They made a big deal of it to Genelle who asked me to prepare some for her to taste in the next week with a view to trialing some on the menu. God, I was over the moon! I spent the rest of the service with a huge smile on my face, desperate to tell Edward.

When we arrived at Lucy's, I was shocked by all the skinny crates and baggage the pair had brought with them. Malcolm could see the look on my face and chuckled as he explained that he never trusted his precious art to freight companies. I commented on one particular parcel that was wrapped like a birthday present with paper that looked like a painting itself. Jane told me it was for an old friend and that she was giving him some pieces she had done years ago when they'd known each other. The wrapping paper was actually printed from a piece she painted herself.

We got comfortable on the couch with our drinks and Malcolm decreed that Alice was a natural and would be very successful. He said she had 'savoir-faire', or 'just knew' about the industry. He said it must have something to do with the crowd she ran with because he felt I was going to be just as successful with my divine pastries and I could feel myself blushing. He told me I must never be modest about creating something so wonderful as it was a god given talent. He went on to say that there was hope for the world with such talented young people coming through and he said that Lucy's shrewd legal mind would surpass all of them, if she ever got going at it again. The three of them laughed - it must have been some family joke.

Malcolm had a very inquisitive mind and asked many questions about growing up in Forks with a police officer for a father. I told him about my mugging in the subway and they hooted with laughter and cheered when I described my assault on my attacker and how he doubled up in pain and sank to the ground when I destroyed his balls. It made me cringe when I thought I'd stopped Aro the same way. Jane was talking about how she was moving back to Boston because she had recently broken up with her fiancée and felt it was time for a change of city. Just then, the doorbell rang and Jane jumped up to answer it. She screamed out "Edward" and they embraced as if they knew each other well. Edward picked her up and spun her around and I felt a mixture of surprise and rage, I was suddenly very jealous. This was not one of Edward's girls. This was the girlfriend from New York and not in my wildest dreams would I have thought Edward's Jane was the same person as Lucy's sister. Jane looked from me to Edward and back again with the most incredulous look on her face - she obviously couldn't believe he was going out with someone as plain as I was.

Edward came over and kissed me on the cheek but Jane quickly handed him a beer and pulled him out to the tiny patio. I couldn't hear what they said but I thought I heard something about the Imperial Theatre; they were laughing and obviously enjoying a private joke of some kind. Lucy's jaw was hanging like she was having trouble with reality.

I had to be the party pooper as I was the only one working in the morning so Edward apologized and got his keys. He hugged Jane again and told her he'd call in the morning. She held on for a little too long if you asked me. He shook hands with Malcolm and even hugged Lucy who was overwhelmed and staggered a little when he let her go.

When we got back, he was rubbing the back of his head and kept going on about Jane and what a small world it was.

"You seem a lot better, Bella, are you coming back to me, baby?"

"Yes, I think I am, I just needed to get it all out, you know. I'm so glad I dropped him quickly and that you were there because I wanted to kill him, really. I was consumed with this awful rage I didn't know I had in me. I only began to calm down when we found Carrey safe and knew we'd be able to try and save the other girls in that house, but truly Edward, I hope someone kills him in jail, he needs to die."

"Jesus, you _are_ scary. I'll have to be careful I don't wrong you or I'll be next."

I cupped his beautiful jaw and looked deeply into his green eyes. "I could never hurt you, Edward, because you're one of the good guys. I'm sticking with you." He let out a breath of relief and held me close.

"I'm glad. Are you… coming to bed with me tonight, baby?"

"I think I'll have one more night on my own if that's OK but could you please drop me at work in the morning? I have to call in at the markets on the way as well."

"Of course, beautiful, I'm going to see Jane in the morning so I'll just go over a little earlier." Great. "Do you want me to get you from the restaurant on my way home?"

"I hope to have the truck back today but it depends on what Jake finds so can I let you know? I'll see you in the morning, OK?"

I rang him at 2.00 as we were sending out the last desserts. There was laughter as a female voice answered who said 'Edward Cullen's phone, Jane speaking!' My hackles were instantly up so I just asked for Edward. "Bella, it's me Jane! I have your boyfriend here with me and I've had a little too much white wine for lunch, but he's showing me the best time, just like the old days!" Edward grabbed the phone off her. "Hi Bella, what's happening about the truck? Do you want me to come get you tonight?"

"Yeh, could you? It won't be ready until Monday now. You're so good to me and I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Uh….we'll think of something, baby." It would have been cute except Jane burst into laughter in the background.

Somehow, he managed to get off work a little early and was there by one. Mike waited with me, acting as barman, and apologized for the stint Jessica pulled, saying he had no idea she was like that and hadn't seen her since. He was really an OK guy once you got to know him better. Edward even had a beer with us so I was on my second glass of wine, which was enough to make me a little tipsy since I hadn't eaten for hours. We must have looked so strange, Edward in his scrubs and me and Mike in our chef's gear.

When we got back, he was all over me. Kissing him was always incredible but tonight I felt his need for me stronger than any time before and I couldn't say no. I'd missed him while I was freaking out and he was good for me, now there was no doubt in my mind. Making love with Edward Cullen made you forget everything else.

"What are you two doing today?" I asked, trying to sound friendly and interested as we drove to Ballard. "I'm taking her to Mukilteo to show her the house. She has an artist's brain so she'll have vision on what it could be like and I trust her judgment." Jeez, this just gets better and better.

"You're not worried about getting called in?"

"Not really, I've got some scrubs with me just in case and it's not that far anyway."

"OK, well I'll see you this afternoon, or whenever. Have a good time." I was such a liar. The last thing I wanted was for him to take her there, to the house we'd discovered together. Why couldn't she go back to New York or Boston and leave him alone - he's mine now. I had to shake my head at the intensity I felt, but I was not going to act like an idiot because he was the same around me as always, handsy and wanting kisses all the time. God I nearly combusted in the car park outside the restaurant just before Mike knocked on the window and gave Edward the thumbs up. That was my queue to leave and I dragged myself away to go to in, wet and suffering from a throbbing sensation deep inside me. He blew me a kiss before he drove off.

I caught the bus home today and I hadn't realized how easy it was being dropped right near the markets where I could pick up something special for dinner. I was going to try the fish filled ravioli with the summer tomatoes and olives again. I don't know why this amazing dish was not a staple around most restaurants - great flavors that just worked. The barbeque would do the fish nicely and the apartment wouldn't smell. I'd grown up in a house that always smelled of cooked fish and I just found it unpleasant these days. I hated the smell of lamb and fish cooking. They were both so strong but for some reason in the restaurant, it never bothered me. I wandered around for a while looking at all the different kinds of food I'd never tried. I even bought some homemade ice cream. I tasted a few and then got three small containers to take home. I gathered my purchases and walked back, enjoying the water and blue sky filled with birds. I was feeling better each day and I knew when I came out of it that I'd be nearly whole again with Edward's help.

I unpacked everything and then had a shower after turning the air conditioning on. It was already kicking in when I got out and the cool air on my damp skin felt fantastic. I put some cut offs on with a tank top and began to clean the kitchen surfaces. I usually made pasta on the kitchen top and I liked to spread the process out and make a lot at one time. Kneading and stretching the dough was good exercise for my arms and I enjoyed it. I punched it a lot, pretending it was Aro's slimy face, hoping he was rotting in some filthy cell right now, his arms chained behind his back - let him try to use the bathroom, the bastard. When the police raided the Maple Street house, they freed six girls aged between 15 and 17, most of them had been sold and were ready for pick up by their new 'owners'. They charged four men with kidnapping and murder and it did something to me, hearing that they were in jail. I wasn't stupid enough to think that there weren't more of these businesses even in Seattle, but to have saved Carrey and six other young women made me feel energized again. I was going to try to move things on with Edward. The 'everything' he'd mentioned aroused my curiosity. Everything we'd done so far had been amazing and I just had to work on trying to keep my insatiable hormones in check because I wasn't 16 any more.

I rubbed the fish with a little oil, salt and pepper, wrapped it in foil and placed it in the barbeque on low. It would be perfect in about 20 minutes. I was just wrapping the pasta dough to rest when I heard the key in the door and they were home. She was leaning on him and had her arm entwined in his but he removed it and came straight over to me. "God you're a vision women, are you cooking? Please tell me you're cooking." He kissed my neck and ran his ringers around the bottom of the cut offs. "We called at the restaurant but they said you'd left. How did you get home, baby?"

"I caught the bus, it was easy. It dropped me right down the corner."

"Very independent, Miss Swan, I like that." He kissed me again and whispered into my ear. "You look delicious baby and I'm…..hungry. What are you doing later?"

"Edward, I'm standing here you know, so take your hands off her, it's vulgar." We both looked at her as if she was interrupting. She could leave if she didn't like it. It was our apartment and I for one was enjoying the attention. She was a little too touchy feely around him and I could feel the jealousy starting to creep into me, but I was determined not to make an idiot of myself in front of Jane.

"Bella, did you know Edward never talked about Alice the whole time we were together? I never knew she existed until the other night. I guess we were just too absorbed in each other then, weren't we?"

"Alice and I grew up together, Jane. Our mother's were best friends."

"Were? Did they have a falling out?"

"No my mother's dead. She was killed."

"Sorry, I didn't mean….."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Edward's family is like my family. Esme has been like a mother to me and Emmett is definitely my big brother. You should meet him because he looks like a quarterback, but he's like this giant with the cutest dimples you ever saw."

"So dating Edward must seem a bit incestuous, Bella. Do you like that sort of thing?"

"Jane?"

"Sorry, Edward, I'm just saying that it's a little creepy when you two grew up together, that's all."

"Well, it's been a long time since those days, hasn't it Bella. My family likes you better than me now."

"Oh Edward, that's not true. They're just getting to know you again and we're gonna fix that aren't we?"

He nodded. "You're already doing it, baby." God he's so sweet.

"Jane, have a look over near the television, there are photos of all the family."

She grabbed his arm. "Edward, come and show me and tell me who everyone is."

It was time to bring the fish in and as I returned from the patio, I could see her arm around him and her fingers in his hair. "Oh Bella, my, haven't you changed. I see you colour your hair now - what is it, mahogany?" I could feel the irritation showing in my eyes now so I just tried to look busy. "You were a little overweight back then weren't you, so you'll have to watch it all your life you know! What do they say about fat cells in children becoming big fat cells as an adult?"

"That's crap Jane. Bella's parents weren't fat people and Charlie's hardly overweight at all now at 46. She just had some cute puppy fat and she had some pretty cute freckles too." He gave me a protective smile and a wink.

"I'm even brave enough to make pasta for dinner tonight. Of course, I'll have to run a marathon to burn those calories. Are you interested in helping me? It's fun. Do you cook Jane?" Edward was chuckling. "Yeh, do you cook Jane?"

"Shut up Edward, so that's not my strong suit OK? I excel at ordering good food don't I?"

"Yes you do. I can help you, Bella!" I just rolled my eyes at him. "What! I can make a salad! Oh, will you make homemade bread, please? Jane you should taste Bella's bread. You'll die!"

"Edward, I think your phone's ringing."

He grabbed it and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Esme." Next thing he was sitting at his laptop going over what she must have sent him and Jane and I both hovered, looking over his shoulder at the screen. Esme had attached the original plans and various searches done over the years, obviously by prospective buyers. Attached was a selection of the photos he'd taken plus some others that had come from the internet. There were statistics about shifting populations and predictions so it was all a bit much for me. She had listed all the things he would need to do before making a decision but suggested an offer of $800,000 would be a good place to start. Shit he was really going to do this.

Jane followed me when I returned to the kitchen. "Edward's an amazing boyfriend, isn't he?" God, was that a question? Were we going to compare notes on Edward's boyfriend skills? "You know Edward and I were just like you two are now when we were in New York, but he just didn't have any time for a relationship in those days. I think if he hadn't been doing his surgical residency, I'm sure he'd have married me by now because we were very much in love." This was inappropriate, and I needed to shut her down right now.

"That's funny Jane, because the way Edward tells it, you left him, and it wasn't that long before you were engaged to someone else. He's been unattached ever since, so it sounds to me like you weren't that much in love with him, or that you missed your opportunity."

Her eyes did that twitchy thing like when someone's been caught out telling a lie or just realized they've lost the argument. She smiled dismissively at me.

"Well, it's just that Edward is so much older and he's at a different place in his life. He'll be settling down in the next couple of years and you'll be wanting to party with your friends. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not really what he needs right now. He'll be looking for a wife, children, a long term commitment, Bella, and I know there will be plenty of other women who are ready to settle down with him, so my advice to you would be to hang on tight if you want to keep him."

Jeez, she is only two years older than I am, and I suspect that on the list 'other women' her name would appear at the very top. Well he's not with you now, lady. He's with me and I don't think I have to hang on that tight because I know how he feels about me. "I know how lucky I am, Jane, because Edward coming back into my life has been exactly what I needed, but you know he's my first boyfriend, ever, so we are still getting to know each other. Still, I know how I feel about him and I don't think hanging on tight would keep him around. Edward is trying to change and he doesn't need an anchor, he needs someone to hold the string and wave to him while he soars." She looked me up and down with one eyebrow raised and I could see we needed a change of subject before we got into a catfight over him. Edward cleared his throat at the perfect moment, looking at me in shock.

"What an amazing thing to say, Bella. What _are_ you two talking about?"

"Nothing, what did Esme say?"

"Well, it looks like this is really happening!" Edward was running his fingers through his hair, nervously. "I just need to get it for the right price! Shit, Esme says everything checks out so far!" His green eyes were boring into mine but before I could go to him, Jane threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, it's going to be so good Edward, I love the house!" I decided to ignore that because she wasn't worth worrying about. She was delusional.

Edward and Jane both watched in wonder as I shredded the cooled fish and made the ravioli, all spread out over the bench top. They discussed all the details of the house and she made suggestions about furniture and ways to use the space. I had little to offer, not knowing anything about such things.

The meal came together very quickly and they both moaned as they ate. Edward put butter on the warm bread and closed his eyes when it went into his mouth. God I loved to feed him. I couldn't care less if she liked it or not, she just kept prattling on about the house and Alice and his mother, obviously misguided that she was going to be joining him in Mukilteo one day and becoming a Cullen.

Edward grabbed the plates and I squeezed his ass as I passed to get the ice cream from the freezer. He kissed my cheek and pushed his hips into me as I served us a scoop each of macadamia, pistachio and chocolate. "You finally got your ice cream, baby," he whispered in my ear and I giggled as he kissed my cheek.

Edward

I had a sense that things were still not right with Bella. She'd been getting better every day and I was amazed how she'd recovered from that strung out hysteria. She was certainly strong, brave, beautiful and sexy - but I digress. She was having a problem with Jane. I guess, looking at it from her perspective, it appeared to be something it certainly was not. I did adore Jane and wanted to spend the small amount of days we had together, but did Bella still not realize my feelings for her? I would have to lift my game.

Jane was dumbfounded when she found out that my girlfriend was the girl from the Imperial Theatre and she offered to help me write a book about it. That first night in Lucy's apartment, she knew straight away - she'd drawn the pictures after all, so she couldn't help but recognize her. I was going to tell Bella about it, I knew I had to now. She had to know that I needed her as much as oxygen to breathe. The fact that she had every single quality I wanted in a woman was incidental because I needed her, just her. She'd been through hell this week and I know she'd been trying hard to address the sexual tension between us when she came back to my bed last night. That kiss this morning was hard to beat it killed me to let her get out of the car. I had to pull over to let my erection calm down before going to collect Jane.

Mom's call had made me hopeful. She was giving me the go ahead to buy the house! I had a feeling she would, everything felt right about it. I don't know why Jane was suddenly being so obnoxious because she's been perfectly pleasant during the trip to Mukilteo and was impressed with the house, but she had been rude to Bella and I couldn't understand why since Bella had been very friendly to her. In fact, the meal she made for us was one of her best ever - I loved it. She roasted tiny tomatoes, olives, and some sort of green stuff, which she tossed in a little oil with the ravioli. It was fresh and clean looking. The big surprise was that she filled the pasta with the fish - just an exceptional dish - so Bella, seemingly easy, with a few fresh ingredients and the right mix of flavors. God I was so proud of her. She had skill with food. Jane even moaned all through the meal.

I took the plates and was rinsing when I felt a squeeze on my ass. Bella had passed me and was hunting through the freezer for something for dessert. Finally, she was able to have her homemade ice cream. I couldn't resist kissing her cheek when she presented the plates with three perfectly formed scoops – macadamia, pistachio and chocolate.

I made coffee and then Jane said she should go home and finish packing for the trip to LA. "Edward's taking me to the airport tomorrow, I suppose you have to work Bella."

"I actually have Monday's off, Jane. I'd be happy to come out and help you with all the crates. Lucy will be there won't she?" Jane looked decidedly disappointed but nodded.

"Do you mind dropping me back now Edward? I'll see you tomorrow, Bella, and thanks for the great meal. Oh, Edward, I almost forgot, I brought you something. Here, please open it after I leave." She left the gift on the breakfast bar and she and Bella unenthusiastically hugged each other. Their relationship was definitely strained. Did I dare to hope that Bella was jealous of Jane?

When I arrived back, the whole apartment smelled of her scent. She was waiting for me in the kitchen wearing my navy wife beater. "Edward, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your…" I stopped her with a kiss, pulled her hair over to one side and assaulted her neck. God she smelled fantastic. She moaned and pulled my hair while I lifted her onto the breakfast bar and pulled her close to me, pushing myself between her legs. She pulled off my t-shirt and undid the button on my jeans. She looked me over as if she was about to consume me. Bring it on, baby. Her hands slid into the back of my jeans, under my boxers and squeezed my ass cheeks. She breathed out and moaned, loudly. After she was happy, she repeated the move down the front and she was a sexy little thing handling my package. "I had a dream about this, Edward." I could barely speak above single syllables. "Good dream, baby," I whimpered. Then she was kissing me again and I could feel the zipper descending. Christ she was making this highly erotic for someone with no experience. She's just naturally sexy and she pushes every one of my buttons, without even knowing it. I pulled her closer to me and could feel those tits pushing together in a delicious cleavage from the way her hands were down my jeans. "Come to bed with me, Bella."

"Um, Edward, I want to concentrate on that thing in your pants." Hell yeh, she does. "I want you to show me what you like." Fuck, I can teach when I know the subject matter. What she was doing right now was working. I had huge stiffy, full of blood and ready to go. She took her hands out. What? Then she held her hand out for me and I followed like a man in trance.

She pushed me down on the bed and pulled my jeans and boxers off with a hungry look, trying to fold my clothes without taking her eyes off me. I snatched them out of her hand and threw them somewhere so I could get her on the bed with me to make out. Her fingers found my cock and softly traced lines around the head. It felt great but I needed more and she wanted me to show her after all. "Grab it baby, you won't break it, and pull up towards the head. Oh yeh, just like that, harder, squeeze it."

"Doesn't that hurt you?"

"Hurt? Fuck no! It's incredible!"

"I also had this dream about licking your…um…balls.." Is she for real? "May I?" What an excellent idea.

"Go for it baby, do it just like you did it in the dream."

"We don't have any chocolate mousse left."

"What?" She must have a chocolate mousse fetish. I know I do now – it seems to creep back into our lives every week lately.

"I was licking chocolate mousse off your balls in the dream."

"Fuck, Bella. Why don't you just pretend they're covered in mousse?"

"OK!" She smiled innocently and kneeled on the floor, running her hands up and down my upper legs while her breathing changed rhythm. "I've got a bit of a thing for your thighs, Edward." The look on her face told me she meant business tonight and she got straight down to it, using her tongue to explore. Actually, she was a bit rougher than I expected and it was fucking fantastic. Her hands were traveling, over my hips, up and down my thighs, then my inner thighs, squeezing them and moaning. Christ, I had no idea this was such an erogenous zone for me as my penis in the vicinity usually took attention away from all surrounding areas but she was enjoying herself. Every now and then, she would squeeze my cock and run her fingers over the ridge. What was I supposed to be teaching her?

I didn't get a lot of head to be honest. I always fucked because there didn't seem to be a lot in it for the girl and so I never requested it. It was all too intense, too fast, and I hated to come like that. I liked to fuck and I liked a well-prepared pussy squeezing my cock, that was my thing. If a girl was really into fellatio, I wouldn't turn her down, but it rarely happened.

Bella kneeled up and then launched her mouth onto my cock, kissing it and licking. I might not have got it much but I knew what I liked so I thought it best to give her some ideas here. "Pretend it's an ice cream cone, baby, and the ice cream is melting. The ridge is the edge of the cone and the top of the head is, well, where the ice cream comes from." She looked at me, and then my cock, as if she understood, and giggled. She definitely got the analogy and then I was in heaven again. I moaned and my hips rose off the bed. "Look, you want to mate, Edward!" Damn straight I did. "And suck it baby, like a Popsicle that's melting, you know what I mean?" She got the idea again, took me inside her wonderful mouth and sucked as if she was drawing every ounce of liquid out of my Popsicle while watching my every reaction. "Fuck, just like that!" Now I could feel her tits pushing onto my legs as her beautiful hair cascaded all over me and I stupidly allowed a vision of chewing her clit while she sucked my cock to enter my brain. It was a stupid thing to let happen with this girl because I was suddenly coming. "Bella stop!" She looked at me as if she'd hurt me in some way. "It's OK. Just stop for a minute, I don't want to come in your mouth. It was a bit much, baby, I don't want to come that quickly."

"Well sit up so I can kiss you, big boy." She stood and I lifted the wife beater up over her hips revealing black lacy boy pants - a favorite of mine. I ran my hands all over them, careful not to go near the danger zone and it was very difficult because a part of me had been inside there and knew it was paradise. I felt my cock throb again. She sat down in my lap and kissed me with her tongue while the crutch of those panties kissed my cock. The armholes of the wife beater did little to cover her and getting my hands into the sides was very erotic. Pulling and stretching the thing further so I could suck those tits was even better and she must have agreed by the way she was now moaning and grinding onto me. "You're making me feel really sexy tonight, Edward. I love being with you like this when you are so hard."

She kissed me again, and then she looked at me as if she found an answer to something. "Why _did_ I have to stop? Your penis is…very beautiful up close you know and I loved watching you react like that. So what if you come too quickly tonight? You can come slow another time and you can come in my mouth, that way we don't have to deal with the mess. Can I try again?" Wow, she doesn't seem intimidated by my size. My girlfriend wants to give me head and she's happy to swallow. Another three ticks in a very long list of reasons why I wanted to marry this girl one day. "Just wait there, Edward, I'll be right back." I heard some rattling sounds and then the noise of the microwave pinging. She came back with her finger in her mouth, tasting whatever she was holding in a tiny bowl.

I was grinning at her like an idiot because she looked very mischievous and I wanted to play whatever game she was proposing. She pushed me back, spread my legs, then tipped the bowl gently over my balls. Jesus Christ she was drizzling melted chocolate ice cream over me. She launched her tongue onto me, making the most wonderful sounds of enjoyment and licked the stuff up, getting it all over her face. She had a filthy look that turned me on even more and she repeated everything she'd done to perfection including the thigh squeezing. Just before she took me fully into her mouth again, she added her own little trick, very gently chewing the flesh around the ridge and head while massaging my balls - fucking hell, I was a goner. I'm going to have to learn how to draw this out a bit longer if she likes doing it because, shit, I felt the back of her throat and that was it. It exploded out of me and she took the lot.

The look on her face told me she didn't like it one bit and she stood up. "Um…it's not nice, I'm sorry, Edward. I'm going to have to do some experimentation with flavors to counteract that, you know like the mousse with the wine but don't worry, we'll sort that out." I couldn't contain myself, my head hitting the bed while I laughed, because she was a crack up when she was innocently honest like this. She hurried to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out several times, washed her face, then came back in all apologetic. I pulled her down next to me and kissed her stupid, then rolled the top up slowly, kissing the exposed skin as it was revealed. My tongue decided to stop on the way up for a rest in the pool of her welcoming navel and she appeared to like that little sojourn. I continued pulling and rolling the top until I uncovered those beautiful tits. While I chewed into the exquisite flesh, she tugged my hair and pushed her hips into me. I let my fingers creep into the lace of those boy pants to find her clit, swollen and ready for me, her lubrication covering it again. As I touched it, she hummed, so I pushed down a little harder, still circling. She was really pulling my hair now and I actually liked it. It's a fine line…. I pulled on each nipple with my teeth and she screamed through gritted teeth. She had stopped breathing so I knew she was close. Then she started coming all over me, pushing her tits into my face and her clit into my hand. My woman was magnificent when she came.

I cuddled her close to me while her breathing slowed with her arm over me, her fingers tracing patterns on my side. "Mmmmm, you really are Doctor Orgasm." I chuckled and buried my nose in the smell of her hair, the smell of my beautiful girl in my arms.


	30. Drawings and Tears

Edward

"Why don't you open your present, Edward? I want to see what she got you!" She was all excited so I retrieved the gift and returned, pulling the sheet up to my waist. It felt strange, opening an ex girlfriend's gift in front of a current one and I felt a little vulnerable actually. I pulled off the paper and there was a beautifully designed box with Jane Harrison Collection embossed on it, containing two framed pictures. The first one was a remarkable drawing she'd done detailing a background of the Brooklyn Bridge and a park on the water. I was the subject in the foreground, gazing out at the scenery. You could see I was younger but she definitely got me. I don't remember her ever drawing me but she could produce something like this quickly, it was her gift. The second drawing was a little different, a close up that showed a level of intimacy between Jane and me that I would have preferred Bella not ever see. The way I was looking at the artist showed I was in love with her in every line drawn on the face.

Bella was out of the bed before I knew it, in her room with the door shut. Oh no, this _had_ upset her. She emerged wearing the robe and headed towards the kitchen so I pulled on some pants and found her about to put the kettle on the gas.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't think you've been honest with me Edward. Your ex girlfriend is a little more important than you told me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christ I'll never understand women.

"She's obviously still in love with you and I'm the only reason holding her back from pursuing you again. She's been trying to undermine me all afternoon."

"Bella, I told you I only want you so what does it matter what her intentions are?"

"You knew she was coming to Seattle and you never said anything about it."

"That's not true." If I could just keep calm, this would not escalate into an argument. It takes two to fight doesn't it?

"That present was wrapped and ready for you before your supposed surprise meeting. I saw it!"

"That means nothing. Maybe she was going to try to contact me when they were here. Why is this our problem?"

"You've spent every minute with her, Edward. I've hardly seen you!"

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. She was important to me once and I wanted to spend time with her. She's my only other girlfriend. I'm 27 years old and I've been in love with two women in all that time." She snorted.

"Well that drawing shows just how important she was to you. The way you looked at her, Edward, I could never compete with that."

"I don't think I ever looked at her like that, Bella. It's what she wanted to see."

"I've just been looking at it, mister. I've seen that look. You've looked at me that way."

"Miss Swan, I've never looked at anyone the way I look at you because you're my angel, my salvation. I don't know what she said to you but we were never going to survive real life, it was just a holiday romance and I'll bet she didn't mention the real reason we're not together. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I was in love with someone else, too much in love, to let her in fully."

"So there's another girl you haven't told me about! Who were you in love with, Edward?"

"You!"

"What do you…Me?"

"I need to show you, so please just stay there for a minute OK?" I got my keys and came back to her, holding my hand out. "Come with me baby, I want you to see something."

She followed me down the hallway and I unlocked the last door on the left.

"Oh! I wondered what this room was. I'd sort of convinced myself that it was only accessed by one of the other tenants."

"No, it's mine, come on in." She followed me and her eyes landed on the grand piano, stunning her slightly.

"You play?" I nodded. "I've never heard you."

"I just started again. I've been playing when you're not here."

"Are you that bad?"

I chuckled. "No. I've been composing again, finishing a piece I started over two years ago. It's about you - it was always about you." She took in what I said, but it obviously didn't make any sense because she was frowning.

"Let me play it for you, come and sit with me, baby." I tapped the piano seat and she sat down. I kissed her hair and then started to play. I had memorized the piece and got lost in it every time I played it. It was like I was pouring my emotions into the music - buoyant, then sad and finally hopeful. When I finished I looked at her and a single tear was rolling slowly down her cheek. I had to taste it because I'd never seen her cry before, ever. I didn't think she could cry.

"You say this is about me?"

"Yes, and it now has a name, 'Bella's Concerto'." She put her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I'm completely overwhelmed, Edward. You composed this for me? That was the most beautiful music I've ever heard and you played it for me! Right in front of me! Thank you. I just….don't understand. How were you in love with me two years ago?"

I got up and opened the drawer that I knew held the drawing. I came back and handed it to her. "I got Jane to draw this from my memory of you. Part of her course was doing identikits and she was really good at it. We did four versions and I think this one captured you pretty well. It's all I had of you."

"She said she thought I looked familiar." Her hand was over her mouth now.

"Of course she did, she knew every detail of your face, Bella! I was mad for you in New York, infatuated really - and I lost you. I never thought I'd see you again and it broke me. You don't know how long I've waited for you, Bella Swan." Another tear fell down her cheek.

"I don't understand. I never met you in New York."

"We didn't meet. You were just…the girl from the Imperial Theatre. I used to hide and watch you there Wednesday nights. Truly, I'd never seen anyone more perfect in my life and I went back every single week just to get a glimpse of you. I was so nervous that I never even came up to ask you for a drink or speak to you. Bella, you looked nothing like the twelve-year-old girl from Forks. Your hair was different and you were… slim. Where did all your freckles go, baby?"

She was half laughing, half crying now." They disappeared when I was about seventeen. That was when my hair went dark like Charlie's. I can't believe you didn't recognize me. You should have come up and spoken to me because I would have known you."

"Well I know that now. I think I did recognize something about you because I adored you as a baby you know. Mom has heaps of photos of me kissing you on my lap, so maybe I've always loved you. Anyway, when you left, they wouldn't give me your name or any way to find you, so I thought I'd lost you forever. I know I was trying to recreate the feeling with Jane, but it was never the same because you're the only person I've ever really loved with all my heart. Can you imagine what it was like for me when you turned up at Esme's party? I thought I was living a dream at first and I was so nervous I could barely speak to you. I don't know if you noticed, but I couldn't take my eyes off you that night. I can only remember bits and pieces of that party. When you were leaving with Charlie, I did my usual trick and hid myself from you because I was terrified you were going to find out what I was like. Christ, I couldn't believe you were coming to live with me and suddenly I was so ashamed. All those women, and I never found one who remotely interested me."

"But you loved Jane, Edward, you told me that the other night, and really you hardly know me. How can you be so sure I'm the one?" I grabbed a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"I guess the intensity of it for one. Then there is the constant electricity between us or the fact that there hasn't been a single thing I found out about you since I've met you again that would change my mind. You're so strong mentally you amaze me. You're funny, kind, and forgiving. Oh, and let's not forget I love to eat your food and you're hot in the sack!" She was laughing now but the tears kept streaming down her face. "Apart from all that, you're so beautiful you could crush me just looking at you and I can hardly keep my hands off you. Hell, I'd marry you tonight if you'd have me! I'm really sure!"

"But you're going to buy that house in Mukilteo. Where does that leave me, Edward?"

"Hopefully, living with me in a studio until I finish my residency. It's still over two years away don't forget. It's not going to be as glamorous as living here, but we've got the barbeque and the coffee machine and all I need is you and a bed." I gave her my best waggling eyebrows.

'Jeez, Cullen, this is a lot to take in. I know you're not lying to me, cause who'd make this up? I really need a cup of tea before anything more is said, do you want one?"

"Yeh sure, baby." I could hear her opening kitchen cupboards.

"Shit!"

"What's up, Bella!"

"There's no damn tea. I'm going out to get some. Starbucks will still be open so I'll only be gone five minutes."

I followed her into her room where she was changing out of her robe. "Forget about the tea. We'll have something else."

"I think I may have a little addiction to tea, you know? If I were a smoker, then I'd really need a smoke right now. I'm going to get some tea, Edward."

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Edward Cullen, I took down a slave trader this week and I have mace and a loaded gun in my handbag, I think I'll be alright." She kissed me and left.

I settled on the couch and felt elated. I'd given her my big speech, she'd cried and laughed, and she was still with me. I was serious about getting married. I hope she understood that because by the time we moved up north, I wanted to make sure she was my wife. We would be OK together in a one-room apartment for a while, we didn't particularly annoy each other. If we made sure we got in a few running sessions a week we'd be OK. Thank God she liked to jog because I really hated sweaty gyms. I'd just rather pound the streets or parks when I had the time and she seemed to be the same way. She could stay at Lucy's or Alice's overnight if she had enough of me. I, on the other hand, would never have enough of her. Even yelling at me, I wanted to bone her, so I was sure we could work it out. I saw a very happy future for us and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

I started to channel surf and ended up watching an old re-run of E.R. George Clooney was the best doctor ever. He was another one of the reasons I ended up deciding to go to medical school - George was my hero. They never did much work on that show. It was all about who was doing who, and that part was like reality TV for me until just recently. I was so absorbed in the show that I didn't realize the time until it ended when she'd been gone for 30 minutes. Where was she? I changed and went downstairs to see if I could see her, then kept going up to Starbucks, followed by Café Campagne. Both were open and busy but there was no sign of her. Then I remembered the other Starbucks along Pike Street and jogged up, but I didn't see her there either. Why was I getting this tingling in my spine that something was wrong? Was she sitting alone drinking tea somewhere to try to absorb my revelation in peace? She seemed happy when she left, didn't she? I went over everything that was said, the crying and laughing. Yeh, she was happy, she just wanted some tea, so where the hell had she gone? I raced back to the apartment, expecting to see her pouring hot water into a mug, but the kitchen was empty. Why did I let her go on her own?

Because of my gut reaction, I rang Charlie. It was not like Bella to just take off and not come back. He told me to go down to security and ask if I could see the footage for the last hour to see which way she went. There was a guard half-asleep down there but he agreed to show me, once I explained why I was worried. We rewound the tape to the beginning and then fast-forwarded through the footage. I saw her leaving the lift and walking across the foyer to the outside. She looked like she was laughing to herself. I asked if there was any more and the guard said they had footage of the front of the building that he loaded. I watched her crossing the road, turning to the left and then running the last bit. A large SUV or van pulled in on the wrong side of the road, cutting her off and when it sped away, she was gone. My heart started to jump out of my chest and I knew that second that Aro was somehow behind this. She was grabbed exactly like this years ago and dragged into a van. God, she must be so terrified.

I rang Charlie and told him what I'd found out. He was fairly calm considering, once he knew she had her gun and mace with her. He said to sit tight and he'd send someone over straight away. I was shaking and terrified she was going to be hurt somehow by whoever drove the black van. I went into my bedroom and saw the messages on my machine. I had a vision of smashing it into a million pieces as my phone started ringing. It was now 10pm and I answered it not knowing the incoming number. "Edward?" Relief washed over me, thank God she was OK.

"Bella! What's happened, where are you?"

"I'm near the airport and I've just been shot! Edward I think I've killed a man!"


	31. Where is She?

Edward

"Edward, I got shot in the leg and I'm losing a lot of blood here! There's so much blood, I'm scared. It's my upper leg! Should I be worried? How am I going to stop it?"

"Calm down, baby. Is it pumping or just oozing out, can you tell? You need to put pressure on it with your hand!" I was trying to sound calm for her without any success.

"It's probably only oozing, but I don't think I can do it 'cause I don't have any strength. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Yes you can, Isabella Swan! You are not going to let that bastard beat you! You find something and you tie it around your leg or you press down. You do it, now!" I heard a lot of shuffling of something heavy against the phone and her muffled grunts as she did as instructed - my brave girl.

"I did it Edward. I tied a jacket around my leg." She was struggling to get her breath.

"Good girl. I'm coming to get you, and I'll be with you before you know it. Can you do something for me? We need to find out if the man is dead, if he's still a danger to you. Check his pulse at his wrist, but don't use your thumb, use one of your other fingers. Just press down and see if you can feel a beat." I waited a few seconds before she was back on the line.

"I can feel a pulse but it's very weak Edward. He's not dead!" I don't know why exactly this seemed like such good news since he was trying to take her away, but she would hate the thought of killing someone.

"OK. How's your leg, baby. Does it hurt?"

"It's killing me! I'm not running anywhere soon!"

"You're going to tell me if you feel cold, or dizzy, or thirsty, OK? I'm going to be there soon."

"I'm OK. I can handle it."

"I'm going to arrange to get you some blood. Do you know what blood type you are?"

"O positive, Edward. Please hurry."

"I'm gonna ring Charlie, OK." Suddenly I heard her breathing accelerate and she called out to me, "Please don't hang up Edward. I'm so scared!" My heart lurched hearing her terror.

"I'm staying on the line, OK? I'll ring him on the landline. Just stay with me, baby. Can you see any signs, anything to identify where you are?"

"I can see a big 'Northern Air Pilots' sign, does that help?" She was losing it. I could hear her voice breaking up.

"Oh, that's great, baby. We'll find you in no time so don't worry, just try and relax." I punched in Charlie's number. He was obviously waiting for news as he answered it on the first ring. "She's at an airport and she can see a Northern Air Pilots sign. That's all I can get out of her. Look I need to get going, she's been shot, Charlie, so you need to organize an ambulance and some O positive blood! I'm going to get her." I didn't give him a chance to speak because I quickly hung up and spoke into my cell.

"Are you OK? I'm leaving right now and Charlie's going to organize an ambulance. You're going to be fine baby. I'm coming to get you!" I raced out the door and punched the lift button about ten times. "How's the leg?" Thank God, the doors opened and there was no one else in there.

"I think it's stopped bleeding. Please just get here Edward. I..." The connection dropped out. It always happened in this fucking lift. As soon as the doors opened, I pulled up the number and pressed send. She answered quickly but she was sobbing. "I…I… thought you hung up on me!"

"I'll never hang up, baby. I'm staying on until I see you. Just keep talking to me. If it drops out again, I'll ring you straight back, I promise."

I started the car and punched the name 'Northern Pilots' into my SatNav. I floored it out of the car park and sped through the southern side of the city towards the airport. I was willing to enter into a police chase to get to my girl. I kept asking myself why I let her leave on her own when it would have been easy to throw on some jeans and go with her. I vowed never to let her out of my sight if I could just have her back in my arms again. What the fuck was going on with the SatNav? There were no options to choose on the screen. I had to pull over. I'd be no good to her dead on the highway.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"There are some people coming towards the car and I don't like the look of them. I think it's more of the bad guys. Oh no, Edward, Carrey's here. They got her again." I heard the sound of the door opening and her gasp for air.

"Oh great, he's got a head injury! You little bitch, did you cause this?" I heard her scream with pain. It sounded like he was yanking her around.

"Is he alive? He's paying for all of this so if he's gone, we may as well finish off the two females now and get the hell out of here because we're not getting paid for this sale. Man, it looks like a slaughterhouse in here! There's blood everywhere! Get out of the car little girl and give me that phone and the bag. Whoever is on this line, you had better forget about her. She's gone either way."

The phone went dead. I could not believe what I'd heard for a minute. I suddenly realized I was still on the side of the road and I had no idea where I was going. What was wrong with this thing? I looked at the screen. Had she given me the wrong name? Realization hit me, I corrected the input to 'Northern Air Pilots', and I got a hit for Boeing Airfield, King County International. I was already past there on 509 and could see the signs directing me to SeaTac. The voice was telling me to turn round. I had to get over to highway 5 but I was very close.

My chest was tight and my heart was pounding, the beats matching my speed in the car that was screaming at me to change gears. I was having trouble with my vision and seeing through the windshield. It wasn't raining and I couldn't understand what was going on. Then I realized I was crying and began wiping my eyes while I chanted, 'She's going to be fine. She's going to be fine'. I even started adding the word 'Edward' on the end of my chant, trying to convince myself. Full-on adrenalin like this with no immediate use was a hazardous thing. I was driving dangerously and I kept questioning if I had spoken to Charlie and ordered her blood and the ambulance. Truly, I was no help to anyone in this state, but once I got to her things would be different. I thought about ripping these men apart with my bare hands or getting her gun and shooting them between the eyes. If the police beat me there, then they could deal with the animals and I could spend my time comforting my angel. That was a much better scenario. Staying with Bella was a better alternative than jail time, even if I had just cause. I thought about ringing that phone again but rejected the idea, thinking I may tip them off to my arrival. How long ago had I spoken to her? It was less than five minutes. She was coming home with me in my car. The cops could ask her as many questions as they wanted, tomorrow. I was taking her back to the apartment for a cup of tea. Hell, I'd make her a pot.

I turned in as directed and shut off my lights, driving the last part in stealth I thought because I couldn't see any cops or the ambulance. The voice told me I had reached my destination and I opened the door quietly, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella. I could see a black SUV, slammed into a pole with steam still rising from the front. I raced over, trying to keep as quiet as I could but I need not have bothered. Only one hangar had an open door and it was deserted. The large open doors at the other end proved someone had already taken its contents out. I heard the noise before I saw the jet. It was already up in the air and disappearing into the night sky, the flashing red light the only sign of its existence. "Nooooooo! Bella, I'm here! I've come to get you! Bella, where are you, baby? You're safe now, I'm here!" I wasn't sure if I was saying any of this aloud. This whole thing was surreal because the silence here was now deafening. There was not a soul in this whole compound. Don't they need someone to lock up for Christ sake? Do you just turn up with the garage keys and take the jet out, leaving the doors open and the lights on? My brain couldn't deal with any of this madness.

The ambulance and police arrived together but there was no one left to treat. I was in shock and denial. I just kept hearing the words in my head - "She's gone either way." Fuck. I spent the rest of the night in a daze, repeating the meager details I had of what I thought had actually happened to her.

Two days after she disappeared, the truck suddenly turned up on the street out the front. I raced out, expecting to see her, searching the block, hoping she was picking up something to cook for dinner. I found an envelope from Jacob Black with the key in our letterbox. They must have pre-arranged this, so it was then up to me to call him and give him the news. He took it nearly as badly as I did.

In the weeks that followed, we learned almost nothing. The flight had left for Vancouver and all identification they used to secure the jet was untraceable. There were no records of them leaving Canada and I lived in hope that she would be able to get away and jump on a bus back to me or that she'd call me and I'd drive somewhere to pick her up. Yeh, just like you did that night, Edward. You did a great job didn't you? The blame gave me something to concentrate on because there was nothing else in my life. Every Greyhound bus or plane I saw had Bella on it, returning to me, and I was still confident that the police would find her and bring her home to me. It took me a long time to realize that I'd never see her again.

Charlie pretty much tortured Aro but he never cracked. He was one tough bastard. The men charged during the raid were minions - they knew nothing of the bigger picture. They were certainly evil and destined for a long time in jail but we got nothing from them to help us find her. The only good thing to come out of the investigation was the discovery of another house and the rescue of six more young girls with more arrests made. That one week I felt human but it didn't last long. Frustration built on frustration and I spiraled further into despair and gloom.

My family tried in vain to comfort me but I saw it in my mother's eyes. She was just as inconsolable as I was. She tried hard to hide it but she was furious that we'd ever let Bella go to Aro. The horror on her face when Charlie and I told her about that night was something I wish I'd never seen.


	32. Alone and Empty

2012

Edward

Real sleep eludes me still - my dreams punctuate the time in the darkness when the pain comes back to show me I'm alive. I dream of my girl, the one with the flowing hair and a sweetness that once filled me with happiness and hope, the girl I knew as a child and then again as a woman for such a short space of time. We were helping each other become the adults we were supposed to be. We were both nearly whole again and our future seemed boundless. I had completely forgotten to be that arrogant, selfish asshole who was waiting for my life to start. She'd turned me into a doting, besotted boyfriend and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her because she made me happy, so happy. She transformed me.

Now I was something else entirely, maybe a shell of that happy guy, I don't really care, so I just work and try to sleep. I can't seem to get over it and I feel both the victim and the perpetrator – I caused what happened to me. When she came back into my life, she reunited me with my family for a while, but it's too hard to face them now. She was taken from them just as she was taken from me. I am truly alone again now and my broken heart cries out for anything to fill the hole she left, but she's the only who can do that. I still feel as if she is around somewhere. I would know if she was gone, but I have no way to prove it. I can still hear her though. I have phone messages that will never be deleted and I've backed them up on three memory cards just in case.

I know I have to try to be strong but she was my strength, my everything. She turned me into a man who'd found everything he ever wanted. So many things fell into place when she came back into my life and I knew I was the only man she'd ever love. She never said it, but I felt it. I was the one man who could touch her after all and that was powerful. I was the only one she'd ever be intimate with and when we had our babies, I'd nurture them and she'd feed them. We'd never have an in-law problem because we were already family. My mother was like her mother and her father had certainly been like a father for a long time now, but Charlie and I shared a bond that no two men would ever want. We told each other off but we both knew we weren't strong enough to survive her absence.

After the first year of consuming grief subsided, the one thing that never lessened was the guilt. I never considered the danger that had stalked her all her adult life properly. I assumed it was over when we put Aro and the other men in jail. I let her go into the clutches of danger and it still kills me.

Charlie and I used to meet and then the meetings became phone calls because there were no leads, nothing to follow to give us any answers. We knew there were only two conclusions, they had killed her that night, there was enough blood to indicate that could be true, or they had taken her. I still lived with a hope that we'd find her, but Charlie knew otherwise, having seen these cases many times, and there was never a happy outcome after such a long time. He nevertheless continued to follow every one like it, trying to see a pattern that just was not there.

I'd watched this destroy him. The first time they took her as a teenager had nearly done that job years ago, he told me so many times, drunkenly reliving Bella's first abduction. That had been three days of living hell for a man with a dead wife and an only child who was missing. I know he doesn't blame me for this, but I was there and I knew it was my fault, I let her go into the night on her own and I never saw her again – all for a stupid cup of tea.


	33. I saw Carrey on CNN

_**Edward**_

The television was always on these days, filling the silence and keeping me company. I glanced at it every now and again but usually took no notice. Today there seemed to be something going down in northern Africa that involved US citizens abroad – the usual shit – some hostage freed and heading home. I sat with a coffee at 4am and actually turned the volume up – the footage was of a group of women in Morocco. Some were covered in black robes and unidentifiable. Something about this had piqued my interest and I was actually watching when a photo of a familiar face popped up in a corner of the screen - Carrey. She was there the night it all went to shit. Were they together? Was one of those covered women the reason for my existence? My heart was pounding as I picked up the phone and called Charlie. He was actually asleep, the lucky bastard.

"It's Edward – turn CNN on now!" I almost screamed down the phone.

"Christ, son, do you sleep at all?" It had nothing to do with the hour - Charlie Swan was always grumpy. I heard the television click on immediately and realized that he never made it upstairs to his bed.

We were both quiet while they recapped the story but Charlie broke the silence. "Now Edward, I can't have you getting your hopes up son. You know this could mean nothing. You're going to let this break you completely and she wouldn't want that."

He was right. "We could speak to her though, we could at least find out what happened." I could feel my voice raise an octave higher than normal.

"I will do that, when I can get access to her, but it could be a while and it could be bad news. Are you ready for that, Edward? You know what they said, 'She's gone either way'. You have to let it go and find some happiness." He said that same thing to me every time we spoke and I found it just as frustrating today as I did over a year ago. He was full of shit anyway – he was just as broken as I was and he'd never let it go. I sighed and hung up on him, continuing to watch the television, changing channels, seeing the exact same thing repeated, footage of a covered body, and weapons, lots of weapons, a deal that went bust where the players all died. There was no more breaking information.

Could I get on a plane, just go there and see if I could find her? Was she alive, tied up in some godforsaken jail or house, crying for me to come and save her? This was suddenly worse than knowing nothing. Charlie had warned me about grabbing onto a tiny piece of information and making something huge out of it but my imagination had gone crazy. I had to cool down. After eighteen months, I could wait a week couldn't I? She would have something concrete to tell us, I knew it. If Bella was alive, I could go straight to her once I found out where she was.

The day finally arrived for us to speak to Carrey. It was three weeks later and I was a walking time bomb. Charlie was visibly shaking when he asked me to wait in the car while he spoke to her first. There was no way I was doing that, even for a minute. The girl was inside and I needed to hear everything she had to say, just as much as Charlie did. I was amazingly calm as we walked up to their door, but when she opened it, I went to pieces inside. She looked the same as the night we saved her, much better in fact. She looked more grown up somehow as she led us into the living room.

"Charlie, Edward, it's really great to see you both. I guess I didn't really expect to see you Edward, but please sit down and relax. Can I get you anything, coffee?" We both shook our heads because we wanted her to go on. "I guess I should just start, right? This remains between you and I - I cannot release any of this to the authorities and I'll deny it if I have to. I know what you want to hear. You just let me finish and don't interrupt, OK?" Now she was the one who was nervous.

"Bella is still alive, or she was when they killed my husband." I felt the sharp intake of breath but stopped myself from saying anything. "They have gone into hiding."

_They? God you need to go faster Carrey, I have a thousand questions queuing up here._

"The family was in danger when they left Casablanca. I believe he would have taken them down to the Ivory Coast but I have no idea where." She was rubbing her hands over her thighs as if she had no patience for what she was saying to us. "That's where we were all supposed to go – together – but, well I'm here now, aren't I."

"I'm sorry, Carrey – _he_ took them?" Charlie asked as he squeezed his mustache nervously.

"Well, of course as Bella is married, Charlie, she goes where her husband and family go."

"So…is she a slave?" I realized my hands had covered my mouth – I couldn't speak anyway – I just let Charlie do the questioning.

"Yes, we both are. I mean were, I mean she is still. Christ." Charlie handed her a tissue from a nearly empty box that she obviously kept close to her. He let her cry and blow her nose before he started again.

"Can we contact…" She interrupted him. "You can't do anything boys. You'll be dead before you get anywhere near them and they will be in danger if you draw attention to them. Sal will protect his family to the death, just like my…" This time a huge sob overtook her and Charlie moved closer to put his arm around her shaking shoulders. We waited – I needed a lot more but I still couldn't speak. My worst nightmares had become reality. Would Bella cry like this if something happened to her husband? Was she in love with him?

"My husband, Caleb, was Sal's brother. He's her husband. They are good men and they had nothing to do with the abductions. Their family provided us for them for the sole purpose of having their children. We were the new blood, so to speak. It was a very unusual arranged marriage setup. Sal was unable to have children with his first two wives and they agreed to divorce him, but they all still live together with Bella and the babies. I lost my baby but I always knew we would be pregnant again one day, like the twins made their family complete, you know."

What fucking twins? You had better say something Charlie Swan. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out, so I jumped in.

"Tell me about the twins, Carrey?" Please tell me they are not Bella's twins.

"Edward, you have to understand that while we had some freedom within the home, there was no outside communication. We had no phone or internet and someone watched us the whole time. If we needed something, we just had to ask and they would provide it. It was stifling, but better than being beaten or worse. That's why she couldn't tell you herself. You have to forget her, both of you. I'm sorry, but you must do as she asked."

"I don't understand a word you just said. What do you mean twins?"

"What exactly did they tell you about her? Bella had twins last April. You know she threatened to kill herself to get that message to you. It was the only way she could continue, knowing you would move on, live a happy life, and forget her."

"No one told us anything Carrey. We had no idea what happened to you two! You just vanished." Carrey placed her hand over her mouth and her eyes showed confusion, shaking her head as if she couldn't understand.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it. She was so distraught at first, constantly screaming and crying, she missed you two so much. Sal called her 'The Banshee' and she dared him to kill her but when she fell pregnant, almost immediately, he agreed to get word to you two to say she was pregnant, married, and happy now to stop her doing any harm to herself. They were supposed to tell you to move on and forget her. The pregnancy forced her to resign herself to her situation. She wasn't really ever going to risk the life of her child. When they discovered she was having twins, Sal began to treat her like a princess. He wanted a child more than anything, but to get two, he was beyond happy. They're ten months old now, they were born a little early, but then they _were_ twins. Nash and Lillie are the most important things in Bella's life now. She will not leave them and she won't take them away from their father. Sal is very good to her and she is not a true slave. He loves his family very much. In a way, she is happy because of her babies."

Babies - I felt this jealous anger boiling inside me. She was happy. I, on the other hand, had spent the last year and a half in hell. Would my hell have been easier if we had received word that she was OK? I doubt it. Christ, I could have made her pregnant almost immediately and I would have welcomed the chance. My heart was crushed all over again.

I needed more. "You say she's happy. How do you know?"

"Well, she cooks Edward. Her Moroccan chicken was the favorite in both households and she has embraced African and Arabic cooking. She spends a lot of her time teaching the ex wives to cook her way and we even ate French and Italian food. She was learning to speak a bit of French. She's amazing – everyone loves her and Nash and Lillie are so cute I cannot tell you. Lillie looks like you Charlie but Bella swears Nash was sent by Renee from heaven." The anger was rising up my throat and I stormed out of Carrey's front door, sat on her front porch and lost it completely. Of course, she would be happy, feeding two large families who loved her food and caring for her own two babies. She would be in her element. A few minutes later, a shattered Charlie joined me and patted me on the back.

"Well son, she might still be alive, so it's better than I thought." Who was this stranger who just said that, surely not her father? I shrugged away from him, wanting to punch someone. Instead, I slumped down into the passenger seat of the cruiser. That last night was flooding back into my memory, the night I fucking let her down and lost her.

_**2012**_

_**Bella**_

I was worried about my husband's health, very worried. He was still losing weight even though I was trying to fatten him up. He just couldn't eat much and didn't really compliment me any more. I kept thinking about another man who ate like a horse and couldn't get enough of my cooking. _He's probably married to someone else by now. He won't be alone for long, not looking the way he does._

Sometimes I looked at my son, a year old now, and imagined a likeness to Edward Cullen but Doctor Ahmir has done the paternity test at Sal's insistence and it had proved they were his. Anyway, I was on the Pill with Edward. Unfortunately I only got to meet Doctor Orgasm a few times but boy did I repeat it in my head, especially during those first few months with Sal. He put up with a lot from a new wife who was terrified of sex with him. I never revealed any details about what had happened to me, just that I was very inexperienced and really, I was. Sal was sweet to me but it was only ever just intercourse - the full Cullen experience was another animal entirely.

I really had to switch off the daydreaming and focus on the family I currently had. I'd already lost two family members, Carrey and Caleb. We were happy I suppose and my children made up for everything else. They were currently competing in the walking stakes – so adorable, and I was in fits of laughter – we all were, trying to prevent them from injuring themselves. Sal was even laughing; something quite rare recently, until his laughter turned into a coughing fit and he left the room. This coughing was becoming a permanent part of Sal's day lately. He smoked like a chimney and he wasn't that young anymore – he would never admit his age but he claimed he was 40 so he was definitely closer to Charlie's age than to mine. I knew I wanted a family young but never imagined that I'd be 23 with twins and a brand new household to run.

"Sal, you should get Doctor Ahmir to fly down and look at you. You sound worse this week," I said as I rubbed his back.

"The physician knows what troubles me my sweet."

'My sweet'- when Edward said it, he would say something like 'my sweet girl, you're my angel'. With Sal, it was his way of dismissing me.

A week later, after I had gone to bed, I could hear the coughing and a muffled voice, maybe on the phone. Soon, there were doors closing and I heard one of the guards arguing softly with Sal. When he left, I crept up the hall to speak with my husband.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"I am ill."

"I know that Sal, just how ill are you?" I tried to sound calm.

"It is not for you to worry about. I will always provide for you. You are my wife and mother of my children."

"Sal, those babies need a father. Please tell me what it is, I'm worried."

He sighed in resignation. "I have a growth, near my lung that needs to be cut out, but I fear the surgeons in this city. I need to seek a miracle worker."

"You should go to Carlisle then. I keep telling you, he's one of the top surgeons in the States and he's a family friend – a very good friend."

"How do you know this surgeon again?" He was annoyed with me – for the hundredth time this week.

"His wife, Esme, and my mother were best friends. She was like a second mother to me when Renee died."

"Ah, so he's not just an acquaintance of yours."

"He's like family, Sal, and he trains people to do surgery – he's the best there is."

"A surgical trainer, well maybe if I offer a significant donation he would agree to do the work."

"I could give you the address – it's Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." My throat closed up just saying that name again. I had not said it aloud for a year and a half.

"We'll see. Thank you Mabelle." I returned to my room. We had not slept in the same bed in a long time. I thought of him more as a protector than a lover and the smell of cigarettes always turned me off anyway. I didn't particularly need a passionate marriage with Sal. I had my babies and it was enough, but it just made me realize all the time what I was missing – Edward and all the attention I used to get from him.

**I have some more but you read and no-one reviews. Why don't you review? Is it too hard to take? I need some feedback at this stage of the story. Please review and I'll continue.**

**Also, please read 'The American President' if you're not already. A great story and Rushed is a great help to us first timers. Thanks girl.**


	34. Moving On

**A big thankyou to beachlover for her patience and help with this ticklish bit.**

2012

Edward

I spent a lot of time on the internet, researching Morocco and its culture. I was surprised to find out that Casablanca was cosmopolitan and cultured, full of the kind of museums and galleries I would have taken Bella to, had we traveled together. The Ivory Coast, on the other hand, was a remote and dangerous place full of abject poverty and civil war. Every web page seemed to have warnings from the Department of State, warning U.S. citizens on the risks of travel – they even partially closed the embassy last year. Why in hell would he want to take his wives and precious children to a place like that? I really hoped Carrey was wrong about their current location. The thought of her being there filled me with dread and yet more anger.

Carrey had refused to give us any more information on Bella, not even her surname. She wouldn't budge on their whereabouts and kept saying she wasn't sure where they had gone; only that it had been the plan to move both families to Abidjan in the future. She told me to respect Bella's wishes for me to forget her and move on. She said we already knew too much and even stopped taking my calls. If I heard her voicemail message again, I was going to scream. I knew that she was right – I did need to move on but I was stuck. They took her from me when I was so madly in love with her and that feeling stayed with me. Even the thought of her having sex with another man couldn't kill my need for her. Her babies, well I just blocked them out when I could. I was the one who should have fathered those twins. I imagined them looking like the Cullens and living in the big white house overlooking the water and mountains, helping her bake pies with flour on their noses and filling our kitchen with laughter.

I never went ahead with the purchase of the Mukilteo property. I had no enthusiasm for it. Esme tried to coax me into treating it as an investment but it had lost its appeal when my future was taken from me. I didn't even know what sort of GP I was going to make in my sullen state. Anyway, most of my memories of Bella were in this apartment so I couldn't forget her, ever – the cooking, innocent flirting, making love, dancing and all those fucking cups of tea. Just the smell of it made me want to kill someone, especially that man who had the love of my life living with him in Africa somewhere. I avoided packing her things to send to Charlie. Her room was exactly as she had left it. I bought her brand of body wash just to remember how she smelled but I soon realized it was not what she used that made her scent. The smell came from her, not the bottle.

Something happened to me when she left; I think my libido went with her. For the first time in my life I didn't need sex. I actually marveled at how the human brain works. I'd go for weeks without even thinking about sex and then I'd wake up in the middle of the night, covered in cum after an erotic dream about her. Somehow, it sustained me and I kept away from any place where I knew aggressive women would try to come onto me because the whole idea was repulsive.

I was about to turn 29 in July and my mother had invited us all to come home and have a special meal together. Birthday parties had never been big with the Cullens, Carlisle was often away and it didn't seem the same without us all there. We made the effort at Christmas and for Esme's summer party. This year was different though because Carlisle was back – he'd spent the last month in Chicago, and she had a lot to celebrate. Esme had a grandson and Jack Cullen was the apple of Emmett's eye.

In September 2010, all the Cullens received an invitation for drinks on board the Rosalie to celebrate a successful first season and we enjoyed a perfect evening, anchored out in the bay. Rose's parents were there; even her brother and sister-in-law had flown in from LA. I had not been out at all since Bella's disappearance but Esme insisted I make the effort for Emmett.

Alice and Jasper were pouring champagne on the upper deck and gazing into each other's eyes. They'd just gone so quiet these days and they didn't even seem to need to speak to each other, but every so often, they'd laugh about one of their secret jokes. We would just have to write them off for a while. They handed round the glasses and Em was ringing the side of his with a spoon.

"Thank you all for coming to our home on the water everyone. I want you all to feel comfortable here. Please don't treat it like a cruise boat tonight because this is our real home in every sense of the word." He looked at Rose and they both smiled. "I know Dad was a little disappointed when I gave up my business degree and went down south to find out what I wanted to do, but I'm not disappointed in the least, sorry Dad, because it led me to find the woman who makes me happy every day, the love of my life. Her parents even gave us their blessing last week when I asked them to let me marry her."

He gave everyone his dimply grin and grabbed Rose's hand. There were gasps and a huge squeal from Esme who gabbed them both in a three-way hug. Carlisle was soon shaking hands with everyone on board. Obviously, Rose was welcomed into the family with open arms. She was good for Em and everyone could see it, but I must walk around with blinkers on sometimes because I did not see this coming. When everything died down, Em began again. "We have a special visitor arriving in about ten minutes and I'd like you to make him welcome because he's going to marry us here this evening. I know it's not very conventional, but it's what both Rose and I wanted, so please drink up guys. We're getting married!"

My mother was clapping her hands together in excitement until she looked over at me and her face fell. She knew how I was feeling. This was a special night for my brother and they had created a perfect setting, the sunset bringing out a thousand fairy lights on the boat to create a magical effect. I cried during the ceremony – it was the first time I really broke down and realized I may never see Bella again and I removed myself from the party so no one would see.

Their wedding had been one of the lowest points, one of many. My brother's happiness was something I should have shared with him, congratulating the two of them, laughing, drinking and speculating on when it would happen for Alice and I. Instead, my grief overshadowed that beautiful night and I could never make it up to them.

So much had happened for the rest of my family since then. Carlisle was no longer working the hours he once had, seriously talking about semi-retirement, and my mother beamed every time be brought the subject up. Esme had purchased an apartment on the east side of Seattle so she could come down to spend some time closer to her children and look after Jack to give Rose and Em a night off occasionally. Alice – well, Jasper did tell me she had him round her little finger that first night they met - she was determined to marry him as soon as she could and she had contacted every venue in Seattle to be placed on a wait list for any last minute cancellations. The ring she was sporting was ridiculously huge and flashy, and she looked at it every five minutes. Rose and Em were very happy and Jack Cullen represented their future, their little family's foundation, their purpose in life. I had once almost touched a future like theirs; it was there right in front of me then yanked away before I could feel what it was really like.

I noticed my father studying me with a look that carried too much emotion. It wasn't pity as such, more like he loved me so much he didn't know what to do with me. He beckoned me with his head and I followed him to his study where he poured us each a couple of fingers of the good stuff.

"So, 29 years old Edward, I feel very old today. It only seems like yesterday my life was complete when I had my two baby boys. You've done well at UW, you know. If you weren't such a workaholic, I'd say you've had a perfect residency." I couldn't help but chuckle because he was the poster boy for workaholics. He was giving me that look again as he took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Edward, this is hard for me…" he sighed. "I'm worried about you, son and I think you need to talk to someone. Charlie told me what you two found out. You have to face it, she's not coming back and you have to start considering your future. In a year, you are going to be 30 and you'll be practicing. You need to think about starting your own family. I'm very proud of you but you make me sad, son. You are a good man and you deserve happiness, so you have to forget her."

"Dad, I realize that she's gone and she wanted me to move on, but I'm still in love with her. She was my world and I'm nothing without her. She's over there, probably in danger, and I'm supposed to find someone else to fill the massive hold she left? It aint gonna happen. I've tried, Dad - I even went on a date the other night."

"How did that go, son?"

"Uuggghh - she talked too much. I didn't need a life story on the first date, you know." I hadn't really been on a date. I just said things like that to stop the incessant haranguing from everyone about moving on and I didn't want to admit to anyone that I hadn't had sex since she left. My father just looked at me patiently and nodded. I was expecting him to laugh but I got nothing back from him.

"Are you OK? You're not yourself, old man. Do you want me to give you a physical?" I meant it as a joke but something was actually off with him.

"I don't know how you're going to be a GP, Edward. You are going to get involved with your patients and terrible things will happen to them. I don't know if you've got the strength to handle it. I certainly never could have."

I looked at him and realized why he'd become a surgeon. He could get in and out without becoming emotionally involved, the very reason I got out of surgery. He was right, I was going to have to pull myself out of this depression if I was ever going to work as a doctor, let alone find a future. Maybe it _was_ time to see a therapist.

He let out a long breath before speaking. "I treated a patient last week. Yes, I know…but this was a very wealthy man who offered us as $200,000 donation if I would do his surgery. Of course, I said yes. The poor man had a very rare cancer that presented itself as testicular more than 10 years ago. He even had a private physician with him and this man was a fool. This doctor, and I use the term very loosely, treated him at the time with chemotherapy, apparently successfully, but follow ups had been let go and it had metastasized. His AFP levels were off the chart and an MRI showed the cancer in several of his major organs, so the surgery was aborted and I had to send him home with a prognosis of three to six months to live but I doubt he'll last the three."

"OK, that is sad, but why has it affected you so much? You're really down."

"God help me. It was the questions about the man's children and the hereditary nature of this rare cancer that intrigued me as you know I've always had an interest in genetics. I had to consult with a colleague who took one look at the paternity test results and said it wasn't an issue. Someone had misread the results of the comparison – my guess was the idiot physician. His twins did not share his DNA and he should have known that his testicular cancer had made him sterile a long time ago. There was not a thing I could do for the poor man. I had to send him home to die and I chose not to tell him that his wife had cheated on him. It gutted me and I can't stop thinking about it. Remember when we had the tests done on you three kids? It was fun at the time but in hindsight…Jesus it could have been a disaster. Imagine if the test results were misread or if I found out Esme was with another man. Would you have told him, Edward? If he was your patient, would you have let him go to his death not knowing?"

"Absolutely, what would it achieve? If he was really going to die soon, then he may as well think he had two kids to carry on the family line. You did the right thing Dad."

"I hope so, son. Anyway, it put my focus on my family and how proud I am of all three of you. I know I didn't spend enough time with you when you were growing up and I know you don't want to make the same mistake, so you need to get on with your own family and soon. I guarantee it will give you the happiness you lost with Bella." He actually was tearing up and I had never before seen this emotional side of him.

"I promise I will try, OK Dad?" He put his arm around me and clapped my back gently a couple of times.

"Come on, let's go and see that baby. He's so much like Emmett, isn't he?" He was back to his old self. I think he just needed to offload on someone who would understand.

We headed downstairs to where the others were playing happy families. I looked at Jack, lying in his bouncy chair and could instantly see the resemblance. I crawled over to him and ran my hand over his head. He was so warm and animated, kicking his legs to make himself bounce harder. He was going to be strong like Emmett.

"Can I hold him, Rose?" She looked at me as if she'd never seen me before. "Uh…sure, Edward, but he might cry though."

"I don't care. It's about time I got to know my nephew." I really needed that kid in my arms right now. "I might want one of these someday."

Rose's jaw dropped and then she laughed at me. "Well that's very good to hear. Sit on the couch and I'll hand him to you. Em, can you get Edward a towel."

"Sure thing gorgeous - Edward, you might want to take off your jacket, just in case." I started to laugh, the first time I had a belly laugh in forever and it felt good. I nestled Jack along my legs and took a good look at him. Alice came over, put her arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek, gazing at him as well. He didn't do much really, he just looked at me, a little wary at first and then he went to sleep. Maybe they would let me baby-sit him one night – before he takes off and starts destroying my stuff.

Bella

I don't know why we were still in this godforsaken place. We had been housebound since Sal's departure to the States and even the guards were feeling cabin fever. Sal had instructed them to watch us 24/7 and one of them was always sleeping or at least napping. The idea of even the three of us taking one of them was ludicrous. Without a weapon to drop them instantly, we didn't stand a chance. They were both huge bears of men, like dark skinned Emmetts, but taller. Leaving the house was banned, so we had been forced to stock up the week before he left with enough supplies for a month. We had no access to money or a phone, and hitching to the embassy in Abidjan was a certain death sentence, five hours on a road filled with desperate armed people.

Once again, the babies were napping and I had nothing to do. I think Jenna, Amani and I had discussed every thought that had ever popped into our heads, so I dragged out my diary to fill in some dates. I flicked through the first few sections and came to the entry made on August 29, 2010 – a small phrase that only meant something to me. "Baby EAC" I'd been in Morocco over two weeks and without Jenna, I'm sure I'd be dead. I wanted to be dead. I'd been through a stupid ceremony I didn't understand, and was now married to a man who terrified me every time he came near me as I sobbed my way through sex with him, fighting until I was exhausted. It was always over quickly and I felt dirty and shameful after.

I begged them all to kill me so many times that Sal must have had some incredible control over his temper because he kept his cool with me, talking about the joy a baby would bring to the family, trying to be kind. Jenna tried in vain to tell me I would grow used to the arrangement just as she had, as it was normal for some people in this country to be taken from their families and placed with a man as his wife, when money changed hands. The difference, of course, was that her family had agreed, but she could never go back because the disgrace would mean physical punishment and could mean her death. Jenna's sister had a happy but arranged marriage with Amani's uncle and they came from the same province, so when Jenna turned 28 and had still not conceived, another arrangement was made to make a family wealthy by giving up their youngest daughter at 15.

Within a week of arriving, I knew something was going on with me. My boobs were sore, really tender. I thought at first it had something to do with the bashing around I'd gotten in the car or the car crash or the struggle for the gun. There was no other explanation. Then my paranoia set in and I believed that someone was drugging me and doing things to me without my knowledge, I don't know, manhandling me. I flipped out and told Sal I would rather die than stay here. I accused him of letting people touch me and I told him I would escape as soon as I could. If he didn't like it, he'd have to kill me. Every day I'd wake with the same thing, sore boobs and queasiness and every day I screamed at him to make it stop.

One morning I overheard Dr Ahmid talking on the phone and it seemed to be about me but it was all jumbled up with something about counts being critically low, miracles and him dealing with the problem to avoid another failure. I completely lost it and screamed the place down again, telling them all I couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to die.

Sal yelled at me and told the guards to take us to the souk to get supplies and food so he could see what kind of a cook I was. It was like they refused to believe I was serious. This was the first time I'd been out of the house and I felt guilty because I began to enjoy the trip, the city was glorious from the SUV, the abaya and hijab scarf they made me wear was surprisingly comfortable and the sights and sounds of the market were enthralling. We tasted the chicken tajine they seemed to sell everywhere and I desperately wanted to make it.

After we bought all the ingredients, the guards took us to the grocery store where we could stock up on shampoo, soaps and oils. The girls seemed to have masses of items between them but I didn't recognize anything. When we all stopped for mint tea, I declined, just the name made me feel ill.

That night we cooked the tajine with almonds and prunes, and the girls showed me how to make batboot, which was the flat fried Moroccan bread. I enjoyed cooking with them and I was starving for the first time. After dinner, when I was washing, Jenna came in with some supplies and showed me what was in the packets. When I saw the tampons, my guts dropped about twenty floors when I realized I was late. I thanked her and tried to remain calm while my heart went crazy.

Dates, all I could think about were dates. When did I have my last period? It was the day after I started at Ceretto. That was July 20. So four weeks from July 21 was August 18 and I'd arrived in Morocco August 11. He didn't do it to me until two days after I arrived so we were talking about a five day window at the very end of my cycle. Was that possible or did I have a longer cycle than normal this month? No, I knew the answer – the sore boobs and the queasiness started way too soon. If I was already pregnant, then it was Edward's baby as the alternative was an impossible probability. I had never been late once in my life and I was already 11 days over. The panic went away and I suddenly felt blissful. I was having Edward's baby and from now on, I was going to keep myself very much alive to protect this precious gift. Baby Edward Anthony Cullen, I couldn't wait. He or she was about to become the most important thing in my life.


	35. A New Life

**Thank you beachlover, you're always there to help me, no matter what time of the day. You are very much appreciated. **

Bella

I could hear it playing, John Mayer's Gravity, my favorite song, the saddest song in the universe, but today it was the sexiest music I ever heard because I was dancing with my man. His suit jacket was open, allowing my fingers to trace the shape of his chest, shoulders and the back of his neck and God did he feel good. I had my big heels on and that meant our hips were perfectly aligned, moving together as one. This man could really lead, keeping you close without squeezing in any way. I don't know how he accomplished it but it had something to do with the way one hand held your lower back, the other occasionally traveling up into your hair, twisting and pulling it ever so gently. This tilt angled you perfectly for another one his blazing kisses. Then his hands would either find your neck or slide down and almost circle your waist, still holding you perfectly against him. Holy hell.

The warmth of his chest protected me from the slight chill coming off the snow on the nearby mountains and the feeling of my cheek pressed against his shirt was heavenly. We were gliding and swaying, dancing on the patio at the white house under an amazing blue, cloudless sky. The combination of that comfortable warmth and delicious scent was like nourishment to me. I wanted to eat him, climb him, kiss him some more, feel his strong arms, sides, back muscles, and especially run my fingers through that luscious soft hair. I could not get enough of him. He was attraction and possession, dominating the dance by keeping me impossibly close, firmly but sensuously holding me so I mirrored every move. He would dip me back and then up with a twirl and a kiss to the neck, just where I liked it, then claim my mouth once again with his unbelievable tongue. The divine Doctor Orgasm was with me and I had never wanted him more than in this incredible moment. There was no sex, not even a touch below the waist but it was the most erotic thing I had ever done.

I heard my mother calling my name and could no longer hear the music. Why was she here again? Just let me stay, forever dancing with Edward, please, please. The voice morphed into Amani's and I felt the cool go, replaced by another warm morning in San Pedro. The weather here was always the same, dry and warm, not like the hot Moroccan days and nights that depleted every piece of energy I had. I had a strong sense of déjà vu, about an almost identical dream I'd been pulled out of by Jenna, trying to wake me up and tell me something, and I remembered it like it was yesterday…

Doctor Ahmid had summoned me, ending my perfect afternoon nap. With a sigh, I went to the bathroom and splashed water over my face and neck, letting it run down over my chest and my now bigger boobs. Edward would love these boobs - he would be sucking and chewing them all day. I needed to snap out of this if I was going to put on my best face for the good doctor. I padded up the hall and found him in the study.

"Ah Bella, come and sit down. I've heard you have settled down with the family. Are you well?"

"Yes, quite well, thank you." Amani had educated me in the right way to speak to these men, looking down and speaking as if you were ready to please them. It got you a lot further than back chatting.

"Jenna tells me you haven't menstruated since you joined us and having a child is extremely important to this family. Do you know the date of your last period?"

"Yes, it was August 1st, doctor. I remember it very clearly." I was ready for these questions and I'd picked a date I would never forget, the day I lost my virginity. The doctor looked at a small calendar and then took off his glasses.

"That means you are overdue, five days in fact. Are your periods normally regular?"

"I was on the Pill doctor." I knew what was coming and I was ready again.

"Did you have a boyfriend back home, Bella?" He seemed very interesting in this answer.

"Oh no, not for many years, but I hoped I would meet someone nice."

"Were you hurt by someone, perhaps?" You mean why do I freak out every time he comes near me?

"What do you mean?"

"Your reaction to your husband, it still continues." Yes, and it will continue until I get out of here. I can't bear him near me.

"I think it has something to do with the situation I find myself in, doctor."

"Oh well, perhaps you are right. However, I feel we should do a pregnancy test to find out if that is why your period has not arrived." God he is cold and clinical. "Take this and use the bathroom here." He motioned with his hand towards the room. I was back quickly and he brought out what looked like the cheapest home-pregnancy kit you would get in any supermarket back home. I don't know, I thought doctors would do something that would be a little more…professional. Within a minute, the blue line was vibrant. Maybe it appeared too fast and was too bright for only five days overdue.

I just hoped he had not been told about my sore boobs early on. I so wish I hadn't mentioned anything about that now. I did not suppose two weeks would make much difference to a baby's size, but he could get me on too-early symptoms and he wasn't doing anything to Edward's baby or me. I was going to make the healthiest baby there was.

I took over the purchasing of all food for the household, finding the vendors with the freshest fruit and vegetables. I found that the stalls with the weird shaped, odd colored produce, often used fewer chemicals or intervention and I got Jenna to ask all manner of questions for me until I was satisfied. We ate a lot of seafood and I found that fresh barbequed sardines were my new favorite lunch. It amazed me I'd never tried them before, only ever seeing the oily, salty tinned variety. The Ktefa was another thing I mastered quickly, crispy layers of pastry and custard with a touch of orange and honeyed almonds. God I could eat that all day.

Six weeks later, I found myself back in the study with Doctor Ahmid's home ultrasound machine and Sal at my side. The monitor was one of those old big backed jobs but the picture was clear and I could see what looked like a lizard with arms. There was my baby! Edward's baby! I wanted to scream it from the local minaret. Well, maybe not, I was definitely hormonal.

"I have a surprise for you two. I am detecting two heartbeats here and can see the outline of another baby behind. It looks like you are having twins!" Sal jumped up and kissed my cheek, followed by a big hug for the doctor, calling out to Jenna and Amani to come quickly. Twins, DNA courtesy of Renee Dwyer! I knew she'd sent them to me somehow and I knew how rare they were. She was definitely involved because the dreams that came nearly every night now were becoming more and more vivid. That evening Sal booked a private room in a big restaurant in town and his brother Caleb and Carrey joined us. I was so pleased she was OK. She was glowing, actually. She seemed to be attracted to Caleb and they were very affectionate to one another. Wow.

At first, I went along with the new joy in the household. They were all planning, tittering about baby clothes and room additions, but sadness was seeping into me, getting stronger every day. A baby was wonderful, but twins were something special, and Edward would never meet them. He would have made a great father for my children and I needed him. I began to dwell on how he was coping with my abduction. He'd been frantic that night and I believe he was very close to rescuing me, so that must have been really tough. My father was going to miss his grandchildren too and it killed me to think he had absolutely no family now.

The girls sensed my mood had changed and Jenna came into my room one evening to find out what was wrong. She smoothed my hair and sat on the bed with me.

"Tell me what I can do, Bella. You become more unhappy every day. We are not so bad are we?" The misery on her face cut me. None of this was her fault.

"I want to go home, Jenna. I need my father." My eyes were welling with tears.

"You must accept, sweet child. You cannot go back and you do not realize how important your children are to this family. We will all do anything to make sure you and the babies are safe and well."

"I'm going to escape the very first chance I get because I'm not staying here. I'll look for a way and believe me I will find it somehow. He can't have me watched every minute."

"He may well let you go once the babies are born and growing well. One more would be better, but I think Sal realizes his chances of another miracle would be slim."

"Let me go?" Was I hearing this correctly?

"Yes, he's not an evil man. He needs an heir, hopefully a son, or everything you see around you and much more will be gone. You and Carrey are the only hope for this family because there cannot be any more wives."

"I don't really understand, why does it matter if they have children or not?"

"It's about protection from their enemies, those who want to take over the business and those who want it stopped and have Sal and Caleb put in jail. There are agreements in place, political agreements, but they depend on a future for the Kanaan name. It goes back to the time of the sultans and the bloodlines that came down from them. The family has one last chance to produce heirs or all protection is gone. They would be on their own, and Sal is desperate to avoid that. If they die I don't know what will happen to us, or if we'll survive."

I pondered on every shocking thing she had said; unsure I understood it, one thing standing out above the rest. "Would he let you go, you and Amani?"

"I would miss him very much, but yes, of course he would if we had somewhere to go. We have little education and no skills, so we are not like women in your country who can branch out on their own and be independent. I have to protect her above everything else, as she is…an outcast in many parts of this country. If Sal had not taken her in when I asked, I fear what would have happened to her. He chose to save her when many men would have looked the other way. A local boy raped her in her village, so she became unsuitable for any other man."

"What? Why should she pay for that? She is the victim, surely. He should have his balls cut off for doing that to her!" Jenna laughed at me and shook her head.

"I agree with you, Bella, and so does Sal, but that's the way it is. We have to accept it because you can't fight against something most people believe in."

Sleep would not come that night because my brain was churning through a million thoughts about the talk with Jenna and the future. I may be able to leave one day, but not take my children. Sal would never give them up and I was sure I would never leave them; even if it turned out they were not Edward's. Carrey seemed happy with Caleb but I suspected there was something wrong genetically with this family if both men had multiple wives and no babies. It was likely that everything revolved around me, and the two I was carrying. If I escaped while pregnant, Jenna, Amani and Carrey could face death, along with Sal and Caleb. If Edward found out where we were and that he had twins, he'd come here and be killed trying to save us. If he never found out, he would miss ever knowing them. My poor brain could not cope any more and I crashed, sleeping for twelve hours.

The next day I woke with a resolve that surprised me. I knew what I was going to do and was sure it was the only way. I would put on my best performance to convince them I would take my life if they didn't get word to Edward and Charlie that I was safe, married, pregnant and content.

Edward

The night I turned 29, I decided I was going to drag myself up out of the darkness and begin to live my life again. My father had told me exactly what I needed to know. I did want to pursue my dreams of becoming a country doctor with children and a happy wife. I just needed to find someone, and I met her in an unlikely place – another doctor's office. She was my shrink, twice a week. I was quite amazed when I found out that Vic Houghton was single and had never been married. She was a good-looking woman and a couple of years older than I was. Her hair was the same caramel colour as Esme's and glossy. She was tall, maybe five foot ten, and I felt something during my first visit, the way she looked at me. She was definitely attracted, but she didn't flirt and it was somewhat refreshing. She wore a lot of fitted suits and a pair of sexy glasses when she took notes. The way she avoided her attraction to me amused me and I shamelessly described some of my most erotic encounters just to get a reaction from her. Her elbow would fall off her knee, dropping pencils and notepads, even her glasses fell on the floor. There was no way she was going to last as my therapist because I was definitely getting to her.

At the end of my fourth session, I hung around in her office, being as annoying as I could and waiting for her to kick me out.

"Time's up Edward. I'll see you Tuesday."

"How about a drink?" I took a step closer to her.

"Uh, no I have work, reports to write up actually. I'll see you next session."

I took another step. "Just one drink? Come on, you know you want to." This was fun because she was really struggling with her resolve.

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Only took you four sessions to work that one out, Doctor Houghton." I was close enough to touch her now and she was showing her nerves.

"Edward, you know perfectly well that I'm not allowed to socialize with a patient. I could be…" She shut up when I kissed her just below her ear. Her arms came up to push me off for a second but they soon found their way around my neck and she let out her inhibitions with one long sexy slow exhale.

That was how I lost my shrink and started dating a doctor. I really wanted to take the whole sex thing slowly and she treated me like her pet project, confident she could fix me. We did have some fantastic dates, lunches and dinners in the city, even the opera in the park one beautiful clear night, but my flirting with her never really made my libido return. I knew she was disappointed but I tried to be affectionate and attentive even though I compared everything about her to a particular little brunette I missed. It wasn't fair, but I couldn't help it. Vic's perfume smelled like melon and it put me off somehow, just as Bella's strawberry, vanilla, and freesia scent had driven me crazy. Vic's confident manner was nothing like the sweet innocent sexuality or the innuendos that used to make me laugh so hard.

We did fall into a kind of a routine. Even though she worked mainly days, she was totally married to the job so she wasn't bothered by my absences. Unfortunately, she was not a cook but we had the barbeque and we got by. She was a city girl and if I stayed with her I wasn't going to be a country GP, but there were plenty of practices in Seattle wanting a partner.

I rang Charlie and told him he could stop worrying about me now. He met me at the apartment with a bottle of Dewar's Scotch and we packed up Bella's possessions to go back to Forks. I was letting the past go and I held it together until the third glass. He looked so heartbroken when he saw all her kitchen stuff and said he couldn't take any of it. I gave him my spare key in case he changed his mind and offered the apartment for him to stay whenever he was in Seattle. He took Bella's truck back to Forks - the final part of letting her go.

Esme's party was coming up, and I was pleased about bringing Vic home to meet the family. I was very interested to see the way she would interact with them. If it went well, then I was going to try to move our relationship forward. I needed to start my life again and she wasn't going to put up with the lack of sex forever. Vic was a strong, independent woman and she had her shit together. I knew I was probably rushing things, but I was ready to try to get serious with her.

I pulled up as I always did, late and way down the driveway because the place was packed again. I opened Vic's door and held my hand out – she was nervous about this family meeting thing - but I wasn't at all; I was sure they'd like her. I put my arm around her and guided her up to the front door, walking in and looking for any family member I could find. I couldn't see anyone, so I led us past the kitchen, heading for the back yard. The alcohol fumes nearly knocked me over when a huge pair of arms assaulted me. "Edward, my boy! Good to see you!"

God he was aging so fast. "Good to see you too, Charlie. This is my girlfriend, Vic Houghton. Vic this is Charlie Swan. He's the Chief of Police when he's on duty. You are off duty aren't you?"

"Sure, sure, Edward my boy. My daughter would be very proud of you tonight, son, and might I say you have very good taste in woman, not that I didn't already know that. She's a looker, that's for sure!" He was getting a little embarrassing now and I looked for a way past him.

"I'll see you in a bit Charlie; I need to find the family. We've only just arrived, sorry."

"No problem, I need to get a drink anyway. Your father sure has some fine whiskey in that bar of his." We just smiled and nodded as I pulled Vic with me and headed out the back. There was another huge crowd around the pool, some drinking and others in the water.

Esme was the first to spot us and she came straight over for a hug. She gave Vic her most endearing smile and hugged her as well. "Welcome Vic, Edward has told us all about you. I've been waiting for him to bring you up to visit but I know you are both very busy people. You're staying aren't you, of course you are. You can have Edward's old room." Vic flashed her eyebrows at me as Esme led us over to the others. Carlisle was holding court as usual but stopped as soon as he saw us.

"Edward, glad you could make it. Is this your new girl? I'm Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to our little party and please make yourself at home. We're having champagne and I was just going to get a few more bottles – hope you like pink!" With that, he took off into the house and I knew we would see him later. He'd stop and talk to everyone he saw before he got us a drink.

I grabbed us a couple of beers from a cooler full of ice and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He turned round with a beaming smile for me but his face changed fleetingly when he saw Vic. He looked her up and down and I felt instantly angry with him. How fucking dare he look at my girlfriend like that? Alice screamed when she saw us, clapping her hands together and hugged me, then Vic. "Hi Alice, it's nice to meet Edward's favorite sister." I realized this was the first thing that Vic had said since we arrived. Maybe I was overwhelming her. "How are you kiddo, still wearing that huge rock?" She poked her tongue out at me. "I never take it off I'll have you know and Jazz is going to add another ring soon." She thrust her hand at Vic, nearly blinding her from the glare of the thing.

"So, have you set a date then?"

"Yes! October 20. We got a cancellation at the Great Hall at Union Station! It's going to be incredible and we're inviting everyone!" Jazz poked his head over her shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Dad's paying, of course."

Vic cuddled into my side and kissed me. Was she thinking about us in that way, about engagement, marriage, children and a happy family? "Edward Cullen, I know you're here!" The biggest booming voice came out of nowhere and there was Emmett with Jack in one arm and the other around Rose. "Where's your girlfriend, Edward? It can't be this beauty. She's way too good for you." He smiled sweetly at Vic and hugged me, squashing his son in the process. "Sorry Jack, we just don't get to see him much do we? Hi Vic, nice to meet you." He shook her hand and so did Rose. "Take Jack for me for a minute, will you? I need to take a piss." Rose smacked him but let me take Jack. He was five months now, chubby and even more cute.

"Don't take any notice of my crass husband, Vic. He is just putting on a show. He's a real softie, isn't he Edward."

"I'm damn sure I'm not entering into that conversation, Rose. He's still bigger and stronger than me." She walked away and I was automatically rocking my hips. Years of dealing with children in hospitals, I suppose. I felt a hand on my ass and realized it was my girlfriend feeling me up. "Just cut that out, my mother's around here somewhere." She whispered in my ear, "That's a fine ass you've got there, and I think you're mother would understand. She's married to your father after all." That was a little creepy. "Do you want another beer?"

"Yeh sure, but I'll get it. Here, you take Jack." Her hands went straight up as if she did not want him anywhere near her. "What's up?"

"No you keep him. I'll get the beers." How could she resist him? He was like a magnet to me. I wanted to squeeze his cheeks and I kept finding myself kissing them. His skin was so edible. "Suit yourself."

Alice and Vic seemed to be joined at the hip for most of the party. My sister told everyone she ever met about her experiences at New York Fashion Week and I had heard it one too many times tonight, so I left them and headed inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch, as if he was the only one in the house, even in the midst of a party. I got a beer and sat down with him. He was still holding a glass half full of brown stuff and he was becoming a little maudlin as he looked at me through glazed eyes. "Edward Cullen, you don't ring me any more. Have I done something wrong?"

"What? No, of course not Charlie, I just needed a break you know…from everything. She wanted me to move on – you said it yourself. When I see you it brings it all back that's all."

"Is this girl good for you Edward? Are you happy? I heard she's another doctor." He was slurring a little but from what Bella had told me he could handle his liquor.

"She's the first girl I've ever brought to one of these parties, Charlie, and she fits in well here. Everyone in the family has been very warm towards her, so yeh, I'm happy. I think I've come to terms with the fact that Bella has another family now and I have to respect that." Actually, I was still dwelling on the meaning of Vic's rejection of Jack, so we were going to have to talk that one through before I could move forward with her. Having kids was a deal breaker.

"You know what, I hate coming to these Cullen parties now! I lost my wife, my daughter and my grandkids and I'm sick of watching you all so fucking happy! Sorry Edward, it's not directed at you. On that note, I think I'll call myself a cab. Come over and see me before you go back." He tapped my leg a couple of times before leaving and my heart went out to this man who'd shared so much with me but he was in no state to talk tonight. I was worried about him – he was borderline suicidal and he should be in therapy. I would ask Vic to recommend someone and make him go.

I rang Charlie a week later to apologize for not calling round and, when he failed to return the call, I phoned the house, only to hear it ring out. I called the station and they informed me he had just left on extended leave. Mom was no help, telling me he had just disappeared off the face of the earth. Christ, I should have been there for him.

More days went by and it drove me insane not knowing what to do. Where the hell was he? I was doing my second two-month rotation at Harborview, this time co-leading the interns, and I had to have my act together. It took every ounce of focus I had to get through the long days. I was checking my phone on Saturday evening as I was heading to the car and saw there was a text message. I read it and re-read it, unable to believe what was on the screen. It was short and garbled, "I got themedward coming hom don reply Charlie." It was the shittiest text message anyone ever composed but it was also the most interesting one I'd ever received. 'I got them'. Did this mean he had Bella? What else could it mean? I put my face in my hands and cried my eyes out. I had to pull into a roadside store to buy tissues on my way home I was such a mess. The woman I paid looked at me with pity but these were happy tears and I let them pour. When I got back in the car, I was crying and laughing.

Energized, I went home and cleaned. There was so much crap take-away in my fridge; she would kill me if she saw it. I decided vacuuming at 11pm was not a great idea but I scrubbed the bathrooms and once I dumped all the rubbish, I felt a real sense of achievement. I fell onto the couch and suddenly realized I was acting like an idiot, again. I didn't really know what the text meant. He may have caught some record size trout on holiday for all I knew. 'I got them'. I must have said it a hundred times to myself, sometimes aloud. 'Them' - it could mean her whole family – ex wives, babies and….husband. No, surely not, and why couldn't I reply? It began to eat away at me.

I snapped at Vic. She knew something big was up with me, and the therapist in her wanted me to talk it through with her. I would not have known what to say, even if I wanted to because it was a riddle gnawing away at my brain. Three days later I could feel it physically, like a teenager again, bursting with hormones, with all this pent up energy and no outlet for it. I needed to go for a run.

Before I knew it, I was up at the ferry terminal at Lake Union. I had run all this way and not remembered one step. My ringing phone had broken my trance. I didn't know the number so just let it go to voicemail. It beeped a minute later and I suddenly realized it might have been another message from Charlie. When I heard Bella's voice I nearly dropped the phone. "Edward, um…I'm back. I know you have moved on and I'm truly happy for you but I would like to speak with you. Anyway, call me back when you can. This is my new number." I hit send straight away and she answered. "Bella, where are you?" My voice sounded broken and I was still panting from the run. "Edward, God it's good to hear your voice! I didn't know if you would return my call. Charlie came and brought us back from San Pedro. It's finally over and I'm free, Edward. I'm so sorry you didn't get the message. Charlie told me you saw Carrey."

"I wanna come see you." Still struggling with my words.

"I don't want that, Edward. It would be too hard for me. You have your new life and I have my family who has to come first. I have a lot of baggage these days." I must have misheard her. I thought she said she didn't want me to see her.

"I'll come up this weekend; I want to see you so much."

"Don't do that, please."

"Is…he…your husband…with you?" Please say no.

"No, but I have the babies and I have…responsibilities now. I'm going to start that business I always wanted because I can't work chef's hours any more."

"What happened, Bella? Did you escape?"

"Oh, no. He is in the final stage of cancer. He arranged for us to get away before the family came to take the twins. I had to leave him to die on his own. It was horrible."

"Do you love him?"

"No, not love – but he's…the…father of my children, no matter how it happened, and he has made sure they'll be taken care of."

"Can I see them, the twins?"

"No, I don't want to see you. There's no…future for us, Edward. I am so sorry. Look, I'll call you when we are set up. I don't know where we're going to go yet but we can't stay here – it's way too crowded." No future?

"I need to see you, Bella."

"No you don't. You need to be happy, marry your girl, be a great doctor and have what you wanted. I can't…I have to go. I'll call you." She was obviously crying and if I didn't harden up, I would be following her.

"Why - please tell me why, Bella."

"I have to go, bye Edward." She ended the call and I fell to my knees. This was the worst kind of losing her. She made the choice to push me away this time. She didn't want me. She had really moved on and had 'responsibilities' that didn't include me anymore. I wiped my eyes on my t-shirt and tried to stand. I had to face this. I could not think of one reason that would stop me wanting to be with her but she didn't want me. She didn't want me. Fuck.


	36. Farewells, Reunions and Weddings

Bella

When Sal returned after only 10 days, he was a different person, resigned to his death. I asked him all sorts of questions, trying to find out anything about the Cullens, but all he would say was that the doctor was kind and quite upset that he could not help in any way. I pressed him about leaving this place for the sake of the kids but he said he was dead if they, whoever 'they' were, found him. He wanted to spend the rest of his time in peace and to make sure he looked after us in his death. He spent a lot of time arranging for the transfer of money to a place where we could access it and getting us flawless paperwork and passports for crossing international borders. We went about our lives, trying to give the kids some sort of life, all the while terrified for their safety. The weeks became months and he stayed in bed more and more. I stopped begging him to leave; worried he wouldn't survive a long journey.

We had a lot of heartfelt conversations during that time and one tearful night I asked Sal if he wanted this life for his children. I described the free life I'd had as a child in Forks and how much I wanted that for our babies. I talked about the wonderful opportunities in the States, especially for Lillie, about high school, college and marrying someone for love. He did get me on that one, quoting the high percentage of divorce and it gave us a moment of light laughter in an otherwise poignant discussion. He told me he would consider what I'd said and I had to leave it at that.

Two days later he told me I would need to contact my father to come to collect us, as he would not let me leave the country on my own. Of course, I knew Charlie would come. He said I needed to leave before he died as the family would come looking for the children. After a long talk with Jenna and Amani, we decided everyone needed to get out of Africa and I told them I'd sponsor them to come and live with me in the States to experience true freedom. I spoke to Charlie that night and we cried on the phone, agreeing to meet in Abidjan as soon as he could get away.

I thought about confessing that I'd once believed the children were not his. He'd allowed me to choose their names from a book of baby names with Arabic origins and when they were both born with dark hair, it was not so obvious because he assumed they'd taken my fair skin. When it fell out, only to be replaced by fair hair, especially Nash's blonde hair, it raised suspicions in both Sal and the doctor. Sal was snappy and cold towards the children and me for weeks, eventually calling the doctor who swabbed their little mouths. Then I had to wait in terror for a week for the result to come back. This was it, the three of us were dead, and I went over many scenarios in my head for a way I could have changed this outcome but I kept coming back to the same thing. They'd taken me in the night, away from Edward and freedom, and they'd probably caused the pregnancy by my suddenly stopping the Pill. Maybe I could use that to argue for our lives. I could cast doubts on Ahmid's competency as a doctor by revealing just how badly he had stuffed up my c-section, probably robbing Sal of any future children.

When the doctor arrived, my pulse rate was astronomical, and it took everything I had to hide my turmoil and appear disinterested as he followed Sal into the study. I could hear the doctor talking in a very low voice, explaining something, and then they came out with their arms around each other, happy and rejuvenated. I was utterly amazed, glad on one hand that we were going to live, but confused. The doctor never gave me any kind of strange look or body language to indicate something was up, so I decided to get on with raising my children, hoping for some way to get them out of here one day. When it eventually came, it was nothing like I thought.

Saying goodbye to Sal was emotional for us all. I don't think the kids understood but we hated leaving him alone like that. He handed me a tiny pre-paid phone when I got in the car to leave, telling me to use it to contact my father but to smash it before leaving the country. He wouldn't even come to Abidjan to see us off because he could draw attention to us. The drive back was frightening because we split the kids up in case anyone was looking for twins so I wasn't with Nash until the end of the journey. The men took us to the African Queen Lodge, which was a piece of heaven after San Pedro, and we took the kids in a pool for the first time in their lives and on a boat trip to the beach. We had three days of relief mixed with sadness. Jenna especially was devastated at first but she picked up a little when I told her all the things we'd be able to do, trying to convince her and Amani to go into business with me.

When the cab pulled up at the front of the hotel, I was jumping out of my skin. There was my father getting out of the car, my father, Chief Swan. Our two guards were already in their cars waiting and they immediately sped off without even a goodbye to us. They had handed over their charges. I ran to him and he enveloped me in his long arms while we both cried tears of relief but I saw how much weight he'd lost and how old he looked. We stayed another two days, lazing around, enjoying each other again while he was acquainted with his grandkids before our big adventure started.

He told me some of what he and Edward had gone through and about meeting the new girlfriend at the Cullens place where Edward had admitted he was happy. It was like a knife had been plunged into my heart. I don't really know what upset me more, the fact that Edward had moved on or that neither he nor Charlie knew that I was OK the whole time until Carrey arrived back. I made the decision to speak to him but not see him. It would be too hard in his physical presence to deny how I felt and I couldn't ruin his life again just when he was getting it back together. I also decided never to tell anyone about my suspicions. Lilly and Nash would just always be Sal's babies, brought back from Africa when he was dying.

The security men had left us with a small bag each, and when we opened them, we each screamed at the bundle of money adding up to ten thousand US dollars. Charlie told us that was the legal limit and to relax. We flew to Dubai and then, amazingly, direct to SeaTac. That leg took 14 hours and I think the man in front was going to kill Nash by the third hour as he kept kicking the back of his seat. The thing I noticed the most about my father on the way home was that he kept looking at Nash and then at me as if asking a silent question. He was also very interested in Jenna. I'd never seen him attracted to someone before and it was kind of cute. Maybe one of us was going to be happy.

Edward

Alice's wedding was a monster consuming everything in its path. She was obsessed with every detail and Jasper had threatened to call the whole thing off several times. He finally convinced her that he really was glad to hand the whole thing over to her. After that, they were both happy and it came together. Two hundred people were coming and I was best man, much to my surprise. The day came for fittings for our black Armani suits that were costing us a bomb. We sorted it within an hour, being men - even got the shirts and shoes - Alice was handling whatever was going round our necks. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I had lunch together for the first time in memory and we all told stories about Alice. I really enjoyed myself and laughed a lot, something that didn't happen much these days.

Bella had not contacted me in six weeks and Vic was unable to snap me out of my state. I was surly all the time and I knew I was driving her insane. She hated the fact that I wouldn't open up to her but how could I tell her I was crazy about another woman who didn't want me and I was letting it destroy our relationship?

Carlisle and Emmett had to leave and Jasper and I stayed for a drink. It was sort of like the old days. "Did you hear about Charlie Swan?" I just shook my head. "He's leaving Forks, for good. Apparently he's met someone and he's bringing her to the wedding." I was trying to feign interest in anything to do with Bella.

"I haven't heard from them since she came back. Do you know where he's moving to?

"He's going to move in with Bella I think; about an hour out of Seattle I'm told. It's one of the wives he's fallen for, the older one."

"The wives? I don't get it Jazz. You obviously know a whole lot more than me."

"She brought the guy's two ex wives with her, and sponsored them to come and live permanently in the States. They all live together - Charlie's moving into a harem, Edward!"

This girl never ceased to amaze me. There was always a complicated story around everything she did. As usual, I was at a loss for words and shook my head.

"You should ring her Edward. Alice has been talking to her a fair bit lately. I think Esme has been in touch as well."

"She told me to back off Jazz. She doesn't want to see me. I sent her a text to wish her a happy birthday a couple of weeks back and I got a two word response, 'Thank you'."

"Is it because you're with Vic?" I just shrugged. I had no idea what went on in her head. "How are you two doing? We haven't seen much of you?"

"Just both incredibly busy at work, Jazz, you know, so we don't get a lot of time to go out." He tried to say something, but no words came out.

"Uh…are you serious about this chick?" What did that mean?

"I don't really know. We haven't talked about what comes next. She's not living with me or anything."

"If you knew something about Alice that would affect me, I'd want you to tell me, right?" He looked worried.

"What are you on about Jasper? You get what you see with Alice and she loves you man, you know that."

"I know. It's just that…"

"Come on, tell me Jazz. What's going on?"

"Well, it's…about Vic. I fucked her Edward, you know in the old days. She was a player." Shit!

"That's bullshit Jasper, you must be thinking about someone else. Wait, is that why you gave her that filthy look at Esme's party?" I was getting enraged now. I was going to hit him if he didn't shut the fuck up.

"Just calm down Edward, I'm not sure Vic would remember that night 'cause she was up to her eyeballs on coke. That girl can really party. I just thought you should know what you may be getting into with her."

"Cocaine! Christ! How long ago are we talking about?"

"Oh, over two years – months before I met Alice. Look, I'm sorry, I only said this for your benefit and she's probably not doing that stuff any more, but you need to know. I know how you feel about drugs." Yeh, he knew how I felt alright. We'd been offered coke enough times but I'd seen how it fucked up people – losing control and becoming violent often ended with a trip to a medical centre.

"Yeh thanks Jazz, I think. You've given me something to think about."

The wedding day finally arrived and I have to say I wouldn't have picked pink for men but the tie and the tiny pink rose looked great with the black suits. We all scrubbed up really well. I hadn't had a chance to have a haircut though. I knew Alice was going to say something but I had to do an eighteen-hour shift to get Saturday night and Sunday off. I overslept and barely made it to the hotel by 3pm. Vic was coming separately for the service at five.

I was paired up with Jasper's sister Charlotte, with the crazy Texan accent, who I had met a couple of times. She had given birth to a girl about the same time as Rose had Jack. Both girls were still carrying a little baby weight and Alice had gone out of her way to design their gowns so they would be comfortable and not worried about the extra pounds. Their dresses were apparently the same colour as our ties but it was all top secret. Our phones all beeped and we knew the girls had arrived. The message, as arranged, said 'Turn your phone off now'. So very Alice.

We took our places in the Great Hall for the ceremony. The place looked amazing with subtle neon lighting everywhere. It made everything glow but kept an intimate darkness about the room. I was looking forward to this wedding just to get a chance to see Bella but when I scanned the crowd, she wasn't there. Vic smiled and waved, I even saw Charlie holding hands with a dark haired, very attractive woman. The old dog.

Esme was in the front row, holding Jack – I could see the handkerchief in her hand as she clutched him on her lap. There was still no sign of Bella.

Rose and Charlotte came down the aisle looking beautiful and took their places – Rose giving Emmett a wink as she settled into her spot.

Then it was the big moment. Alice appeared and looked…feathery. She looked like some heavenly angel from a dream. The dress was strapless and quite figure hugging until it swept out at the base, covered with white feathers blending down into pink. She wore pink satin gloves and had a huge puffy veil with a headdress of the same white and pink feathers. It was so strange but so beautiful at the same time. You wanted to touch her to see if she was real. She had really created a perfect Alice bride. The actual ceremony was brief, the bride and groom's eyes never leaving each other. It was as if they didn't need words to communicate how they felt and it was a very intimate moment when Jasper finally kissed her.

The band began to play as pink champagne was served and people I'd never met before seemed intent on shaking my hand. Vic had just joined me when I first got an inkling of a smell I knew. A tray of canapés wafted past me, transporting me back to another party a long time ago. These melting pastry mouthfuls were full of surprises, each one very different from the last, texture and smoothness combined perfectly. I knew Bella was cooking and I was mad to catch a glimpse of her but there was no way to see into the kitchens from the room itself. All I knew was whatever they were doing in there was making me a very happy boy.

Vic could sense my buoyant mood and must have thought I was enjoying her company. She was a little too touchy tonight and it embarrassed me as a member of the wedding party. I mentioned it into her ear as quietly as possible and she acted as if I'd insulted her. Anyway, she stopped being inappropriate and I kept eating.

The best thing about being on the wedding table was being the first to eat. The worst thing was that everyone else was going to watch you eat. Every table had its own neon light centerpiece, and we had three of them on the main table, so our faces were well illuminated. Out came the hot fresh bread rolls. Jesus, I wanted to stuff some in my pockets for later. When they placed the starter in front of me I knew exactly what it was, the last dish she ever cooked for me - fish ravioli with roasted summer vegetables, her greatest accomplishment in my mind. I heard "Shit" from Em as he chewed and looked over to Alice, nodding in enjoyment. She beamed back at him. Christ, I woofed mine down – I didn't care less if anyone saw me and I would have taken a second plate had it been offered. I wondered if there would be some left over at the end of the wedding.

Alice asked us to get up and mingle between courses but all I could think about was seeing Bella and I paid little attention. Everyone seemed to comment on the same things - the venue, the ceremony and Alice's dress - so I didn't have to use too many brain cells. I just tried to look interested and nod appropriately. I did see Charlie who introduced me to his girlfriend Jenna. She was very exotic looking, obviously smitten with him, and he looked like a different person. I needed to placate Vic by spending some time with her but she was still pissed at me. Surprisingly, this fact didn't bother me in the slightest because I knew we weren't going to make it. The negatives were starting to build up. She was never going to join me if I went ahead with a practice outside the city, she didn't seem to like kids and she certainly manhandled me like one of those aggressive women who'd left me cold over the years. The nail in the coffin was the cocaine. Was I going to give her the benefit of the doubt that she'd changed or would change for me? Probably not, I didn't feel enough for her, she was merely convenient, and seeing my sister with Jasper tonight – and even Charlie for that matter - made me remember that there was someone I felt that way about. She was 40 feet away in that damn kitchen.

I felt a tap on my shoulder when one of the wait staff asked me to return to my table for the main course. As soon as we all sat down, a giant platter type plate appeared in front of each of us and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. It seemed like a tasting plate – a piece of salmon, lobster in a creamy sauce, some very spicy looking chicken breast pieces and a tiny pork belly – each drizzled in it's own sauce on a bed of either rice or salad or vegetables. I couldn't help myself; I turned my phone on and took a picture. Then Alice asked me to take one of the whole table before anyone started theirs, and Em pouted before putting his fork down. Then we got into it and there were moans from everyone.

Suddenly to the right of us, behind a huge screen I hadn't even noticed, lights came on and there was a flurry of movement. The screen moved aside and a massive buffet was revealed, all glowing neon with huge feathers as the backdrop. There were a lot of gasps and flashes going off. Alice was clapping her hands together. Pulling off this sort of drama was really her thing and she was as excited as I'd ever seen her. Each side was a mirror image of the other and featured a huge salmon. The selection was the same as the food in front of us but the display and the way all the colours worked was really a piece of art. Two chefs appeared and my heart was suddenly in my throat because there _she _was at her station to slice and serve the salmon. I dropped my cutlery on my plate and everyone on our table looked at me curiously. Sam Uley from the Loft Restaurant in Edmonds attended the other end and smiled at her before beginning work. I was fascinated with the way they sliced the fish like a couple of surgeons but the guests filling their plates soon obscured them.

"Wasn't that awesome!" Alice's eyes were glowing with tears and she put her face into Jasper's neck while he kissed her forehead. I had no appetite but was determined to get in that line, have her serve me some salmon and make her speak to me. I waited and waited for the right moment but the crowd never seemed to die down. Em gave me the opportunity I needed. "Well, I think I'm going for seconds, and maybe thirds. Want to join me Edward?" I was on my feet instantly. As we approached the line, someone beckoned to us to cut in front of them. She was free and waiting so I jumped the queue again and went straight to her.

When her eyes met mine, they glowed for a moment and then nervously looked away. "Edward, hi, are you enjoying the food? Would you like some salmon?"

"No I don't want salmon. I came to talk to you. I've missed you. Why won't you talk to me Bella?" She looked down for several seconds and then back at me with a determined look.

"I didn't want to…Edward, you have to move along, people are waiting," she whispered to me. Shit, there were people backed up eyeballing me and one of them was Vic. I hadn't even noticed her when she looked between Bella and me and then glowered at me. Bella sighed, then smiled at her next customer and completely ignored me while Vic took her plate and dumped it at the end of the table, grabbing her handbag.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Edward – I'm leaving. Please pass my congratulations onto your sister and Jasper for me will you?" She turned to leave and I held her shoulder.

"Vic?"

"Don't…Edward Cullen. You're still in love with that little chef aren't you? Now I know why you've been weird for weeks and tonight's the first time I've seen you happy in ages. It's all about her isn't it?"

I was speechless for a second. She was absolutely right. "I didn't…how was I supposed to know she'd come back? Christ she won't even give me the time of day."

"Well she seems pretty interested in you right now. She hasn't taken her eyes off you since we walked away." I looked back at Bella, who looked down and shook her head. This whole scene was beginning to make me extremely irritated.

"Fine, go. I don't have any idea what's going on. I think I need a drink." She left me without even looking back once and I headed straight to the bar for a Jack Daniels or three - I needed some courage.

When I returned, I could see Esme and Carlisle talking to Bella. I decided I had nothing to lose so I joined them. Surely, she wouldn't be rude to me in front of my parents. She was obviously talking about her twins to a fascinated Esme but she completely ignored me. Suddenly the planet realigned itself. "Oh, Carlisle I never thanked you for agreeing to see my husband when he came to the States. He said he appreciated your kindness and honesty very much. It was a terrible shame that you couldn't help him."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know I saw your husband."

"Really? His name was Salman Kanaan. It was back in May and he would have had a Doctor Ahmid with him. He was supposed to donate a large sum of money so you would look after his surgery. Now do you remember him?" Maybe I was the only one who noticed the tick in Carlisle mouth because the penny had dropped.

"How is he, Bella? I didn't give him a great prognosis at the time." His eyes locked on mine and we literally stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, I wasn't there when he died. It was last month." That snapped us out of it.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Bella. He was very concerned about his children, your children."

"Yeh, can you refer me to someone regarding that, Carlisle? I want to make sure they are screened so they don't get what he had."

"Of course, Bella, I'll be in touch. Look here's the cake, magnificent. You've done a wonderful job this evening young lady."

She beamed at him while my mind was well and truly fucked.


	37. Maybe I Had A Little Too Much To Drink

Edward

I don't remember how I got home. I had vague memories of the cutting of the cake and a dance with Charlotte, but I remember the bar. I was now in my bed with my shirt and socks on but my pants and jacket looked like they were folded neatly across my chair. Someone must have dragged my sorry ass home and taken care of me. I don't get drunk. I never get drunk. Last night I needed to get drunk. As if the evening hadn't been bad enough already, I'd found out that I probably had two children of my own who I'd never seen, living with the love of my life who wouldn't talk to me. Fucked up didn't cover it. The best possible news and the worst, all wrapped up together with a bow tied around it.

I tried to sit up. It was probably lunchtime and I needed to deal with this hangover. There was a glass of water with an Advil sitting next to me, which I took immediately. I headed to the kitchen for another gallon of water and glanced at my phone on the bench - four messages - awesome.

From Alice: "You are a prick, you know that? You just had to cause a scene at my wedding didn't you? Did you feel the need to be the centre of attention? Is that it? Just wait till you get married one day, cause I'm gonna be there and you better watch out. I'm going on my honeymoon now and I hope you are feeling really sick because that's what you are – really sick."

From Carlisle: "I gather from last night's little fiasco that you've put two and two together just as I have but I suggest you say nothing until I get the comparison done. I'll send everything off later today from Forks and I'll let you know as soon as I have the result. Just try and calm down and don't do anything rash until we know for sure."

From Esme: "Darling, I hope you're feeling better. We'll be at the hotel until about two, so if you need anything, just call me."

From Bella: "I hope you're OK. I'm sorry, Edward, I've been so selfish and I will talk to you whenever you want. I want to explain everything to you. Please call me."

Jesus, what did I do? I wracked my brain but couldn't come up with a single thing - Bourbon - never again. Whatever I'd done had changed something in Bella so I wasn't feeling one bit sorry. I dialed her number and she answered immediately. "Edward, are you feeling better? Do you want to come up today? I could cook you some hangover food."

My throat was so dry I couldn't speak at first. "Uh, I need to take a shower. Where would I be coming to again?"

"You don't remember anything do you? You're coming to Mukilteo – the white house. I bought the white house. Listen, I'm feeding the twins now, so just come up whenever you're ready – I'm looking forward to seeing you, Edward."

Bella

I was nervous, about so many things. The house, his girlfriend and my treatment of him were the top three really and I had to make all of it up to him. He'd broken me down last night when I realized what a complete bitch I'd been to him and he didn't deserve any of it. I had to stop over complicating everything and just accept because he still loved me and I loved him. We could work the rest out.

We had finished the clean up around eleven and at Alice's request; we left the bar stocked with a limited assortment of spirits, beer, wine and cognac. Everything else was packed for delivery back to Mukilteo and Sam was driving my new five-seater truck. I was tired but I thought everything had been a success. Sam and his staff had been amazing. He'd closed his restaurant for the evening and helped me so much with pre-preparation that the evening went smoothly for us. The big reveal of the buffet had gone perfectly. Such a simple idea, but it really worked. We went through ten giant salmon - Sam was right - I would have picked eight and run short. When Sam tasted James' way of cooking it, he knew we'd get people asking for extra and we had only two coolers of leftovers from the whole buffet.

When I begged Alice to give me the job of catering her wedding, she was cautious at first but I convinced her with Sam's fusion flavors and the quality of my tried and tested dishes. Alice had already eaten everything that was on the menu in the two weeks before the wedding and she was satisfied that we'd nailed it. This was going to be my first big test for my business and it had to be a success, another reason why I couldn't deal with Edward on the night. I had hoped my tasting plates for the wedding table would fill them up and they would be too busy to come to the buffet service, but of course, he was there asking questions of me I wasn't prepared to answer. I knew as soon as I saw him that my resolve would begin to unravel and I'd put it off as long as I could. When I saw his girlfriend storm out I felt hope for the first time since I came back that there was a chance for us again.

The first thing I saw when we finally left the kitchen was Edward, sitting at the bar with a quarter full bottle of bourbon in front of him. I'd never seen him drunk before and he looked miserable. He looked up at me and his hand went straight to his hair.

"You did good tonight, beautiful, the food was great. As usual, you're going to be a huge success." His eyes were closing slightly as he spoke. Jeez, was this his personal bottle?

"Did your girlfriend actually leave? I saw you had…words before."

"Girlfriend – yeh she's gone. She didn't like the way I've been since you came back. Don't blame her really."

"Edward…this is why I didn't want to see you or talk to you. Every time I come back into your life, I screw everything up for you. You'd be happy with her if it wasn't for me!"

"How the fuck would you know what makes me happy!" Uh oh, people were starting to stare. "I wait for you for two years and you can't give me five minutes of your time! You don't give a shit what I went through! You know I always thought you had such a big heart, but I was wrong, so very wrong, because you're cold. If you saw what this did to your father and me, you'd be begging at my feet to take you back."

"Sshhh. Edward, please. I just don't want to hurt you anymore." I would not cry. I would not cry.

"You want to know what hurts? I don't know – what hurts more? The fact that you never told me you loved me or the fact that you won't try to love me now after all we've been through. I've had one phone call from you and I don't even know where you live!" Oh, what have I done to this man?

"I bought the white house, Edward, the one we picked together. It was still on the market after all this time, so one of us was meant to have it."

"One of us! Shit that'd be right. Now you've got everything I wanted haven't you. My house, my kids!"

"Please keep your voice down. They're not your kids are they?"

"Well they could have been - they should have been. I don't care if a fucking terrorist was their biological father! I would have adopted them because they're yours and I would have been a damn good father! You know all this, I know you do, but you still shut me out! See I can even deal with your absences! I've survived it twice, but you rejecting me is more than I can take! What the fuck have I done to deserve this? Explain it to me, because I don't…fucking…understand!" He threw back the last of his drink and got up from his barstool, standing over me in a threatening manner before stumbling slightly.

"Wow, I think I had better be going home to my empty life. Goodnight Bella." He took a few steps and stumbled over, bracing himself with his hands just in time.

"Shit!" Emmett must have been watching as he raced straight over to help Edward get up. Edward lunged at him before Emmett grabbed him in a bear hug, mainly to hold him up. Somehow, Edward got out of the hold and staggered off towards the exit, waving. "Bye Alice, bye Jasper! Great wedding kiddo! Have a happy honeymoon, huh!" The look she gave him should have killed him on sight but then she looked at me and shook her head.

All of a sudden, I couldn't bear to see him go off on his own and I grabbed my bag from the bar and chased after him. He was on the sidewalk trying to hail a non-existent cab, still swaying. "Come on, I'll drive you Edward." I held my hand out to him. He looked at my outstretched hand for a moment and then closed his eyes. "OK. I don't think a cab will take me anyway." He leaned on me to walk the block to my car. Jeez, he was so heavy. He was able to get in himself once I had the door open and I buckled his belt. He touched the side of my face and the familiar electricity was back.

"See Bella, the funny thing is – I know you like me. You like me a lot. You just like treating me like shit better. It's so unfair." His eyes closed and he was gone. Yeh I like you a lot. Just please don't chuck in the car. He mumbled to himself for the 10 minutes it took to get back to his apartment and I parked in the street.

I had to shake him for ages to get him to wake enough to walk but we managed. If he'd fallen, I would have been history. Getting his keys from his pockets was another challenge, as he undid all the buttons of my coat, pulling me closer, and I couldn't even yell at him it was so late. Eventually I got the key in the door and guided him to the bedroom. As I pulled his jacket off his hands were all over my boobs and he started humming some stupid melody. For a second I toyed with the idea of letting him see how far he could go - he wouldn't remember it in the morning but I'd enjoy it, as long as he didn't try to kiss me. He just reeked of booze. Anyway, about five seconds later, he fell flat on his back on the bed, giving me the opportunity to remove his pants and pull the covers up. I left an Advil and a glass of water next to him before letting myself out. I found his phone and placed it on the kitchen bench with his keys. I wondered if he still searched for them every morning.


	38. Meet The Twins

**Thanks big time to the very versatile beachlover. She may cure me of my angst addiction yet.**

Bella

The fact that he agreed to come up here meant he surely did not remember too much about last night. The booze must have given him the courage to say exactly what was on his mind and it jolted me into his reality. He obviously needed me to explain why I chose to stay away and I needed to tell him how I felt about him. If he then chose to stay with _her_, then I wouldn't blame him and I wouldn't interfere. I kept telling myself this but I was too hopeful and in peril of being totally crushed after what I'd put him through. Today I was about to see him in a familiar environment, but everything was different, with two babies and two women living with me. Charlie would be back from his overnight stay in Seattle and I was quietly confident he and Jenna would be a real couple – again, maybe I was hoping for too much.

I hoped that cooking would help me calm my nerves and I made a bouillon because I knew he would need something light and wholesome. The whole myth about greasy food fixing a hangover was a joke to me. Anyway, if he didn't like it, I knew the kids would eat it. Home made bread - I knew it was once his favorite food and I wanted him to know I had made it especially for him.

Just after two, the doorbell rang and the kids called 'door' in unison. They were already up there, like dogs - they had probably heard the Aston pull up and were peering out the glass at whoever was arriving. These two were constantly a step ahead of me and they kept each other informed about everything that went on. My pulse rate suddenly shot through the roof as I reached the top of the stairs and my heart squeezed at the sight of him, looking incredibly hot as always, even hung-over, but I think the sunglasses may have been hiding the truth. He had brought two large boxes with him and both were on the ground next to the entryway. I grabbed the keys off the high hook and unlocked the door. Lillie had hold of my leg, half hiding her face, but Nash shot straight out the door. Edward grabbed him and swung him upside down in the air. "Where you going, buddy? I've come up here especially to meet you; you're not running away are you?" Nash laughed and settled on Edward's hip. I gasped - something about seeing them together_. Jeez, get a grip. _Edward looked just like he had in the dream where he was reading to the little boy in this very house. The whole time I lived in Casablanca and San Pedro, the dreams never stopped. Seagulls, wind, water, snow capped mountains towering in the distance and Edward, always in the dream or the suggestion of him somehow.

There was the tiniest moment when things were awkward, but Edward fixed everything by hugging me with his free arm, kissing my cheek, whispering my name and lingering, breathing me in. Oh wow, I had better say something before I kiss him back and lose my mind. If I pick this child up she'll protect me.

"Kids, this is my good friend Edward Cullen and this is Nash and Lillie."

"Gee, that's a bit of a girly name buddy. You don't look like a Lillie." Edward tickled his tummy and Nash had the cutest frown, pointing at himself and said 'Nashy' and then to his sister, mumbling 'Lillie'. "Oh sorry, that's my mistake, little mate." Nash took to him straight away and had his arm round Edward's neck and shoulder. He just looked so…solidly supported on Edward's hip – they just fit together. _Shit, did I just make that swooning sound aloud? _

Lillie was still very shy and kept her face on my chest, occasionally peaking out to look at Edward. He did nothing to engage her but was obviously very interested in her.

"She has your eyes, Bella, except for the color. Really, she looks just like you in that photo at my place."

"I know; I'm not sure about Nash though, he's completely different." I was sure about Nash - Renee had sent him to remind me of Edward. "I don't know anything about genetics, so I have no idea where the blonde hair came from and those blue eyes, aren't they stunning? Anyway, let's go downstairs shall we, I promised you a hangover cure. Oh, what are the boxes for Edward?"

"I brought your kitchen stuff Bella. Charlie never took it and I don't know what to do with it."

"You kept it all this time. That's great actually; I could use a lot of that stuff." I felt a pang of pain in my heart. He hadn't moved on at all. He seemed distracted and shook his head as if he was clearing some memory that crept in.

"Uh, Bella, I don't remember much about the latter parts of last night. I apologize now if I did anything I should be ashamed of because Alice wasn't kind in her phone message this morning." We just reached the bottom of the stairs when he got the full impact of the view and looked from one end of the house to the other. The sunglasses came off and the eyes behind were red but still beautiful. "My God, the place looks even better than I imagined. It's unbelievable, Bella. What have you actually done, because it seems very fresh and new, not like that musty old place we looked at two years ago." He was enthralled, looking at every surface he could see.

"Well, first we had all the skylights replaced and the floorboards sanded. I always liked cherry so we had them re-stained to add some color as it was all a bit stark. Then we had it thoroughly cleaned and painted inside right through. We were going to keep the white but the cream seemed to warm everything up. I saw the name 'Chalk USA' and picked it straight away. There are so many creams you would not believe it! There is new shelving in the pantry and one new fireplace. I rented most of the furniture because I'm not sure yet what style suits the house. I don't know about all that wacky seventies stuff which would go with the look here and the girls have very different taste to me so we're all just living in it and getting inspiration from the way it works. Jenna and Amani have never purchased anything before so it's going to be a lot of fun when we start buying stuff- I can't wait."

He looked at me as if he was in awe of me. I didn't do much, just made phone calls and chose colors after all.

"There's no one renting out the front, then?" _No, it's waiting for you Edward. _

"No, Peter's moved into a practice in town." He just nodded his head.

I led him through to the kitchen where Lillie called out 'Mani' and kicked her legs until I let her down. "Edward, I'd like you to meet my step sister Amani. We've decided that it's best to stick to that story because the whole three wives thing won't fly very well in this country and it will just embarrass everyone." Amani chuckled, shook Edward's hand and looked down in respect before giving me a knowing look and picking Lillie up. "We know Charlie's going to marry Jenna eventually, so we're going to say that Amani is Jenna's daughter from a previous marriage. It is a bit tight on age difference but it should work. The community around here doesn't know much about us yet and we're going to be unusual no matter what we say we are." Amani kept quiet but smiled sweetly at me, playing with Lillie's hair.

"So, Bella, what's this hangover cure?" I should have known Edward would bring the conversation around to food sooner rather than later and I chuckled. "It's a bouillon Edward, kind of an old fashioned thing. It will put back some of the salts and nutrients your system is missing and help you get rid of the toxins. It should be ready soon." I opened the lid of the heavy pot to stir and Edward groaned. "That smells…yeh an old fashioned smell. Is it a stew?" _Oh God, he's right there, overlooking my shoulder, holding on to my son – butterflies. _

I had to try to hold it together, turning towards him to get the oven mitts. "Yeh, sort of, but not as thick or rich. You need something to dip into it so I thought I'd make you some….." He cut me off with a gasp and held my gaze with his stunning green bloodshot eyes before I opened the oven door.

"You made bread didn't you, Bella. Whatever I did last night, I should have done six weeks ago. God, I only just noticed, how did you get that giant oven in here?"

"I know, it was such a shame to cut into the polished concrete, but there are a few people living in this house and…well…I needed it." It was one of my biggest splurges. Edward, still with Nash on his hip, was now opening the fridge side of my new pigeon pair fridge-freezer. "This thing's huge! Oh, is that Jell-O? I love Jell-O! Can I please have some Bella?" _He's still so…cute. _

"No it's not Jell-O, Edward. I made it from scratch using fruit and fruit juice, but you can have some. You better share with Nash though because he'd live on the stuff if I let him."

Edward leaned sideways into the fridge so Nash could pick one. "Your choice buddy, I like everything she makes." Nash picked the orange and Edward took out the little plastic cup and sat down on a stool, pulling Nash into his lap as I placed two spoons in front of them. Edward holding Nash and feeding him, sharing the jelly while they made happy noises, made my insides gooey. They were so much alike, in so many ways. How was it possible that Sal had given me a son who looked like the only man I'd ever love? It was cruel in a way. I gave them a second cup after they devoured the first one and then a bowl of the bouillon with a basket of hot bread. I forgot he did an Edward thing when he saw something he really wanted, biting his lower lip and raising his eyebrows - you couldn't say no to it. Nash immediately put his hand on Edward's cheek to get his attention and said 'hot!'

"How do we cool it down, llittle mate?" Nash leaned down and started to blow on the food and Edward produced his megawatt smile. "You want some?" Edward and Nash sharing the bouillon while Nash blew on every mouthful made me so happy. "How about you Lill, you want some too?" She did her usual - nodded and said 'no' but Edward yanked her up on to a stool, pulling it over close to them and she soon accepted the food, blowing on it as well. "Is it yummy?" she responded "Yum," and smiled at him. He was just a natural with kids. Amani was watching intently, chuckling at the way the bread vanished before her eyes. She was just as protective of Nash and Lillie as I was but she accepted him because the kids did. They were perceptive about people and they liked or hated instantly. They both liked Edward.

When he finished, he announced that he felt better already. The coffee was bubbling on the stove and he sampled one of our special brews. Firstly, he looked undecided, then smiled and nodded.

"OK kids, time for a nap!" They both screamed and I chased them to their shared room as always. They were still pretty good about this afternoon ritual but today they were a little more excited than usual as we didn't get many new visitors. Amani brought in two bottles of milk and they lay down as I kissed their little heads. Then I shut the door and sighed as I walked back towards the kitchen where Edward was standing over near the glass, looking out at the ocean, still sipping his coffee. He looked me up and down and there was something there, was it love I could see in his eyes? My stomach flipped yet again.

"God Bella, they are amazing, so happy and healthy looking. You've done a great job with them, you should be proud." It was admiration I saw in that expression, not love.

"They have a lot of mothers, Edward, and they are pretty easy going kids. It works really well in this household because somebody always has time for them. However…I have been taught to ignore tantrums and put those tantrums behind a door if I can. We don't take any crap from them and they hate exclusion."

"Well they didn't exclude me. I felt very privileged to share my hangover food with two babies - another first!" He laughed and it instantly put me more at ease with him, especially after last night. It was time to talk.

"Um Edward…do you want to join me in the den, you know the end room?"

"Oh yeh, I loved that room."

"We can talk there." He put his hand on the small of my back as he followed me in and my heart pounded away in my chest again. We settled on the couch, facing each other.

"What did I do last night Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

"You just gave me a blast, that's all. I needed it."

"Shit. I'm sorry, did I get really rowdy?" He grimaced in embarrassment.

"Well, you were shouting at me, falling down and sort of physical with Em."

He shook his head. "Great, that explains Alice's tirade this morning. I don't think she's going to talk to me for the rest of this century."

"Really, it wasn't that bad. Most of the guests had already gone home. It was just…loud."

"Jesus. So where do we start? Do you want to go first?"

"Well yes, I think I should address your issues from last night if that's OK." I waited and then realized he had no memory of what he had said so I just dove straight into it. "Firstly you think I've avoided you because I'm a cold bitch who has no understanding of what you went through when they took me away. Well I do know, because it was the same for me and when it happened, I wanted to die. Charlie told me a lot of what it was like for you two and when I found out that you had gone a whole year without knowing anything, I was devastated. I really believed they sent you that message and that if you thought I was married and pregnant, you could move on, knowing I would never be back. I thought by now you would be married, Edward. I was sure of it. Even though I still missed you terribly, it settled me to think you were OK. I know we really only knew each other for four weeks, but you had such a big impact on me that I was just starting to feel normal again. That was pretty huge for me."

_Uh oh, here come the tears I never wanted to start. _

"I'll never forgive myself for putting you two through that." He stayed quiet but looked sad, touching my arm very gently, and the electricity seemed to sizzle down to my fingertips.

"Secondly, I avoided you these last weeks because you had a new girlfriend Edward, and you _had _moved on which was what I thought I wanted all along. I knew once I saw you that would be the end of me and I'd be pleading with you to take me back. There was no way I could be a part of breaking you two up because I knew what it was like to lose you and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

_Christ I am going to have to get tissues. I wish he'd stop looking at me like that and touching my cheekbones. Why does he have to be so handsome? _

"About my buying this house – it has nothing to do with my wanting to take your future from you. You had two years to buy this after all and I had dreams about this house the whole time I was away. I just have this feeling my mother wanted me here, showing me this is where I'd find happiness. The first dream I had was that night, you know, the first day we saw the house.

Regarding the twins, I know you would be a wonderful father to them. You've already shown that just in the time you've been with them today and I can see they'll love you as much as I do and will accept you in whatever capacity you want."

_Now comes the hard part because this could be the end of us. I know it. _

I took a big breath and wiped my eyes before starting.

"There is one more thing, and it's the most important thing. I know that having a biological child is an incredible experience and I do not want to deny you that. I'm not sure I can have another child, because there was infection after the c-section, causing scarring, and the doctor told me I have little or no chance of having any more babies. If we ended up together, I could be denying you the chance to have a little Cullen of your own. Now can you see why I wanted to keep away from you?"

"I heard only two things you said, Bella, that you didn't really want me to move on and you love me. Did I get that right?" His smile was breathtaking.

I started to laugh and then stood up. "I need some tissues. God I can't believe you are still so infuriating! What about all the rest - I've been carrying it round forever, so please don't just dismiss it Edward, we need to talk about it. I'll be straight back."

I brought back the whole box and blew my nose while I sat back down. He started moving my hair, piece by piece, back over my shoulders and over my ears. "OK, Bella, I'll talk but I really need a kiss first. Just a little one, please?" I laughed again and looked at him closely for the first time in years. I had fallen in love with him so deeply then and it was happening all over again. I touched his jaw and kissed his cheek, the tip of his nose and then his lips. I watched his eyes close as the same feeling I remembered swept over me and I melted right into his chest. The smell of him, mixed with the food and coffee was almost too much. He pulled me into an embrace and my cheek found a home against his shirt while he stroked my hair.

"You'll never know how much I missed you, baby."

"Oh Edward, I'm so, so sorry."

His arms were around me, reassuring me that everything was going to be OK and I could have stayed that way forever. This was so much better than my dreams. I looked up at him, wanting to believe this was happening and he took that as an invitation to kiss me, two tiny sweet kisses that unleashed something. I pushed myself onto him, pulling his hair, making God only knows what noises while my tongue tangled up with his. That tongue was my undoing and I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything before. I needed to know if he was reacting the same way and my hand went straight to his package. He suddenly held my shoulders and pushed me gently back gently, standing and rubbing the back of his neck, blinking fast and breathing hard. Thank God, he had some control because there were two kids and another adult here who could walk in on us at any moment and I'd lost control.

"Whoa, Bella, don't we need to talk?" He was wandering around in circles looking at me and then out the window unsure of where to go. I was no help. I'd shocked myself to the core and I was a little embarrassed at my actions so I could barely look him in the eye. I nodded and he sat back down, this time a little further away and leaned his head back on the couch. "OK, where were we. Oh that's right, you said you loved me." I sighed at him and he broke into laughter, which made me laugh and the embarrassment was instantly gone. We were friends again.

"You know that message that was so important to you meant nothing to us. It didn't matter whether we knew you were married or pregnant or whatever, because you were still gone and never coming back. Even Carrey couldn't tell us where you'd gone so we had no way to come and get you. Regarding my girlfriend, we weren't compatible and that has nothing to do with you. She was never going to be the love of my life – that was always you, the girl from The Imperial Theatre. About the house, I don't think I was accusing you of taking my future away from me I just want to be a part of it. By the way, how did you afford to buy this house?"

"Sal gave us a US bank account with a million dollars in it before we left the country. He added another half a million just before he passed away and we each left with $10,000 cash in our luggage."

"Holy shit! Jesus, I'm just about to start my practice and you're buying million dollar houses Bella! Don't tell me what he did for a living OK, because I don't ever need to know."

That was true. Sal and his brother brokered the big weapons deals between Europe and Africa. The money he'd left us was pocket change for him and a whole future for us. "Now, you think I'd be missing out on having my own children if I stayed with you. Well this is the best part and I'm not supposed to say anything yet but, well after seeing them, I can't wait. Did you have sex with anyone else other than me or your husband?"

"No, of course not. Why do you ask that?"

"When your husband came to see Carlisle, he had questions about passing on his genetic predisposition for cancer to his kids. Carlisle had the DNA tests analyzed and found out they were not his. He was sterile, Bella. He had testicular cancer long before you met him. Carlisle was all cut up about letting him go back to his cheating wife and not telling him the truth. We only found out last night that man was your husband. Carlisle's having the comparison done on me now, but, since you said no, then they must be mine. You coming back into my life doesn't deny me anything. It suddenly gives me two biological children, so if you do love me then I want to be their father in every way I can, not just by giving them my DNA!"

I hugged him, crashing into him, and feeling like my heart was going to explode. "Oh Edward, I knew it! My boobs were sore soon after I first went to Morocco. He didn't lay a hand on me for probably a week after I was kidnapped and it wasn't long after that when I missed my first period. When I gave birth at what they thought was less than seven months, both babies were nearly six pounds! I was so huge you have no idea! Within three months he could see they weren't his and when he got the DNA test done, I was thought we were history but for some reason suddenly everything was wonderful and I could do no wrong because the test said they were his. I was so confused at the time because Nash looks just like you Edward. I've seen it a million times and looking at him today when you were with him it's obvious. Why do you think the doctor would lie about something like that?

"Those test results are pretty complicated to read - Dad wouldn't try to do it himself. How good was the guy's English?"

"Perfect, and so was his French and Arabic."

"Well, my father didn't have much good to say about him, so maybe he just got it wrong or he decided to protect you and your children for some reason. Who knows? The main thing is that the three of you are back."

"Do you know how I would have fallen pregnant? Was it because I stopped taking the Pill?"

"Did you stop taking it the day they took you? Were you vomiting lots the week before you left? Sperm can live up to five days waiting for an egg you know. They're persistent little suckers. If I remember correctly, and I do, we were having a lot of sex around that time, unprotected sex. My first, you know?"

"Wow! This is the best news, Edward!" I hugged him again.

"You really need a second opinion on your uterus, Bella. If we are just talking scarring, then you could get pregnant any time. If it is bad and there is a lot of fluid around it, then you can have surgery to fix it. They didn't touch your ovaries, did they?" I just shook my head, a million thoughts shooting around. "I'd have to be having sex to get pregnant, Edward."

"Exactly." There was that look again with the biting lip thing and his dirtiest eyebrows.

"You're very sure of yourself, Doctor Cullen."

He just shrugged. "Even if there was a serious problem, we could find a gestational carrier, adopt, or we could just stick with the two magnificent creations we already have. It's just excellent no matter which way you look at it, baby, as long as you love me and want me." I put my arms round his neck and looked into those beautiful eyes. I wanted to make sure he knew I meant everything I was about to say.

"Just let me get this out of the way because you said you need to hear it. I love you so much Edward Cullen. I always have. You are the only man who can touch me without me freaking out, the only man who can make me cry with happiness, my very own Doctor Orgasm and now you're the father of my babies!" It was hard to get all this out because he kept kissing my neck and it was driving me insane but I still had a little more to say.

"Edward, stop, I can't concentrate. I want to take care of you to show you how much I really do love you and I don't want to be parted from you ever again. Can you stay tonight? Can you stay every night?"

"Absolutely, yes I can baby. Oh fuck, no I can't!"

"What?"

"I'm supervising all this week, so they expect me to almost live there. I don't know what free time I'll have."

"Well, that's OK. When will you finish?"

"Saturday lunchtime, I could come up as soon as I'm human."

"Let's make a plan to do something special Saturday night."

"Uh, Bella, how long will those kids sleep for now?"

"You mean our kids? About an hour and a half."

"Then tell me what happened. I need to know where you've been for the last two years and I want to know about the pregnancy and the birth, the bits I missed." He suddenly looked sad.

"Oh Edward, I'll never be able to make it up to you, but I'm going to try to make you happy, every day from now on."

"Please Bella. You already make me happy. Just tell me what happened."

"Well, they flew me to Casablanca, Morocco; I was married to a man who was old and who became sick. I fell pregnant with twins and two incredible women looked after me who probably saved me from killing myself. There was some trouble and we went to San Pedro. My husband was dying so he let me go. Charlie came to get me and now I'm home." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I know the bones of the story, Bella. Even Carrey gave us more than that. I want to know everything. What I imagined happened will probably be a lot worse than it was. You know if you tell me it will make you feel better."

"OK, well I don't think we've got time for the whole story. Which parts do you really want to know about?"

"Well they took you fast. When I arrived, the jet was in the air and then you went to Vancouver. Did you fly out to Africa that night? You'd been shot for Christ sake!"

"No I stayed in a house in Vancouver for two days so I could stabilize and Doctor Ahmid did some minor surgery on me. I want you to take a look at it." I pulled up my skirt and showed him. "Can we do better than that? The scar is horrible." I thought at first I could see disgust in his eyes but slowly I realized it was anger.

"Yes, we can do better than that. Carlisle knows the best cosmetic people in the country. Who was this doctor person? Was he qualified?"

"I don't know, but he was around, a lot. He arranged all the ultrasounds in our home and it was his job to make sure everything was going well with the pregnancy. I didn't have much morning sickness and I ate like a horse, two horses in fact, so the weight piled on. Those kids were cooked on the best diet anyone ever had because I was able to select the freshest vegetables, fruit, fish and meat and I drank gallons of water, boiled and cooled on the stove. I can't remember a day when I was really sick. He decided when it was time to give birth and they told me they were taking me to a medical centre but it ended up being the doctor's examination room. He performed the c-section there and delivered two very healthy babies to Sal. I was back at home the same day."

"Jesus, Bella."

_Don't look at me like that Edward. I don't want your pity._

"Yeh it was pretty crappy, wasn't it. Sal was a wealthy man but because he had to keep me a secret, he turned me over to Ahmid and not a proper obstetrician. A couple of days after my milk came in I had a temperature and he realized I had an infection from the incision, so he put me on antibiotics and told me I couldn't breastfeed any more."

"He should be struck off, that's complete bullshit! There are many safe antibiotics for nursing mothers. So did you only breastfeed for a few days?" He looked like he was going to punch someone.

"No, calm down Edward, I fed them until they were seven months. I expressed until the drugs were out of my system. You actually helped me with that immensely."

"I helped you?" The look of surprise was priceless.

"Yeh, Jenna told me to pull and roll my nipples to bring on the milk let down. As soon as she described it I knew exactly what she meant. It's a little bit sexual, breast feeding, isn't it? It works, 'cause it gets the milk squirting like crazy."

He started laughing. "You are a crack up, woman. I'm so glad you're back."

"Once the kids were on the breast I really settled down with them and they built up my milk fast, especially Nashy. I think he's going to be a boob man, like his dad." Edward was shaking with laughter at this so I belted him one. "I just knew he was yours. I'd convinced myself I was seeing something that wasn't there but he really does look a lot like you. It's his eyes and the shape of his face."

"Yeh, he's a good looking kid." I just shook my head at him.

"So what else do you want to know?"

"How did you end up in San Pedro? I Googled it and…it's a pretty threatening place. I do not think I'd want to go there.

"I'm not really sure, but there was some trouble with a business deal and the other party came after the two brothers to claim what they were owed. They killed Sal's brother Caleb. Carrey disappeared and we fled. The boys had planned to move us all to Abidjan, the capital, anyway because I think things were becoming too dangerous for them in Casablanca. We just left earlier than planned and I think San Pedro was the last place anyone would look for us. I never felt safe there and the kids had no life to speak of."

"Did you get to see much of Casablanca?"

"Um, sort of, we saw it from the van sometimes. It's very beautiful and there's a great deal of variety there. Some women are totally covered, some show their face but not their neck and some walk around in western clothes but…you know…not skimpy shorts and tank tops. Sal would let us go to the souk to shop with the guards as long as we wore an abaya, which was a long dress with long sleeves and we had to cover our hair with a big scarf. It's actually very comfortable and men don't look at you in a sexual way when you wear one. It's quite freeing."

"What's a souk?"

"It's a big market with stalls and shops, selling anything and everything from goat's eyeballs to elaborate furniture."

"Awesome. How do you buy eyeballs, by the ball or the pound?"

"Funny guy. They do have amazing freshly squeezed juice everywhere and the sweetest mint tea. I don't know how they drink it. Oh, I don't drink tea anymore."

He let out a pitiful sigh. "I should never have let you go that night." I did not want to have this conversation, as I knew he would feel that way. I placed my hands very gently on his cheeks to tell him the truth.

"Edward, you'd be dead if you had gone with me. The man who grabbed me said I'd saved him the job of coming up to get me and that there would have been collateral damage. They would have killed you without blinking, but now you are here with me, so please do not say things like that again, OK? They paid two million dollars for me, Edward. It's a lot of money and they were serious about not letting me get away."

"Christ, I would have given them the two million to get you back. We lost two years, Bella. I don't know how I got through it. I was like the walking dead." I started to cry and then it turned into real sobbing. His arms came round me again and I clung to his warmth, staying that way for minutes until I could speak again.

"I wish there was some way to change what happened, but there isn't. I tried to look on the bright side and not be bitter towards Sal because he came from a world where this sort of thing happened. He needed children more than anything else and his family bought me to give him some. You may not understand, but he was very good to Jenna and Amani especially. She could be dead if not for him. He never hurt me and he gave me a way to get us back home and give us all a good life. You being in my life now is the biggest bonus I could ever have imagined because I was just so sure you'd be married."

"If I'd known where you were, I would have come to get you."

"And they would have killed you, so everything worked out for the best didn't it?"

"Yeh, I guess. We did get two pretty special babies."

"Exactly, and this house where you can be a country doctor if you still want to? Enough money so I can start a business with two wonderful women I'd give my life for who happen to love our kids as much as I do. Now I can even be an equal partner in this relationship. Before I had about a grand to my name and we were going to be living in a studio to make ends meet. See, it does have a bright side!"

"I don't know how you can think like that. You are the most amazing woman I ever met, Bella Swan and I cannot believe my good fortune in having you as the mother of my children. I'm seriously going to worship you forever and I feel like I'm madly in love with you for about the fourth time."

"Hey, what about me, I get to go out with a scorching hot doctor who loves me! It doesn't get much better than that!"

"Should I be jealous?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me Edward."


	39. Surprise Visit

**Thanks again to the very patient beachlover. That woman must be a vampire because she's always awake when I need her. This whole thing has been better for knowing her and getting her help.**

Bella

When I received the call on Thursday morning, I jumped at the opportunity. I wanted to do another wedding and it would give me the opportunity to take the kids to meet Jack and Rose, see Edward and maybe stay at his place that night. I missed him so much this week. We just seemed to click again and it was as if no time had passed. We were back to friends with the hope of so much more. His constant texts were adorable and the flirting via webcam had driven me so crazy that I could have jumped in the car right then and driven to Seattle. I knew the next time we saw each other something was going to happen, as it was obvious we both desperately needed the physical connection now. I thought I could last until Saturday afternoon but when Rachel called and asked me to quote on the catering for her wedding, I thought I could chance a surprise visit to get some Edward time.

Rose had called me a couple of times to come down and see their new place over at Southeast Magnolia. They had purchased a townhouse and the M.V. Rosalie was uninhabited overnight these days. Jack was not mobile yet but Rose was terrified to keep him on board, so they had to move onto dry land. Their driveway was steep and the double garage doors opened, welcoming us to park inside. Rose was at the bottom of the stairs, looking beautiful as usual and beaming at us. I got out and we hugged, then I unpacked the food I'd brought while she lowered the doors so we could get the twins out. They ran around the big garage and workshop, touching everything and making me nervous.

"Come on kids, Jack is waiting for you!" Rose called to them from the bottom of the stairs and we both grabbed an arm to slow them down while they climbed up. The stairs led up to the kitchen and large living where I immediately saw the view through the glass doors out over downtown Seattle. The kids spied the toys and Jack sitting on his rug, running straight over to him.

"Lillie, Nash, this is, Jack. You must be very gentle with him, OK. He's just a baby, not big and strong like you. You must not hurt him, alright?" I looked out, seeing just how spectacular the location was. "This is amazing, Rose. That's a wonderful view."

"Yeh, I'm already getting used to it. It doesn't blow me away anymore and we rarely go out there anyway. We keep the doors locked." She glanced at Jack.

"It will get easier, Rose. I've had my moments with these two I can tell you. They want to discover everything as soon as they see it." She smiled and then her expression turned sad.

"Was it terrible, Bella? I'm so sorry about everything."

"No, it wasn't really. The Casablanca house was amazing and they had plenty of room. It was just unfortunate that when they started to walk we were already in that other place, in a tiny house, with no toys or possessions really, not even a TV." I'd decided to give everyone a fairly bland version of what happened to me. Maybe if I stuck to the same version, I would eventually believe that was what happened, and only that.

"Oh Bella."

"Yeh, you didn't want to take them out either. There were people with guns on the streets and you couldn't look directly at anyone you saw. We were lucky that we had security with us all the time and that we had a way out of San Pedro one day. I feel so sorry for people who have to live their whole life with civil war and appalling poverty. We had to act like we were poor so we could blend in. You know what; we need a change of topic. How is the business going? Lillie, stop doing that!" Lillie was throwing toys from the basket over the couch and laughing when they hit the wall. Nash had discovered a Thomas train and was pushing it round, making whirring noises. What was it with this kid and vehicles? He was crazy about anything that had a motor. I'd have to get him something that actually moved for Christmas. Wow, I wonder what it would be like having presents and a tree with them for the first time.

"Emmett has employed a 'Rose Replacement' as he calls him. He's gay and very flamboyant and they've actually done a couple of gay cruises this season. They act pretty wild, but they're so clean and polite, the boys find it's a real pleasure to run them."

"Gay cruises! Does Esme know about that?"

"Oh she's way more tolerant than you'd think, Bella. She surprises me sometimes."

"I didn't see much of them at the wedding, but I think they enjoyed the food."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone loved the food. Who are you seeing today?"

"Um, her name is Rachel Stanley and she's getting married in February. They don't have a venue booked and it's all a bit rushed. I think she might be pregnant, but I'm happy to do another one, as long as we get the machines working properly. There's no way I can make pasta by hand again."

"Did you do all those ravioli's by hand, Bella?"

"I made two thousand, three hundred of them Rose. It took me four days."

"Jesus, it was worth it. Mine were unbelievable."

"It really works, that dish."

"You should have seen Emmett and especially Edward inhaling them. It was hilarious."

"The Cullen boys really like their food don't they."

"What's going on with Edward? He was so drunk at the wedding. Have you seen him since?"

"Uh, yeh, he came up for a visit on Sunday."

"He's got a girlfriend now you know."

"Yes, I saw her at the wedding."

"You know he dropped off the face of the earth and wouldn't return anyone's calls for over a year. He didn't come to Esme's party or even Christmas. The first time we saw him was last June on his birthday and then suddenly he turns up with the new girlfriend. She must be very special to him to have pulled him out of his woes. She's a shrink you know." I felt a wave of guilt rush over me. I wondered if Edward had spoken to her yet. Oh God, the poor girl.

"What time's your meeting?"

"11:30, are you sure you don't mind looking after them for an hour or so?"

"No, it will be good practice. Emmett wants a whole houseful of kids one day."

Rachel's apartment was on the 20th floor of a very ritzy building in downtown Seattle. She was an interior designer and the place was magnificent. She thanked me for seeing her on such short notice and I gave out my first BB's business card.

"Oh, you're not from the city then. I just thought you were a local."

"No, I live in Mukilteo, but it's only an hour away. I don't have a problem doing Seattle weddings."

"I just saw the piece in the Seattle Times about the Cullen-Whitlock wedding. Was it as beautiful as it looked?"

"Oh yes, that's an amazing venue at Union Station - Alice was very happy."

"How did you get that job? Did you work for the wedding planners?"

"Not exactly, I know Alice very well. She planned her own wedding."

"My God, can you do that?"

"Sure, if you want to put the time into it. She's very sure about what she wants and she can delegate, that girl. She's a pretty smart cookie. It was very easy for us, we gave her some ideas and she tasted everything before she approved my recommendations. The rest we handled."

"I think I'll hand it over to someone else. I don't have the time." Just then, the doorbell sounded. "Oh, that will be my sister. She's the one who gave me your number."

She left me as I looked around this beautifully detailed room, modern yet classic with fantastic pieces of art and lots of glass, complementing the vast glass walls looking out over the city. I wondered if she'd be interested in giving me some ideas for the white house. Suddenly she returned, laughing down the hallway and I looked up to see…Jessica, Edward's Jessica - vicious, jealous, trouble making Jessica. She held out her hand to me and introduced herself as Jessica Stanley.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you back in one piece. You look great actually. I expected you to be…skinny or something." She looked me over just as she had two years ago. Great. "Bella was that girl who was abducted two years ago, Rachel. You know it was in all the papers. She was living with Edward then."

"Edward Cullen had a girlfriend back then?"

"Oh, it was just for a few weeks, wasn't it Bella? Weren't you two like friends as children?"

"Yeh, something like that."

"He's with Vic Houghton, now isn't he?" I'll just play along with this. I need to get this job.

"Um, yes, I think so. I've never met her. I've only been back a few weeks."

"Yeh, well that won't last long because I can't imagine someone like Vic would put up with his ways."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Jessica."

"Well, you know, he's not been exactly…faithful to her."

"Can we leave this conversation for another time girls? We're trying to plan the food for my wedding after all."

"Oh, sorry sis, Bella and I can catch up another time, can't we?"

"Sure thing, Jess, let's do that. I am interested in hearing what he's been up to."

"Well he did look pretty hot that night didn't he? You did a great job of Alice Cullen's wedding by the way. I was there you know."

"Oh, I didn't see you, but then I didn't see anyone. I was in the kitchen and it was such a huge wedding. Did she invite you or Jasper?"

"I was with a friend of Jasper's. It was just a casual thing." _Yeh, I'll bet it was._

"Come on you two! Now, Bella, I'm particularly interested in the elaborate buffet you did. I heard the salmon was a particular favorite…"

We went through my suggestions and she spoke about the venue. Her fiancé, Jeremy, was Canadian and they were tossing up between a lodge north of Seattle or one of the swanky hotels downtown. Many of the guests would be flying in, so moving the venue too far away from the city would mean a weekend affair. She told me she would get back to me with a date and shook my hand, giving me a good feeling that she would probably go ahead. As I was leaving, Jessica announced that she had to go as well so we shared a lift to the ground floor.

"Jessica, how did you get my number? I'm not even advertising yet? Was it someone from the wedding?"

"Oh, Edward gave it to me a couple of days ago. He was the one who recommended you. We still see each other, you know." _You have got to be kidding me. He wouldn't._

"You still see Edward?" _There was no way he was seeing her. I don't believe a word of this._

"Yes, that's how I know he's not faithful to Vic. He comes over quite regularly. I don't think she can meet his needs in bed if you know what I mean. She's going to find out eventually and she'll eat him alive when it happens." _And so she should!_

"Don't you ever feel bad for her?" _Don't you feel bad about being a tramp?_

"Not really, she's only been on the scene for a few months and Edward and I have been casually sleeping together since he arrived in Seattle, so I was there first really. He's not capable of having a long term girlfriend. He's still playing around and I'm just one of many, believe me." God I wanted him to move on, not turn back into a playboy. What was I thinking? I'm going to kill that man.

"Why _do_ you let him use you like that, Jessica?"

"I guess you'd have to go to bed with him to understand that one Bella. He's a very talented boy. The things he can do with…"

"Lalalalalalalala! Too much information, Jess! Please I have to get back to my friend's and I'm late." _Please, I really have to get away from you before I slap you, slut._

"Oh, sure, I shouldn't be telling you this stuff! Sorry, I know you don't want to hear that about your friend like that. I'll see you around, Bella. I think Rachel really likes you by the way so I'm sure you'll get the job."

"Yeh thanks." There was no way I'd take this job because that might mean having to see Jessica Stanley again! I'd never felt this angry at another woman or felt so gullible in my life! There is something wrong with that man. I always knew he was complicated and he had two sides but I'd fallen for him again this week! I even wanted to get back in his bed! I just wonder what his apartment smells like these days! I was fuming, mainly at myself, and I was going to deal with this right now. I phoned Rose and asked her to mind the kids for another hour.

Edward

Vic called on Monday, telling me to come over and pick up my shit from her apartment. She didn't sound furious, just like she wanted me out of her life. I thought things were going to be tense between us but she made coffee and we ended up talking for a couple of hours. I think she was coaching me, trying to make sure I wasn't going to screw things up with Bella, sort of like the talk you'd have with a wise older sister. I didn't feel like I needed it really because everything seemed to be falling into place at just the right moment.

I'd never texted anyone so much in my life. I just could not help myself. I didn't want to hear the annoyed tone in her voice if I kept ringing, so I sent messages, telling her how much I loved her, wishing I was there, asking about the babies, what she was cooking and generally making a nuisance of myself. She responded to about every fifth one, I think, I had to switch off my phone while I was working but I grabbed every chance I could to turn it on and check. I was addicted to it. The Skype session on Wednesday night was very flirty and yes, I had to jack off after I closed the laptop.

It was easily the longest week anyone ever spent parted from his girlfriend and I could not wait for Saturday to come. I was horny. I was prepared to wait as long as it took, but yeh, the libido was back and she said we would do something special on Saturday night. I had so many ideas for what we _could_ do, and most of them would create a little more noise than would be considered appropriate with our two kids sleeping just up the hall. Our two kids, I couldn't stop thinking about them either and the way they took to me. I felt so good this week, energized actually, so when I got the text on Thursday, saying she was in Seattle and that she had to see me, I nearly fist pumped. I phoned her and she said she'd come straight to the hospital. One last chart, a few instructions for the interns and I was headed for the front door to wait for her.

I was only there a few minutes when I got a tap on the shoulder. "Doctor Cullen?"

"Doctor Houghton, what are you doing here?"

"One of my patients tried to suicide this morning. Christ, what a mess."

"I'm sorry Vic. Are you OK?"

"Yeh, I just…I didn't see it coming. What are you doing out here, you haven't taken up smoking have you?"

"No, I'm getting a surprise visit from Bella. She wants to see me. Here she is now!"

"Oh Edward, that's great, I know everything will work out for you two. I'll see you round." With that she hugged me, nice and sisterly, and then walked off into the car park.

The smile just jumped onto my face as I saw the new truck pull into a spot. Bella had a determined look about her. I hoped she was going to jump on me and wrap her legs around my waist. Instead, she lunged at me and smacked her hand into my chest. What the fuck?

"I know about the infidelity Edward. Jessica told me." _Oh God, she didn't need to know about that._

"The infidelity. When did you see her? I'll bet that was fun."

"Today, I had to quote a wedding and her sister was the one getting married."

"Jesus that bitch has a big mouth. I don't understand why she needs to share that shit with you and I don't see what that has to do with us?"

"Are you kidding me?" She hit me again.

"Stop it Bella, you're a big girl and you know we're not all cut out the same. What is your problem?"

"What? Maybe she thought she was protecting me from falling into that kind of relationship."

"Doubtful. I wouldn't have thought it would be your scene anyway. Would it? Please tell me it wouldn't because I've never understood it myself."

"What is wrong with you Edward Cullen? You know I'd never be part of that _scene_ because it's just…wrong. I hate that sort of thing!" I had no idea why she was so upset about this.

"Well, OK, settle down tiger. Just because you don't want to do it, doesn't mean you have to get all high and mighty. It takes all kinds, baby."

She suddenly looked like she was going to explode. "You know what? Its times like these I wish I still carried that gun, Edward. I hope that test shows you are not the father of my children!" She started pounding on my chest now and she was crying. "I nearly fell for it again! I hate you Edward! I really hate you!"

"Bella, why are you so mad at me?" Just then, Vic was back. She must have witnessed Bella's melt down. Maybe she could help – she was a shrink after all and I had no clue what was going on. She pulled Bella off me.

"What the hell are you doing? You leave him alone or I'll call security."

"Oh you don't want to get me started, lady, I saw you hugging him just now. I'm ready for a fight and you'll be next!"

"I'll take my chances, sweetheart!"

"Well try this. Did you know that Edward here has been sleeping with other women behind your back?" _What!_

Vic looked at me and put her finger up to silence me. I think she was trying not to laugh for my benefit. "No I didn't, and I really wouldn't believe it either."

"I just spoke to one of them myself, not half an hour ago, and why would she need to lie to me about something like that. She doesn't know I have any connection to Edward."

"Who might we be talking about? Was it Jessica Stanley by any chance?" Bella looked taken aback for the first time since she got out of her car.

"Um, yes it was. How did you know?"

"Well, it's her MO. She doesn't understand he's not interested in her and she'll do anything to get him. She even tried to split us up."

I think I needed to step in now. This was starting to get ridiculous. "Vic?"

"No Edward, I'm a grown woman and I made a mistake. You see Bella, it wasn't Edward who was sleeping with her, it was me. Edward and I never had a sexual relationship - he's been celibate since you were taken, two whole years. There, are you happy now? Will you stop beating up on the poor man? He loves you, so stop hurting him or I'm coming back to take him from you. I'm getting out of here. Bye, Edward, she wasn't anything like you told me… interesting." She stormed off to her car, slammed the door and gunned it, leaving me with a very stunned Bella.

"She's a compulsive liar, Bella. She leaves messages on my machine all the time. I think she really believes we're going out and I can't seem to get rid of her."

"Christ, I don't know what to believe, Edward." _Oh you have got to be kidding me._

"Bella, we've told you the truth, so if you want to believe her, and not us, then you had better go because I can't get into a relationship with you if you don't trust me. It won't work. I have to get back, sorry, I have meetings." I just had to leave it there because there was nothing I could do. I left her and walked back through the front doors of the hospital, feeling the total opposite of how I felt when I came out.

Bella

I stood in that car park stunned. I watched him walk away until he disappeared inside the building and felt gutted. I couldn't decide who'd played me better, Jessica or Edward and Vic. Someone was lying and the more I thought about it, it was more likely to be Miss Stanley. That meant I'd just put on the biggest show for nothing. I thought I was all tough and threatening and Edward had no idea what hit him. No wonder he walked away from me. I got into my truck and drove out of there in a daze, heading for Rose and the kids. My phone beeped with a new text and I pulled straight over, hoping it was something, anything from Edward, one of his funny little sweet texts to check if I was OK. When I checked, it was from Sam Uley and when I read it I knew I had my answer about Edward. I brought up Google and found I had two choices, neither was far away, and I turned at the next set of lights.

Half an hour later I was back in the truck, on route to Rose's, feeling much better. She didn't need to know anything about what had occurred. I could pretend it never happened.

Edward

There's nothing worse than trying to look interested when your mind is elsewhere. We spent the entire afternoon planning and reviewing, discussing patient's cases and how the interns were progressing. It was nine when we got out of there and it was cold. I'm glad I had to wear the suit tonight, even though I never fully understood why we couldn't meet in scrubs. I checked my phone, hoping for something from her but finding nothing new in my inbox. I thought about driving up to Mukilteo but I had no idea if she had gone home. I had to leave it up to her. She used to say she let things settle and then she got over it. I hoped that would be the case and she'd ring me in the morning - or maybe not. The whole thing with Jessica was nothing, but if she was ready to believe that lying tart over me, then I was right, there was no future for us.

I'd lost my appetite and decided a couple of beers would be good for dinner this evening as I walked the last few steps from the elevator. When I opened the door, I thought I was imagining it, a scent I had not smelled in this apartment for a long time. Bella was here and she'd been in the shower. Thank God.

I heard soft music playing from the spare bedroom but when I followed the scent, I found my bedroom door slightly ajar. The smell was definitely coming from in there and I heard her quietly call to me. "Edward, can you help me for a minute?"

I opened my door and there before me was an orgasm about to happen. Her long hair was falling down over her tits, her bare tits. She had on suspenders with dark colored stockings and she was grappling with one of the clasps that held them up.

"Oh, Edward, I can't seem to get this clasp to work. Can you please help me?"

"Sure, don't worry. I've done this before." I leaned over to get a closer look at what was wrong with the clasp. She had her foot up on the bed and put her arm round my shoulder for support. I got it sorted in about a second. "You're putting this on, not taking it off?" Christ the smell was making me dizzy, intoxicating my brain.

"Yes, I'm just trying it on. I bought it today…for you. She started rubbing my shoulders and back. Hmmm…I really like your suit. Tailor made, right?" The voice she was using on me was both innocent and suggestive. Then she pulled all her hair over her other shoulder and the leg came down from the bed, revealing her outfit, or lack of. High heels, yes - panties, no. Holy fuck.

She turned to face me and ran her hands from my shoulders to my chest, in behind the lapels. Her beautiful little pink tongue licked her bottom lip. That got all my attention. "Charlie gave me a key, so I hope you don't mind if we stay with you tonight. The kids are in my old room." She buried her face in my shoulder and breathed deeply in. "You smell so good, I missed this smell. God this suit feels great with you in it." Power of speech – gone. Her hands moved from the lapels over the shoulders now and down over my upper arms. I'm not completely sure what my hands were doing at this point but I think I was tracing the edges of that sexy suspender belt. It was definitely staying on for the evening. I loved her in navy blue and she'd obviously remembered.

"I'll loosen that tie to make you more comfortable, OK?"

I just nodded. No words were coming out and I hoped she didn't ask me anything that required an intelligent response. I had waited so long to be with her again, but this was something else. She loosened the tie a little and then ran it through her hands, slowly and sensuously and the way she looked at me trapped me in her web. Her arms were squeezing her tits together, creating a tantalizing cleavage and she pulled me to her by the tie and kissed me. My hands went straight to her ass and squeezed.

"Edward?" I made a sound I think. "I'm really tall in my shoes tonight, aren't I? It makes it very easy to kiss you." She kissed my neck, giving me the chance to feel all the way down her bare back. Fuck. "You're so tall, Doctor Cullen. I had a dream about you in this suit and we were dancing." Shit, I loved her role-play dreams. Most of our sexual experiences had come from them. She put both arms around my neck, hands in my hair and swayed her hips as her leg found its way between mine. Yeh I could dance. I loved to dance. I usually led but tonight I could follow. I matched the movements of her hips and my hands held her waist to keep her in place against me. I closed my eyes when the kisses moved up to my jaw and then I felt her tongue on my ear. She was humming some tune in her head and the vibrations were seeping into my skin. Fuck me, I was turned on and she'd hardly touched me. I'll never forgive myself if I blow in these pants.

Still swaying, her hands were now on my chest, under the jacket and tiny fingers circled my nipples. Then they moved over under my arms, slowly sliding down my sides and she made the most exquisite groaning sound that went straight to my cock.

"This shirt is so soft. Is it silk?" I nodded, still my only form of active communication. "White silk on Edward Cullen – Hmmm. It looks fresh and you smell fresh and…" I couldn't stand it any more. I silenced her with a kiss, pulling her by the ass right into my erection and we both moaned as the electricity buzzed between us. It felt like our tongues were controlling the kiss and I let it do its own thing, slowing down and speeding up, the most fucking erotic kiss I'd ever had, my thumbs drawn like magnets to her nipples and she pushed even further into it. Yep, we're doing it tonight because there's no turning back from this.

I felt both her arms around me, hugging me under the jacket and then her hands lowered down my back and settled on my ass, giving me the tiniest squeeze as we kissed and swayed.

She whimpered. "Oh, yeh, these pants…fit you really well here. The tailoring is impeccable." Of course, I was running my hand over her ass at the same time. Then her hands slid down onto my upper legs and then round the front, squeezing the tops of my thighs. She moved them teasingly up a little, never touching my balls. "How's the front fit?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Oh, somebody messed up - they're...constricting you here." She knew very well she had caused said constriction.

She dropped to her knees and lightly handled my package. "I can see the problem. They need to be let out right here!" Fuck me. She undid the zip and looked up at me with those unbelievable eyes, not asking for permission in any way. "I just need to get a grip on what the actual problem is." She put her hand inside, pulled the front of my boxers down and grabbed hold of me before squeezing hard. "We need to get him out. God he's all swollen, Edward." Before I knew it my pants were on the ground and she pulled the boxers down to meet them, lifting my feet so I could step out. I kicked my shoes off and her hands came up my thighs and undid a few buttons on the bottom of my shirt. "Oh hello baby, were you all squashed up in those pants? A kiss will make it better." She was now speaking directly to my cock. Fuck, I think he nodded to her. She certainly found something amusing because she giggled.

Her 'kisses had a lot of tongue and before I knew it I was encased in the heat of her mouth and throat. The sight of her with her dark hair cascading down, looking up at me from those big brown eyes with my cock in her mouth was too much. There was no way I was coming in her mouth and I started shaking my head.

"Bella, stop, please. I've got other plans for you."

She immediately stood up and kissed me, pumping me sensuously. "I want you Edward. Which way do you want to do me, Doctor?"

"Christ, every way!" I ran my hand right between her legs from the back and pushed a finger inside her. Fuck she was wet. I used my other hand to finger her clit and folds and she moaned loudly, kissing my head as I sucked her tits. I was in Heaven, feeling her hips unconsciously moving forward and back. Yeh she definitely wanted to mate with me. I picked her up, laid her down on the bed and just looked at her. Her hair was all over the place and I took my time moving it so no part of her beautiful skin was covered. She was panting and my tongue couldn't help licking her navel as I ran my hands over that garter belt and suspenders, breathing in deeply. The smell of her arousal almost knocked me out. "I want to taste you, Bella. Please let me." Her hips came up off the bed and she moaned. I took that as a yes and did what I'd wanted to do for years. I pushed her legs apart and devoured her. I wished I'd had a shave for the first time I did this to her but she didn't seem to mind and I pushed two fingers into her. It would increase the feeling for her as I curled my fingers and stretched her and it would be my gauge for how much she liked it because vaginas don't lie. It was a surreal experience watching her back arch, head thrown back; giving herself over to the pleasure of something that had terrified her before. With every breath, she whispered my name. Then the whisper became a voice and I had to remind her to be quiet. Fuck, I wanted her to scream but that would have to wait for another night. Suddenly she went over the edge as her body tensed and an orgasm ripped through her, almost squeezing my fingers out. I quickly kissed her and lay down on her, rubbing my cock up against her clit as she called out again.

"Did you like that baby?" I was licking her neck now.

"Oh God, you're amazing. Hmmm. Come on let it slip in, please Edward. You know where it goes."

I didn't even have to line my cock up. It just found home on its own and I buried myself deep inside her. "Fuck, wow!" I closed my eyes and let the amazing feeling take over me. I could feel some sort of humming. I thought it must have been the electricity between us when I realized that I was in fact humming and groaning while she softly giggled at me. I could feel the ripples on my cock.

Her juices coated me and it was super slippery. It was tight in there but I felt it give, letting me in, every time. The head of my cock was very sensitive and I pulled out all the way to squeeze back in again. I think I groaned and said another expletive and I hoped I was not making too much noise. This was really going to be an unforgettable fuck and I wanted to feel every inch as I slipped in each time. Her pussy sucked on me as I pulled out. Heaven.

I suddenly came back down to earth. "Oh my God, I'm doing it again! I can't believe it!"

"What have you done, Edward?" She looked very anxious.

"I'm screwing you without a condom! What are you doing to me woman!" As hard as it was to put a barrier against those silky juices, I had to do the right thing. She giggled at me as I found a condom, not wasting any time getting it on so I could get back to her. I wasn't wasting a second with my fantasy in a garter belt and it was still pretty damn unbelievable, even with protection, so I had to take this slow. It _had_ been a while.

I could feel those tits pushing into my chest and I had to have them in my mouth. I think they were a little bigger - glorious sweet pale flesh with pink decorations. I sucked and used my tongue on her the way I knew she liked. It may have been two years ago but I'd replayed every one of our encounters a thousand times and there were certain spots on this woman's body that drove her wild. She was running her hands over the shoulders of my jacket and over the back of my neck, moaning as I kept pushing in as slowly as I could bear. I really got this fantasy – me in the suit and her with virtually nothing on. It was domination and submission, and erotic as hell. I wonder what other dreams she'd had while away. Every time I tried to think of something to take my brain away from the unbelievable sensations my cock was getting, they sent me off in another vision of her, fucking me in the spa, chewing the tops of my thighs. I was just making this worse for myself. My fingers traced the garter belt again and I made sure her legs were securely wrapped around me so I could lift her. I pushed her up against the wall and bent my knees so I could angle up. I could feel my control slipping and I needed her to come with me. I circled my hips a bit to find the exact spot and she showed me when I found it, both with the sound she made and with the grip I felt. Then came the ultimate squeeze and I lost control. It exploded out of me and I held her tight as she pulsed around me.

As gently as I could I lay her back down on the bed again and slowly licked her nipples while we both got our breath. The feeling of her hands in my hair was something I'd dreamed many times about and here she was doing it to me in bed while we came down from a fuck. It didn't get much better than that. When we calmed down a bit, she sat me up and took off the jacket, shirt and tie and she sat in my lap, straddling me and pushing her tits into my chest and feeling me all over.

I had to know. "So you believe we were telling the truth now?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"I can't believe I was that stupid. I nearly let that girl spoil everything. I'm so sorry Edward; I promise it won't ever happen again. I know you're a good man, I really do." She was doing that thing, sincerely looking from one eye to the other.

"Let's forget about it, about her. She's an idiot. I want to know how you made your decision. You weren't exactly sure when I left, were you?"

"I got a text from Sam, asking me if I'd been contacted by Rachel Stanley. He said he gave out my details at the wedding to a Jessica Stanley."

"And? I'm not sure I'm following you." She kissed my cheek.

"Jessica told me you gave her the number, you know, when you were seeing each other."

"She wasn't at the wedding, Bella. I would have had her escorted out, believe me." _And enjoyed every minute._

"Do you think she could have gate crashed?"

"Maybe, but I would have seen her, surely."

"I remember you and you could hardly see at all. You were shit faced that night!"

"OK, point taken. Who cares about her? Let's not waste another second on her. Christ it's so good to have you back. I love you baby." I hugged her to me, feeling like I never wanted to let go.

"Um…Edward, thank you for letting me do that; you know, leaving the suit on," she whispered as she kissed my cheek. "For some reason it makes me really horny. Those orgasms were…incredible." A little kiss to my mouth. "God I love everything about what we just did. You were wonderful."

"Yeh, well it was pretty hard for me having to put up with you all suspender belts and fuck me heals, telling me you want me, forcing me to dance with you and suck those beautiful tits and squeezing my cock with your perfect wet pussy. But you know a man's gotta do his duty for a beautiful girl."

She was kissing me all over my face again and giggling. It wasn't _that_ funny.

"What _are_ you laughing about?" She really started to laugh.

"Thank God you were hard and huge! If I'd got to the part where your pants were supposed to be all tight and there was no erection, it would have been a total fail." Glad she could laugh at herself.

"Are you kidding me? Baby I got hard and huge the instant I opened that door and saw you."

**_If you've come this far with me please review._**


	40. Reality Check

**Thank you for checking my chapters for me beachlover. How can I ever return the favor?**

Bella

I felt protected. For the first time in two whole years, I woke up in the arms of someone who wanted to look after me, a man who loved me, who waited two years in pain for me, who needed me as much as I needed him, mentally and physically. It amazed me that he had been celibate because he showed no signs of nerves last night. Maybe he seemed a little overwhelmed at first, but I did surprise him, wanting him to understand my intentions straight away. That's why the little trip to Victoria's Secret was worth it. It helped my confidence in the way I looked, and it gave me something to wear that didn't prohibit him touching me anywhere. The fact that he turned up in that suit just made everything a hundred times better.

I had to admit, living out my fantasies with Edward Cullen was wilder than anything I could ever have imagined. I'm not sure he really understood his appeal to the opposite sex. He told me once that women asked him for sex because they knew he'd say yes, but the reality was he was sexually irresistible. He seemed to focus on what I needed in bed but I think I could have come just from touching him and seeing the look on his face when I went down on him. To say he was an amazing kisser...well. That long kiss was so powerful I could never have stopped after that because I was throbbing inside. The kissing combined with his scent and the way he held me…jeez, I need to stop reliving this. I've got two kids in the next room who could wake at any time and I cannot have them come in on us when he's got that thing in me…or in my mouth. I had better just cuddle in and try to sleep until the sun comes up.

I woke again to the sound of his mumbling and realized it was a little lighter in the room and he was not with me. Where was he and how could he leave me on our first morning together? I needed a cuddle and a kiss before I could leave this bed. I could hear him rattling something metallic, opening doors and more rattling, still talking to himself. Some things never change. I pulled on my robe and found him deadlocking the windows in the room where the piano was. Then he turned towards me and a look of relief came over him, his hand running through his hair.

"Thank God you're awake. I'm going out of my mind here."

"Shhhh, Edward, you'll wake them up."

"They can't stay Bella. We've got to get them out of here as soon as we can."

"Why, what's wrong?" This was such a strange conversation. It seemed like we should be shouting, not whispering.

"I've been looking around and this place is too dangerous for toddlers."

"What, your apartment is too dangerous?" _Oh Edward._

"Yes, they could fall to their death from any of these windows and what if they got out on the patio! They could climb up and jump off or drown in that spa!" _Well we could keep that door locked and just keep an eye on them, Edward._

"Edward, be quiet will you! How many apartments do you think there are in this city, in this country for that matter. Do you think some of them may have toddlers living with their Mom and Dad?"

"I don't care about them. I am thinking about our two. Can we just wake them up and leave? I'll take us out to breakfast." His anxiety showed he was deadly serious.

"Well what does that mean exactly; can't we come back here again?" I smoothed both hands over his chest muscles and lightly let my fingers trace around his nipples. "I enjoyed my sleepover last night and I thought you did too." I was trying to get him to think about something else and it worked for a couple of seconds when his hands found my waist, before he blinked rapidly and went on.

"Of course I did, baby, but I can't rest until they're safe. I'll think of something, some way to barricade the exits, I don't know, but until then I think it's better if I come up there."

I put my arms round his neck and pushed my boobs gently into his chest. "Or I could come here on my own."

"Well, yeh, that would be different." After a knowing smile, he kissed me deeply for long enough to make me believe I'd won. Then he stopped and looked around the kitchen and living room. "Have you got much stuff to pack up? We can change one each before we leave."

I just sighed. It was going to be a long morning. "Do you mind if I put some clothes on first, Edward?"

When we exited the lift downstairs, he was shaking his head at me. "I can't believe you got everything in that backpack, Bella! The women who come into the hospital carry that for one child for a one hour visit!"

_He had no idea._ "I can't manage them, Edward, I need two free hands."

"Where's your stroller? Do you have a double or two individual ones?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not, don't they like being strapped in now?" He sort of chuckled to himself.

"I've never had one."

"Christ, did you carry them everywhere?" He looked at me incredulously now.

"Try not to swear around them, Edward. They're learning to speak, remember? And no I didn't carry them. We never took them out." He looked at me as if I'd said something truly offensive.

"What do you mean, never?"

I shook my head. "Never, Edward, you think your apartment is dangerous…it's not." He frowned for a moment, looked at the kids and then back to me with heartbreak in his eyes. He understood.

"Let me carry that bag to your car, baby. Come on Nash, let's have some breakfast. Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Nash put his arms up to Edward who picked him up as if he weighed nothing. The sad moment was gone but I knew he'd come back to this and soon. I wasn't volunteering any information but if he asked I wasn't going to lie.

Edward was due to arrive on Saturday afternoon and I'd asked him not to say anything about what had happened on Thursday I was never going to do something stupid like that again and I wanted to forget about it. Amani and I took the kids to the Fairbank Animal and Pumpkin Farm in Edmonds where they had a fantastic time, seeing animals they'd never dreamed of. Amani looked like any other normal American girl today in her jeans, boots and jacket. The sense of freedom was seeping into her soul now and she had a smile on her face all the time. The farm was like somewhere I would have gone as a child with baby goats, sheep, calves, ducks, and chickens. The kind of place you can watch the eggs hatch and then hold on to these beautiful yellow fluff balls an hour later. Lillie's face was priceless when she held her baby chick. It was a look of complete wonder and I told myself I should stop thinking in terms of what they'd missed and just enjoy new things with them.

One of the goats took a fancy to Amani's handbag and she squealed as it followed her around. The kids were terrified of it after that. I must have taken fifty photos during the visit and smiled the whole time. The kids were allowed into a field to pick a small growing pumpkin and Nash watched what the other kids did, choosing a pumpkin he could barely lift. Lillie insisted she wanted a curly gourd instead and when Nash tried to make her conform, she screamed and only settled down when I told them they both had to put theirs back if she didn't stop. Nash was going to kill her if she didn't shut up. He was often my backup in the parenting stakes. He was the easy going one and she tended to be a bit of a princess at times so I used him as a moderator often.

I bought two large pumpkins as it was Halloween on Wednesday and I'd still done nothing towards it. I thought it would be fun to take them round the streets but I didn't know what level of enthusiasm there would be up here. We already had the costumes because there was a shop in town right near our soon to be finished bakery. Jack was going as Batman, and Lillie was Tinker Bell, complete with green ballet shoes. Ever since I bought the outfit, she pulled it out each morning and handed it to me, hoping I would let her wear it for the day, as she didn't understand the concept of a party dress yet. Her Aunt Alice would no doubt coach her on that score but for now, she was still adorable.

When we arrived back at the house, we saw the Aston parked out the front and I instantly felt butterflies. It had only been a day and a half but I was excited to see him. I understood he had commitments for now, but it didn't stop me missing him like crazy. We found him crashed out on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Nash was not going to put up with his new friend sleeping and immediately placed the pumpkin on his chest. Then Lillie followed with the gourd, placing it right over Edward's…package. I burst into laughter, he woke up and the pumpkin rolled off onto the floor and cracked. Brokenhearted Nash started to cry and Edward looked at me, half-asleep, trying to work out if he was still dreaming. It was the sweetest chaos.

I picked up the gourd and pumpkin and placed them down on the bench to try to work out if I could repair the damage. The kid's were right at my heels and Edward followed, yawning, and sat on a stool with his head down supported by his hands.

"Are you OK? You look worn out."

"I haven't been home since you left to go back."

"Oh, Edward, have you had any sleep?"

"Some – we were short staffed." He was out on his feet.

"Go and get into bed and I'll make sure they don't bother you. We'll see you later. Edward's going to have a sleep now kids. He's been working very hard all night, OK?

We didn't see him again until 8pm. I had just finished digging out one of the pumpkins when he appeared, scratching his ribs and still yawning but he came straight over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, did I miss everything?"

"I think Amani's reading and Charlie and Jenna are on the couch. The kids are already asleep."

"I heard the music playing when I went past. Do they wake up without it?"

"They just got used to it. We had to have it…before."

"Before, when?"

"When they had to sleep in a town where people screamed and gunshots rang out all night."

He moved my hair over my shoulder. "Oh baby, how bad was it."

I sighed. Here we go. "It was pretty bad but you know what, they didn't know anything else. Normal was being inside all the time and having nothing and no-one to play with except us. They learned to walk but they couldn't…go anywhere. Thank God they're so young they'll forget it because I never…" I could not go on. The emotion screamed up my throat and poured out my eyes. He rubbed my back with tears in his own eyes then he looked away and ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"I fucking hate this! I want to kill someone for what they did. Who do I kill, Bella? Can I find these assholes? Can I drag that Aro bastard out of jail and kneecap him, cut his balls off and gouge his eyes out?"

"What good would it do? I'm the one who chose to survive, Edward. I could have killed myself when I first went there, and I wanted to, but those babies growing inside me were all that mattered. I wanted them. It's my fault they had to go through all this. I did it to them. It's entirely my fault."

"What? Don't let me ever hear you say something like that again! I won't let you blame yourself for any of this. You said it yourself; you have to look on the bright side. We're together again and we are going to be the best parents these kids could ever have. They will forget everything and I'll fucking make sure they have a happy life, that you'll have a happy life, you just watch me."

I clung to him like he could fix everything in my life, weeping like I'd never stop. He was the only thing I wanted and needed, my wonderful man. He held me all night while I sniffled and then sobbed some more. I told him about leaving everything behind in the middle of the night when they killed Caleb and the guards driving us all the way out to Marrakech to hide for three days before returning in full Muslim dress to leave the country with only our eyes showing. We spoke of my horror when I found out we were staying in San Pedro and how terrified I was on the street, even with a guard, and how I could have never risked taking a blonde haired, blue eyed, baby boy out in a world of dangerous men with guns. All through the conversation, the tears continued to pour out of me. Telling him had obviously opened a wound that needed to bleed before it could heal. _I_ needed to bleed in order to heal.

The next morning I perked up when Edward, reading the local paper, announced we should take the children to the Imagine Children's Museum at Everett, just the two of us. They had a movement and music class for the very young at 11:30, and it sounded like Lillie and Nash would love it. I had seen the museum advertised but thought they aimed it at much older children. I packed us some lunch and we loaded two very excited little people in the new truck with Edward taking the wheel. We seemed like a real family today and I felt much better, happy to have my man with our kids.

When we arrived, Nash and Edward raced straight over to a model railway with miniature houses, barns, town halls, wheat towers, cars, even a floating plane on a lake. Two trains looped around the tracks, crossing a bridge on the upper level and shooting through a tunnel on the lower one. Nash was captivated and he ran round the edges watching everything. He clapped his hands together every time the train came out of the tunnel and Edward joined in with his joy, watching his reaction to everything. When the music class started, we couldn't drag Nash away from the trains so Edward had to take Lillie on his own. He was the one with the musical ability anyway and when they returned, she was sweaty and skipping while humming a song. It was worth missing them for a while just to see his face when he came back. He had 'proud dad' written all over him.

We ate a late lunch over at Lake Stevens where we saw a life size replica of the 'Tow Mater' truck from the movie 'Cars' after Nash screamed "Car, car, car!" from the back seat, startling us all until we found what he was talking about. I'd have to get him that movie now. We called in for an ice cream at Mukilteo on the way back but poor Edward wore Lillie's little cup of vanilla all over his shirt and ended up feeding her most of his.

We came back to the house feeling happy from our day out and Edward went to change. He came out holding something very familiar to me, which I didn't want him to see.

"Is this your diary from your time away, Bella?"

"Where did you get that?" I tried to grab for it but he held it up too high for me.

"It was on your bedside table, can I look at it?"

"No, give it to me, Edward!"

"Make me!"

"What?"

"Come on, make me!"

"Oh, you…!"

I chased him round the room, giggling, and then down the hall with him still holding the diary up. He fell on the bed laughing and I pinned him down and kissed him. I couldn't hold him though and he flipped me over, holding my arms and trapping me, kissing my neck. Suddenly, it wasn't Edward holding me down and I had a flash back as panic took over. I screamed at the top of my lungs for him stop and kicked my legs to get him off me, kneeing him hard in the balls in the process. He immediately rolled off me, calling out "Oh fuck!" with his hands between his legs. The words were out of my mouth before I realized it. "Don't you ever try and force me! I will kill you, understand?" He just groaned loudly.

"What's going on here guys? Oh no, what did you do to him Bella!" It was Charlie, obviously thinking someone was murdering me from my screaming. Had I just threatened Edward?

"I…I…I'm sorry, Edward!" He groaned again and rolled over on his side. "What should I do, Dad?"

"Depends how hard you hit him. Do you know how much that hurts?"

I tried to go to Edward but he put his hand up to push me off and then held it in the air to signal I should stay away. He was still groaning.

"Please, Edward, I'm so sorry. Can I do something for you?"

"Did you…Did you really think I would hurt you?"

"No, not you, Edward!"

"You need to deal with those anger issues, woman. Just go away and leave me for a while. I'll come out when I can walk again." Charlie gave me the sideways nod to get out and I felt terrible having to leave him there. I lingered in the hallway to hear what they said.

"Is it bad? Are you going to be OK?"

"She fucking thought I was him, Charlie. She was fine and then she turned on me. Is she OK?"

"It's gonna take time Edward, for both of you. You two need to talk a lot of stuff through and it looks like you haven't done it yet. You know what I'm talking about? It's not 2010 any more and you can't just take up where you left off like nothing's changed. Don't make that mistake, son, you've both been through hell and back."

I heard him groan as if he was trying to sit up so I ran on tip toes back to the kitchen and chopped up the pumpkin for my soup. Five minutes later he came out, very carefully walking, and mussed up my hair. "Oh thank God, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Bella. I won't hold you down again, just so you know, but I need to know you feel safe with me. I wouldn't ever hurt you." I went to hug him but he winced away from me. He was obviously still in pain.

"I know, Edward. It was just that feeling; it brought some bad experiences back."

"OK, let's drop it for now and not make a big deal about this. I have to go home tonight because I'm on early in the morning. It was a wonderful day today." I smiled at him and he grabbed my camera, which was laying on the bench and started flicking through the photos and finding the shots from the farm. "I wish I could have been there yesterday. I've missed so much of their lives."

"Why don't you stay for a while? I'm making Halloween pumpkin soup and it won't take that long. Then you don't have to worry about dinner."

"Yeh, OK, that sounds great. I'm not sure how well I'd do behind the wheel right now." He was not concentrating fully, still flicking through so many photos, zooming in and grinning.

"Please, I am really sorry. Can you come back Wednesday night?"

"What's Wednesday night?" Still scrolling.

"Halloween!" He looked up.

"Don't tell me you're taking those kids out on the streets, Bella. They are too young!"

"No they're not, they'll love it. I've already got their costumes."

"Over my dead body! Do you know how many kids have been poisoned by sickos?"

"Come on Edward, its Mukilteo, not Chicago!"

"Doesn't matter, I don't want them out there! They are not even two! You can do this some other year."

"I'm doing it Edward. I've been doing it for a year and a half on my own and I don't need you telling me what's safe for my kids. You are overreacting mister." We glared at one another. No one could win this standoff, so maybe I could try a little compromise. I placed my hand gently on his cheek and looked sincerely into his eyes, trying to diffuse his frustration with me.

"I promise I won't let them eat anything that's handed out."

His eyes narrowed. "Charlie needs to be there every second."

"I won't go more than two streets away."

"You'll be back before dark?"

"Fine."

"Fine…I'll see if I can get off early."

I couldn't help it. I started to snicker and then he started to chuckle, which turned into full-blown laughter from both of us. I put my head on his chest and he smoothed my hair.

We made the batbout bread because it was quick for something to dip in, poured a little creamy yogurt in the soup and added coriander for the adults. He held my hand whenever he could during dinner and when I saw him off out the front; we kissed like nothing bad had happened. I made him wait while I raced back inside and then I handed him the diary through the car window. If he wanted to know, then it was all in there.

Edward

I opened the diary with a mixture of eagerness and dread and wondered if it would make things worse or better between us. I'd opened and closed it a number of times on Sunday night and ended up going straight to the end. She was still writing it. There was limited space and she either wrote a long sentence full of emotion or single words or phrases, factual and succinct.

The first day I read was the day she phoned me when she returned. It said, "Phoned Edward, cried all night." This was going to kill me; there were tears in my eyes after five fucking words. Then on the date of the wedding, "He still loves me. Put him to bed drunk." On what must have been a huge day for her, with all the work she had to do, she wrote that. I had to laugh because I never knew how I got back home that night. It was only 10pm now, so I sent her a text to let her know I was reading it. "Were you trying to take advantage of me after Alice's wedding?" I got a response immediately. "I was trying to keep your hands off my boobs." Jesus what _did_ I do?

The beginning of the diary was very different because the desperation, fear and sorrow leapt off the page and I couldn't go there with her yet. She had it a lot worse than I did because at least I was numb. I tried to absorb what I read but not let it overwhelm me. I chose to continue with the texts and sent many over the course of the next couple of days, choosing my words carefully to try and make this as light as I could. She was always honest in her responses.

"You needed me to come and save you?"  
"Every minute of every day."  
"I'm sorry I didn't know where you were."  
"I'm glad you didn't know now."

"Did you really want to die? You mention it so much."  
"Until the pregnancy was confirmed, yes."

"He forced you every day?"  
"Yes for one month, then not so much. We had to take turns."

"Did he force them?"  
"No they loved him. That's why I never say anything bad about him."

"You never shared a room?"  
"No, he stunk of smoke. It was gross. I shared with the kids."

"You gained how much? Does that say 40?"  
"I was eating for three! I was hungry and I was eating good stuff!"  
"Sounds like there were a few desserts in there."  
"Maybe a few."

"They were born with black hair? So was I."  
"Yeh, now its red."  
"My hair is not red!"  
"OK red highlights, Carrot Top."

"Lillie sat up first?"  
"And Nash crawled before her."  
"Who said Mom first?"  
"Wow, I can't remember that. I should have written it down."  
"Do you think they'll call me Dad?"  
"Would you prefer Father, Sir or Boss?"  
"We'll work on Dad."  
"Do you want to be their dad?"  
"Can't wait."

"You never told me my kids were in a band."  
"It's amazing what you can do with some different spoons and cooking pots."  
"No toys at all?"  
"Not unless we made them. We did get a big roll of paper and some crayons."

"What's with all the dancing dreams?"  
"Hmmm. Yummy."  
"You know you've got a dirty mind?"  
"You should see what else is in there."  
"Looking forward to sharing. x"

"Lillie like's chocolate mousse?"  
"So does her daddy."  
"May have to revisit that."  
"That's a trip to Seattle sans children."  
"Got that right, baby. xxx"

**Reviews keep me going so please leave me something**


	41. Proposals

**_Once again, thanks to the amazing beachlover who helps me through the hard bits. Her telling me I wasn't sure of myself, sent me back in the direction I was meant to take. Thanks, girl. Appeciate it._**

Edward

I completely forgot about the dinner on Thursday night. I never attended these things and they'd never pushed me before. The senior residents were getting together with partners, to dress up and enjoy a welcome break from work at Le Gourmand. We were on call for only the most critical emergencies, so no one on duty would dare to call in sick tonight. I had to call Bella on Tuesday and firstly beg her forgiveness because I couldn't change my shift on Wednesday, meaning I would miss Halloween. I promised I'd never miss another one and I meant it. Then I had to ask her to attend the dinner with me, a dinner that would require an evening dress, and I didn't even know if she owned one. I was turning into the shittiest boyfriend ever but I wanted to see her and I knew she would love the restaurant. I also had a surprise for her. When she agreed, I promised to make everything up to her and we arranged to meet at the apartment and catch a cab from there.

My shift ended at six and the booking was for seven, so I had my tux with me and managed to shower and shave before leaving the hospital. I was already late when I entered the apartment and I breathed in that familiar Bella scent. She immediately called to me from the bedroom.

"Edward, I've just got a button that needs doing up. Can you please help me?" Oh, shit not again, I can't go in there. I have to go to one residents' dinner during my residency and this is my last opportunity. Maybe I should back out that door now before something happens and I end up still screwing her bareback while they are all eating their mains. "Edward?"

I let out a breath and steeled myself. "Coming, baby, you nearly ready?" We almost ran into each other as she left the bedroom, putting on an earring. Thank God, she had clothes on. Her eyes went wide when she saw me, and she seemed to trip over some invisible obstacle. Her hair was straightened and shiny and she was wearing…the sexiest little black dress, very simple, with long sleeves and high neck, clinging to every inch of her, ending just above her knees, where I followed her black stockings down to shiny little black boots. Did I say dinner? I was looking at dinner right in front of me.

"I hope this is OK. I wasn't really sure what was appropriate because I don't really do black tie so I just grabbed all this today and I thought I could go without a jacket if I had the long sleeves… Edward?"

"Can I touch it?" _A dress like that should be illegal._

"What?"

"Your…dress…it looks so soft." _Stop yourself now Cullen. You are out of your depth with this creature and you know it._

"Sure, it's made from a mixture of silk and merino wool, that's probably why. You look amazing by the way, better than that, you look…Oh boy, we need to get out of here."

My hands were out ready to make contact but the way the dress clung, it felt like I was about to touch her naked. She suddenly turned around and pulled her hair to one side.

"This is the button. Could you please?" I fastened it quickly then ran my hands outwards across her shoulders and down the backs of her arms. I heard a whimper, yes I did. Just a little kiss since her neck is on show like that. I didn't mean to touch her tits but it just happened and now I know that bra is also very soft and there's not much of it. Oh God, she's making another sound I like. Jesus, are we very late or just a little? The way she's pushing her beautiful ass into me, she's thinking the same thing too. See, I'm a mind reader.

"I think we had better go, Edward. You said you had to attend this one and if you don't stop what you are doing, we're not going anywhere tonight." _That's right – the dinner – maybe just one more kiss first and then we're definitely out of here._

"OK, but you haven't given me a kiss hello yet."

"See, I didn't put my lipstick on, specifically for that reason."

"Huh?"

"Oh, just kiss me Edward!"

I thought I had asked for a hug and a kiss hello but five minutes later, I had her up on the breakfast bar with my hand under her ass pulling her heat onto my crotch. I could feel those damn suspenders again and fuck knows what plans I had because I was twisting her hair into a ponytail. I was on autopilot. I had to pull myself together and get us out of here and over to that restaurant because she was trapping me again. _Look at her with her eyes closed, God she's gorgeous. You have to be strong Cullen!_ "Baby, we gotta go."

"Hmmm, I know Edward. Can I just go to the bathroom for a sec?" I helped her down and man was that was a mistake, so I tried running my hands through my hair a few times, then grabbed a glass of water and went straight to the patio. It was chilly out there and it would help my…problem. As I was standing there trying to concentrate on lights and boats and water, I suddenly remembered my surprise. We had no time to do this here so I threw it in my inside pocket and waited for the temptress to return. She didn't keep me waiting long and returned with a little black clutch and glossy red lips which were the perfect accessory for that thing she called a dress.

Cuddled up in the cab, she wanted to know what we were going to tell everyone about where she'd been. We decided the truth was better than any fabricated story, so if they really wanted to know details, she'd tell them.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I led her to the bar and ordered two glasses of champagne. I handed her my envelope, and she looked at me quizzically. Her eyes were pleading with me for an answer but I think she knew what it contained. She sighed and pulled out the copies of the DNA tests and the email sent to Carlisle. A few minutes went by as she absorbed everything. Then she looked at me and threw her arms around my neck. "They're yours. Edward. I never doubted it but this…this is…we're tied together forever now, aren't we?" I nodded, feeling so happy that I did something stupid. "Marry me, Bella." She looked at me as if she could not believe what she heard me say. I'd completely fucked this up and I had to fix it now. "No, don't answer that. Just please think about it, OK? You know how I feel about you and I want my kids to have my name. I want to adopt them."

"I don't even know how we're going to go about that because I don't believe they even recorded their births. I never signed anything. I never even signed a marriage certificate, so I'm pretty sure I wasn't really married either. I'm going to have to find out how to make them…legal." Jesus, more complications, it never ends.

"Let's join the others and forget about it for a while. I need a night off!" She touched my jaw and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "You deserve it Edward Cullen, you work too hard." Christ, one little kiss and I was gone again. I pointed out our table and followed her as if I was in a trance. Her hair was swaying in the opposite direction to the wiggle of that beautiful…Jesus, look at those legs. I shook my head to clear my obscene thoughts.

The people at our table were both familiar and complete strangers to me. We had worked closely together for years now but I never socialized with them before and I knew virtually no personal details about them, apart from John Pott, who was recently divorced. He was a bit of a prick and I always snickered to myself about the name Doctor Pott for some reason. The other two were married and they introduced us to their partners and John's new girlfriend who gave me a weird look. She looked embarrassed or nervous or something.

"Did you have to stay back, Edward? You need to tell them to take a hike occasionally you know." I think John must have had a couple of drinks because he never usually teased me. "They'll take the blood out of your veins if they can."

"No John. I wasn't at the hospital."

"Well that would be a first, wouldn't it, Edward. Just how many hours did you work last week, or the week before for that matter." What the hell was this about?

"I don't know - sixty or seventy - just the usual I suppose."

"Are you trying to show the rest of us up, or do you seriously have no life? They don't even bother calling us any more! Why do you always say yes?"

"I didn't know you could say no. Who says no?"

"Everyone!" They all laughed at me and Bella squeezed my hand.

"What?"

"They will take your life if you let them you know. That's how I lost my wife. I let her slip away and I didn't even realize it was happening. I'm not making that same mistake again." He kissed his new girl but she continued to stare at me. What was her problem with me? "This lady and my family take priority over UW now."

Thank God, David interrupted him. John was an asshole. "OK, OK, leave the poor guy alone. So, Bella, you know Edward has never come to one of our dinners before. How did you get him here?"

"Um, he just asked me and I wanted to see him, that's all."

"Have you come back for good this time?" John was at it again. "You know he's been shut down for years, pining away after you, quite pitiful really." I could feel Bella's leg twitching nervously as if she was fighting with her emotions.

"You know John, that's really insensitive of you. Are you insinuating that I had a choice to leave Edward? I'm sure you heard what happened to me - I was kidnapped - they took me away from him for two whole years! Just think about what that would be like and put yourself in his shoes for a minute!"

"Bella, it's OK, baby." I squeezed her knee under the table but she was furious.

"No, it's not. You obviously don't know anything about Edward if you see him as pitiful. When I met him, every woman in this town was after him. He writes and plays the most amazing piano music I've ever heard and if I told you just how good he was in bed, you'd never believe me. He could seduce any woman in this restaurant, just by dancing with them. He's funny, kind, generous, loving and he's great with our kids. Yeh kids, we have twins you know, twins taken from their father for a year and a half; and those two babies have inherited all the very best of his DNA. When I marry him, and it will be soon, I'll be the luckiest girl alive and even if I only get five minutes a day with him because he's such a dedicated doctor, John, I'll cherish them. You obviously didn't love your wife the way I love this perfect man."

Shit, she really let him have it. She was a powerhouse when defending me and I loved it. No one had a response. She had shut them all up, my beautiful woman. I immediately stood up and we both had the same idea, to get out of here now. As soon as we were on the street, I pulled her into my arms and looked at her as if I was seeing her for the first time that night in New York. "You're gonna marry me?"

"I want to make you happy Edward. I want to hear that laugh again and I want to hear you moan when I feed you and fuck you. Yes I can't wait to marry you." _Jesus, that paints a picture._

"Hmmm, can you feed me and fuck me at the same time?"

She giggled and touched my nose. "I think so. I don't think there's anything we can't do." _God I love this girl so much._

Bella

"Where are we going Edward? Is it a surprise?" We were in a cab, heading back downtown.

"You wanna dance with me? I haven't danced in ages!"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Doctor Cullen?"

"Well apparently it works. Someone mentioned something about it at dinner."

"You had me at the tux, Edward."

"And the DNA results." His smile lit my heart up.

"Oh yeh, they were totally sexing me up."

"Are you really gonna marry me?"

"Only if you don't want an Alice wedding, I couldn't bear it."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, I want to dance with my fiancée."

The club was retro, art deco I guess. Hanging pendant lights, metal pressed ceilings and palms – sort of like an old-fashioned movie theatre. Aptly called Havana, we could have been in Cuba in the 30's. We didn't stop for a drink; he just pulled me right onto the dance floor to let the seduction begin. He held me firm, not tight, and it was easy to follow him because I focused on every move he made. The experience of dancing with Edward was hypnotically sexy and I didn't even fear falling from my very high boots. He had me and I was safe from any danger.

Three songs later, the rhythm changed to a slow dance. I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling blissful while he moved us around. Dream dancing with Edward was wonderful but the real thing was incredible. I looked up at him and he pulled me closer.

"I can't believe this is happening. Am I dreaming Edward?"

"I know, but then sometimes it feels like you were never gone."

"I'm so happy, I could burst."

"I'm so horny, I could…you wanna get out of here?"

"Just one more dance, please - this is too good."

Edward

Bella's speech at dinner had a big impact on my colleagues, because they were suddenly friendly. All day Friday, they asked questions about her and our wedding plans, and were especially interested in anything I said about Nash and Lillie. When I told them I needed to buy an engagement ring, David offered to stay in my place and told me to go. Never had anything like this happened before and I jumped at the opportunity. I went straight to Tiffany's but was a little overwhelmed with all the cuts and carat weights. I picked five beautiful rings but nothing jumped out and said it was perfect for Bella. I knew I had to make a call to the one person who could help me, if she'd even speak to me, and hopefully, I wouldn't have to drop twenty grand in the process. Alice's taste and Bella's were worlds apart, but she knew what Bella would like. She actually answered but didn't speak at first.

"What is it Edward. You do know I'm still in Mexico on my honeymoon."

"Yes, but I needed to speak to you - it's important."

"Have you rung to apologize?"

"Uh, I would really need to do that in person, Alice, but I am very sorry. I actually need your advice because I'm shopping for an engagement ring and I can't decide."

"Oh…Edward, you…you haven't known each other that long really, so maybe you should wait a little longer. Ask Mom, she'll tell you to make sure."

"It's for Bella. I'm marrying Bella, Alice, not Vic. A lot has happened since the wedding, kiddo."

"What! I thought...oh never mind. That's great – are you OK…I mean…with her twins?"

"Yeh, you're never going to believe this but I'm totally OK with it actually, because it appears she was pregnant when they took her. They're mine, Alice; Nash and Lillie are Cullens. Dad did a DNA comparison and confirmed it a couple of days ago. I have that photo of you, Emmett and me when you were about two and you look exactly like Nash. What do you think now?"

"Jazz, come here! You need to hear this! I have the most excellent news. Hang on, you told me a big fat lie, brother! You said you wouldn't touch her and I believed you!"

"Well, there may have been a week or so when I was innocently flirting but it's all her fault. She took advantage of me when I had no condoms. I swear it, you ask her."

"Don't you believe a word of that Alice, Edward Cullen always carries condoms."

"That may have been true in another life Jazz, but somehow we managed to conceive even while she was on the Pill. Anyway, it doesn't matter because I'd want to marry her even if she did have someone else's kids. I love her and I have to get this ring, today if possible, so I need your help. Please help me, Alice. You know her; what would she like?" There was silence and I thought the line had dropped out. "Alice?"

"You've got the key to my place, haven't you?"

"Yeh why?"

"Top drawer of the chest of drawers opposite the bed - black velvet box Edward. It was my 'something old' and I haven't returned it to Mom yet. It was Grandma Platt's ring – simple but stunning, very Bella - it's an exceptional diamond, emerald cut. Go have a look and then ring Mom; she will want you to have it for Bella, I know it."

Less than an hour later, I ended the call with my very happy mother and then rang Bella to ask if I could come up tonight. She was excited and disappointed at the same time. They were working in the morning, testing some mixing equipment at the new shop. She giggled as she told me Charlie was looking after the twins so I would have to help him. Did she think I'd be daunted by the task? I was ecstatic to get some time with them - they fascinated me.

I arrived at the white house at five, met at the glass by my two little bugs, followed quickly by Bella bursting up the stairs. As soon as she closed the door, she greeted me with a blazing kiss. I could definitely become accustomed to this kind of welcome and she was certainly not hiding her feelings from the kids. They had already scrambled down the stairs to the living room, where they were firmly fixated on the television, bouncing to a song about a big red car.

"They've just discovered The Wiggles!" I knew who they were; they often played in the ER waiting rooms. "Do you want a drink?"

"Absolutely, do you have a beer?"

"Coming up, Doctor."

"Is he here already? Where are you Edward?" It was Charlie, sounding excited to see me.

"I'm watching The Wiggles Charlie! Bring me a beer you old dog!"

He appeared at the door and handed me a beer. "Old dog?"

"Yeh, I haven't had a chance to talk to you. Bella tells me you and Jenna are getting pretty serious. I didn't know you still had it in you!" I winked at him.

"Excuse me Edward Cullen; you're talking about my fiancée there. She agreed to become my wife the night your sister got married you know!"

"What! Congratulations, old man! Bella never told me that! I thought you would have forgotten what to do!" I shook his hand and was so pleased for them.

"She's not that kind of woman, Edward. I am strictly courting her until we're married."

"Oh…uh…well I heard you're going to be living here permanently. Is that right?"

"Yes, you're looking at the new retired Chief of Police of Forks. I've sold the old place and I'm in charge of packaging and delivery for BB's now."

"So that's Bella's Boulangerie, right?"

"Yes. BB's of Mukilteo is going to be the first." He was beaming with pride.

"Wow, so which is your room, Charlie? Do you still snore?"

"My apartment is on the lower, lower floor. I'm that much closer to the water and the view is magnificent down there. My wife and I are going to be very happy there." He settled on the couch next to Lillie who immediately jumped in his lap, still bouncing to the music. "There's my girl and where's my grandson?" Nash instantly tackled both of them while Lillie screamed with laughter.

Bella appeared at the door. "What are you doing to those kids? Come on, dinner's ready." Jenna joined us, helping to distribute the plates, and I sat the kids between us.

"Where's Amani? Doesn't she live here?" I asked.

"Well…she's on a date would you believe?"

"Sure, she's a pretty girl. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Sam Uley, she's actually helping him at The Loft tonight. He's been pursuing her for weeks now and she couldn't think of any more reasons to say no. I really like Sam."

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast. To Charlie and Jenna, may you bring out the best in each other!" We each toasted with our water and there were smiles all round.

"Aw. Sorry I didn't tell you Edward. He wanted to tell you himself."

"Well I've always known you Swans love to keep secrets. Seriously Jenna, you are getting a good man there. I know him well and he's one of the best."

"I know that Edward. I saw it in him when I first met him and any man who could bring up such a strong woman like Bella on his own must be very special." She looked at Bella with love in her eyes before lowering them.

"Aw, you guys. Dad, tell them to stop before I puke!" We all laughed. It seemed everyone was in a good mood tonight. I for one was on top of the world.

We tore through a fantastic meal of spicy roast chicken, vegetables and homemade gravy. I could not believe how much the kids ate. They were definitely Cullens - I really didn't need that DNA test. Charlie and I cleaned up while the two girls bathed the kids. I had to get into that bathroom too and the old boy must have sensed it because he told me to 'scoot'. Bella was pouring water over Nash's head and as he put his little fists into his eyes to stop the water getting in, he blew out and spat water while Lillie laughed at him. Then they swapped and it was Nash's turn to laugh. Splashing ensued and then Bella was reading the riot act to them. This made them laugh even louder - mischievous little bugs. I did my best to keep a serious face and not encourage them. Jenna disappeared and before I knew it, Bella handed me a very clean boy wrapped in a huge white towel. I lay him on the bed and I was able to check out my naked son for the first time. I could not help myself; I had to blow a raspberry on his tummy. He screamed with laughter and then looked at me in anticipation of the next one. He had no fear of me at all.

They had the cutest little sleep suits, white with bananas and oranges on them, both in exactly the same thing. No pink and blue for these two. "Do we read to them now?" I really hoped she was going to say yes. Bella's eyes suddenly welled with tears for some reason.

"Yes, we read to them now. God I love you."

"I've never heard of that book. I thought we'd be getting out the Cat in the Hat!"

She threw a towel at me, which I caught, wrapped around her and pulled her to me, wanting a kiss. She didn't fight me off and kissed me while the kids watched us, fascinated.

While she took them to clean their teeth, I looked through the little bookcase in their room. There were heaps of books, very age appropriate. "How do you normally do this, separately or together?"

"Well, they're allowed to choose one book each and we usually go to my bed. It really doesn't take long but I always take them back to their room and read 'The Going to Bed Book' while they have a bottle of milk. I'm going to cut that out soon, maybe after winter is over." I was being tapped on the leg and looked down to find Lillie gently touching me with a book, her beautiful eyes asking a question she did not have words for yet "Book?" Was she asking me to read? I felt honored to be asked, and after getting an OK nod from Bella, walked up the hall with my little girl. I had to lean down to hold her hand. She scrambled up on the bed like a monkey, while Nash came bounding down the hall; book in hand, with Bella calling after him to slow down. He dived onto the bed and they both assumed a position either side of me, leaning against me.

Bella stood at the doorway, watching with a smirk as if she knew I was going to do something wrong. I picked up 'Giraffe's Can't Dance' and turned the first page to read. Lillie's whiny screech shocked me. She pulled out her book 'Fox in Socks' and shoved it down on top. Oh, I see, that's how it's going to me. I just opened the new choice and began to read. Nash belted her, hard. He leaned right across me and hit her on the head.

I looked at Bella for some guidance and she still smirked at me.

"OK kids, you want to fight? Then I am not reading tonight. You better go straight to bed." Lillie burst into tears, Academy Award winning tears, and Nash smacked her again. "Hey, hey, don't do that to your sister, go on straight to your room you two. Your Mom will bring in your milk." They both looked at me as if I had murdered their pet puppy. Jesus I'd fucked this up. I looked at Bella and she was still giving me nothing. Was this some sort of test? Looks like I just failed 'Reading to Toddlers 101'. She held up her finger to show me to wait as they left the room. Thirty seconds later my two bugs were back, calm, holding a single new book between them. Nash held the book up to me and said, "Book?" The look on both their little faces said they were apologizing and I felt a wrench in my heart.

"All right, get up here and let's read!" They scrambled up fast and resumed the exact positions as if nothing had happened. I opened the book and looked up at Bella who still had said nothing, serenely smiling at us. Well maybe I was going to pass the test after all. I read the book three times and only stopped when Bella appeared with the bottles of milk. Lillie was already asleep and snoring softly. I carried her into her room and placed her in bed. She woke up, took the bottle and sleepily sucked. Nash also had glazed eyes as he drank. Bella read the going to bed book and then kissed both of them on the forehead, smoothing their hair back and said, "I love you, kiss?" They each rewarded her with a kiss on the lips. She set up the music to play and then she quickly grabbed my hand to leave. I pulled back for a second to watch them. I never wanted to forget this.

"Would you like a coffee, Edward? I'll make it."

"Just need to use the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute."

She headed down the hall and I went to my overnight bag to fetch the ring. We'd obviously agreed we were getting married already but she deserved a real proposal with a ring and I needed to speak to Charlie to make it official. I had nowhere to hide it so I threw my jacket on to use the pocket and joined her in the kitchen.

"Oh are you cold? Do you want me to turn the heat up?"

"I was a little, but I'm good now." I put my arm around her and kissed her hair.

Her hands were suddenly on my chest and then up around the back of my neck and into my hair. "That was by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Your reading to our kids is the best aphrodisiac, Edward." She moved me over to sit on a stool and stood between my legs, continuing to pull at my hair while she kissed my cheek and my neck and then very gently chewed my earlobe. She could do that all night if she wanted because it felt so good. Unfortunately, my sexual fixation with her got the better of me and before I knew it, I had the beginnings of an erection. Jesus, I couldn't propose to her with a stiffy - that would be wrong. Luckily, she pulled back and gently smoothed my hair off my forehead. "Edward, you were amazing in there, you did exactly the right thing. You weren't angry but you didn't give in to them and you actually allowed them to solve the problem. You're a natural at this you know?"

"I really think you've put in all the hard work, baby, I get the easy bit. They certainly know how to pull on the old heart strings don't they."

"They must get that from their father because I feel like my heart has doubled in size in the last week. My love for you is growing so fast I think it's going to explode. You are really perfect for me in every way."

I let out a big breath. "Wow, that's good. I thought I was the only one who felt like that. I kind of want to burst from the way I feel about you. Everything about this, you and me, is right, the house, our babies, your cooking. Jesus I've struck gold here!" I laughed. "Even Charlie and Jenna living here is great. Who would have thought I'd be looking forward one day to living with my father in law." She was laughing now. "I'm closer to him than my own father you know."

Her face suddenly dropped. "And that's my fault, Edward."

"Shhhh, beautiful, it's just that we both love you. Actually, I don't know who loves you more. Nah, that's not true. It's definitely me." Her smile was back.

"I have something for you baby, it's kinda special." I got the little box out of my pocket and dropped down on one knee. As I handed it up to her she was shaking, looking from the box to me. I nodded and she opened it with a gasp, placing her hand over her mouth. "It's one hundred percent from me but….it's also from the Cullens. We all want you to be part of our family and this ring comes from my grandmother. It's supposed to be passed down to a Cullen daughter."

She shook her head. "I can't do that, Edward. This was meant for Alice."

"It was Alice's idea that you have it, Bella. She said it was perfect for you. It's a very good diamond, in a very simple setting."

Tears appeared from nowhere, running down her cheeks but she was smiling. "Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! Say you'll marry me and then you'll be a real Cullen."

She joined me on her knees and threw her arms around me. "Oh Edward, yes, yes, yes! I love you so much! Yes!" I put the ring on her finger and we both looked at how perfect it looked on her little hand.

"Wait, is Alice speaking to you? Did you apologize?"

"All was suddenly forgiven when she found out I was going to marry you."

"So she was happy about us?"

"Yeh, I think she referred to it as the 'most excellent news'. She was, you know, screaming at the time."

"Oh Edward!" She kissed me and I felt it, the message she was sending me. Everything was good, and I hugged her as if I never wanted her out of my arms. When she pulled back and kissed me again, the message she conveyed was different - slow, teasing, erotic wanting.

I broke away, gasping for breath, and whispered. "Where are Charlie and Jenna?"

"Uuugh. Downstairs, Edward. Do you want them?"

"No I want you. Let's go to bed."

"Yes."

I picked her up, holding her against my chest, and carried her down the hall, stopping on the way to hear any sounds from the bugs' bedroom. All was quiet. I decided tonight was the night to really drive her crazy. I wanted to see if she'd actually beg me to fuck her. She'd already announced in public she thought I was good in bed but I really hadn't given her the full treatment. We'd always let our orgasms flow freely. Tonight I wanted to see just how hard she could squeeze me. The way she closed the bedroom door and firmly turned the lock was sexy, possessive. This girl meant business, my kind of business.

I lay her on the bed and took her shoes and socks off. Then I kicked my own off and joined her. Kissing her just like we'd started outside made me realize that this was going to be harder than I thought. The way I was going already, I'd be begging her for a fuck in about five seconds. I needed a slight diversion.

"You remember that night you first really kissed me?"

"God you handled me so well in those days. I was a mess and you were so patient with me."

"I've got that kind of erection tonight. I'm so completely attracted to you. You're like an addiction to me. How am I going to keep my hands off you when those kids are around?"

"I don't think we have to be too worried about that. I think it's healthy for them to see a loving marriage. I want them to see how much I love you. I missed that when my mother died. Jeez, Lillie's going to come up to me one day and ask me how I got so lucky getting you."

"Nah, it'll be Nash asking me that question, beautiful." We both chuckled as she started undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"You know I wanted to do you right from the start. I was mostly scared you would find me lacking and turn me away after one fuck." Shit, hearing her say the word 'fuck' went straight to my cock. I buried my face in her neck as she pushed the shirt off my shoulders.

"Say it again. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Oh, I want you to fuck me so I can't remember who I am. I want to explode and see stars with your huge cock inside me, rubbing up against my spot while I squeeze you into oblivion."

"Jesus….what are you doing to me woman? Do I want to know who taught you to talk dirty like that?" My belt was being undone.

"No one taught me. I've had a lot of fantasies about you and your hot body, your cock, your mouth and especially your tongue. You were going down on me a long time ago in my head but the real thing was a million times better than the fantasy." There goes the zipper and now she's discovered for herself what I said about tonight's erection.

"I'm really not going to survive you, am I?"

"Oh I think you're going to like having a wife who wants a lot of sex. I want to fulfill your fantasies too, you know. You just have to tell me what they are…but I have one request."

"Anything."

"No condoms. They're awful."

"Are you going back on the Pill?"

"No, I just want to see what happens. You never know, we might be given another miracle."

"Or another two!" She pondered this for a moment.

"Yeh, maybe the Pill would be a good idea," she said chuckling. She was a delight tonight, all sorts of woman in one, all sorts of my woman. She crawled over the top of me and hooked her fingers in the band of my jeans. I lifted my hips to help her and then I didn't have a thing on.

"God you are gorgeous. Look at you. I don't know which part I like the most. Are you really going to be my husband?" Her hands were all over me. What had just happened here? I had big plans for tonight and now she'd totally taken over. I was naked, being groped - she did grope rather well - and she was fully clothed. She stood and picked up a remote control. With two presses, she'd dimmed the lights and turned on the fire. She must have had this one installed because it wasn't here before. "You know I've thought about sucking on you in this room, just like this, with the flames going." My dick gave away my reaction to that last statement, very obviously pulsing. "Yeh that was in the fantasy too, you throbbed a fair bit." She very gently traced around my balls and I could feel her breath on my cock. "I think it's a toss up between your cock and your tongue. Yeh they're my favorites. Oh, maybe my tongue on your cock."

Holy fuck, she licked, sucked, and moaned and the light from the fire did make everything better. Her hair was so dark as it fell all over me like a beautiful blanket. Was she doing this for my benefit? It didn't seem so. She enjoyed it, fantasized about it in fact, but I was enjoying it a little too much. I still had serious work to do to make fellatio last longer.

"Uh, slow down baby. It's like eight thirty, we've got time. I don't want to spoil everything by coming in your mouth, remember last time? I want tonight to be special so let's draw it out a bit." She let me go with a pop and laughed softly.

"You're Edward Cullen. When would sex with you be anything but special?"

"Thank you, baby, I feel exactly the same way about you. Now do you think you could come up here so I can ravish you a bit?"

"Yes doctor, I think I could do with a bit of an examination."

"I think the breast exam first then Miss Swan. Remove your shirt and bra for me will you, then lie down here." She giggled and did as I requested. "Hmm, there seems to be a slight increase in size around this area since our last proper exam."

"There's a slight increase everywhere in case you didn't notice. I've still got five pounds to go but I did have a lot to lose."

"Well, personally I think they are a very delicious five pounds Miss Swan. I like something to chew on as you know." I demonstrated my chewing ability and she squealed with delight. I didn't want to tickle her too much. "Just keep the noise down will you? There are patients sleeping in room two so don't disturb them."

"Sorry doctor."

"Much better Miss Swan. Now where were we? Uh yes, I remember - delicious breast tissue." Jesus they really were bigger. As her fingers knotted themselves in my hair, that cleavage drove me insane. I had my tongue so deep in it that the sensation brought my cock back to full throttle." I think that's a fantasy I would like to explore."

"What's that Edward?"

"Fucking these amazing tits."

"Can you do that?"

"Hell yeh, there's a couple of ways we can try. It would be…exceptional."

"Do you want to do it now?"

"Uh, no I'm still getting reacquainted with…everything. We'll keep that for another night." More giggling. "I've always had a thing for your tits you know. I noticed how good they were that first night at the Imperial. But even they couldn't distract me from your best feature."

"What was that"?"

"Your eyes, Bella, you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. They showed me instantly how sweet you were."

"Oh Edward, I wish you'd come up to me in the bar. I would have loved to experience New York with you."

"You probably would have hated me. I was a selfish prick back then."

"I don't think people change. You've never been selfish with me. You're generous and giving all the time."

"I think you just bring out the best in me Bella. Now less talking and more kissing please."

We kissed like two horny teenagers and then I channeled all of my attention onto those wonderful tits. Her nipples felt fantastic in my mouth and I bit and sucked like a man possessed. I had to touch her so I unzipped her jeans and put my fingers down the front of her panties. I really loved this, naked from the waist up with a little finger fucking. She seemed to love it too. She was drenched and the smell of arousal was strong tonight. I was surprised just how fast she went off. As soon as she could breathe again I was all over her, squeezing every part I could find. She pushed me away and stood. In one movement, both the jeans and panties were off and then she crawled up towards me like a cat, stopping to bite my upper legs and then tongue my balls. Another night I'd let her have her way with me but I was still determined to get her to beg.

I was going to use my tongue on her next.

She sat astride me and slowly rubbed herself along my cock. Christ she was wet. I was going off if she kept this up so I flipped her over and kissed her again. I couldn't get enough of her mouth tonight. Then I worked my way slowly down her body following the smell of her lust. When I reached the perfect spot, I roughly pulled her knees up and out. She was totally vulnerable in this position and ready for me to attack her. I squeezed her clit between my fingers while I pushed my tongue inside as deep as I could go. She called out tonight's favorite word as I claimed her repeatedly with my tongue and fingers. I moved back up and attacked her tits. She moaned but I could hear a slight disappointment in her tone. This was going exactly as I planned. Of course, she'd never say anything. She was too sweet to be selfish in bed. I just used my finger on and off her clit and just as she'd go rigid, I'd stop and finger her inside. This process was keeping her on the edge but unable to orgasm. Her hands were no longer in my hair, they were holding tight onto a wad of sheets. I pulled her down the bed and her arms were now over her head so she grabbed onto a pillow. This is exactly how I wanted to take her but first I think she needed my tongue down there to remind her of how good it was.

"Oh God, please Edward, I can't take this anymore. I'm going to explode!"

"That's the idea, baby. That's what you said you wanted."

"With you inside me big boy, I want you to fuck me. Come on please!"

"I'm not sure you're wet enough yet, let me check. Nah, not yet."

"Please!"

"No, I think we can make a little more."

"Please Edward, I'm begging you." Bingo.

"OK, but we'll have to use a condom. You're not on the Pill yet."

"Please, I'm due in three days, we'll be fine. I need you now."

"OK baby, let's go." I slipped in so easily and it was heaven. Tight, hot, and very wet - all the way out and back in again.

"Oh fuck, that's…" I silenced her with my tongue against hers. She was quietly moaning into my mouth. When I pulled out, she groaned. I picked her up and put her down on her knees, ramming straight back into her. "You want it deep, baby?"

"Yeh, more!"

"More what, baby?"

"More everything."

I really gave it to her. This was by far the most violent I'd been with any woman in years and Jesus did it release some animal in me. Suddenly I felt her go rigid. She wasn't coming, it was something else. Had I been too rough with her? "What's wrong, am I hurting you? Is it to much?"

"No, it's fantastic. Fuck, you need to kiss me for this one Edward. I need your mouth." As soon as we started kissing her focus changed and I felt the real clench. I clutched at her tits with one hand and pinched and circled her clit with the other. I could tell she wanted to scream but she was controlling it down to a series of strangled whimpers. I felt those outer vaginal muscles begin to seize and lock down. She dropped down on her elbows and grabbed a pillow for her face before screaming into it. The view was now spectacular. I could see every inch enter and exit coated by her gloss. She came, pushing her ass back onto me but almost pushing me out with her spasms. I squeezed back in, feeling the sensation build in my groin as my body rocketed towards orgasm. I lifted her off the bed and pulled her hair over one shoulder so I could kiss her neck. I really had to hold her up; she was spent. I was so nearly there but wanted to hold onto this exquisite feeling forever. I circled her clit , pushing in a little harder and she went off again. That was it; I couldn't hold off any more. It was all too much. My balls squeezed and I pumped into her. Fucking amazing.

She went completely limp, breathing heavily as I let us down on the bed. I kept us on our sides so I could stay inside her, feeling slowly every inch of her tummy and tits. Eventually I slipped out and she groaned, turning to face me.

"You are one hot fuck, Edward Cullen. No wonder all those women wanted you."

"Was it OK baby? You had a moment there didn't you."

"Yeh I had a moment but it's all good. You got me through it, you're fixing me again, but do you think I will be able to walk? My legs have turned to jelly." I chuckled and smoothed her hair off her beautiful face.

"I can carry you around. We had better come up with a good story though, because I have to tell Charlie in the morning that I want to marry you. I can't have him thinking the only reason is that I turned you into a cripple." She was gently giggling as she nibbled my earlobe. "Hey, don't start something you can't finish woman."

"How about a bath doctor, I seem to have gotten really filthy."

"Oh you want me to bathe _you_ now."

"Well you got me all dirty and, actually, your face smells of me. So does mine."

I sniffed her. "Hmmm, pussy. OK, stay there and I'll run it."

Of course, we ended up doing it again in the tub. It was unavoidable really. Once I started to soap up those tits, I got stiff and then she insisted on soaping me up so one thing led to another. I'm pretty sure it's erect nipples that are my undoing. They just feel so good scraping across my chest. Anyway, enough of that, we had to put on some sleepwear for modesty and change the sheets because they were totally trashed and reeking of sex. The clothes lying all over the room were a bit of a give away as well. She set an alarm on her phone and opened the door so she could hear the bugs if they woke.

We lay facing each other, holding hands and admiring the ring until we drifted off. I know I slept deep and dreamless. All my dreams were in this bed with me.

_**A/N This chapter became so long that I had to split it, so the next one is almost finished and I'm nearly ready to upload. Reviews would be a big incentive.**_


	42. Busy Boxes and Broken Babies

_**Once again, thanks Beachlover for your help in checking my Aussie-isms and gentle guidance.**_

Edward

I don't know what woke me but it was just daylight and I could feel someone watching me. Lillie was standing at the door.

"What's up Lil, you OK?" I whispered. She took a step toward us and then stepped back. "Do you want to come in the big bed?" She didn't hesitate. I really hoped I wasn't going to create a problem here. If there were rules, then Bella hadn't explained any yet so I just went with my gut. Lillie instantly climbed up and squeezed herself in between us, waking Bella in the process.

"Hello Lillie, did you wake up? Do you mind Edward? Sometimes she comes in here in the morning."

"I don't mind. I called her in. She was watching us sleep." Lillie was already snuggling into Bella, her tiny fingers playing in her mother's hair.

I woke again and it was brighter in the room. Bella was on her side, propped up on her elbow, smirking. I was very warm and there was…I flinched when I realized Lillie was lying completely across my chest with her little hand resting on me and her head just below my neck. Bella pushed my hair back off my forehead.

"She already loves you Edward. Looks like she can't resist you either," she spoke softly.

"I need a kiss from her mother, now." I held Bella's face with one hand, my fingers gently touching her hair as she kissed me. What an awesome way to wake up. I could feel Lillie stirring but Bella kept kissing me and I wasn't going to ask her to stop for anything. Next, the little face was right up near us, watching intently as we kissed and we both stopped to look at her. "Kiss." One word, so cute, she kissed Bella on the lips and then mine. It did something to me inside and I went all soft. This must be what it felt like to love a daughter.

"She's gotta go, right this minute."

"Huh?"

"She stinks, Edward. I have to change her."

"Aw, she's just a baby."

"You want to change her then?"

"Uh, sure, but you supervise, alright?"

"Come on then Dad."

"Hang on, that's Charlie."

"No, he's Pop, you're going to be Dad."

"Shit, that's right - Dad, wow."

"You can't swear in front of them Edward. I know they've only got about ten words between them but they know which ones to use. She just said 'kiss' for the first time you know."

Lillie instantly touched my cheek as I carried her and kissed me on the lips. "Kiss." Then she smiled at me. God I was already whipped. Bella just shook her head at me.

Thank God, Lillie was only wet and not covered in poop. Bella was right, she did stink and it was horrible. I was going to have to negotiate a way out of this job first thing in the morning.

"How did Halloween go, Bella, did they enjoy themselves? I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Um, you were right, they were too young and they had no idea what was going on, but we met three other couples on the street with young children so the kids just ran around while we all got to know each other. It was actually very nice until one of Lillie's wings ripped off and she decided to lose it. It was the performance of the century and because we couldn't get her to stop, we had to drag them home. Nash was furious, but I can't have her going on like that in public. She had to learn. I made a mistake because I should have asked Dad to take her home and stayed out with Nash. He's so easy, everyone's best friend, that boy. He'll be popular at school I think."

"I think she'll be OK when we can communicate with her more. Maybe she'll learn from Mr. Popular over there. God, he sleeps like a log doesn't he?" We both chuckled at Nash, flat on his back, sleeping with his mouth open.

Bella cooked a huge pile of pancakes before the girls left, telling us poor souls they would be back in three hours. I was in a state of panic because I still had no rules with the kids. I wasn't scared of anything going wrong really. Surely an ex chief of police and a doctor could take care of a couple of toddlers. I was more worried about them manipulating me because I was the new kid in town and in their territory.

Eating took up a fair amount of time. Nash ate three pancakes and had syrup all over his face and hands. Lillie was marginally tidier and unable to finish the third.

"Jeez they can eat Charlie. Does this go on all the time?"

"You should see them with pasta, even raw! You don't want to get between them and food."

"So what do they usually do now?"

"Well, we clean them up and then get the box out."

"The box?"

"Yeh, Bella calls it the 'busy box'. She just throws interesting junk in there and they get it all out and go through it. Same junk pretty much every day. They play with it separately or together or they'll ask you to help if they want you. I just sit and watch because it's fascinating. You clean them up and I'll get it." I know why he made the offer. The kids hated getting their faces wiped. I ended up getting some wash cloths from the closet and putting very warm water on one. I held it up to my face and moaned in enjoyment at the warm cloth. It actually felt great. They both watched me and when I offered, they took them and put them right over their faces. When they leaned forward, the cloth fell off and Nash started laughing which made Lillie laugh. They kept putting them back on and letting them drop. It wiped the crap off their faces and they let me finish the job with one last very warm wash cloth.

Charlie's face was priceless when he returned with the huge box. His eyebrows raised as he didn't understand how I'd accomplished my task without screams. He didn't ask, just dumped the box on the floor and both of them were into it.

Interesting junk did not cover the contents exactly. It was really stimulating objects - boxes within boxes within boxes; modern German Christmas decorations that were funky plastic skating reindeer on springs and other unusual key chain type objects. Old juice bottles with the tops cut off were overflowing with little bouncy balls and there were balls of ribbon, masses of different colored wrapping foils and rolls of kids wrapping paper, crayons and paper already printed with the outline of simple objects to color in. There were also old pastry glazing brushes, plastic egg lifters, egg rings and an old eggbeater that looked like it was from the 50's. There were cheap pinwheels for blowing and Chinese lanterns that kids would love expanding and contracting. I could see that you could use the objects separately or put them together. You could string up the lanterns on the ribbon and then by blowing the pinwheels you could stir the lanterns as well. Whoever had put this busy box together was clever. It was stimulating for the mind but it was probably less than fifty bucks worth of crap. No designer toys here. I had endless ideas for things we could do but decided to judge their skill levels by watching.

They both went straight for the boxes, tipping them upside down and lifting one, revealing another. Nash used a smaller box as a car, pushing it along and making car noises. Lillie got a piece of the foil and pushed it into a box and then found the correct sized lid and put it on. Then she got the roll of ribbon and wrapped it round and round the box. "Charlie, watch this. Her fine motor skills are amazing." It was a complete mess but she picked it up and offered it to me. "For me? Thank you Lillie." She said one word 'Ta', then stood patiently, and watched me as I unwound all the ribbon. When I opened the lid, the foil expanded and bounced right out of the box, making her laugh, little bug.

Nash had a wagon train of boxes lined up now but had abandoned them for egg rings and bouncy balls. The balls bounced everywhere as he tipped them out of the bottle but he chased them all and dumped them into another box. As he put the balls into a ring, he made noises that I swear sounded like counting. "Is he…?"

"Counting, we think so, but he doesn't have the words yet. However, the inflection is definitely there. They copy everything you do but because they're twins, they learn differently. They don't speak much but they're learning from what the other one's doing. Maybe they have their own silent language. We're not sure."

"I want to marry your daughter Charlie."

"I saw the ring, Edward. Do you expect me to say no?"

"So you approve?"

"I've never seen anyone hang on to a love that's lost more than you did, son, maybe except for me. I know you suffered, but I'm impressed with the depth of your feelings for her."

"I still struggle with the fact that she dumped me for six weeks when you guys came back."

"Well, that may be my fault, I'm sorry. We had a couple of days over there before we flew back and, at first, I think I she got her hopes up when I told her you hadn't seen anyone in over a year. She lit up like a Christmas tree. Then when I mentioned the new girlfriend I met at the Cullen's party, she was embarrassed and that was pretty much it. She did not want to talk about you anymore. Let me tell you I saw what she went through during those six weeks as well. She had this inner turmoil going on, but I wasn't worried. I knew the babies would bring you together."

"You know I'm the father then?"

"Have you looked at your boy, Edward? I knew it as soon as I saw him but it wasn't up to me to say anything."

"Jesus, thank God for Alice's wedding!"

"Yep, I agree. That was one of the best nights of my life."

"You mean because Jenna agreed to marry you."

"She's amazing, beautiful, humble, and sweet and she seems to love me too."

"Good for you Charlie Swan. I think we both deserve a little happiness."

"And these kids deserve their real father. Are you really ready for that?"

"Yeh, I think so. I'll need some training but I want them as much as I want Bella. I'm ready to live my life."

"You do know she can't have any more children? She's pretty cut up about it."

"Well she shouldn't be. She's twenty four. We've talked about the options and it's not an issue really. Truth is, she has a slightly lower chance of falling pregnant and that's if she does nothing about it. Surgery can probably fix her problem."

"Do you want more children?"

"Absolutely, but it's up to her. She's still very young Charlie."

"Well, welcome to the family, officially. You know I already think of you as a son."

"Thanks Charlie. You know I'll do my best to try to make her happy."

"She's already happy, Edward, almost back to her old self. It took you about a week."

"Uh…Charlie, what's the story with Renee's brother these days? Is he still a criminal? I know she would like to meet him and his children, just to have some more family. She mentioned something about it once. Maybe they would come to the wedding."

"Well, that's going to open up a can of worms, but if you feel she really wants that, then I guess I'm not going to stop her. It's nearly twenty years ago for Pete's sake. You know they blamed me for Renee's death and kicked me out of the family. I've had no contact with them since her funeral."

"Why did they blame you?"

"They couldn't believe I let her drive on her own. Celia was the only one who knew she was pregnant at the time, not even three months along, and Renee was stubborn, like her daughter. She wasn't going to wait around to be driven everywhere. She wanted to be independent and since Bella had started school, she was already working part-time. I didn't see it as particularly dangerous because all the young women I knew drove cars, but the Dwyer's were from the old world where women did not do such things.

I heard Celia died of a heart attack within a year of Renee's death and the old boy went back to Ireland. I told Bella that Frank was a criminal to scare her away because I never wanted her to find out. I could not care less about the Dwyer's and I never felt responsible for Renee's death. It was just a terrible accident, but the loss of the baby as well - her sibling - she'd been through so much, Edward, and I didn't know how she'd handle it."

"Oh Charlie, I'm very sorry."

"Yeh, my wife and a tiny new person died in that accident. I didn't handle it well at the time I know, and if it wasn't for you and your family being so generous with Bella...you'll never know how much I appreciated it. I think I drank for most of..."

There was a commotion in front of us. The two bugs were fighting over one of the boxes. Lillie had been trying to make a stack and had taken one of the wagon trains for the next level. He shoved her over, taking it back, and she screamed at him. She had a good set of lungs on her. I got nothing from Charlie; he just watched them to see what unfolded and looked at me with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Hey Nash, give her the box and I'll play with you. You want to fly a plane? I'll show you how to make one." He immediately dropped the box as if he never had any interest in it and came over. I grabbed one of the stenciled pages and began to fold while he watched me intently. I showed him how to throw it but his fingers couldn't quite hold it right and it kept nose-diving. He was getting frustrated, so I made another one and threw it myself. It soared and he watched in awe and then chased it, bringing it straight back to me. I threw it again and he began jumping, trying to catch it in the air, not watching where he was going. His foot caught one of the balls and the sound of his head hitting the wall went straight down my spine. It was a miracle he didn't fall back and crack his head open.

The egg came up almost immediately, right in the middle of his forehead and he started to wail. I picked him straight up and took him to the breakfast bar to get a good look at it. Shit, this was going to bruise. Maybe not purple, but it was going to be noticeable. I got some ice and wrapped it up in the wash cloth that was still sitting there. He fucking hated it. I bet he hated me too for letting him get hurt. I was the one who was supposed to be looking after him and I'd allowed him to damage himself. The tears poured down his face and I hugged him, trying desperately to console him. I could see Lillie, standing like a statue, as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Great – this was probably the first time either of them had ever been hurt.

She walked over to the wall and hit it hard with her hand. He turned to look at her and wailed. "Shhhh Lil, he's upset." She did it again, twice as loud and called out 'bang'. This time he started to laugh and so did she. They started belly laughing with each other. Then Charlie and I were laughing too. Everything about this was weird but for some reason it calmed the poor little kid down. I took him straight into the den and sat down by the window, hoping he would let me put the ice in place. I just rocked him while he sniffled. I'd give him some pain relief after I'd observed him for a while to make sure he had no concussion.

He snuggled into me and let me put the ice on for a minute and then he'd push it away. I just let him guide me, placing it back when I could. The sniffles settled down and he closed his eyes to rest. My guts were in knots, I felt so bad.

Just then, Bella appeared with the others behind her and her hand went up to her mouth. She was obviously shocked at what she saw. The house looked like a bomb had hit it and she must have seen the bruise forming. "Oh God, I love you so much."

This was very different from the reaction I was expecting. She made no move to take him from me, she just stood and watched, fascinated. I thought she would have told me off by now.

"He's hurt, Bella." She needed to know I was not to be trusted with this precious child.

"Where?" We were both talking so softly.

"Forehead, he hit the wall."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Edward, so don't feel too bad. Not looking where he was going?"

"Chasing my paper plane."

"Oh, never mind, it happens."

"What about the mess."

"We'll clean it up. Is he OK?"

"Seems to be, I need to wake him up to check him again."

"Bring him in here. I know what he needs." She actually smiled at me.

"What?"

"Cookie - fixes everything."

He was definitely my son and this beautiful, forgiving woman was going to be my wife.

_**Thanks to those of you who review regularly. I know I don't respond much but I really do appreciate them. I would like to hear from some new people though. Maybe a suggestion for the epi?**_

**_Compass54_**


	43. Chick Magnet

**_Thanks to the best pre-reader, beachlover. I nearly screwed up, using an aussie word which would have ruined this chapter – really. Thanks for catching that one and your help is, as always, greatly appreciated._**

Bella

The engagement party was this Saturday night. We had planned to celebrate quickly but when Esme rang and said Carlisle was leaving to spend at least the rest of November in Chicago, we decided to do something straight away and just have the immediate family. Alice and Jasper were coming back this week and Em felt he could take a night off since the season was already slow. An evening out on the water was not as attractive anymore when the fog set in and he said it was creepy out there now. I put together a rough plan for food with the help of the girls, thinking it would be a great idea to showcase some Moroccan food before Jenna warned me it would bring back bad memories for everyone. What would I do without my second mother? My brain did not function normally sometimes.

Edward was on his laptop again with his credit card out.

"What are you doing, Cullen? Are you buying something?" He immediately put the card in his wallet and rubbed the back of his head before closing the lid. I'm sure I saw him remove a USB stick too. I narrowed my eyes at him so he realized that I knew he was up to something.

"No, just paying some bills, baby." He came over, put his arm round my shoulders and kissed me. "Are we going? We have to make the 11:10 ferry and we've still got to get down to Edmonds."

"Yeh, I'm ready, I'll just say goodbye to the kids and Charlie and Jenna."

"I want to check Nash's bruise before we go."

"I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about that. He's fine and I can hardly see a mark now."

"Doesn't matter, I need to check him. I should have been more careful."

I sighed again. He was still so upset about something so trivial in my world. "OK doctor, are you going to be warm enough?"

"I'll throw on a sweater and I've got my jacket. Did you pack that pink dress? You know I love that one."

I nodded. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"Just slacks and a shirt I guess."

He came back down the hall looking like a model. The sweater was dark green, lightweight and hugging every goddamn muscle on his chest. The color made his beautiful eyes pop and his skin…Jeez his skin looked like he was glowing. I don't know if it was all the sex or the fact that he was sleeping well now but he looked great, really healthy. I was just in jeans and a t-shirt so I pulled on my short jacket. He said casual, right? He looked like a Calvin Klein ad.

"God you look beautiful today, Bella. I like that short jacket, baby, I get to see that fantastic ass in those jeans." What? Look at the smile he had for me! I was going to look like crap compared to him but he squeezed my behind and kissed me on the cheek. I guess I should be happy, but really, Edward, you just have no idea. We headed downstairs where the kids had taken over the place – there was already mess everywhere. Dad and Jenna just didn't seem to mind and I was very lucky to have chilled out people like them in my life. Edward checked Nash's forehead and kissed both the kids. I got a big group hug and we were off.

"Are you happy yet, Edward?"

"Yeh, it's so much better now, he heals fast. I think his mother feeds him well." He gave me another kiss on the cheek.

It was nice to be back in the Aston since we were in the truck with two baby seats all the time these days. The drive out of town reminded me of our first trip to Edmonds when I thought I was so happy, but now my happiness was off the charts.

"When are your parents arriving, Edward."

"They'll be here on Thursday. They've booked a suite at the Silver Cloud."

"So soon?"

"Apparently they're coming up a few days early to have a look around the area and maybe buy some property."

"Oh, that's nice."

"No, I mean a property to live in. I think they are feeling a little left out up in Forks on their own these days."

"She's got the apartment."

"Dad's not going to live there. He likes space and he likes his big parties just as much as she does. Anyway I thought we could go to The Loft for dinner on Thursday, all of us, so you don't have to cook."

"I've got a better idea. Sam can do take out for us."

"Yeh, OK. Hey, you should talk to Dad about your leg while he's here. He might even do the surgery himself with some guidance from one of his hideously expensive colleagues."

"OK, I will. Next summer I want to take the kids to the beach and wear a swimsuit. I might even get a bikini."

"A bikini huh? I might come with you."

"Maybe you will Doctor Orgasm."

"I'll look forward to that, baby." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I still loved it when he did that. "Hey, you better not call me that this weekend, just Edward, OK?" We both laughed. I would have to be careful because hot damn look at him. He must have read my thoughts because instead of letting my hand go, he placed it on his thigh, holding it there, and I was swooning over my fiancé again.

"So what is this get-together Edward? Do you have to do medical stuff and attend lectures?"

"No, it's completely informal. They call it a retreat and it's like a bonding session. This one's the R2's retreat and they're hiking and doing team building activities this morning. The R3's and partners turn up for the afternoon and dinner."

"Sounds like something from Star Wars."

"Nah, that's just how they refer to the second and third year residents," he chuckled. "But we are doing laser tag before dinner. Have you ever done it?"

"No, but I can shoot, so watch out Cullen." I raised my eyebrows in challenge.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Did you…kill that guy…the one who took you, Bella?"

"No, he just hit his head when we crashed; the bullet went through the roof of the car. It all happened so fast and there was a lot of blood so I just assumed I'd shot him. He was on the flight with us to Vancouver and he was out cold all the way. I never saw him again after that."

After another pensive moment, he spoke again. "Did you ever want to kill Sal?" He looked very serious now and kept looking from me to the road.

"Yes." He sighed as I said it. "But not more than Jessica Stanley! She's gotta go!" This changed the dynamic of the conversation and we were both laughing and nodding. Another moment was over.

We got out of the car on the ferry and cuddled all the way to Kingston. The damn sweater was so soft I couldn't keep my hands off it. There was hardly any breeze and the day was clear and fresh. Then it took another hour and a half to drive up to the FortWordenState Park at Port Townsend. This was one of three forts built at the entry to The Sound to protect the Bremerton Naval Yard and the cities of Seattle, Tacoma and Everett, but no one ever had to fire the guns.

"I've been here before, Edward; Charlie brought me when I was a kid. We camped over there near the lighthouse." The view was spectacular and the beach looked inviting but I knew how cold that water would be.

"Yeh, we came on an excursion one time, in middle school I think. It looks just the same…except for all the graffiti though, what a shame."

"Oh yeh, it's horrible! Where are we staying?"

"They've booked a few of the officers' houses. See there is the row of them up there? We're not on our own, baby. We have to share with other couples and I believe we need to go…yeh, over there, the park office."

"We have our own room, right?"

He winked at me. "Yes, Bella, I only share with you - oh, and our kids."

The park office was old, quaint and well maintained. The man behind the counter greeted us, showed us where our six-bedroom house was on a map and handed us a key to the front door and one for our room. He gave us a small itinerary, which showed a group heading into town at 3pm for dinner supplies. There was also mention of a talent quest this evening after dinner.

"Did you know about this, Edward?"

"Yeh, but you don't have to go in it. It's just supposed to be a laugh, baby."

"I don't have any talents, I'll just watch, OK?"

"Sure, don't worry about it, Bella."

"I'll go into town and get food, though."

"Now, you're talking real talent. Can you make bread? The R3's have to cook tonight."

"I'll have to see what the kitchen is like to make that call. Let's go and have a look."

The house was huge, two levels of bedrooms with big living areas downstairs. Several barbeques were outside just off the kitchen and I could see we could do a fantastic dinner here for everyone. I was starting to get excited. It did look like our house would be a good central meeting area. Our room was massive with a fireplace but there were instructions everywhere about using only compressed fuel logs from the park office, conserving water and reusing towels. The old-fashioned style combined strangely with the eco tourism rules.

I flopped on the bed, enjoying the freedom of being away from the kids for a night and he launched himself onto me, going straight for my neck. I couldn't help myself, I screeched and laughed. He already had his hands up my shirt when someone called out to him. We'd left the damn door ajar. It was a young woman, poking her head in the door and calling for Doctor Cullen. I heard Edward groan. He turned around and when he saw who it was, he buried his head back in my neck before giving her any attention.

"What is it Doctor Kirby, I'm busy!"

"It's Amanda, Edward; we're supposed to use our first names this weekend."

"OK, what do you want Amanda?"

"The Chief has asked that you come out to the parade grounds as soon as you can. We're doing a relay and it's just out the front."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute. I just put my suitcase down," he sighed.

With that she left and I could see he wasn't happy. He told me I could stay and that's exactly what I wanted, to enjoy the peace and quiet until the trip into town. I wondered if they'd let me choose the food for dinner because I had a recipe that would really impress.

At 2:50, I was looking at sweaters and scarves for sale in the park office. I wasn't sure who I was meeting but it did seem like we were the only group staying here at the moment. A man came in, looking as lost as I felt, and he enquired at the desk about the food run. I thought I'd just go straight up to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella, are you going into town?"

"I'm Carlo, Danielle's husband. Sorry, she's Doctor Lucchina. Are you one of the wives?"

He had an accent that sounded Italian.

"Not quite, we're only just engaged. I'm with Doctor Cullen, Edward. Are you a doctor as well?"

"No, I teach Italian at Seattle Prep, how about you?"

"I'm a chef, I used to work at Ceretto but I'm just starting up my own business in Mukilteo."

"Oh, we've eaten at Ceretto many times. It's a great restaurant and I've been to Ceretto in Italy. It's a beautiful place."

"Excuse me for asking, but are you Italian?"

"Si, I'm from Lucca. It's near the west coast."

"I know Lucca! My grandmother came from La Spetzia and I met some of my family when I was over there. I loved the Cinque Terre."

"Yes, it's an incredible part of the world isn't it? Do you speak any Italian?"

"Poco!" His face lit up.

"Questo e un bene!" I hope he wasn't expecting me to be fluent but it was fun to practice again. I had picked it up pretty well over the nine weeks in Parma. "Ah, here are the others, I'll introduce you, Bella."

Five of us went into town, all partners of senior residents. Nicole and Kelly I'd met from the dinner and Carlo introduced Chris from the other medical centre. I was secretly pleased that John's girlfriend, Lindsay, hadn't turned up as I saw how she looked at Edward that night and she wasn't getting anywhere near my man. When I made my suggestion for dinner, they all went along, saying they had never heard of such a thing but were willing to try. We would need some plastic gloves for this one but we could then let it all cook while we were at the laser tag. I had a job to track down all the spices and the puy lentils, but I managed to get everything, even a cheap mortar and pestle, and peeled green prawns, which we could cook on the barbeque at the last minute. We bought throwaway baking trays in a couple of sizes, which would save us washing up as well as plastic cups. We would already be taking up two ovens with all the chickens, so I purchased the ingredients to make French vanilla cheesecakes, because we wouldn't have to cook anything more that way and I'd never met anyone who disliked them. We bought a couple of tubs of ice cream and a pound of strawberries as well, just in case. I was on a roll. The boys loaded boxes of wine and beer in the back and we set off to get dinner ready. We had done the whole thing for $40 a head and I was feeling great. That feeling was strained as soon as we got back.

I could see Edward standing just inside the open door of the house and there were two women hanging on his every word. One of them was Amanda who interrupted our make out session. Just as I started to fume, there was Lindsay as well who pulled on his arm just before he saw me and came down the stairs to help me with my grocery bags. I had never felt my blood boil before but my body felt hot and I could feel my cheeks flush. He put his arm right around me and kissed my hair. By the time we reached the top of the porch stairs, all women had vanished.

"What are we having, baby? I'm helping you know."

_Just calm down Bella, there is nothing going on here. You know he's a chick magnet and it's not going to stop until he's old, bald and fat._ I took a couple of deep breaths and carried on as if I hadn't seen anything.

"Um…barbequed prawns, Kashmiri Chicken with vegetables and lentils, and cheesecake for dessert."

"Oh shit, that sounds great! What do we do first?"

"Could you find me some chopping boards please? We will need a few and you may have to go to the other houses. Oh, and you'll need to preheat another oven to 300 for me."

I turned our oven on as we packed most of the groceries and booze in the fridge and I started grinding up all the spices. This was going to be a good arm workout. After a couple of minutes, Carlo offered to help so I started on flattening the chickens and asked Nicole and Kelly to peel and chop the pumpkin and potatoes. The lentils went straight into warm water. Things were starting to come together fast with all the help.

As soon as Edward returned, Lindsay was out. "What can I do guys? I'm a pretty good cook you know." She glanced over at Edward who was peeling off his sweater_. Just stay focused on the cooking Bella, he's not interested in anyone but you. He asked you to marry him and you said yes._

"Um Lindsay, you can zest the two lemons…into this bowl. Just scrape them lightly, don't go down to the white part. We just want the yellow."

"OK I can handle some zesting, I've done that before." _There's another sly look at Edward. Where is her asshole of a boyfriend?_

"Oh, that's great, I need someone with skills. Thanks Lindsay." _Just pretend you didn't notice._

Carlo poured everyone a glass of white wine as we prepped and soon the camaraderie was flowing. He was a good guy and every now and again, we'd break into Italian and his wife Danielle who had joined us would smile. I needed to be more like her, confident in my partner. Edward was fascinated. I must have never mentioned I could speak Italian before. Carlo then took over the cutting and flattening of the chickens, and he was quite skilled at it.

I put Edward in charge of softening and mixing the cream cheese and Chris used a rolling pin to bash and roll the crackers into crumbs in a plastic bag that was quickly self-destructing. In hindsight, I should have given Edward another job because Lindsay positioned herself up close to him, knowing her lemon zest would be going into his cream, and she kept rubbing herself up against him. I was still determined to ignore her. That girl was an embarrassment to herself and her boyfriend and I know Edward hated those kinds of uninvited displays in public.

Nichole and Kelly melted the butter, mixed it into the cracker crumbs before pressing it into the two smaller throwaway baking dishes while I quickly whipped up the cream and added a little lemon juice, vanilla and sugar. Then I handed it over to Lindsay to fold it into the cream cheese and zest, before filling the cases. That left Edward to join us for the messy part. We needed to stuff the marinade in under the chicken skin and I asked everyone left to take part because we had six chickens to do. This was now really starting to feel like cooking school. I handed out the gloves and showed them how to get under the skin and force the marinade and the honey yogurt mixture in. Everyone was laughing and groaning at this incredibly slimy job as I showed them how to press and squeeze it around under the skin. I knew it didn't matter if this part wasn't perfect because the chickens would come out flavorsome and moist. Just a little oil and salt rubbed into the skin finished the job. We gained an instant sauce out of it as well so when we came back, there would be very little to do. I tossed the pumpkin, potatoes and lentils in their marinade and placed them into their own two trays.

I was about to leave with the trays for the other oven when Edward offered to do it for me. Of course, Lindsay immediately popped up and took one from him, following him out the front door like a puppy following food. I felt the heat come back and the anger rise up my throat. I placed the cheesecakes in the freezer to give them a blast of cold to start setting and with the chicken and vegetables in the oven; all we had to do was clean up and wait for the laser tag to begin. David and John suddenly appeared and offered to wash up. Wow, good timing guys, I wouldn't have to face John who I had taken a strip off weeks before. I went straight to the porch to overlook the parade grounds but secretly to see if Edward and Lindsay were returning. She actually had her arm through his. He wasn't pushing her away, even though he held his arm straight down. As soon as he spied me, he raced ahead and grabbed me, swinging me round.

"That was so much fun, baby, you are a genius woman! I cannot wait to eat it! I thought we'd be having hot dogs and buns tonight!" I started to giggle at him being so enthusiastic because this was the Edward I really loved.

There were some raised voices inside and John suddenly came out, looking angry. "What is it with you Cullen? Can't you leave my girlfriend alone? I leave her for half an hour and she's off somewhere with you. You're dating the best looking girl here and it's still not enough for you! You know I heard about your reputation but I never saw it until today. You just keep away from her!" We were both speechless, still in each other's arms. What did she say to him? Was she really interested in pursuing something with my fiancé while I was here?

Edward needed to move. "Will you guys close up? I think we should head over to the office now. Come on baby, Jesus what is that guy's problem? Nothing happened and we were only gone for a few minutes." He was shocked.

"She's after you Edward, did you not notice?"

"No, I didn't! I'm taken!"

"Well, she doesn't seem to think so, it's pretty obvious."

"I don't want to be rude to her. What can I do?"

I put my hands up. "I think it's best if I keep out of this. John and I are not on the best of terms you know."

"He's an asshole - those two are made for each other."

"Yep" I was not going to say any more. We sat on the bench outside the park office and he held my hand. He was preoccupied, but he kept tracing circles on the back of my hand. It was very comforting for both of us I think. I leaned my head on his shoulder to feel more of a physical connection with him and he rested his chin on my head. It was wonderful being alone for a minute.

Soon a white van arrived and two men wearing bandannas began unloading a huge tub full of weapons and two long fold up tables. They checked each weapon before laying it out. Both tables had exactly the same line up of arsenal. We walked over and picked up a couple of guns each. They were heavy, made of metal, some with telescopic sights, and each had a tiny flashing light. I thought they would be plastic for some reason. The others soon arrived and the men briefed us on how to play the game. The sensors were on the weapons themselves and after five hits, they would deactivate, making a dying noise, and you were out of the game. The range was an unbelievable 150 yards. After an hour, the team with the most players alive won the game.

There were two teams of 12 and David advised that partners could not join the same team. This was going to be interesting, because Lindsay would be on my team. Great, better than John I suppose. At least that forced her to stay away from Edward, for a while at least. Our team was in yellow vests and they were in red. We would need them, as there was not much light left when the clouds had started rolling in while we were inside. We would be playing in twilight. They handed out maps of the fort and I kissed Edward before heading off with my team. I knew what I was going to do. I had a Pulse assault rifle with a sight. I would find a spot and pick off the enemy. This was going to be a hoot.

The multi-level fort was great for this game with stairs, alleys, tunnels and many places to hide. We spread out on one side while they took the other. You didn't have to get close but you had to keep an eye out for who could see you at all times. I raced up the stairs to get to the highest point and hid behind a round concrete pillar. My size was going to give me an advantage. I crept out, saw red and fired. It actually made a firing sound and I heard, 'Shit, I just took a hit, there's a sniper up there, take cover.' I had to stop laughing aloud as I picked off another redcoat as soon as it recharged. _Two down; 58 to go._

I suddenly saw Edward, creeping between pillars with two new puppies following him - Amanda and the other girl I saw in the house. They had to go down. This was really starting to infuriate me now and for a moment, I wished I had a real gun with me. Ever since I lived with a weapons dealer, I never wanted to see a gun again but tonight…I wanted them gone because they were ruining my buzz. They still had no idea where I was and I got both of them in succession, feeling a sense of achievement. Were they too stupid to hide? They were doctors in training so I expected a bit more from them. In the end, they were just fawning females, dazzled by my gorgeous man, and soon they had two hits each.

There was a flurry of activity in the central courtyard and both teams were firing everywhere. I got a chance to pick off three more. The girls came out and I hit both again! Fist pump you amateurs! Edward had managed to get away and was now heading up the stairs towards me so I hid again and shot him as soon as he came up. He kept steadily walking towards me, menacing and beautiful and before I could recharge, the gun was out of my hand and I was in his arms. His lips were on mine, his tongue in my mouth and my hair in his hands. I was suddenly so horny, I'd have let him screw me right here and I could see he was going the same way. He suddenly pulled away, panting and trying to compose himself.

"Fuck Bella, you are the most dangerous creature I ever met. You're a crack shot with a gun but you are lethal with that weapon you call a body. I want to have sex with you right now and I don't care if they know."

He was soon turning my brain to mush, with his tongue in my ear while squeezing my nipples under my bra. Should I put a stop to this now? Did I even want to? The sensations were overwhelming me and I needed him desperately.

"I'm not going to stop you big boy. Show me what you got." I was now panting harder than he was.

"Fuck, yeh, baby, I've got a whole lot going on here for you. We just need to get these jeans down. Oh shit you're so wet. They have to come right off, baby. I have to see you, oh fuck yeh just like that, you're so beautiful."

He had the thing out and inside me so fast, filling me completely and deeply. We were like animals, mating on heat and eating each other's mouths, biting and sucking. We couldn't get close enough as he held my ass with my legs wrapped around his waist. He was so strong and I was his totally, giving way with every one of his thrusts. I wanted it to last forever but the orgasm crept up on me, squeezing him hard as he called out my name and mumbled something about perfection. He just kept pushing up into me, not violently but with a rhythm made from two bodies that recognize their matching piece. Even the thought of us getting caught was hot. He pushed up my shirt and sucked my boobs, moaning and pushing his face into them. It was all too much and I came again, closing my eyes as I felt it rip through me and then he pulsed, and filled me up with hot Edward. He just said one word 'amazing' and kissed me so hard I thought I'd black out, his breathing still turning me on. Fuck me that was hot. I think I could go again, but we really needed to stop this right now and rejoin the human race.

He helped me get back into my panties and jeans, looking very smug but utterly sexy and I suddenly wanted him again, kissing him passionately. Then I smelled it before it happened. Rain poured down, freezing cold rain, the screams everywhere sounding the end of the game. People were running in all directions, seeking shelter or heading back to the houses. It was chaos. He didn't want this to end either and was back at my boobs. We'd end up here all night at this rate and I still had a dinner to finalize. I hated to do it but I pushed on his chest.

"Um…Edward, we should go. It's very cold and I don't want my man getting sick."

"Can we go for a hot shower?"

"You betcha big boy."

"Bella, that fuck was sublime."

"I know you're a real beast, Cullen."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…."

I put my fingers over his mouth. "Edward, that was hot, really hot. The rain stopped me from asking you to go again."

"Shit, I thought it was just me who wanted that. I'm still stiff."

"My insatiable man, I love you Doctor Orgasm. "

"My perfect baby, I love you too."

After checking on the food and moving the cheesecakes to the fridge, I joined my horny fiancé for a very hot shower and afterwards watched him put on his "just slacks and a shirt." Jesus, how does that man make an ordinary blue and white striped shirt and black slacks look that good. "You can't go down there looking like that, Edward. The girls will be after you again."

"Oh yeh, well I could say the same about that pink dress, baby."

"Oh shit, Edward, the last time I wore this we were at Cabo's. Remember that night? They were all over you. It's a bad sign, I know it."

He came over and put his hand into the back of the dress. "I remember that night very well, my darling girl, but you're more beautiful now than I remember. I don't have anything else to wear so unless you have something I can put on, we're stuck with this. Hey, we slept together that night fully clothed! Can you believe that?"

"What a pair we were, Edward; you with all your women and me terrified of all men except you. It's a wonder we ever got together."

"We were always together, baby. We just had to find the right time to make it work."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "The right time…two years, Edward. It was two long years, but it could have been forever. Oh God." He grabbed me straight away.

"We have to put it behind us, we're not dead and I feel like my love for you is stronger now because of it, so look on the bright side, will you? I need you to stop being sad. We're gonna be OK, OK?"

I just nodded. He was right, it was time to be happy, and I was going to be the happiest girl, wife and mother there ever was. Doctor irresistibly fucking fabulous was going to marry me, Bella Swan. Jeez, go figure.

"OK, I need some hot pink lipstick and then I'll be happy!"

Dinner turned out even better than I expected. I tossed the prawns in oil, garlic, lemon, salt and pepper and the boys did a magnificent job of cooking them without them going tough. They were all gone in minutes. The chicken was crisp on the outside and falling off the bones on the inside, making it difficult to cut the birds into quarters. They ate it and moaned while they ate, every plate came back with only bones and they raved on and on about it. Edward was grinning like I was his biggest accomplishment. The cheesecake was only just set but it went down a treat with the help of a dollop of ice cream and a few cut strawberries. Job done Swan.

As the R2's washed up, the boys were setting up for the talent quest and they left to get some equipment out of someone's car. There were large black hard boxes appearing with a portable piano, speakers and microphone being set up. Wow, this was way more professional than I thought it would be, but I really knew nothing about these things.

Carlo was first and he did a damn fine job of lip-syncing Michael Jackson's Billy Jean, complete with moon dance. Everyone cheered loudly. John was next, singing a Keith Urban song I didn't really know but he had a decent voice. Then Amanda followed. She could juggle. OK, that was fine, but it wasn't very entertaining. I suddenly decided that if that's all that was required – and after three glasses of wine – then I did have a talent - I proceeded to make a flower out of a potato, a trick they'd taught us at the FCI. It took no time and got a few cheers and requests to see how I'd done it. David was on the piano next, singing Piano Man by Billy Joel and he was fantastic. Obviously he'd done years of training. He could pass as a muso if he wasn't about to qualify as a fully-fledged doctor. One of the R2's rap danced to an Eminem song which was also pretty good too.

Next it was Edward who sat down very seriously and announced he would be playing Ludovico Einaudi - Le Onde – I had no idea what that meant. He began and my heart stopped. Apart from the music he had played for me in Seattle, my concerto, I'd never heard anything so beautiful. It went on for ages and I never wanted it to stop. No one made a sound; they were as spellbound as I was. When he finished, there was applause but I'm not sure they knew what to make of it. Then he opened the top few buttons of his shirt and pressed some buttons on the piano, twiddling some knobs before looking at me and grinning.

He began to play a simple sweet melody that sounded familiar and then he hit a button and a beat started from a backing track and he started to sing. I knew the song instantly. It was Ne-yo, 'Because of You'. I was in New York when that song came out and it was huge. It was a song about sex and addiction to another person. Fuck, it was hot - he was hot. His voice wasn't perfect, but the whole package was. He occasionally looked at the keyboard but the rest of the time his eyes were on me and I knew he had planned this, even before the women today and the sex in the fort. I knew I was addicted to him too and as the song went on, everyone clapped in time and cat called. He was like a superstar. I kept thinking this was the best day we'd ever spent together. All I needed to make it perfect was to get him into bed and show him how much I loved him.

**_Thanks for the reviews, they've been awesome this week. I'm still not finished, so keep those ideas coming for the epi._**

Recipe for the Flattened Kashmiri Chicken (it's worth the effort, believe me)  
www dot lifestylefood dot com dot au/recipes/1705/flattened-kashmiri-chicken-with-warm-chilli-pumpkin-and-lentil-salad

Because of You – Ne-yo

Verse 1

Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop every day, knowin that I won't

Bridge  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it, I  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

Chorus  
And it's all because of you [3X]  
And it's all because  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug

Verse 2  
Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from…, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave

Bridge [rpt]

Chorus [rpt]

Aint no doubt, so strung out [2X]  
Over you, over you, over you

Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug


	44. Meet The Grandparents

_**Thanks again to beachlover. She has good suggestions and I usually follow them. Thanks for putting up with me this week. I know I've been a nut case.**_

Edward

I was so warm, cocooned with my girl under a feather quilt and a cloak of long brunette hair. I smiled at my lack of morning wood and knew she'd be sore. I guess I had nothing left but I felt fantastic, energized and hungry. I got up, checked the sky, and hoped she would come with me to see what this place was renowned for because it looked perfect. I started to move all the hair over her shoulder and called gently in her ear. "Bella, wake up."

She wasn't happy. "Go away Edward. You're going to kill me."

"No baby, let's go to the beach."

Her eyes only opened for one second. "What? It's dark and cold out there. You're crazy Cullen."

"I want to see the sunrise. Come with me, please Bella. It will be amazing."

"Oh, Edward." I could see she was trying to wake up and I knew I had a chance with this.

"Come on, we can come back to bed if you want."

"Alright you twit, but we're going to need a blanket."

I smiled at her as she climbed out and stretched. I shook the sudden thoughts out of my head because I knew we needed some rest from what we'd been doing for most of last night.

"I suppose a shower is out of the question."

"No time, baby, we need to go soon."

"Oh shit!"

"What's up?"

"Yesterday's jeans, they're still damp."

"98 degrees, babe."

"What?"

"98 or 99 degrees, that's normal body temperature, you'll dry them in no time."

"OK doctor hot body, this better work." She was hilarious when she was waking up grumpy.

"I'll keep you warm, now come on or we'll miss it."

I made her wear my hoodie, which swamped her, and she looked like a little girl. I still had to pull her along but we made it down to the beach just in time to see the night change into day. It was quite misty but the sky was turning fast and the dawn was about to overtake everything, replacing the blackness with a bright new world of mountains and water. Her face began to light up in wonder and neither of us spoke a word. We just stood there, surrounded by the blanket, clinging and absorbing each other's body heat. There was the sound of a tugboat in the distance, a lonely sound at this time of the morning, and the occasional lap of a wave but no other human sounds. We could have been the only ones on a remote island. I asked her if she wanted to sit down and she nodded so I placed the blanket down on the sand so we could both sit on it with her positioned between my legs but still wrapped up. I leaned my chin on her shoulder and she looked up at the sky to the streaky high clouds turning from pink to white and only the brightest of stars still showing.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what baby?"

"For this – you – last night - everything - I love you." I kept quiet because I knew I would get emotional if I responded to that. She was feeling just the same as I was. I squeezed her tight and watched the colours morphing in front of us, never wanting to forget this. I could clearly see a bright future in front of us and it was everything I had ever wanted. This dawn was like a sign, a new beginning for us. We had been struggling sometimes to find our way since she came back but she handled yesterday so well without me having to say anything to her. I knew she was now confident in my absolute love for her because after the way she made love to me last night, there could be no shred of a doubt. It was the most sensual experience of my life. It was something we could never repeat and yet I knew that we would. I thought I loved her before, but today I felt different, her being with me made everything stronger, better, happier, sexier, funnier. I wanted it all with her, everything she could give me. She brought warmth and light into my life just like the sunrise illuminated The Sound.

"I want to have another baby, Bella."

"Are you reading my mind?" She turned and looked at me as if she believed those words.

"I just know what I want and we need to share what we have. Two is not enough. I want to go through the whole thing with you, the whole miracle, baby."

"It starts with a lot of unprotected sex, Edward." She kissed me gently on the side of my mouth.

"I know we've already started, I saw the unfilled script, young lady." I rubbed my nose against hers.

"I was hoping you saw it. I left it out on purpose." She looked straight up again.

"We should probably talk these things through, don't you think?"

Then she looked at me directly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was thinking I probably won't fall for ages anyway."

"Well I don't think my sperm are in on that. They have a thing for your eggs."

She smirked at me. "Please don't say 'eggs' plural. I only want one at a time from now on."

"So are you saying three might not be your limit?" I was quietly hopeful.

"I haven't got a mindset about that. I just want some time to be happy with you and our kids. If it's two or five it doesn't matter to me. I've never had time to settle into a routine as an adult, you know, things seemed to get in the way. But I want it now, all of it, sex, motherhood and career. I can have it, can't I?" Shit, I never looked at things from her perspective. They had almost taken her life from her and I should not be imposing my needs on her now. This was her time.

"You can have anything you want, you deserve it all."

From that moment on, we began to talk, really talk, about anything and everything, all the little details of things we loved and hated about life. We made a decision about which side of the bed we were going to get used to since both of us slept in the middle. She insisted I needed a permanent spot for my wallet, keys and phone for some reason. When I told her I hated the way girls left the toilet seat down, she laughed and screamed until I thought she was going to cry. What the hell was so funny about that? It was bloody annoying. She kept laughing while she asked me how long I'd lived on my own and I was surprised to admit it was nearly twelve years. She said it was time I told a few amorous women off and to stop worrying about hurting their feelings. She asked me to switch places with her in my mind and she was right, I wouldn't tolerate her putting up with that shit from any man. I never thought about it that way before.

We thought it was time to bring music back into our lives so we decided to gift each other some iTunes songs, some stuff we each liked, and the piano was coming up to live in the den. We would ask Charlie and Jenna to give us a night a month to do some of the things we both enjoyed, the theatre and concerts and we both said 'Billy Elliott' at the same time. We also agreed to encourage my parent's move and then we would have everyone we loved living close. We had both enjoyed last night being with other couples so we were going to begin with the couples she met on Halloween and start inviting people over for meals. She said it would be good for my new practice if I was recognized around town before I began and she would be happy to schmooze them with food, but I think she really just wanted some new friends.

We also decided that if the kids were going to accept me as their father, then I'd have to spend more time up there, so I would rent the apartment out as soon as I could and move in permanently. The commute wouldn't kill me and I'd be fed and would sleep much better surrounded by warm skin and soft hair every night, not to mention the other benefits. There was to be no more 'Mommy's friend Edward' – I was going to be 'Daddy' from now on and I hoped they would call me that soon! They did seem to like me a bit already.

By the time we arrived back, I felt different, as if somehow a weight had been lifted off us and everything was great. I felt young and free and madly in love.

Bella

Esme called at noon, saying they would be arriving no later than 3pm. They had met the kids a few times in Forks when we first came back but this was the first time they would be meeting them as their grandparents. I had asked them what they wanted the kids to call them and surprisingly they said Grandma and Grandpa. As usual, Nash and Lillie alerted me to their arrival before I heard anything and the first thing I saw was Carlisle carrying a massive vase filled with the most beautiful flowers. Esme had two gifts shaped like small pizza boxes and a beaming smile when she hugged me. I'm not sure the kids remembered them, but they were certainly interested when they spotted the presents, all wrapped with shiny red ribbon.

"Nash and Lillie, this is your Grandma and Grandpa, your Daddy's parents, kids." As usual, Lillie was hanging behind my legs but Nash stood his ground and said 'hello'.

"Well, hello yourself Nash!" Carlisle was impressed, as was I, because he'd never said it before and I hadn't coached him on how to address someone on meeting them. I'm sure without the flowers, they would have shaken hands. As we descended the stairs to the living room, Esme gasped, "Oh Bella, it's magnificent, much better than I ever dreamed. You cannot put a price on that view and the photos do not do it justice. I knew he should have bought it but I'm so glad you did. We should be looking around _here _Carlisle." Her eyes roamed the house and went to the glass to take everything in.

"I don't know, Edmonds is closer and I was pretty impressed with Talbot Road. Oh, Bella, these flowers are for you! Where would you like me to put them?"

"Thanks Carlisle, they're beautiful. I'll take them and give them some water." Lillie and Nash were hovering now. They knew they were getting those boxes and they didn't take their eyes off Esme. She was their prey until she coughed them up.

"Would you like a coffee or tea?" The kids turned towards me, both sets of eyes boring into me, begging me not to prolong the handover.

"Ah, not for me darling, Nash is so much like Jack isn't he?" I saw Nash's shoulders visibly slump. I so wished I could have recorded this to play to Edward when he came home.

"Oh, yeh they could be brothers, Esme." Now the eyes stayed on Esme. They were like those two velociraptors from Jurassic Park. If you move, they'll get you.

"Come on over to the couch you two. I have something for you! Carlisle, do you have the camera? Bella, could you take one of us with our grandchildren?" The tension was mounting now and there would be tears soon, I could feel it.

"Sure thing Esme, do you want them to open the presents first?" Hey kids watch me, I'm batting for your side, remember that.

"One before and one after they open them I think." Not my fault, Nash, you saw how I tried.

"Come on Carlisle!" Yeh come on Carlisle, all hell's about to break loose. Thank God, the kids sat with them quickly so I took the picture fast. When Esme handed the presents to them, they weren't sure what to do. Seriously, we never gave them presents like this and they had no idea how to undo a bow. Esme showed Lillie how to pull on the end to open the bow, but there was a knot tied as well and the poor kid had reached her limit. She started to cry. Nash was still holding his, wary of falling into the trap laid for Lillie, waiting for my guidance. I raced to the kitchen, returned with some scissors and Esme cut open the ribbon on each present. The tears dried up and they tore the paper off to see what was inside.

"Honestly darling we had no idea what to get them as we knew you'd probably have everything already so we thought something a little different from the popular toys." They were tambourines, the best-looking tambourines I ever saw and they made a fantastic sound. We showed them how to beat the skin and rattle them and the kids were off, dancing through to the den and laughing.

"I think it's a winner Esme. Thank you guys so much. Getting them the same thing was really smart as there will be no fights." I hugged them both as the kids returned and did the same, both saying 'ta' before taking off again, still dancing. My kids were awesome sometimes.

"Now, I want to see your beautiful home! I need to see everything because my head is spinning thinking about all the possibilities." _OK, wow Esme, settle down._ She did not intend for me to guide her anywhere. She led the way with a small notebook, jotting down all manner of notes to herself, gushing over everything.

"Did I hear Carlisle say you've seen a house?"

"Oh yes, one of two we saw this morning in Edmonds. It is magnificent, right on the water and perfect for parties. It's also two and a half million, so I think we need to look some more. What did you end up paying for this?"

"Seven fifty, the old boy came back from Poland and I met him here. I told him what had happened to me and he took my first offer!"

"Oh my lord, what a buy! I never thought of you as cunning, Bella Swan." She gently punched my arm and grinned at me.

"Well I had to get something out of it, Esme." I was joking but her face suddenly dropped.

"Yes, that's true my darling girl, you did." She pushed back my hair and rubbed my shoulder.

"I want to get your advice on furniture, Esme. Everything we have is rented and we still don't know what to do."

She sighed. "So many different ways to do this place, Bella, but you need to look at the needs of your babies first. Classic and robust would be my pick for now. You have plenty of years to go designer when they are older and it will happen in a blink. Look at me with three grandchildren all ready! Edward must be over the moon!"

"We're both very happy at the moment. He's going to move in as soon as he can because I miss him when he's gone and we want the kids to get to know him better."

I saw the tears in her eyes. "Let me see the ring, honey. I'm so glad one of us is finally wearing it. You see Carlisle surprised me with a ring and I could not turn that down, then Alice…well Alice is not a classic type personality if you know what I mean. She would have taken that superb stone and made it into something else but it looks beautiful on your slim fingers just as it was meant to be. It's perfect for you. Bella I…You know your mother would be smiling from heaven now. To see you so happy and healthy and about to embark on your married life…I wish…" She kept hold of my hand and I had to fight off a tear myself. "It's falling to the side a little, Bella, you should have it resized and it will sit up better. That stone is very heavy." I actually liked the way it moved around my finger and I liked straightening it and touching it all the time. Maybe I'd think about it when I got over the novelty of actually wearing it.

She spent half an hour with me on my laptop, showing me sites where I could buy furniture and I could picture this place coming to life with the choices she was recommending. Some of the colours she chose were a little out there but they would definitely go with the style of the house. We would have to see what the others made of this as it was going to be a group decision. Maybe black or brown with a few colorful throw pillows instead.

It was well past nap time and Carlisle was reading to the kids on the couch. Nash was asleep and Lillie was hanging on, still clutching her tambourine. I grabbed my phone and took a photo for Edward. I made two bottles of milk and we each carried a child to their beds, Carlisle smiling sweetly when we closed their door. "Oh dear, I forgot what it was like. They're very special, Bella. I hope they like Esme and I because we want them in our lives." He was a pushover just like his son. "They'll only sleep for an hour now Carlisle, so will you have a look at my leg?"

"Oh, of course, where would you like to do this?"

"There's plenty of light in the den. "

"I'll follow you."

Esme was sitting at the breakfast bar, chuckling about something Amani was saying, so we headed straight in. I lay down on my stomach and lifted my skirt up so he could see the scar. He had a similar reaction to Edward, a sharp intake of breath.

"What do you think, Carlisle?"

"What I am looking at here is a healed open wound. There is evidence of some attempt at stitching but you were very lucky it did not get infected. Who attended you?" I could hear him gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"It was Doctor Ahmid, the same man you would have met. He was the family's private doctor."

"The man I met in Chicago showed very little medical skill or intelligence for that matter, Bella. He did not speak to me like a fellow doctor and there was negligence in his care of your husband. Only one testicle was cancerous but instead of removal, he chose chemotherapy and this would have most surely meant the end of the man's sperm production. That in itself shows little understanding and a lack of consultation. I would bet he was unqualified. I've never been to Morocco. Is it the third world?"

"No, it was very western, quite a cultured place really, but I didn't see much of it, so maybe I'm not the best judge."

"Then I suggest he was passing himself off as a doctor. Did he attend you when you were pregnant?" He was making me nervous now.

"Yes, he arranged the ultrasounds, but I was very healthy so he didn't need to do much really. He did mess up my c-section though. The infection started about day three and I had to give up breast feeding."

He looked quite confused now. "That's very odd. Most treatments are aimed at keeping the mother nursing at all times."

"Yeh I know Edward said I could have taken antibiotics and still breastfed. He also told me I would be infertile from the scarring, but Edward thinks he's wrong about that too."

"Christ, Bella, did he have any help with the c-section?"

"I don't know. He put me out, you know with gas." The anger boiled up in me again about this. I hated the fact that I'd missed the birth.

"OK, we're not having this conversation any more. I think you are a very lucky woman. We'll get you booked in for some investigation to see if we need to correct anything he did. My advice is to use contraception until you sort it out because you could get pregnant anytime. I would not have faith in anything that man told you. He may have been covering up the infertility he caused to your husband. Let's just concentrate on making this scar disappear for now. I can fix this with probably two procedures and you would never know you had been shot."

"I want to wear a bathing suit, Carlisle. Will that be possible?"

"Of course, you'll be gorgeous, Bella. It will virtually disappear."

I let out a big breath. "Oh, Carlisle, thank you so much, I do want to feel gorgeous again one day."

He shook his head and laughed at me. "Well you've got one very big fan that already sees you that way. You should have heard the call last night to his mother. He's smitten that boy; I've never heard him so…buoyant."

"I love him, you know, with every part of me. I want to make him happy."

"He wants to make _you_ happy. How are you coping, I mean really?"

"I think I'm OK. I love seeing the girls so happy going out being free and the Jenna and Charlie thing, well that's just made everything better. He would have been on his own up in Forks and now he's a part of everything. It makes me very happy seeing them together."

"Always thinking of everyone else aren't you? I mean you personally, Bella. How are you coping being back in the real world?"

"That's a funny question, Carlisle; most people wouldn't ask something like that. It's more how did you cope before."

"Well in my experience, and it's very limited in this field, human beings have amazing capacity to cope in stressful situations. It's when it's all over they tend to crash or go off the rails."

"I don't think I've crashed. Maybe having the girls come with me has helped. It's been a kind of…transition, I suppose."

"Does that world ever try to creep into the present, Bella? Do you have bad dreams, emotional outbursts? Sometimes victims see the monster in someone they love when some little thing sets off a trigger. Associations, familiarities, even when you are joyous, it's a reminder of how bad it was before."

"I'm not sure I understand everything you just said but yes, I've felt some of that. I hit back at Edward physically when he'd done something so innocent but it reminded me of something else that was done to me. I wanted to kill him. I really wanted to hurt him physically." I sighed, remembering that day not so long ago when I'd made him unable to walk properly.

"Rage, Bella. It's good you lashed out physically instead of internalizing it. It also gives you a focus point. Have you thought about boxing?" I laughed, because I had thought about kickboxing, or some form of martial art. I could take the kids with me for that one.

"You mean to punch the shit out of the monster?"

He laughed at me. "Exactly, you would be surprised how successful a therapy it has become. Talking about your problems is good too. You should think about seeing someone professionally. I know it helped Edward, but he may still need more. He wasn't…Edwards's much better already. He's healing rapidly."

"How bad was it, Carlisle?"

He grimaced before speaking. "It's a subjective thing. I think he existed but he wasn't living. I was very worried about him for a long time but he was trying to pull himself out of it just before you came back."

"With Vic."

"Yes, well, she was never going to be a favorite of mine." His eyes narrowed. What was this?

"Huh, I thought everyone liked her."

"That woman touched me inappropriately, not one half hour after I met her at our house." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh my God!"

"Don't you tell Edward. I'll deny it if you do." He held his finger up like a schoolteacher.

"Does Esme know?" I heard Edward call from the front door 'Mom, Dad!'

He lowered his voice. "Esme knows everything. We don't keep any secrets from each other and I certainly did not encourage her amorous advances."

"Oh my God!"

"As I said, just keep that to yourself. Hello son! You're back early!" Not a trace of our conversation remained. He was a cool dude.

"I was hoping you'd still be here! How did it go this morning?" Edward was already lobbying, being all super friendly and getting off early from work. I would have to watch for this behavior in the future when he was trying to get me to comply with something he wanted. Still, I had the ultimate weapon; make him his favorite meal, give him a back massage and wash his hair. He wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well I found the perfect home. I just need to convince your mother."

'Are the kids still asleep, baby?"

"Yeh, but not for much longer. They have tambourines now." He was surprised and delighted by this.

"Do they just?"

"Yes, your parents bought them."

"OK. Are you two staying for dinner?" More lobbying, trying to get to them through my cooking.

"No, your mother likes to stay in on Thursday nights to see 'House', it's her favorite! We'll eat at the hotel first and I've been told I have to look at more properties tomorrow, even though I already know I'm going to put in an offer on Talbot Road, Edmonds. I'm just humoring her at this point and going sightseeing. I like it up here." He had the cheekiest grin.

"What was that Carlisle?" Esme had appeared with her hands on her hips.

"Oh darling, I'm just telling the kids we're going to look again in the morning and how much I like this area." That sweet innocent smile, I'd seen that before, on my son.

She narrowed her eyes. "We're not paying two and half million! It's ridiculous!" She was standing her ground.

"We'll know more tomorrow, do you two need us to pick up anything for the engagement party?"

We looked at each other without an answer. Edward said, "Ah, no I think we're all sorted, Dad."

"Well, we're out and about, so just call, OK? Come on wife; let's get you back for a rest!" The look he gave her…well I'd seen that look before on a younger version of him, the one who was marrying me. Wow, they were still…

Esme grabbed me by the cheeks. "I love those beautiful babies and I want more once you're married dear girl. We need a little Renee, don't we?" I just nodded, tearing up yet again. I hugged Carlisle and we waved them goodbye out the front, Edward standing behind me, holding me round the waist. We were already acting like a married couple and it felt wonderful.

As soon as we entered the house, Edward pulled me to face him. "I don't want you cooking on Saturday night. You can have a night off you know."

"That's good, because I was thinking about fresh seafood. We could just barbeque some lobsters and the rest we could serve cold. How does that sound?"

Huh, I'd surprised him, the fight already diffused. "OK I can do that, how hard could it be?"

"I'm sure Emmett will help you and they don't take long to cook."

"Alright, that's fine; I just don't want you working all night." He touched my nose.

"OK my love, but I'm making a cake." I knew he wouldn't argue that one.

"Well of course you are woman. That's my favorite part!"

Edward encouraged a tambourine concert and soon I did not think they had such a wonderful sound any more. They were now loud and annoying. When Charlie and Jenna arrived, they looked at each other, went straight downstairs and left us to it. Edward just sat back on the couch as the proud father, and kept kissing my hand and my ring. Nash watched him closely every time he did it. After dinner, bath and reading we decided to have a bath of our own, a fantastic sudsy, slippery, soapy bath, which soon degenerated into something else. He had to start his shift at 7am so we decided to go straight to bed.

"Edward, do you mind if I wear your toweling robe, it looks so cuddly." I didn't hear an answer but assumed he'd say no since he never wore it anyway. I grabbed it off the hook and came out of the bathroom, tying up the belt, to find him sitting on the bed, in yummy pale blue pajama pants, looking at something on his phone. When he spied me, he immediately put the phone down and pulled me to him. "You're the one whose cuddly baby, come here." I sat in his lap and he grabbed my hand and kissed the back, and then my fingers, in a very sexy Edward Cullen signature move. I was spellbound once again, not able to speak, but he suddenly frowned.

"Where's your ring babe. Did you take it off?"

I gasped. "Oh no, where is it?" I was up off the bed so fast because I didn't take it off at all. It must have slipped off during the soapy bath. I went to the bath to see if it was still there but all I could see were a few leftover suds. I frantically searched through them and looked down the plughole hoping to see something sparkling up at me – nothing. I searched everywhere around the bath, in the shower, crawling all over the floor, even opening drawers and the vanity doors, desperately looking anywhere I could think. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Edward's Grandmother's ring, my engagement ring! I was shaking and sweating, I needed some clothes on for this. I pulled on some sweats and went to the kitchen to get the torch. I shone it down the plughole, down the hole for the shower and the one in the floor – still nothing. Now my heart was really racing. This could not be happening. Was it really gone, washed away with the bathwater?

"Did you get it, baby?" He was on the floor, looking under the bed.

I couldn't answer him; I just shook my head as tears poured down my face. This was the worst thing that could happen and it would cast a cloud over our engagement. He put his arms round me and pulled me close to give me some comfort.

"There's an s-trap under the bath. Ring a plumber in the morning – they can retrieve these things."

"What if it's not there? I've ruined everything! How am I going to face your mother? She told me today it seemed a little loose and I wasn't even going to do anything about it! She's going to hate me!" I was beginning to flip out.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, settle down, Bella. She won't hate you. Shit happens. I'll replace it if it's not there."

"You can't replace something like that, Edward."

"Look, stop working yourself up and come to bed. The plumber will find it in the morning, I promise."

He held me but I couldn't stop crying. I had to fight the urge to get up and pull the whole room apart and in the dream I had I did just that over and over, crying and swearing, never finding the ring.

_**Once again, this was getting way too long so we left it with a little cliffie. Have you ever lost a ring like this and did you get it back?**_


	45. Heated Situations

**_Thanks beachlover as always for catching my mistakes. You are the best._**

Bella

The plumber's first available time was 11am and by then I was in a real state. I must have looked down that plughole twenty times, angling the torch, but I just could not see it. He'd warned me on the phone I wouldn't be able to see anything, but I couldn't help myself, I just had to keep trying. I suddenly heard "door" and raced to the street level, picking up Nash in case he decided to bolt out. Lillie was, of course, behind my legs and quite scared of this huge, odorous man with a strange looking vacuum cleaner. If the smell of sweat was this bad at 11, what would he be like by the end of the day? I'd cope with his stink because all I wanted was for him to get in that bathroom and get me my ring back. Amani joined me to watch the kids while he used a tool to remove the drain plug and then set a rubber plunger over the hole.

"OK, turn her on missus!" I flicked the power on and the vacuum sounded like a plane in our bathroom. He pushed the rubber down to make sure the seal was working for another minute. "Turn her off! I didn't hear nothin', but I'll check through the filter." I had to leave the room because the smell was offensive. I was paying this man after all; he had to sort out the yucky stuff. "It's not here missus. You want me to check the other two drains?" God I wanted him to check every possible place it could have gone. "Yes please!"

He did the same with the shower drain and got into the vanity to dismantle the trap under the plughole in the sink – no ring. Now I was speechless, because I was so sure we would find it and I realized I'd pinned all my hopes on retrieving it at this level. I had not thought of what further investigations he might have to undertake.

"How far do you want to go with this missus? We're into the crawlspace next and that's gonna cost. With a place of this age, it could take the best part of the day and there's no guarantee she'll turn up. After that, well it's not pretty. I'd have to bring back the main truck tomorrow." God what do I do? I had to get it back but I'd seen an inspection point briefly when we were purchasing the house and he was right, it was not pretty. There was no way he could be doing that kind of work on the day of my engagement party. This just got worse and worse and my heart leaped in my chest. In a daze, I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Nash was lying on Edward's robe, scrunching it up in his hands. He was tactile like his father and I smoothed my hand over his head, making me feel better. I could hear Lillie hitting her tambourine in the hall. Should I ring Edward? He would have his phone turned off until his next break, which could be in one or ten hours. I made my decision.

"I need to get this ring. It's my engagement party tomorrow, so you do what you have to get it. I'm sure you'll locate it under the bath. Just find it, please."

He went about replacing everything he had pulled apart, adding a new layer of putty. Except for a little dirt, he was doing a damn fine job. I heard Nash call. "Mom!"

"In a minute, Nash, the man's fixing the bathroom."

"Ring!"

'He's looking for the ring Nash! I won't be a sec, just wait!"

"Mommy!"

"Excuse me; I need to see what his problem is." Nash was almost at the door of the bathroom and grabbed my hand. He put the ring on my pointer finger and kissed it. I could not believe what I was seeing and now my heart was racing again for a different reason.

"Where did you find this Nash?" He was still holding my hand and led me back to the bed and the robe, putting his hand in the pocket and said 'ring'. I grabbed him and held him, my little savior. "My beautiful boy, my beautiful, beautiful son. You're such a good boy Nash, you found Daddy's ring!" He kissed the ring again. He was so sweet.

"Mommy's ring!" I laughed and kissed him.

"Yes, it's Mommy's ring and Daddy's ring and hey, do you want to go for ice cream?" Tears poured down my face as both he and Lillie clapped their hands and jumped up and down. Amani embraced me, we all laughed, and I cried more tears of joy. I paid the plumber in cash who left, depositing his scent through the house as he went.

We were at Harbour Pointe Jewelers in ten minutes and there was only one other person in the shop.

"Hello, Bella and Amani! Haven't got that sign up yet, how is the bakery going? It's pretty close now isn't it?"

"We had planned for December first but we still can't get the dough making machines to work perfectly. It's been a real pain but I'm sure we'll still make the deadline though. We'll get the sign up soon."

"We'll make it Bella." Amani was so sure we'd get there. She and Charlie had put most of the work in, meeting with the servicing people and giving me endless time with Edward. Jenna was now the queen of polishing glass because the counter fronts sparkled. It was all going to look great once we worked out our little problem of how we were going to produce mountains of pastry. Yeh, little problem.

"Are these your two?" He pointed from one kid to the other.

"Yes, this is Lillie and Nash. Nash is the hero of the day. I lost my engagement ring last night and he just found it half an hour ago, so we're going for ice cream to celebrate. I'm still recovering from the shock of losing it - can you resize it for me? I don't want it falling off again and the party's tomorrow night. I really need to wear it."

"If it's a downsize, we'll do it for you now. Come back after your ice cream and pick it up."

"Really?"

"Sure, give it about an hour, it's not busy today. Come here and let me get your size." I let out a breath because everything was falling into place. Today had turned out so much better than it started. I immediately sent one of the happiest texts I'd ever sent to my fiancé and headed off to find the biggest, most decadent ice creams for my kids and my sister.

The day of the engagement party had arrived but everything felt very wrong to me. I should have been really busy but I had nothing to do, not one damn thing still to get ready. I made breakfast before the boys took the kids to the fish markets and the moment they left, I was worried they'd leave something off the list or get the crappy oysters or something. I should have gone with them. Instead I worked, firstly making the bread dough and then the salads. I even iced the cake and made loads of sandwiches while the girls finished the floors. I just couldn't relax. When I hit YouTube and then iTunes yesterday afternoon to put together an 'engagement party' playlist, I was still feeling emotional and some of the songs I chose were a bit…schmaltzy. Looking at it now, I really hoped Edward would play some of his music as well. I decided that I could do with some music now to take my mind off things until the boys got back so I put my ipod in my pocket and buds in my ears to tackle the kitchen. The first song that came on was 'Miss Independent' by Ne-yo. I couldn't get him out of my head ever since my boyfriend's sexy serenade in front of his colleagues.

It made me smile as I danced and I kept glancing at my very sparkly ring as I scrubbed and polished. Esme was right; it did sit up better and looked magnificent, especially since they had meticulously cleaned it as part of the service. The next song was my new favorite, 'Ruin' by Cat Power. I was just finishing the stovetop when I felt a pair of big hands on my hips slide up just under my boobs and a nose running up my neck as I turned around to see my hot doctor smirking at me. He turned me to face him and kissed me on the lips, smashing his scent into me and making me go weak in the knees. I think we were getting worse, because we couldn't keep our hands off each other, especially since the weekend. If Esme and Carlisle were still doing the wild thing…well, this marriage business was going to be very fulfilling.

"Hello handsome, did you get everything?" Jeez that chest feels good.

"We had oysters, babe. We _all_ had oysters, even the kids. I still can't get over it. Is there anything they don't eat?"

I shook my head, laughing at him and touching his hair. He was so cute today. "Um, they won't eat oranges unless I slice them thinly. That's about it. They love seafood though. I added one extra adult portion to the order so they can share it between them."

He scratched the back of his head. "It just blows me away. I guess I've seen too many children who won't eat anything." I suddenly had a moment of utter sadness when I thought of the people I had seen who were so poor they had very little to eat. I shook the thought.

"OK, let's see what you got! Oh, these are the huge oysters, fantastic! Do they taste good?"

"Yeh, have a couple now. I bought extra." He whispered in my ear, "Do they make you horny?" He was doing that thing again, biting his lip with his eyebrows raised.

I giggled. "I don't think I've ever eaten them with a good looking man around before. I'll tell you in an hour or so." I peeled back some plastic wrap and took the first shell, tipped it up and let the oyster slip down after a tiny chew. It was delicious and I had to have another one right away, which was just as good. "Oh yeh, these are beautiful oysters, you boys did good." He never took his eyes off me and held on to my hips.

"Door!" It was Nash, but the front didn't seem important right now.

"Hey baby, will the kids still have a nap this afternoon? It seems like everything's done, isn't it? Maybe I could have a little lie down myself. They won't be arriving till six, right?" I don't think Edward Cullen needed oysters to get in the mood. The man was insatiable – "lie down" yeh, right.

"Daddy! Door!" We looked at each other, both of our faces giving away our surprise and happiness.

"I think I'm being summoned."

"Yeh, you better go to your son, Daddy." I watched him dash off to the front door and chased after him. I had to see this. I knew this wouldn't take much time. He just felt like their Dad from the moment he walked in here that first day with a hangover. I watched from the side, observing and respecting him, because he innately knew what to do, picking up Nash before getting the key, and opening the door. Then he called out "Hey you two, welcome back, you're early! Come on in and meet my son, this is Nash! I have a daughter round here somewhere too. I think she's hiding." He turned around and picked Lillie up as well but she hid her face in his neck. God where was my camera. I would just have to remember this because I was melting inside.

"Bella!" There was Alice, bouncing with energy and loaded with shopping bags. She looked tanned, radiant and happy and she hugged me, enveloping me with the bags. Jasper hugged me as well and put his hand out for us to lead the way. As usual, when we reached the bottom of the stairs, they were both astounded. They just stood there with their mouths hanging open before following us through to the kitchen.

Edward tried to put the kids down, but Lillie wouldn't let go of him. She had both arms round his neck. "Come on Lil, this is my sister and her husband. They want to meet you two." Alice winked at him and then put her hand over her mouth, watching intently. "I think she might have something for you, Lil." Her little face appeared and she looked at Alice, focusing in on everything she was holding. Then she hid her face again and squeezed Edward before saying, "Daddy." He hugged her tight and it was hard not to cry at this point because I just fell in love with him all over again.

He started to whisper something in her ear, and it was more than a couple of words, then she looked at him and shook her head, touching his cheeks with both hands. "Give me a kiss first." She kissed him and he put her down. She then stood close to Nash and said "Hi." God what did he do? Was he the child whisperer? Alice and Jasper knelt down and shook hands with both the kids then gave them an embroidered pillow and a blanket each. One pillow was the moon and the other a star. They remembered to say, "Ta," bless them. Then she pulled out a puppet each, the marionette kind, and Lillie's eyes lit up. Nash was not interested in the slightest in his puppet. His soft blanket had all his attention. Alice sat on the floor with Lillie, showing her how to move the little man with his sombrero and gun and she laughed every time his knees rose, trying to walk. Alice was speaking in very theatrical Spanish, which made Lillie laugh even more. Where was that damn camera?

"Look what we brought from Mexico! Let's crack it open now because we're celebrating too – four week anniversary." Jasper handed over a chilled bottle of Dom Perignon champagne to Edward who looked from the bottle to Jasper and then back again. "Jazz, this says 1966! Where in the hell did you get it?" He was astounded. "No joke, Cullen, I found this in a wine shop in Cancun. I really hope it's OK."

"Shouldn't you be putting this away? That's a two thousand dollar bottle of bubbly there Jazz."

"Nah, this is a special day so I thought we'd drink it. I'm really happy for you man, I'm glad it all worked out. We've come a long way in two years don't you think? I never thought I'd see the day Edward Cullen was engaged to be married and you're already two kids up on us!" Edward whispered something in Jasper's ear and they laughed as they shook hands. What was with all the whispering today?

Alice came over. "They're the cutest kids I've ever seen! Oh shoot, I had better not say that in front of Em and Rose. Jack is cute too but you really have one of each haven't you. Lillie's such a Swan and Nash is so Cullen. I wonder who he will look like when he's older!"

"I hope it's his Daddy." Edward grabbed me and gave me one of his swoon-worthy kisses. Wow.

"You two, this is so weird seeing you kissing. I can see how much in love the four of you are and it's just…great." She was right - the four of us were falling in love.

I got the glasses and Jasper opened and poured the champagne. I'd never tasted anything like it but it was delicious. We toasted each other and sipped while we caught up on their honeymoon. It sounded like Esencia at Xpu-HaBeach was the ultimate resort for a honeymoon; it would want to be for what they paid for the four days before they moved up to Cancun. While she looked at Jasper, she raved about sunrises and snorkeling, asking us to promise we would all go there together one day because the water was warm and crystal clear. When she described the baby chef's school with all the little kids in chef's uniforms, decorating their cup cakes, I wanted to go there too. In comparison, what we had been doing seemed pretty bland, but both of them hung on every word, constantly shaking their heads. Alice was the happiest I'd ever seen her for a couple of reasons. She was totally in love with her husband and she was in love with the idea that I was with Edward and the mother of his children.

"When he rang and asked about an engagement ring, I was trying to talk him out of it because I thought he meant Vic! I had no idea about you two. I knew how he felt about you but I thought you were still friends. He says you seduced him, is that right, because I wouldn't have believed it." Alice looked wary.

"Um, well I might have. He's irresistible you know." Edward's hand was suddenly squeezing my ass and he kissed me again.

"Well I'm glad you did. Hey we're all going to be Cullens now!" She was bouncing again.

"Uh, uh, Alice, you're a Whitlock now!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh yeh, that's right, OK, honorary Cullens then! That reminds me, I need to borrow your fiancé for a few minutes – girl talk you know." She followed me up the hall to our bedroom with two of her bags. "I wasn't sure what you had planned on wearing tonight, but I've been working on something for a while and thought you might wear this. It's an idea I have for your wedding dress and I wanted to see if it suited you. You do want me to make your wedding dress, right?" As if there would be any discussion about this. She pulled out a pale gold satin dress, all pleated horizontally at the sides with a built in bustier. It was magnificent.

"The color is called 'nude'. I made it in my size and I think you're the same. Do you have shoes? Oh don't worry, I have four pairs with me, I'll bring some round later. Can you try it on for me?"

"Alice, I think I'm a size bigger now. I still have baby weight to lose." She raised one eyebrow, showing she wasn't going to take a no answer, at least on my trying it on. I got down to my underwear and she held it out.

"Well let's see, shall we, I've left a little at the sides in case I need to let it out. Take your bra off; it has its own foundation built in. Shit, Bella, you're not still...breastfeeding are you? Your boobs seem a lot bigger…I wonder what that does to the dress fit. See, I was right, the zipper's all the way up. Does it feel tight?" I was surprised. Maybe I'd lost a little more than I thought.

"Um, no, it feels great actually. This is a beautiful dress. Don't you think it's a little too much for tonight? It's only the family coming."

"It's your engagement party, Bella, so why not dress up a bit? You know, I think the extra boob size makes it look even better. Edward is going to die when he sees you in this. Oh, sorry, that is if you like it, but I think that color works perfectly on you. Do you have any idea when you're getting married?"

"No, we haven't discussed it yet. I'd get married tonight but I guess there are things to arrange to keep everyone happy and I only want to do this once."

"You're really in love with my brother aren't you? I'm just so happy for you two. You know I love you Bella." She hugged me and another thing fell into place. My best friend was going to be my sister. "I'll have to show you the sketch for the dress but it will suit your body shape now I've seen you in this. If it's cold, then we can add something extra for warmth, maybe something you could remove if it's warm enough. Oh I just got another brilliant idea!"

"Alice, you'll be my matron of honor won't you." Her face lit up.

"Oh, of course I will. You would have been mine, except you wanted to cater it. I don't think I told you properly how happy I was with the food. Everyone raved on about your talent you know. Oh and how was that buffet reveal! Oh my god, it was spectacular! You have to think about the lighting for your wedding reception, it's so important in creating the mood." If I told her I didn't care how I married my man, she wouldn't understand, so I just shut up.

She was looking through the bags when she pulled out this tiny white dress with red flowers all over it. It was so pretty I nearly cried. Jeez will this day ever stop pulling on my heart? "I couldn't resist it, Bella. Can she wear it tonight? I bought this shirt for Nash as well."

"Alice, you might be disappointed. She might spill something down the front of it. They are both pretty messy eaters."

"Haven't they got something to go round their necks to stop that stuff happening?"

"Yeh, I guess if they'll wear it."

"I'll coach her Bella. She'll soon understand."

"Thank you so much Alice, I really missed you while all this was going on. She's going to need her Aunty Alice."

We hugged again and then headed back up the hall to where the boys were playing puppets with the twins who were both laughing now.

"Come on Jazz, we need to go check in." He jumped straight up. Either they had only planned to stay a short time or he did everything she told him. "We'll see you about 5:30 OK? Let us know if you want us to get anything. Oh, love the house by the way. We didn't even get to that but we'll see it tonight."

We all embraced and they left. "What time is it baby?

"I think its past lunchtime, Edward. I've got sandwiches ready for everyone. I'll call…" Before I had a chance to argue, he had me up on the breakfast bar, growling into my neck.

"Christ, I'm mad for you today, woman, and I don't think it's the oysters. I'm fighting off an erection every time I get near you. It's like you're in heat or something and I can't resist. Do you think we could work on a baby when the kids have a nap?"

"Edward Cullen! You two are not the only ones living in this house you know! Do you think you could try to keep your hands off my daughter in the common areas?" Oh shit, it was Charlie and Jenna, how embarrassing.

We all had lunch together and Edward seemed to be struggling with something. His mind was somewhere else and he wasn't ready to share. When we finished cleaning up he was visibly anxious, waiting for naptime. Jenna decided now was the time to start setting the table and to look for appropriate platters to handle all the seafood. Charlie left to get ice and was back within fifteen minutes, asking where I wanted it. I asked him to throw it in his freezer until later. Edward made two bottles and started heating them in the microwave. He really wanted the kids in bed soon. It was starting to feel a little…forced.

We took the kids to bed and shut their door. Edward pulled on my hand towards our bedroom.

"Can you just wait a minute? I'll just check if Jenna has finished. I don't want her working out there on her own." He sighed and nodded, heading towards the bedroom on his own. When I returned to join him, I locked the door behind me and watched him lying on the bed with his arm over his eyes. I sat on the bed next to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You OK Edward?" He put his arms around me and looked into my eyes.

"I know this is not healthy…to feel like this Bella. I just need you physically close to me today." Something was tearing him apart.

"I want you too. I love you in case you forgot. We just have to cool it while everyone is around. Come on kiss me, mister. You said something about working on a baby?"

He groaned and pulled me to him, kissing me with everything he had with his hands in my hair. "You're so fucking beautiful, it's breaking my heart. I want to see those beautiful tits, Bella. Can we get that shirt off, please?" I let him undress me from the waist up, he did it so slowly and sensuously, I was wet by the time his tongue was on my nipple. "Baby I want you to do that thing you did the other night, you know with your pussy swirling around my cock. It was fucking unbelievable." He groaned into my neck.

"I have to be very wet for that one, Cullen. It needs to be super slippery." He rolled us over and licked my ear.

"Then, let's work on that, baby. I want to go down on you so much and taste that pussy. That'll get the juices flowing." God, he was killing me and he hadn't even touched me down there yet.

"Yes." I let him pull down my jeans and panties then watched in anticipation as he took off his own. Jeez he was huge today. Straight away, his mouth was on me, moaning as he licked me and sucked on my clit while he finger fucked me like a demon and his other hand worked my boobs and nipples. He was acting like an animal again and I could tell things were going to get very hot between us, Doctor Orgasm hot. I was trying to keep some focus to avoid coming too quickly when I heard it, a quiet knock at the door. "Edward, are you in there? Emmett's here, son."

Shit!

**_Hope you don't mind another little cliffie and thanks for the stories about lost rings. Looks like about half do turn up._**


	46. The Engagement Party

**_To my pre-reader, beachlover, thanks for helping me, even when you're exhausted. Notice I always take your advice?_**

_"Edward, are you in there? Emmett's here, son."_

Edward

"I'll be right there Charlie! Stay here babe. I'll get rid of him."

Fucking hell my brother had great timing. Thank God she locked that door because if her father had come in here…Christ. She groaned as I pulled my fingers out from her heat and gave her one final kiss on the clit. Leaving her panting was the last thing I wanted. She was so close and so wet and shit, I needed to be in there right now, feeling the pulse of her blood on my cock, one of many things I found addictive about this girl. I had to pull on my boxers, as there was no way I was going commando with this thing in front of me. Just the thought of pulling that zipper up was frightening, but thankfully, the erection of the century was going down fast along with my heart palpitations. I really felt like a busted teenager this time. I could remember telling her once I wanted to know what it felt like and now I knew - it was horrible getting caught, especially when you were just getting into the fuck of your life. I dragged on a t-shirt, so disappointed, and was about to leave when she called out to me in a whisper.

"Edward, you need to wash your face and your hands." Oh right, I quickly got some soap on my hands and attempted to wash my face. Then I was out like a shot. Emmett was standing in the living room, taking in the view with a look of wonder on his face.

"Man this place is something. Is it really a copy of that Polish place?" _Oh great, he wants a chat._

"Czech Republic, Em, it's a Czech place."

"Oh, it's near Prague then?" _No Em, it's like from here to fucking Canada away from Prague._

"About two hours away, not far I guess."

"Yeh, I saw it on the internet. Is it exactly the same?" _Why don't we measure it up? I'm not doing anything important right now._

"No, this has living areas on the lower level, and the big patio on the main floor. Apart from that, it's quite similar. Is Rose with you?"

"No she's sleeping with Jack. They looked so cute when I left." _So why don't you join them._

"Uh huh, so what are you up to?"

"I just brought round your engagement present. You guys look pretty organized." _I was just getting organized when you turned up._

"Yeh, Bella's been working her ass off. I just turn up and everything's done."

"Where is she? I haven't seen her since the wedding." _She's waiting for me to give her a world class orgasm you dick._

"She's having a sleep too. I don't want to wake her, Em. You'll see her tonight."

"Are we still on for six?" _If you prefer, you could stay home - there's an episode of 'America's Cutest Pets' on Animal Kingdom right about then._

"Sure, whenever you want, we'll be here. You guys like seafood don't you?"

"I'll eat as much as I can get little brother! Hey, Alice and Jasper are already up here. They came pretty much straight from the airport. You should see them, they have suntans!" _That's usually what happens, Em, when you go to the beach for four weeks._

"Yeh, they called in before, on the way up."

"Do you want to come up and see the hotel? You should see Mom and Dad's suite!" _No I want to see the inside of my bedroom. Aren't I being obvious enough?_

"Maybe tomorrow Em."

"So what's this room over here?" _We are not doing a guided tour right now._

"It's the den." I was not moving one inch. That would only encourage him.

"Hey, that's an awesome size. You gonna put in a pool table?" _I've yet to put a cent into this property so it's hardly my call._

"Not sure, it's a group house so we all have to decide on stuff like that."

"You mean like in college? That's funny!" _It's funny you completed so little of that business degree. NOT!_

"It works for us…with the kids."

"Can I meet them? I heard my son looks like yours." _How about we compare DNA tests – next month, or in 2013?_

"No, they're having a nap."

"Do you think they look alike?" _No mine is much better looking – just saying._

"I didn't see Nash when he was that age, but yeh you can tell they're cousins, both like our side of the family."

"The mountains look fantastic up here but I wouldn't want to be the window cleaner around this place. The view is incredible but wouldn't all that salt air…" _This has gone on for too long. MY WOMAN NEEDS ME!_

"I think we'll get someone in for that, Em." I couldn't help my frustration and sighed.

"Oh, OK, sure. Do you want to open your present?" _No, that's what I was doing when you arrived unannounced._

"I think I should wait and open it with Bella."

"So where are the others?" _Probably doing what I want to be doing you dipstick._

"Probably trying to sleep as well."

"So what are you doing?" _I was hoping to get back to who I was doing._

"Huh?"

"You know while Bella's asleep?" _Please don't let her fall asleep._

"Oh I was having a lie down myself - with her."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't…I'll get going. Hey give me a hug little brother. I'm really glad for you." _Thank God he's finally going!_

"Don't worry about it Em."

We gave each other a man hug and Emmett pulled back, giving me a smug look.

"What's up?"

"I hope you're going to have a shower before this party because you smell of pussy, man. Nothing ever changes, huh?"

"Christ, Em, get the hell out of here, you asshole."

"I'll see you tonight, baby boy." He gave me that annoying dimply grin and with a wave he was off – door locked, key on hook.

I raced back as quietly as I could but found her asleep. She was asleep under the covers and she looked so beautiful and serene there was no way I could wake her. I just sat on the bed to drink in the vision. This insatiable lust I had for her was worrying me. It was more than just sex; it was tied up with having a baby. I wanted it so bad and I did not understand it. Things would not change between us if we had no more children and I would still want her in my life every minute of every day. No, there was more to this, something deep and unfathomable. It was as if I needed to claim her, to impregnate her, to bite her and leave my mark, to show the world she was mine and warn off all other men. I wracked my brain to try to work out the answer but suddenly a sound pulled me back to reality. Lillie was crying and Bella was stirring.

"Baby, I'll go to her, you sleep."

"Oh thank you, Edward, I'm so tired."

I pushed her beautiful hair back and watched her for another minute until I heard the cry again and knew my daughter needed me. When I entered their bedroom, Nash was flat on his back as usual with his mouth open. I wondered if that was how I slept, because he certainly slept deep. His sister crying out did not even register. She was in tears, I think from a bad dream, and she lifted her little arms up to me. God did that feel good; to be needed like that by someone so precious. My heart was expanding from how much love I felt for her and I'd known her just four weeks. She was really my daughter, my little bug.

I lay down with her and she left her arms round my neck and said "Daddy." Now I had another girl I wanted to be with, for a different reason, and yet it was all related somehow. "Sssh Lillie, Daddy's here." She nuzzled into me and fell back to sleep. She smelled like a baby version of her mother, all milky and sweet, and I fell asleep with her, cuddled up to me and warm. I dreamed we were at the lighthouse in what seemed to be a gale but it was different because there were cliffs. Bella had her arms round the kids and she was terrified. As I ran to them, they seemed to get further away from me, closer to the edge of the precipice. I could not reach them and they went over the side, blown by the massive wind, and when I looked down there was nothing, no sign they'd ever been there. The dream woke me with a start and I'm not sure I'd been asleep long but my daughter had not moved. I hugged her as if I never wanted to be parted from her, or her brother, or the love of my life. Fuck, I would be lost without them now.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew, Bella was on her knees with her head on my chest and her arm over both of us. Her scent was with me before I was fully awake. When she felt me stir, she kissed my cheek and said in a very low voice, "I love you my beautiful man. How did I ever get so lucky to have found you? Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

"I love you too, baby, and I love these kids. It's pretty overwhelming how much."

"I know it's been a lot for you to have to take in so fast. It is overwhelming when they need you and want you isn't it, but you'll get used to it and it will become part of you, you'll absorb the strength of it and it will make you a better father." Maybe that was it, this whole thing was too much too soon and I was not prepared emotionally. How does she know how to simplify everything and make things so clear to me, things I was anguishing over? I felt a part of the puzzle fall into place and when I thought about being a better father I felt masculine, the very essence of it. I wanted to be their protector and someone they could come to for help, guidance and love. I would be that person.

-o-o-o-

Alice buzzed in at 5:30 sharp, supposedly to help Bella get dressed, and Jasper was coming with Esme and Carlisle. We had already showered and bathed the kids and were dressing them in their new clothes. Lillie was picture perfect in her little dress and Nash was all grown up in his blue button down and jeans. No matter what I did with his hair, it stuck up at odd angles. Oh well, I won't bother getting him a comb - I know all about uncooperative hair. I wore my dress shirt, tie and my suit pants because I knew from what Bella had said that she was getting a little more dressed up than planned. I still hadn't seen the dress but I was hoping it wasn't going to send me for a spin when I saw her.

I had put on a playlist of jazz, just some instrumental stuff, and Charlie and I were enjoying a quiet beer together when they eventually came down the hall, giggling and leaning on each other, and all my worst fears materialized. What she had on was gold, made of soft, shiny satin, a killer dress. Her legs looked like they went on for miles in some shoes I'd never seen but her tits seemed more prominent than usual, a lot more prominent, and when she walked they jiggled. _Fuck you Alice, you just had to trot out this creature to destroy my mind at my engagement party. Was this payback for my scene at her wedding? If only I remembered it, I'd have some idea._

She came straight up to me, not knowing the danger she was in. "What do you think? Alice made it for me." _What do I think? You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now. It involves…Oh shit I have to stop this – my family will be here any minute._

I kissed her cheek and put my arm round her waist. Then my hand started traveling on its own across the satin clinging to her curves. Fuck. "It's beautiful, baby, just like you. Well done Alice, she looks fantastic. What's the little jacket thing?" _Alice was beaming - I'm going to strangle her later. _

"It's called a shrug, Edward. It's just a little warmth that doesn't detract from the neckline. Isn't it cute?" _No it certainly doesn't detract from the neckline. They're staring me in the face as we speak._ I just smiled and nodded because I had no faith in what would come out of my mouth.

We all went into the living room to wait for our guests and Bella put her arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You look so hot, Edward. Can we continue our naptime adventure later tonight? I'm sorry I fell asleep but I've got some swirls waiting for you." She chewed my earlobe and finished it off with a tiny lick. _Christ could this get any worse? Now I had that vision in my head - this was a fucking nightmare. I'm gonna get my jacket._

I was not the only one in a suit. Mom and Dad had dressed up and even Emmett had a sports jacket on. I guess it was cold out there after all. I kept my jacket buttoned up in case I showed my physical attraction to my fiancé in front of the family. I was up and down, depending on how close she got to me and I couldn't stop touching her. She felt…slippery, and it kept making me replay her words this afternoon, that promise we never fulfilled, "I have to be very wet for that one, Cullen. It needs to be super slippery." Jesus.

When everyone arrived, there was a continuous stream of handshakes, hugs and gushing over Bella's ring. I leaned forward each time and kept my hips back. I tried to keep one of the twins in my arms and concentrate on them, but every time I did it, Bella smiled and came over. I was trapped big time tonight, no matter where I turned. Charlie got everyone a drink, Bella asked me to start the barbeque for the lobsters and she put on her 'kiss the chef' apron when she cut their bodies in two. It was actually quite a violent process. Jazz joined me outside for the cooking with another beer and I just followed her instructions. My job was to cook them for four minutes with the flesh facing down and then call her. I could do that.

I opened the sliding door and called out, "Bella, they're nearly done!"

"OK, can you turn them over and I'll bring out the garlic butter!" She was humming as she joined me to spoon a little of the melted butter over each poor creature. I think I groaned when she brushed up against me. "Another six minutes Edward, then we need to do some more. I'm sorry we have to do it in stages but the grill will give them a great taste." _I'd much rather taste you woman. Fuck. Maybe when I get some food into me, I'll be better._

"What's wrong with you Cullen? Did something happen? You seem messed up."

"What, no, I'm fine."

"Bullshit, I can pick it a mile away. Are you OK?"

I sighed. "Have you seen what your wife dressed my fiancé in? It's doing my head in. I need to…Oh Christ I had to put this jacket on because of…you know." He threw his head back and laughed at me.

"Don't worry man, it's perfectly normal. You're at the beginning of the 'honeymoon' stage. You can't get enough of her right?" I nodded and hung my head.

"This cannot be normal, Jazz. I'm getting an erection every time she comes near me. I'm sure she's in heat and I feel like a randy dog. Fucking Emmett interrupted us this afternoon and…"

"You want to claim her."

"Yes! I've never felt like this before. I want every other guy to know she's mine and to back off."

"Are you jealous of someone?" He looked concerned.

"No, it's not about that. It's complicated, somehow part of protecting her and the twins. Oh, fuck I can't lose her Jazz, not again, and those kids are part of me already. I wouldn't survive it if anything happened."

He put his hand on my arm. "Hey, hey, you're not going to lose her. She loves you!"

"What if they came back for her or my kids?"

"They're all dead or in jail, Edward. Who exactly would be coming back?"

I thought about this for a few seconds. "I suppose you're right."

"You know I'm right. Look, I cannot begin to imagine what it's like for you. You've been dealt a shitty hand, but now it's time to forget about that and be happy. Look at it this way. You're like a horny teenager right now and you've found a hot woman who wants you. I happen to notice she's not pushing you away, so just enjoy it for Christ sake!"

"The kids…"

Just then, the door opened again and the object of my lust came out, innocently smiling. "Hey you two, ready for six more?" Her hand absently trailed up my back and over my shoulder before she removed the cooked lobsters and placed the new ones face down. "Four minutes, remember?" She was gone before I could grab her.

"So you want to protect your kids, that's what guy's do, it's not the end of the world is it? We were all a little emotional when your baby girl kissed you today. Jesus, Edward you're not the only one with feelings."

"How come you know so much, Jazz? I'm gonna need you as my best man!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Cullen. Are you timing these suckers?"

Suddenly some serious shit going on inside interrupted us.

"What are you two doing? I warned you about this! Jenaaaaaa! You are so going to be punished for this!" I thought about going in there but she was scary when she was mad. The four-minute mark came and went so I turned the lobsters over, watching as Jenna joined Bella. They were both standing at the door of the pantry room. Then Bella came out and grabbed a roll of absorbent paper and she looked like she was going to kill someone. I had to get in there and find out what the hell was going on.

"Jazz can you finish this? About another four more minutes, OK?"

"Sure, go!" He was watching the commotion as well.

"Did I give you those oysters? No I didn't! You know you don't take food without asking!" I stood behind her, amazed at the scene in front of me. There were oyster shells all over the floor. The bugs had eaten a whole dozen between them and they looked petrified. I put my hand over my mouth to stop laughing. _Would it be appropriate to get the camera out at this point? No, maybe not._

"You could have cut your fingers and look, you've spilled the juice all over your clothes as well!" Jenna was furious, as if they had committed a crime. "You two go stand in the kitchen and do not move. If you move, you will go straight to bed and miss the party. Now go!"

Jesus they were scared. They scampered quickly and stood next to one another, glancing around, but not moving an inch. Bella picked up the oyster shells and wiped the floor. She looked just as angry as Jenna did. _Were these two over-reacting much?_

Then Jenna and Bella stood over them like two cops ready for interrogation. "Don't we feed you and look after you?" Bella was a little loud. _It's a party babe._

"Did we tell you never to steal food?" When Jenna said this, they both flinched and Lillie's eyes welled up while Nash was still holding it together. "No special cake for either of you." _Jesus, Jenna, that's a bit harsh._

"Look at your beautiful party dress, Aunty Alice bought that dress for you and now you've ruined it! Go straight to your room!" _Oh, come on._ Bella and Jenna followed them but Amani intervened and Bella returned immediately and began to spoon some more butter over the lobster tails before returning the tray to the oven. Then she breathed out heavily and looked at me.

"What the hell just happened, Bella?"

"You saw what they did!"

"Yeh, but wasn't that all a bit much? They just ate some oysters after all."

"We have very strict rules in this house about food. Maybe I should fill you in on them because you'll need to abide by them as well." Now she seemed angry at me, and it was turning me on. Fuck, everything was turning me on now.

"They're not even two Bella. I'm not sure two women bullying them like that will achieve anything."

"Bullying!"

"Yeh, that's what I saw!"

"How about we take this discussion outside, Cullen!"

"OK lead the way, Swan!" All eyes seemed to be on us as we went onto the patio and I slid the door shut. "You want to fill me in now?"

"Look, there are several reasons we won't tolerate them breaking the rules about stealing food."

"Stealing food?" _You've got to be kidding me._

"Well, helping themselves."

"OK, I'm listening." _God, she's so beautiful tonight, I wanted to touch that ponytail._

"Firstly, this house relies on food for its livelihood, Edward. I have to be able to chill a cake for a client and sometimes it's going in our fridge. I need that cake to be there intact when I go to deliver it – without finger marks in it. Understand?"

"You don't have to treat me like a moron, Bella. I'm just asking for an explanation."

She just looked at me, no apology. _Fuck, she's adorable._ "Then there's the fact that I want to monitor what they eat. You might remember I was fat when I was little, so I want to know what goes in their mouths, all the time. I do not want my kids to eat fries and nuggets like half the kids in this country. Edward I…I want them to respect food, to understand it's grown somewhere and doesn't come out of a cardboard box.

"That's fair enough, but…."

"We saw a lot of hungry people and the three of us brought back those horrible memories from Africa so we don't take food for granted in any way. Those two kids are going to know how lucky they are to have good food to eat. So many…people…didn't."

"I get it. I just don't understand why you have to terrorize them to achieve it." She looked at me as if she was going to punch me.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you tell me how to deal with my twins! We know very well what works with them and what doesn't. You've known them for four weeks." _Thank you Bella, put me right in my place why don't you._

"Gotcha." I opened the sliding door and left her out there. I was really just being dramatic because I knew she was absolutely right. I was new at this game and I needed a lot more experience with these kids before I had any say in the way they dealt with them. Two things were obvious, my woman was sexy as fuck when she was mad and my problem had returned with a vengeance.

Charlie and Alice were distributing cold seafood onto the platters and the smell of cooking bread was rich in the air. Bella burst into the kitchen, opened the oven and breathed out her relief when the rolls were cooked and not burnt. Then she turned it off and removed them, filling up a cloth lined basket. She turned and looked at me, a glimmer of remorse in her eyes, and then she snapped back into chef mode to get the food on the table.

Carlisle was asking everyone if they wanted wine and there was another flurry of activity as the girls placed the platters on the table and handed out plates. The kids had returned in their sleep suits as if nothing had happened, and I sat Nash on my lap to feed him. I went nowhere near the oysters. I think the half dozen I had at the markets this morning was enough and I was worried what would happen if something spilled onto his pajamas. It was slightly difficult shelling the prawns and keeping him on my knee as he held onto my shirt, but he ate every one I placed in his mouth. At this rate there would me nothing left for me so after that, it was one for him and one for me. I broke off some bread and he woofed it down, then I fed him some potato salad and he smiled when he ate it. I couldn't wait until he could speak a little more because it was obvious we'd have a lot in common. The lobster, well it came out of the shell so easily and melted in my mouth, obviously because of the outstanding cooking. The whole time Bella's eyes never left us. Maybe she was feeling sorry about our little disagreement.

"So Bella, have you started promoting the big opening? It can't be far off now!"

"Two weeks today, Rose, and we haven't done anything yet. We've still got a little hitch to work out but we're nearly there."

"You need to get a piece in the local paper and start getting some flyers out and about. Oh, and free tastings on the opening day, you have to do that. If I can get Jack minded, I'll come up and help."

My mother piped up, "I'll take him! I could look after all the babies that day if you want."

"Thanks, Esme, I think we may take you up on that offer!"

"How have you branded yourself, Bella?"

"Um, we have a logo and a sign done, Alice."

"And?"

"Well, the fit-out has taken so much time, we just thought we'd start off with plain stuff, you know white boxes and napkins, until we see how things are going to sell."

"My girl, you have to brand everything! In fact you should be giving every customer something like a tea towel or a cap with BB's on it. You need to remind them about the best cake place in town! How about a local calendar, you need to be in that as well."

"There's not enough time, Alice." She looked anxiously at Charlie and then Amani.

"You leave it to me; I can get this stuff done in a week. Come up to the hotel tomorrow and we can go through it. Do you have a digital logo? I'll put something together on my laptop for you to approve."

"Wow, yeh, I guess. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"That's what I do girl. I promote, remember? You have to use the talent you have on hand. I'll talk to you more about that tomorrow."

"Oh man that was good!" Emmett burped while stretching and rubbing his tummy. He took Jack while Rose served herself. He really was an annoying prick. He had been giving me the eye and winking at me all evening. I would have to think of a way to get that asshole back one of these days.

Alice started collecting plates but Bella asked her to sit, getting up herself to clear the table. I immediately put Nash down and got up to help her. "Stay, Edward, I'll do it."

"No baby, you've been doing all the work. I'll do it." She sat down again, looking decidedly uncomfortable but then ate another oyster. "These are so good!" There were only a couple left and since I hadn't eaten any, I grabbed one myself. They were so good. Once we packed everything in the dishwasher, she joined us to wrap the remaining food to go in the fridge. Alice was playing around with the ipod, mumbling something about 'Edward's old-fashioned taste in music' and soon squealed. "Engagement Party playlist, that sounds more like it."

The song that came on was Ne-Yo and I looked straight at my girl. "Is this yours?" She nodded. "Wanna dance?" She nodded again. I put out my hand to her and she took it. I couldn't help but kiss it because things were Ok between us. We went into the living room where Alice and Jasper were already dancing and now I had my woman in my arms at last. I twirled her and snapped her back to me and she giggled. Then we just danced with our hips joined, moving to the music and singing along. For the first time today, I felt free and happy, without a care in the world.

The next song was an odd choice – The Beatles' 'In My Life'. Suddenly Charlie and Jenna, then Carlisle and Esme joined us and everyone was slow dancing. Rose was swaying with Jack on her hip. It was a great song, no matter how old you were. Even the bugs were in on it, trying to hold onto each other. They were so cute.

Bella's head was resting on my chest. "I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Let's forget about it baby. Just dance with me." She sighed and put her arms around my neck - exactly what I wanted. Her back felt fantastic stretched and arched.

Just as the song finished, Amani appeared holding hands with Sam and he came over to shake my hand and kiss Bella. "I finished early! Congratulations you two!" The next song started, Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel' and Sam picked Amani up, swinging her around and she laughed. Things had obviously been going well for these two and maybe we would get this floor of the house to ourselves yet. I felt sad for a moment when I thought she's been with that man since she was 15, nearly 11 years, so it was good to see her so happy. We all clapped and danced and the bugs jumped up and down.

Another Michael Jackson number was next 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'. I pulled her close to me again and Mom came over to say she was going to read to the kids. We told her to take them to our bed and the kids ran off in search of books. I wondered if they'd play up on her. My girl was now playing with my hair, a very dangerous move. I leaned down to kiss her and when she responded, my erection returned, full throttle. "Edward, you've got a big problem there. Do you want to do something about that thing?"

"Uh, what did you have in mind?"

She raised one eyebrow and pulled me away from the dancing. "Come with me big boy, come on." _Don't mind if I do._ She took me down the outside stairs, then into Charlie's rooms and locked the door. "I think you should sit down, Edward." Was she going to…? Fuck yes; kiss me just like that…oh, she going straight for the belt.

Twelve minutes later we were back on the patio, and I'd squeezed her ass all the way up those stairs while she giggled. "So what was so different? "

"I don't know, Edward, you said six oysters?"

"Yeh and two glasses of champagne."

"Well it just tasted different. Maybe it had something to do with the oysters I just had. Anyway it's worth repeating just to see."

"Christ I love you woman."

"I love you too, big boy, now let's get back to our party if you're feeling better."

"I am, a lot." _Fuck what a release._

Emmett was standing at the door, holding Jack and when we slid the door open, he just could not help himself. "You two make up from your little tiff?" He definitely sniffed me as we went past, asshole.

"Anyone for cake?"

"Yes please!" Esme appeared, telling us the kids were asleep. I made coffee and then fed my girl her engagement cake. She had a cheeky look on her face as if she was enjoying our little secret and it was good to be able to flirt innocently now that she had tamed my monster.

Carlisle handed me a glass of brandy and an envelope. "This is for your family, Edward. I'm very happy for the four of you. Call it a combined engagement wedding present." I opened it and there was a check for $10,000.

"Dad thanks but this is…"

"For you to spend on your family, son. Esme wants you to buy something nice for the house, but I think you could start an investment account for the twins. You do whatever you want with it; just make it something substantial and lasting." I hugged him, then Bella hugged him, and then we both hugged Esme. Just then, Bella's phone went off and she grabbed it, frowning before she answered.

"Hello. Uh, oh hi! Yes I'm really sorry I'll get that quote to her very soon. I've been busy organizing my engagement party. We're in the middle of it at the moment and all the family is here in fact. Yeh it was all very fast. He swept me off my feet really. Actually, he has to make an honest woman of me, because of our twins. You should see our boy - he looks just like Edward. What? Yes, Edward Cullen! You know he must have really changed because he's an amazing father. Uh OK…YES! YES! YES! That felt so good! She called me a bitch and hung up!"

"Who was that, babe?"

"Jessica Stanley. Ha! She was following up on the quote for her sister. You know I might take that job after all. I could charge them double, no triple, and they'd never even know! God that felt good!" She was dancing around throwing punches out in front of her. She was so shy when I first met her and now she was a tiger, my tiger.

About 10, Rose and Em were the first to leave to take sleeping Jack home to bed and I was secretly very glad to see Emmett go. Carlisle yawned so Esme gave her apologies and said she had to get the old man to bed. Jasper gave Alice a look and they decided to go as well. We waved them all off at the front and when we returned, we could only find Amani and Sam, watching TV on the couch.

"You tired, babe?" She just shook her head.

"Then I think we should go to bed." She nodded and pulled me up the hallway, then locked the bedroom door behind us and pulled off the shrug. Now I got a good look at how beautiful the dress really was. It wasn't on long because she pulled down the zipper and it fell on the ground. Soon my woman was walking towards me in nothing but the mystery shoes and a pair of blue lace panties. They were very nice but they too were going, and fast.

"Fuck you look hot in that suit Cullen. I want to touch you." She ran her hands all over me under the jacket right down to my ass and then kissed me, all soft and wet, and totally Bella. That tongue was always my undoing. She began to strip me, firstly pushing off the jacket, undoing the tie and then the buttons of the shirt, creating that cleavage I loved. After palming those beautiful tits, I pushed her down on the bed, and she watched while I removed the rest of my clothes. I took off her shoes and then kneeled at the end of the bed. The panties slid off easily, flying over my shoulder, and I was in position.

"Now, where were we?"

**_Could not forget Jessica before we finished this up. I really hate her! _**  
**_How about one final review for me because the next chapter is the last and I'm still undecided about an epi._**


	47. The Other Loft

_Change of plans, this chapter just got too long so it had to be split and, of course, my fantastic pre-reader beachlover knew where._

_**-o-**_

_**I'm so excited!  
**__** This story was rec'd for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand! Wow!  
**__**Thanks for the rec Rose Arcadia - still can't believe it!**_

_**-o-  
**_

Bella

Edward Cullen could be so infuriating sometimes. He knew I had no time for this right now but he was like a man on a mission. It seemed like every time we had a spare 15 minutes, he had some new place to show me, some expensive venue, hotels mainly, and it just wasn't what I had in mind. Whenever I had pictured my wedding, I always envisioned it at my own home.

He'd been around a fair bit for the last week, nearly every evening. This last Orthopedic rotation was all weekday work and come to think about it, ever since my tirade in the restaurant, he had not had a single phone call to do any extra shifts, so somebody was picking up the slack. I wanted him here all the time but he was currently testing my patience when I needed to be concentrating on opening my business.

Immediately after dinner, he'd be on his laptop, offering suggestions, trying to coax me into relenting. When he mentioned getting married at the lighthouse, it did pique my interest, thinking my mother would be pleased. When he showed me the Point Elliott Room, which was just up the hill from the lighthouse, I almost squealed, because we could cater this ourselves and maybe compromise. A whole wall of glass overlooking the water would make for some amazing wedding photos. I'd suddenly found a venue!

The next day I contacted them, only to find out a general lottery took place next April to allocate bookings for May to September 2013. This year was already well and truly over. I forgot this part of the world closed down for the winter. I left Edward a very disappointed message and asked him half-heartedly if he wanted to wait until next spring or summer. I know I didn't. We would just have to go with my idea of having it at home. Maybe we could have a service at the lighthouse and come back here. Who was I kidding, it would be forty degrees if we were very lucky and probably blowing a gale.

He rang after work and said he didn't want to wait. After all the time we'd spent apart, we both wanted to get married yesterday and needed the kids to be officially Cullens. Maybe he would let me do the home wedding after all. He said he wanted to take me to dinner to cheer me up and it sounded like just what I needed. With the shop opening on the weekend, it would be good to have a break. He wouldn't say where we were going, just that it was a surprise and that we were going early.

We drove south in the Aston and I assumed we were going to Seattle. I really only had eyes for the beautiful man who was with me, so I hardly looked out of the car. He seemed very enthusiastic tonight and I decided to drag myself out of my funk and just enjoy dinner with him. When he pulled up the car after only 25 minutes, I was excited when I saw the sign that said 'Russell's'.

"Is this Russell Lowell's place?"

"Yeh, do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him, Edward, this place wins awards. The scallops are supposed to be out of this world."

"Well, he's been doing some charitable work for the Children's Hospital and I met him. I told him I was marrying a chef and he said to bring you up. He'll be here tonight."

"No way!" He got out as always, opening my door for me like a proper gentleman.

"Come on baby, let's eat!" I took his hand. I was so proud to call him my future husband.

The building was a barn, very rustic but well cared for. Deer heads adorned the walls and it was warm and cozy. Edward ordered some very good champagne and I asked if we were celebrating something but he just shook his head and said he wanted tonight to be special.

The menu, well I wanted everything on it - definitely the scallops, duck and New York strip. Then I saw the gorgonzola and walnut ravioli and wanted that as well – maybe the rack of lamb would be good.

"You know, baby, there's a wedding on here tonight."

"Really, it doesn't look like it's set up for a wedding."

"Oh they don't do it here, it's upstairs. It's called The Loft."

"It's called The Loft? You're kidding me."

"Nuh, do you want to go up and have a look?"

"Do you think it would be OK?"

"I'll just check." He headed over to the bar, spoke to the bartender and then waited. Oh my God, Russell Lowell came out, shook his hand and then they were both coming over here. Holy shit.

"So this is the girl Doctor Cullen never stops talking about. Nice to meet you Bella."

My throat closed up for a moment. "Um…nice to meet you, too."

"Do you want to come up and look at The Loft? We'll need to get moving because the wedding begins at seven."

"Yes please." This man was a celebrity. His reviews were always good and he was a very modern chef – nothing formal or stuffy about him, my sort of chef.

We followed him upstairs and my jaw dropped. It was a fantasyland strung with soft yellow lights, lanterns and huge arrangements of flowers standing tall and seemingly floating in the space. The ceiling looked like a massive upturned boat, a cathedral of exposed wooden structure made all the more special by the fairy lights cascading along each wall. The room oozed all the colors of autumn, gold, orange, red and brown. I just loved it – every part of it, and there was not a thing I would change.

"This is a fairly informal wedding tonight but we can make it very formal if the couple prefers. It suits either quite well."

"It's really incredible, so beautiful." I drank in the wonderful atmosphere.

"Doctor Cullen mentioned that you wanted to get married quite soon. Would you be interested in a Christmas wedding?"

"What? This Christmas?"

"Friday, December 21st is available. I'd be happy to work with you on the menu, but you can sample our usual offerings downstairs now and choose any of them."

I started to laugh. "Before we came up here, I was just thinking about ordering five choices from your menu as I couldn't decide."

"Just five? I'll organize a tasting plate for you."

"Can we have the wedding ceremony here?" This place was amazing!

"Of course, I'll send over some photos for you to look at. We do put on a very good wedding here and we're booked most nights. Everyone seems to enjoy themselves. I'll get that tasting plate prepared for you, would you like to sample our desserts as well?"

"Thank you so much chef Lowell. I'd love to."

"Call me Russell, Bella."

"Thank you Russell." He smiled, shook our hands and quickly left.

The food was fantastic, all of it, and Edward was so smug because he knew he had won, I wouldn't be cooking, but I was very happy. This was the perfect place for our wedding – the venue, the food and the connection with Edward's work all added up to yet another thing that was meant to be.

It was less than four weeks away and I would have to get Alice onto making a dress fast because there was no way she'd accept my buying something off the rack or from anyone else for that matter. We had agreed on designs the day after the engagement party but I had no idea if she'd even made a start. After wearing that gold dress and seeing Edward's eyes when he first saw me, I had given her the go ahead to do anything she wanted, as long as Edward was in a black suit. I would not budge on that point.

When I suggested that we re-use the boy's suits from her wedding, I thought Alice would explode. She was a surprise sometimes because she completely agreed and said we could put the money saved into the girls' dresses. I told her I wanted Amani, Jenna and Carrey as my other bridesmaids but that Jenna had offered to bring Lillie and Nash down the aisle and then look after them for the rest of the evening with Charlie. She had always known exactly when to offer her help. It also meant that we only needed to buy one suit for Charlie. While we talked, Alice was sketching, bouncing and making suggestions. I trusted her, just as she had trusted me with the food for her wedding. We talked about what additions we would need to keep warm and when she showed me some initial designs, I could not believe what a genius she was. There was not a feather in sight. She had even drawn a mini version for Lillie.

She was really a design dynamo. That same day she created our letterheads, flyers and wrote the editorial for a newspaper article. When she mentioned using Edward on our opening day, I was horrified because she could not be serious. All she answered was, "You have to use what you've got, just trust me!"

On the way back to Mukilteo, I phoned her with the details and at first, there was silence on the other end of the line. Edward gave me a very worried look. "You can hire whoever you need to help you Alice, I'm happy to spend the money. We want this, we need this." He grabbed my hand – he was feeling the same.

"Well, I would need two people to help…but I know who I can get! It will be fine! Now I am going to have to look for that…Oh Bella this is so exciting! You're going to be my sister, by Christmas!"

We both laughed at his sister's enthusiasm. "You happy babe? I don't want you to think I railroaded you into something I wanted."

"Edward, I love it. Even the location is perfect, halfway between Seattle and our home."

"Yeh, our home - that sounds so good. Did I tell you the agent has some people interested in the apartment? I am going to try to rent it out furnished so I don't have to worry about my stuff. I will need to do something about the piano, though. How do you think that will go down?"

"I think if you play for us, everyone will be happy."

"Then I'll play. I still have some work to do on Bella's concerto. It keeps evolving that one."

"I love you so much Edward. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too, baby, me too."

_**Thanks for reading - the last one is not far off. Love and kisses to all who have reviewed. Please keep them coming.  
Compass54**_


	48. The Opening and The Wedding

**_Here it is, the final chapter. Wow that took up a big chunk of the year! Thanks yet again for all your help with this one beachlover, I know you've got lots on at the moment._**

Bella

It was the Thursday night before the big opening and we had spent the day adjusting the settings on the dough mixers, finally happy we had it under control. God it had been close. When we finally convinced that man from Seattle to come up we could see straight away his experience would sort it out. I did not care what it cost, he was going to be our service person from now on because everyone else had scratched their heads, unable to find the problem and it could have been really ugly.

This was not going to be just a cake shop. I always wanted a Boulangerie, a specialist bakery. If I could make big quantities of the pastry they taught us to make by hand, then I knew people would buy my cakes because everyone who ever tried them raved. You just had to get the right combination; that melt in your mouth after a little crunch. If I could nail this, they would walk out the door, but of course, I had not had a chance to test it properly, what with the machines not working, so my nerves were on edge. The first lot of danishes had been under cooked and tough so we all waited anxiously for this new mixed batch of danishes and Clafoutis.

If this worked, then all I really had to test was the glazes with the various fruit and fillings, and that would not take long. I loved my big ovens and I kept looking through the glass to see how they were rising. They looked good this time. As soon as the timer went off, we all watched each other, too scared to pull them out, as Saturday would be a disaster if we still did not have this right. I charged ahead, pulling the two trays out to cool. I already had the coffee going. Our machine could make six cups at once, so we were all going to have coffee and cake, which should be our biggest seller.

Four coffees were ready and we looked at each other, this was our make or break moment. Charlie tried to dive for a danish but I stopped him. "I'll cut one first, that will tell me if they need more time. I cut into the danish and there was a little give and the sound I wanted. A crispy, flaky sound. Then the knife went through like butter. "I think it's OK! Come on, try one!" I grabbed a Clafouti and the others took danishes. Yes! Mine was perfect and I felt relief spread all through my body when everyone was smiling with flakes of pastry all over the outside of their mouths.

"This is fucking delicious!" I laughed, as I don't think I had ever heard Dad swear like that before and he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. "Now we just have to make a few hundred more on Saturday troops."

We left immediately as we would be back first thing in the morning and I couldn't wait to get one of these pastries to Edward.

He met us at the front door. "How did it go?"

Charlie called out, half singing, "All good, I think we're in business!"

"I brought a couple for you Edward, they're really nice. Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeh, they've been gone for a while. I wore them out at the park. Uh, babe, can I talk to you about something?"

"What's up?"

"I tried on my t-shirt for the opening and I'm going to freeze my ass off if the sun doesn't come out. Is there a jacket or something else I can wear?"

"No, it was all Alice's concept. What's wrong with it?"

"It's pretty snug and it doesn't leave much to the imagination if you know what I mean."

"Well let's face it big boy, you'd be eye candy no matter what you wore. It will be hot in the shop so don't worry about it. Come on, I need to get to bed. It's going to be another big day tomorrow."

-o-o-o-

Edward

"Don't be such a baby, Edward! We are here to lure people into the shop. We offer a taste of what is in our baskets and then we take them in to buy some. It's not that hard! "My sister was so fucking irritating. We were standing on the street in thirty-eight degrees in jeans and tight white t-shirts with damn BB's bandannas tied round our heads. The sun was barely up.

"This is not what I had in mind either, Alice, and you should have told me to wear a padded bra. My headlights are on!"

"You are just as bad Rose. Go down the street; hand out those flyers and direct people up here. That's it." Rose wasn't happy, strutting down the street, rubbing her arms and blowing on her hands.

"I'd feel like a freak from the eighties, except I'm too cold to feel anything! Is anyone in this town even awake yet?"

"Oh shut up will you. It's one day out of your life, it is for your wife and family don't forget. Just get people interested in the food as they walk past! You get the women and I'll do the men."

"What are we, hookers Alice, or maybe we're the pimps? 'Would you like to try one of our tarts?' This is degrading." Damn exasperating woman.

"Oh Edward, this is me you are talking to. Just revert to your old pre-Bella self. You used to be very good at this."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, sex sells, dear brother, and we're using whatever we've got to get people in the door, so suck it up and sell yourself! Oh and give out some balloons!" Christ.

The little bitch was right. During the morning, I swear every cougar in town had tried to chat me up while they moaned over the tiny tasting morsels. They all came out of the shop with boxes full of cakes and BB's caps on their heads, winking at me as they left. Alice was just as successful with the men, but at least the men weren't so obvious. She blatantly flattered them with attention as she advised on what to buy for their wives. The women, well they just felt they had a green light to touch me, especially my bandanna, which then led them to touch my hair. They all knew my biceps as well. One of them ran her hand right down my back and she only stopped when I flinched. Jesus.

"Edward, can you come inside please?" That was my future wife, rescuing me.

"Do you need me to do something else, babe?" _Please find me another job._

"No it's too busy, we're running out. I'm making more pastry now but we need to slow things down for a while. Have a coffee and take a break. You've been wonderful." She smiled and kissed me. _Oh well, maybe it is worth it._

By four o'clock I was freezing again and ready to finish. The stream of customers had died off and the store of cakes depleted. I'm not sure how many times they restocked but it was a lot. Bella was emptying the register of excess cash. "Have you done well? I think everyone in town came in here today!"

"I've counted eight thousand dollars, Edward, eight thousand! Some of it is pre-paid orders but my God, what a way to start! Not a single person said anything about the prices either."

"I'm so proud of you, baby! I knew you'd be a success!"

"I think you three may have doubled our takings today. You brought so many people in I can't believe it. Go home and put your feet up handsome. You deserve it." There were no customers around so I kissed her; just enough to remind her what would be waiting at home for her. She pushed me away very gently but the blush told me everything I needed to know.

-o-o-o-

Bella

Edward's move to Mukilteo happened by itself. Every time he stayed now, he left more of his stuff. The piano was another story, it weighed 500 pounds and Edward hired professionals to do the move. It found a home overlooking the water in the den and the kids were beside themselves when it arrived, insisted on playing it. He made them wash their hands and dry them meticulously before they could touch it and he was trying to be patient with them but I could see he was worried about what they were going to do when he wasn't around to supervise.

He did rent the apartment fully furnished and it was gone two weeks later. That was it, he no longer had a home in Seattle and he was stuck with the commute from Mukilteo every day until he finished his training.

The big news in my life was that Charlie tracked down my mother's brother and when we invited him to the wedding, he contacted me and we talked for two hours. Frank and his wife Shirley lived in Kennewick, about four hours southeast of Seattle, and he was a golf pro with two sons still at college and a daughter in high school. Even bigger news was that my grandfather, George Dwyer, was going to fly out from Ireland for the wedding and stay with his son and family over Christmas. Suddenly having family was so exciting and I couldn't wait to meet them. When Charlie told me Mom had lost a baby when she died, I was sad but it didn't crush me, as Charlie had feared. I was in such a strong place in my life that I could handle it.

The really big news in my life was that I had sore boobs. I got twinges about a week after the shop opened, but I thought it was just a hormonal thing until I missed a period. I had a feeling it was the night of the engagement party. That was the sort of sex I'm sure made a new life. I didn't want to have a girls night out before the wedding anyway, I needed to be at the shop every day until the others had more experience, so I was tired, really tired, and I didn't want to say why I wasn't drinking. I was dying to tell Alice during fittings for my dress. It was on the tip of my tongue all the time but for now, I only had symptoms and no confirmation.

On a rare evening when we had the whole house to ourselves, Edward decided to do some work on my concerto. The beautiful sound filled the house with memories of how happy I was just before it all happened. Edward was right; sometimes it did feel like we had never been apart. It also made me think about the milestones he had missed with his babies, the excitement of seeing them do something for the first time, their first laughs and words and attempts to become mobile. I knew it was time to tell him.

I sat on the stool with him, immersed in the music, and sighed as I leaned on his shoulder. I was so relaxed, not the least bit nervous about telling him my secret.

My hand found it's favorite place, playing in his hair. "Edward?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you still want to have a baby?" I pushed it all back over his ear and he smiled at me briefly while he continued the beautiful melody.

"I do."

"Do you want to have one soon?" I ran my hand along his shoulders, just brushing my boobs against his arm, while my teeth found his earlobe. He let out the tiniest whimper.

"I thought that was obvious with all the unprotected sex." He was leaning down towards me now, and his eyes closed for a moment, still playing the piano.

I couldn't help my hand running under his t-shirt all over his back and sides. He tried to keep playing but the way he suddenly breathed out told me he had lost concentration and the next thing he was kissing me, opening my robe and tracing around my nipples – they liked it, a lot. He'd done it again, I was hungry for him before I knew we'd even stopped talking.

"You want to have some unprotected sex, baby?" It never ceased to amaze me how he could suck on my neck like that without leaving a mark. Mmmm, the man was a genius with his lips and tongue. Oh God, where was I. I was supposed to be telling him I was late, not making another baby.

"You know how…uuuhh…you said your sperm have a thing for my eggs?"

"You get 300 million every time. Which ones do you want, babe." He's not really listening. Oh, I love it when he pushes all my hair out of the way like that. Focus, Bella, focus.

"Well I just want the one that got through, you know into one of my eggs."

"How do you know one got through?" He was definitely not listening.

"Um…I'm late and my boobs are sore." He stopped squeezing them straight away and looked at me. He now understood.

"How late are you?"

"Eight days."

"How could you not tell me?" He stood, running his hand through his hair.

"I've been scared I might lose it, so I've been sort of waiting for something to happen."

"Something to happen - babe, you wouldn't get pregnant at all if the scarring was involved. The egg wouldn't implant. If you're eight days over, then you're past the danger part and we really are pregnant! Did you buy a test?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? I want to see you pee on the stick!" What, oh no, he's not serious! Shit he's picking me up!

"You are kidding me!"

"No, I caused those hormones, so that chemical reaction is as much mine as it is yours. I may never get to see how it's done again."

"Well I've got another identical test in the cabinet, Edward! Why don't you pee on your own stick! Maybe _you'll_ be pregnant!"

"Come on Bella, I need to see these things. I'm your doctor remember, _and_ I'm your husband!" He's dead serious – he's following me into the bathroom!

"Not yet, you're not. Out you go, Edward, I am not doing that in front of you! I'll call you in a minute." I pushed on him and tried to close the door.

"Please Bella, please. I really want to be in every part of this!" The way he looked at me I could tell there was no way I was going to stop him. He'd hound me until I gave in.

"Oh for God's sake, alright!" Jesus, what I do for this man!

He sat me on his lap on the edge of the tub and we watched the indicator as the blue letters spelling 'PREGNANT' appeared. He looked at me, then back at the word, then back at me again, before hugging me and telling me he loved me repeatedly. It was probably the happiest evening we ever spent together. We went to bed and talked for hours that night and we decided not to say anything until three months had passed. He told me in detail everything that was going on inside my body. I had no idea of the changes that were already taking place.

Edward

Emmett invited us on board the Rosalie for drinks for my bachelor party. I had not been on since his wedding and was hoping to wipe the memory of the way I felt that night when I thought everything was lost. He said he had some porn and a selection of action movies we could choose from so we thought it would be a few laughs. I knew Charlie, Carlisle and Jasper would be there but I wasn't happy about inviting the guys from the hospital. I wanted a night off and I wanted to relax, so Emmett said he would invite a couple of his friends to make up some numbers. When we boarded, I realized a couple of friends were really a shit load of people I didn't know. Great.

Emmett hadn't introduced any of us yet as he was manning the helm and none of them had come up to us, but the funny thing was we were getting some very strange looks. Charlie was the first to spot it – two men kissing up on the upper deck. I thought it was a bit weird that all these men were out without a single woman but I just hadn't been paying attention. They were all gay - everyone on this boat was gay except for my family and best friend. Fucking Emmett. My brother was up to something, and knowing his juvenile sense of humor, one of these guys was going to strip or try to shock me somehow. The prick was going to make fun of me at my own bachelor party and there would be no escape. What he didn't know was that gay men had approached me all my life and I knew exactly how to play this. I told Jazz of my plan and he nearly pissed his pants laughing.

The music was pumping and the gays were all having a fantastic time. By now, Carlisle had caught on and he was looking a little uncomfortable, so I asked Jazz to tell him and Charlie what I planned. Suddenly two guys came up to me and pulled me onto the dance floor. I could see Emmett in his wheelhouse watching so I started to dance with them and there was a great cheer. Christ knows what he'd told them. Were they all in on it? Emmett kept his eyes on me the whole time; I think he thought I'd be freaking out by this stage. _Ha ha big brother, you really know nothing about me._

I knew he had security cameras in all areas but the bathrooms so I thought I would use it to my advantage. I pulled a guy in leathers over to the railing and talked right into his ear, telling him how I needed to play a trick on my asshole of a brother. He said I was 'gorgeous' and that he would be happy to help 'the bachelor' so he followed me to the bar where I grabbed a full bottle of vodka, then on to the bathroom where we locked the door. Harry was a decent guy, a cabbie, and he told me some things that even surprised me about what went on in the back. While he was talking, I emptied the bottle and filled it up with water. I banged on the door occasionally in case the big lug came down. I knew he would. Harry said Emmett had told them it was my gay bachelor party. Jesus, he really was the ultimate asshole. There was a knock on the door and I called out to say it was occupied. It was Emmett, telling me to hurry up because he needed to take a piss. I took my time undoing my belt and opened the door, swigging on the half-empty vodka bottle, and pushed right into him, while Harry ducked out behind me and headed back looking guilty like I'd told him to. The look on Em's face was priceless. I smiled and gave him a big hug saying, "Emmy!" feeling him cringe away from me. He pulled back, pointed to my belt and I said "Oops", trying to do it up with the bottle under my arm. "Edward, come on man, you know you can't handle your drink! Give me that bottle brother - remember your sister's wedding?"

I hung on to it tightly. "Nooo, fuck that Em, this is my last night to play up! I have to be resssspectable from now on. I'm going to be a doctor soon you know." _How exactly do you play a little bit drunk?_

"What about your girlfriend, she's not going to be happy about what you are doing here."

"Sshh, Em, just shush. What she doesn't know…well, you know. I haven't been to a scandalous party in…whatever, so thank you for all this. You're the bessst."

"Fuck, come on; let's go see what Dad's doing." He started steering me back to the party.

I pulled against him and put my finger on his nose. "Hey! I'm a daddy now! My kids call me that!"

"Oh, that's good, Edward, let's get going."

Emmett

I think I was in shock because I just could not understand how this got out of hand so fast. It was supposed to be a few drinks and a stripper, one final chance to pull my brother's chain. I actually thought the family would have a good time with these guys; they were fun and the boat always came to life when we had them on board. Now I've got to question my childish behavior because Edward's already smashed and Christ knows what just went on in that toilet! I knew my brother liked a good time, because I'd heard the stories, but I had never seen him in action.

As soon as we came back outside, they started playing George Michael's 'Freedom' and he called out, "Great song!" He walked straight into the group with both arms in the air, one holding the bottle and dancing with hips that were turning this crowd wild. Oh shit. I turned around, expecting my father's death stare and instead saw him laughing and talking to Kurt, the stripper I'd hired, a blonde giant of a man, wearing overalls. He wasn't even watching what was going on. Jasper and Charlie were looking though, laughing and pointing, while Jazz bopped along with the music. Maybe it's just me – he's 29 I suppose – old enough to look after himself. No, that's not fucking right, he wouldn't have been with some male in my toilet if that was the case - just the thought of it. This is bad.

The music changed and Kylie came on. There was a cheer and everyone was suddenly on the dance floor, singing along with the stupid lyrics. I panicked when I couldn't see Edward, then I saw the vodka bottle in the air. I didn't even know he drank that shit but he'd sunk a serious amount in a very short time. I needed to speak to my father and gauge his reaction to what was going on because it was doing my head in. As soon as Kurt left him I went straight over.

"How do you think it's going, Dad?"

"Well, if you look at your brother, I'd say he's definitely enjoying himself."

"Don't you think we should get him to stop drinking?"

"What, at his bachelor party? Come on Emmett, give the poor boy a night off! I think his liver will survive. I'd be more worried about how your boat will withstand the evening. They are a pretty rowdy lot!"

"No, they are always like this but it looks worse than it is. We're not bothering anyone out here and they're really good guys. I see you met Kurt."

"Yes, I've met him before, Emmett. How tall is he?"

"Six, six I think." How the fuck does my father know the stripper? Is there a secret world going on that I know nothing about? First my brother and now…

"Em, I think he's signaling you." Kurt gave me the sign we'd agreed on and I gave him the thumbs up. As soon as Kylie was over, the intro started to another favorite track of these guys, INXS 'New Sensation'. I actually liked that one. They all cheered again and grabbed Edward, pushing him down onto a chair and placing a pair of playboy bunny ears on his head as Kurt danced up to him. I don't know, I'd imagined him looking scared at this point – instead he was grinning, dancing with his shoulders and still swigging the damn vodka. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

I suddenly thought about Bella. Oh Christ, please do not find out about this little Bella! I know he loves you more than life itself. This isn't my fault, no definitely not my fault. Shit.

Then it started, Kurt was tickling Edward under the chin as the song got really going. The overalls were ripped off in one movement, revealing a bow tie, white shirt and black tux pants. The guys went wild and Edward threw his head back laughing. Kurt was obviously a dancer, possibly the biggest dancer I'd ever seen, and when the shirt came off you could see he spent a lot of time in the gym. He had muscles on muscles and he had to push a few guys off who tried to touch them. After more dancing the pants ripped off, showing a pair of star spangled banner boxers, and that's when the song ended to a huge cheer. I was feeling relieved that it was over when he leant down and said something in Edward's ear before dragging him off in the direction of the bathroom. Oh, fuck, not again. This is not happening.

Edward

The strip was actually very good because, man, the giant could dance. I went along with everything and as long as they didn't go for my cock or my nuts, they could do what they wanted. It was so worth it because I was sure I had done my brother's head in tonight. As Kurt finished, he leant down and told me he had spoken to Harry and would play along with the game. I made sure I turned and looked directly at Em as we headed for the bathroom and all the boys cheered. He looked so confused - awesome.

Kurt immediately told me he knew who I was and that he'd met Carlisle before. He was a medical sales rep around the hospitals in Seattle and he started telling me this story about one of the doctors trying to get samples of the latest erectile dysfunction drug for his personal use. I actually knew the doctor from the clinic and the story got funnier and funnier until I was nearly crying with laughter, so I begged him to stop. I must have banged on the door because I heard someone say "Fuck".

Emmett

Shit, what do I do? I have to listen to what's going on in that toilet! That guy could break my brother in two! I was just about to hang by the door when Charlie joined me and waited as if he was in line to take a piss! How bad could this get? I showed him where to go through to my own private bathroom, came back to the door and heard laughing, hysterical laughing, and as I leaned closer to the door, I caught part of their conversation.

"So the pills are in the bag…"

"Stop, no more, I can't take it anymore!" That was Edward and there was a great thud on the door.

"Fuck." Shit I actually said it out aloud.

"Who's there? Is that you again Emmett? Fuck off will you?"

"What are you doing Emmett, hanging around bathroom doors with all these dudes on board? You need to get back to the helm my boy and get this boat back to the dock!" It was Charlie. Now I was the one under suspicion when his daughter's fiancé was in there and apparently couldn't take it any more! He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me back to the party, and I checked my phone. We did have to get going, now.

Edward

As soon as I heard the motors starting, I knew we were in the clear to come out without Mr. Nosy Pants finding out. Charlie played him beautifully and I shook his hand when Em wasn't looking. This was so good, all I had to do now was pretend I didn't remember most of the night. The best part was that my father, father-in-law and best friend were all witnesses to my sexual transgressions, seeming to encourage me right in front of him and he couldn't say a thing - it would be like me telling Rose I saw him with another guy. He would never in a million years do that to Bella. Wasn't…going…to…happen. He'd have to stew on it - absolutely fucking priceless.

When the cruise was over, I acted as drunk as I could, thanking him for a great night and truly, I meant it. However, when I offered my hand he just clapped me on the back to avoid the handshake. He must have thought I was 'dirty' - awesome.

Bella was screaming with laughter the next day when I told her and she was going to plan what she would say to him if he ever spilled his guts. We could get months or even years of fun out of this.

-o-o-o-

Dad and I stayed at Jasper's the night before the wedding. Esme and Alice were up at the white house with Bella, and Russell's was at Bothell, about half way between us, only half an hour away. When Carlisle arrived, he told us we had to pay for his evening as he had just spent all his money on the house at Edmonds. Yeh right, the man was worth a fortune. The million turnover between Forks and his dream house was nothing. God, there was so much to celebrate and I couldn't even tell them my most important news. Emmett only called in for dinner, saying he wanted to get back to Rose and Jack, so we ended up drinking cognac and reminiscing and we never touched on the two years of hell. I tried to stop myself thinking about the honeymoon we would never get to enjoy. Two nights in a suite at the Edgewater was all she would agree to because of the shop and even then, she wasn't happy about leaving the kids. She did it totally for my benefit. We had told everyone of our plan to take a holiday when I graduated but she'd be nearly seven months pregnant by that time, so our trip to Italy with all those steps in the heat would be out of the question. I guess a baby was more important, but still…

We all slept in late, woken by a delivery of tiny pale gold roses for our lapels.

The limo was booked for 3:30 so we would have plenty of time to get there before the bridal party's arrival at 6:00. It was just as well because the fog that rolled in that afternoon was so thick our driver missed the turnoff to Bothell twice, going both east and west. The temperature had been dropping all day and it was almost dark when we arrived and damned eerie. I was worried about the girls and Carlisle rang to tell them to get going early but they were already on the road. Just getting from the car into the restaurant was freezing, so I wondered how the girls were going to fare in their wedding dresses and hoped Alice had accommodated the cold in what she dressed them in, especially the bugs, because they banned me from seeing anyone's outfit.

The Loft looked just as amazing as when I'd first seen it. A huge Christmas tree decorated one corner and there were garlands attached to the walls, each adorned with the same fairy lights that seemed to be everywhere. The lights strung across with the lanterns Bella loved gave the place a fantastic glow. The tables all had white and gold decorations and there were candles everywhere. It was magical.

As our guests began to arrive, there was a lot of commotion and talk. We soon found out that it was snowing, a weird kind of snow that just fell silently because there was no wind or storm. It was like a blanket falling down on our wedding and someone said the snowfall meant fertility and prosperity. _Jesus, we do not need any more fertility right now – we have an ultrasound next week and a single heartbeat is what we want, just the one, please._

I stood out front of the restaurant, ostensibly to greet people arriving, but really worried about the girls, Nash and Charlie. I was just about to ring Mom as the limo came into view, thankfully, so I dashed upstairs to wait and we took our positions in our black suits. We each had the palest gold tie and handkerchief, already pressed into the correct shape and size for our pockets.

The music started and Jenna walked down with the kids. Her dress was navy satin with a short cut-back style jacket in the same color. I heard someone call it a bolero. The dress was high waisted and the top section was white and embroidered in our pale gold, incredibly elegant. Lillie was in a white embroidered satin dress with an identical navy jacket. She was wearing a white fur hat and was dragging a single white rose along the ground that looked a little battered. I chuckled at the thought of what may have happened as Nash had one too, just as beaten up. I could imagine they had originally started as Lillie's bouquet and this was all that was left of it because he was a belter and she stood up to him after all. Nash was a mini-me in his black suit and pale gold tie and he kept his free hand in the pocket of his jacket. I hoped he wasn't cold.

Amani and Carrey were next in identical outfits to Jenna, both looking nervous but lovely. They each held their white roses tied simply with gold ribbon. I watched Sam and he only had eyes for his girlfriend as she slowly made her way down towards us. I could now see Alice getting ready to walk down the aisle and I began to feel nervous. It suddenly felt unreal that I was marrying the love of my life, my beautiful Bella. After all these years, everything in my life had fallen back into place and all I had to do now was not screw things up, make my wife happy and keep her and my three babies safe.

I gave Alice the thumbs up when she reached us and she kissed me and told me she loved me before taking her spot. She smelled of roses and I told her she looked great. I turned back and saw Bella and Charlie talking. She nodded her head and he put his arms around her, kissing her forehead. She was an absolute vision in a white fur cape. The dress peaking out below was white satin, pleated and pulled up horizontally to hug every curve, reminding me of the gold dress from the engagement. It fanned out revealing a full skirt and she looked like something out of an old Hollywood film. I could feel the grin spreading across my face as they got closer, arm in arm, and she smiled at me. If she was nervous, it wasn't showing. Her hair was soft looking and delicate, twisted up loosely off her face and held in place by a white tiara, the back also swept up into another loose twist. Swinging pearl earrings finished the outfit flawlessly and I noticed tiny pieces of snow still in her hair. She was the epitome of a winter bride and she glowed, never taking her eyes off me.

When they reached me, Charlie hugged me and placed her hand in mine before removing her cape as he would have removed a veil had she worn one. There were gasps and flashes going off. The cape was covering a sheer jacket, similar to the bridesmaids, but golden and embroidered in more gold, making her look like an exotic princess. The top section of the strapless dress was also embroidered in gold, but it hugged her breasts somehow, curving up under them just above where the pleating started, and I couldn't stop staring at it. An extraordinary pair of tits was under there. I know, I'm a sick bastard. "You look so beautiful, baby." She put her arm around my waist and hugged me. "I love you Edward Cullen." When she turned to hand her flowers to Alice, I saw the back of the dress, laced up like a corset. The whole thing was a triumph. Alice Cullen Whitlock was a truly miraculous designer and now I was going to have to endure my own wedding, trying not to touch my gorgeous wife. Thanks a lot Alice - again.

We decided to go with completely traditional vows. We had written our own personal vows and we were going to make them privately after the wedding. Nash presented us with the wedding rings with very little help from Charlie and Lillie ran over to kiss both of us when I kissed my bride for the first time. It was just as well she interrupted us because I was starting to get right into that kiss when I felt the tug on my pants. My wife smelled and felt incredible tonight. I held my daughter in my arms until all the kissing and hugging started when Jenna came and rescued her.

I met Bella's grandfather, uncle, aunt, and her three cousins. She was beside herself and I could see we would be seeing a lot more of them. Jacob Black brought his girlfriend who was also Quileute. Bella said they were back together after two years apart. Jane and her husband never made the wedding because she was too pregnant to fly but she sent us a wonderful drawing of the streets around Broadway showing the Imperial Theatre. The big surprise was that Lucy Harrison brought Mike Newton as her date. They had kept in touch when Lucy went back to Law School and Mike was now working in a restaurant in Portland. Bella had invited people from Forks and New York who I had never met. Even Genelle from Cerreto came up from Seattle.

When I invited the chief and other senior residents, I expected them to turn me down but they all accepted quickly. It must have been because of Bella as I was sure they thought nothing of me. All the Cullens were there, and Bella spent the first part of the evening being introduced to about fifty people she had either never met or hadn't seen for twenty years. Everyone was delighted to meet our twins who enjoyed all the attention. I saw Amani kiss Sam Uley on more than one occasion – that middle floor was looking more like ours every minute. It would be great to walk down to the kitchen for some water without having to put clothes on.

I never mentioned the food because I didn't want Bella to take my compliments the wrong way, but it was really good. We had the scallops and ravioli for starters with a choice of steak, rack of lamb or duck for the main course.

Bella did make the wedding cake and it was certainly not traditional. I watched with great interest the assembly of the 'bomb', as she called it, made of many layers of chocolate pastry, marshmallow, custard, cream and cherry pulp, made into the shape of a huge half ball, covered with more of the chocolate pastry and then smothered in melted chocolate. It was going to take a bomb to keep me away from it later. It looked like a giant brown boob and I know she meant to tease me with it.

Jasper's speech was heartfelt. He talked about Bella introducing him to his wife and told everyone how much I had changed since she came into my life and how happy she made me, giving me her love and our babies. He raved on about how his wife's creations had made Bella and the bridesmaids even more stunning than usual. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Emmett talked about when we were kids and the tomboy who used to chase us around with a football.

Carlisle spoke about Renee and Esme's friendship and the bond they shared with their two baby girls, born so close together. He talked about my taking Bella under my wing when her mother died and how they always knew that given the chance we would find a way to be together. He said he didn't need to welcome her to the family; she'd always been like a daughter in their eyes.

Charlie took the microphone next. "I'm sorry I never had a son of my own but Edward has filled that gap for me and I couldn't be happier to have him as my son and the father of my grandchildren. He has made my daughter happy and whole again and for that I will forever be in his debt. I know in my bones that Bella is the only girl for this man. He has proved it to me over time and they've both convinced me that their love is true, deep, and never ending. I know normal everyday life will be a piece of cake for these two after what they've been through and I am pleased to say I'll get to share it with them in Mukilteo. Everybody wins in this new arrangement because I don't have to say goodbye to my little girl and that makes me very happy. I'd like to propose a toast to Bella and Edward, I love you both dearly."

I hugged him and took the microphone from him as I wiped my eyes.

"You know I had a pretty hard time convincing Bella to have the night off and enjoy her wedding. She's a stubborn little thing and she was determined to cook for everyone so I want to thank Russell Lowell for showing her that she could enjoy this evening without having to do all the work. Speaking of work, I want to thank my sister who has worked tirelessly to pull together six amazing dresses in a very short space of time. Alice you are the best. I also want to say it was a little unfair to make my wife look so beautiful and sexy because I am the one who has to keep his hands off her. Sorry Charlie, but you know what I'm like. Actually, I have to thank Charlie for having such an angel for a daughter and for letting me marry her. Renee must have been very special, because he's a cranky old guy. No seriously, Charlie, you are my rock. I would never find a better father in law and I hope you are as happy with Jenna as I am with Bella. So…I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to help us celebrate our wedding. This is a very emotional night for me and I know just how lucky I am to be marrying this beautiful girl. When she was taken from me, I thought I would never breathe again, let alone laugh or love but somehow I'm standing here tonight looking at her so beautiful, with two babies of my own, utterly amazed how full my heart is." I'm not really sure who to thank for all that. Maybe Dad was right, we just found a way somehow to be together. Bella you know how much I love you, baby, and I hope to prove it to you every day. Thanks guys. Does anyone mind if we cut the cake now because I really want to dance with my wife and I don't want anyone cutting in for a while."

I sat down and Bella immediately jumped into my lap with her arms around my neck. She was crying and laughing, so I had to use my gold handkerchief to dab her eyes and then wipe my own. Tonight she was really mine, and I began to believe it finally. It actually happened - I married the girl from the Imperial Theatre. She was in my arms and I would never let her go again.

**The End**

Human trafficking and slavery is the fastest growing criminal activity in the world today, and will soon overtake illicit trade in weapons and drugs. There are now over 30 million slaves, higher than at any other time in history, and they are in every country on the globe. Many thousands are brought into the U.S. each year to work in different situations – some are stolen and some are coerced, lied to about a better future and monetary gain. Twelve to seventeen year olds are the main targets for sex trafficking but girls as young as six are raped, tortured and killed. Bella's story is very tame compared to what really occurs.

_**That's it. Finally finished! Thanks so much to those of you who read right to the end and didn't bail out when things got tough. I hope you liked it. And thanks for the reviews! You don't know what it means to get them, so please review one final time to tell me what you thought. **_

_**Love and kisses to my wonderful pre-reader, beachlover, who's patience I tried on more than one occasion, I'm sure. I feel like she's my friend now and I've never actually met her.**_

_**Still not sure what to put in an epi. I have nothing written and a million ideas but we'll just have to wait and see. One thing's for sure, nothing bad would happen to these two. They've had their share.**_


	49. Futuretake - Wednesday, August 7, 2013

_**Thanks to those of you who requested this. I wanted to see it as much as you did. And thanks again to my great pre-reader, beachlover, who's having a birthday today - November 9.** _

Wednesday, August 7, 2013

Edward

I was daydreaming instead of reading, again. Wednesday mornings had so far been quiet in my new practice and I had no more patients until noon. Always a few scheduled an appointment during their lunch hour, so 12:00 until 2:00 was usually booked. Now it was 10:30 and instead of reading that new journal, I was thinking about food because my wife had just snuck in the back door, slipped one of those damn BB's boxes into my fridge, kissed me and then quickly disappeared. She knew it drove me crazy until I found out what was in there, probably something she was trialing for the shop, and I just loved being her guinea pig. Today it was the large box so I knew I could choose. I could take it to Mrs. Cope and Peter for the three of us to share, or I could ignore them and eat the whole lot myself.

Over the last seven months, we had seen a lot of Peter Crosby and his family. He and his wife Jenny had come over for dinner one evening and we hit it off. It was effortless with them because they had a fifteen-month old daughter who was enchanting. The twins fell instantly in love and kept asking when Fifi was coming back. That wasn't her name, she was Fiona, but it stuck, and having a playmate for the kids made our life easier, so Bella began to invite them for more meals and when Chef Bella Cullen put on a dinner party, nobody ever refused. We had been in partnership for three weeks now and Peter brought all his patients from his practice in town. I…well I had a problem with my wife about my new patients.

"I've seen that appointment book, Cullen. Why exactly there are so many Misses, Mrs. and Ms's.? Where are the male patients, huh?" It was true, I had mostly female patients, but I had no control over who made an appointment did I? The main thing was that I was getting more patients each week. A body was a body to me and it didn't matter as long as I was earning my keep. Paying nothing for the premises and getting my morning tea and lunch supplied were bonuses. God, I couldn't be happier. I was living the dream with two little kids, a very pregnant wife and a country practice. Most of the time I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. She promised me faithfully that when the baby was off the breast we could go on a holiday to somewhere significant, not Seattle or Vancouver, and I wanted to take her to an exotic place, maybe even down to where Alice and Jasper had been in Mexico. I didn't think I had a chance of getting her to Italy or Paris or London.

Anyway, the thought of what she put in my fridge was gnawing away at me so I had to open the box to take a peek. It was not what I expected but it instantly put a smile on my face. Inside the box was half a dozen oysters, the good ones, and she'd placed a pale yellow drink in the door, probably her home made lemonade. That could mean only one thing, blowjob, maybe this very afternoon if we could wangle it. The first thing I did was check the appointments and found the entry for Cullen, belly 3pm (checkup) – the little minx. The play on the name made me smirk as I'd been calling her Belly for a while now and it suited her. I was really enjoying this time she had at home waiting for the birth because she was chubby, huge and horny, three things that added up to some interesting sex. She looked healthy with a little more meat on her bones, and her tits…they were stupendous. The big belly was an obstacle that I found challenging and I couldn't keep my hands off it. It wasn't a sexual thing, it was more that it was temporary and I wanted to see and feel every change as it grew before it disappeared on me. So far, the belly _was_ the baby because it was all I could touch – and I loved to touch it.

Since the summer started, that damn silk robe she bought when she first moved into my apartment in Seattle had become her favorite piece of clothing. I know the flowers were supposed to mean life but the thing was going to be the death of me. She wore it all the time now, usually with very little on underneath it, and it really did not accommodate her new girth very well, slipping, opening, and driving me mad as I caught an eyeful of boob and nipple. Then she would sit down on a chair or the couch and I would see pussy for a second before she would pull it together. I couldn't keep my hands out of the thing and I'd fucked her wearing it too many times to count.

Around the end of July, she suddenly got the notion in her head that we couldn't have sex because she didn't want to be full of semen when she went into hospital and she still hated the sight of condoms. I knew there was no point in trying to reason with a full-term pregnant woman so I waited. I told myself I could definitely go longer without sex than she could. Hell, I'd gone two years without it once.

She was determined not to have a c-section, so we'd been out walking most evenings, hoping it would get things moving, but there was still nothing specific, no regular pains to indicate impending labor, and she was getting frustrated. The ob-gyn was absolutely no help. Doctor Coxson - I swear every one of them had the word cock in their name somehow – he thought he was funny when he told me he never intervened until a full week after the due date unless the child or mother were in distress, or if it interfered with his golf day. He said she was progressing and already beginning to dilate.

Well the due date had come and gone last Saturday and the baby dropped about the same time. I knew nothing I said would make any difference so I gave her some literature I had and told her to make up her own mind about what to do, but I warned her that if things didn't change by the weekend, all bets were off and she was being induced. Her eyes narrowed at me, throwing the warning right back and began to read. She would be 10 months pregnant before she'd let me intervene.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby."

"Did you know…that semen is supposed to bring on labor? What's this prostagand…prosta...glan…din stuff?" _OK, this is a step forward. I can play._

"Yeh, prostaglandins soften the cervix. Some people use prostaglandin gel to encourage the cervix to efface and get labor going."

"It says here they're contained in sperm, Edward."

"That's correct. Apparently, orgasm can help as well. Some women get quite horny just before delivery takes place." _I thought I'd throw that one in – couldn't hurt._

"So why aren't we doing it all the time? It might help get _my_ labor going!" _Just talking about this is getting me going. It reminds me of a few nights we may or may not have conceived the contents of that belly…and several since if I'm being honest._

"Well, you said you don't want to be full of me when you go in, babe."

"Oh yeh, that's true." She went back to reading, tapping her finger on her lower lip. Fuck.

So, back to Wednesday, I've just had oysters for morning tea and with a bit of luck…well, let's just say things are looking up. I wonder if she read that part about ingesting the sperm because I made sure she got the literature on that as well. God, that lemonade tastes so good, it's not too sweet. I had to text her to tell her I was thinking about her. "This is a reminder from Doctor Cullen's office regarding your 3pm appointment. Would you please confirm by return text or contact us at the surgery if you are unable to come on time." She replied instantly.

"Oh I'm coming on time doctor. My husband's coming with me today." _OK, I read that one several times and my smile increased each time. What was the correct response? Hmmm._

"It won't be too hard for him to get off on time to come with you?" _Take that you temptress_.

'It will be very hard, but he'll come." _Touché you little minx!_

"What are you doing now?" _Please don't stop, I'm loving this._

"Just thinking about an ice cream cone." OK, she had me - I was whipped. I could imagine her standing in the kitchen with a cheeky smirk on her face. _Oh, here's another one!_

"And maybe a Popsicle, want to come and join me?" _Why yes I do._

"So now it's a house call. That will be extra Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh well, if it's too hard…" _Little tease._

"No, no, if you need me, then it's my duty to come." _This was so good._

"I need you." _Awww, whipped._

"I need you too, baby."

"I'll bring you in a sandwich shortly, handsome." _Yeh, I'm whipped_.

"Thank you my darling girl."

"You can thank me later, Cullen." She was still at it! I leaned back in the chair and laughed, just as I saw Mrs. Frankston arrive, very early for her 12:00 appointment. Why was she looking at herself in the rear view mirror like that? Stupid vain woman…

"Gotta go, babe, patients arriving."

"More women I suppose." _Just had to have the last word…_

…

"Edward?"

"I've really gotta get back to work. The next patient is at 4:30."

"You should have rescheduled that one."

"I know. I didn't think this was going to get so…I don't know, out of control."

"I told you I'd been doing my pelvic floor exercises, didn't I?_" I am so glad I told her about that._

"Yeh, well I'm checking my cock for bruising. It might never work again."

"Bruised cock…you know you're really weird, Cullen."

"Don't tell me you married me not knowing I'm weird. We're having baby number three."

"You're a good weird." She leaned into me and pushed my hair back.

"Mmmm, your tits are so big" _Why did she smack me? I just wanted one little squeeze._

"Come on Edward, we need to get going before the twins wake up."

I sighed and headed to the bathroom. I got straight in the shower, just about to grab the soap when she called out.

"Edwaaaard!"

"Babe!"

"I need a towel, I'm sorta stuck here."

I stepped out and looked into the bedroom. There she was kneeling on the bed with a pillow between her legs, a pillow with an ever-increasing wet stain. The look on her face was nothing like I had ever seen, a mixture of excitement and fear.

"So it does work! Come on I'll help you. Last time to wash my baby belly, then we need to get this one out. How do you feel?" She was struggling to move and I think she'd come to the end of this pregnancy. Poor Belly, putting her arm round my shoulder and leaning on me, she was huge.

"It's OK, like bad period pain, but I'm not scared with you around. I don't know what I would do without you Edward. I love you more than you know." _Still whipped._

"Babe!"

"Huh?"

"We're going to have a baby; we're going to have a baby!" I was dancing in the shower now.

"Stop it, you're going to break the glass you big twit."

"Look whose calling me a big twit, you big belly!"

"Yeh, well you caused it!"

"I know we're going to have a baby!"

Within 10 minutes, I was organized. I woke the kids, grabbed the two bags, one for Bella and one for the twins. I reminded them that today was Mommy's day and they had to be very good at the hospital if they wanted to see their new baby. I kept singing the song and the kids chimed in at the end with 'have a baby' as they skipped along. Bella was handling it very well and just held my hand as we mounted the steps to street level. I phoned Dad and they said they would be there in just over a half hour. I had arranged to do the delivery but we had Carlisle on standby in case she needed the c-section. We wanted so badly for this experience to be very different to the last time, to know we all had her back, spoiling her with medical care. That, and the fact that I really needed to deliver my own baby. It would be my first delivery as a qualified doctor and more than anything, I wanted her to experience natural childbirth.

It took only 15 minutes to drive up to the Pavilion MaternityCenter at Everett. We had chosen it because it was close, modern but welcoming and they were pretty tolerant of siblings. We wanted the kids to be as much a part of this as possible. Well, not the birth part, but we wanted them around soon after the baby was born. Mom was going to entertain them, Carlisle would probably read the newspaper until we called him and I was going to commit every second to memory. While the two we had were mine in every sense, it wasn't the same as being pregnant together and going through labor. I was so in love with my wife and today I was going to fall back on years of training to show her my love in a new way. I was going to bring our baby into the world.

As soon as we arrived in the birthing suite, I called for a monitor. I didn't want to seem like a demanding asshole, but today I was going to get what I wanted. Luckily, the nurse at the station seemed to like me and she dashed off to bring the machine. At my insistence, Bella had worn loose gym pants that we could easily pull down and the kids were very used to seeing the belly over the last few months since I was constantly bringing them over to talk to it. I placed the strap around her and connected the monitor. I studied it for a minute before feeling relief. She looked at me for the answer.

"It's very good, the baby's doing fine. Are you feeling that? That's a reasonably strong contraction."

"Yeh, I'm feeling it Cullen. It feels like shit, OK? Reasonably strong contraction…what would you know?"

OK, in front of the kids - looks like second stage is not far away. I need to get them out of here before…"Shit!" _That was Nash, awesome._

"Babe, Esme will be here soon. Try and tone it down until then, OK?"

"Tone it down! Yeh, right, you tone it down! You did this to me Cullen. Aargh!"

"Mommy?"

"It's alright Lil; it's just the baby coming. It hurts a lot but Mommy's going to be OK."

"Shit!" He said it again.

"Nash, don't say that. Daddy will be very cross with you if you say it again." What was I thinking bringing two toddlers into a delivery suite? I picked him up, checking the monitor again before leaving the room. "Come on little mate, let's call Grandma." Just as I was about to walk into the corridor, Mom knocked on the door, peaking through the tiny window and I looked at Bella who nodded.

"My darling, is he taking care of you? Come here Miss Lillie!" Mom picked up Lil before smoothing Bella's hair.

"Our baby in there!" Lil was pointing to Belly's belly.

"That's right darling, you're going to have a new brother or sister very soon."

"How is she, son? Is everything normal on the monitor? Where's the chart?"

"Dad, she's fine, pain levels are increasing quite fast. The membranes ruptured on their own and I'm about to check the cervix, but the contractions are beginning to become medium in strength. She was already dilating at last week's visit and I think I'm seeing a little bit of second stage already because I'm getting some lip."

He laughed and took Nash. "We'll go then, it doesn't sound like it's going to take too long. This is your big day so try to enjoy it. You call me the minute you have a baby in your arms."

"Thanks for this; I'm glad you moved close to us because everyone else is at the shop."

"Oh, we're the grandparents, remember, where else would we be? We'll see you when all the fun and games are over kids. Bye darling!"

I saw them out quickly, asking them to call Charlie, and when I returned, Bella had developed a sweaty sheen that told me the pain had increased again.

"Do you need some pain relief, Babe?"

"I'm fine Edward, just fine."

"You don't have to do this without drugs you know."

"I _said_ I was fine."

OK, that's a look. She's not going to like this next part.

"I want to check you now, to see how dilated you are OK? Can you lay back for me, babe?" She lay down and I removed the gym pants and her panties, then put on some fresh gloves.

"What do you need those stupid gloves for?"

"Uh, it's procedure. We have to wear them."

"What, don't you think I'm already riddled with your germs?"

"Bella…just…just let me do this the right way. I need to follow certain procedures. Look we're not arguing about this, I have to know how you are progressing, right now."

I think I shocked her a little. "OK doctor, you do what you have to do."

I gently let her knees drop outwards and pushed my hand up inside her. I felt the opening of the cervix, one, two, three, four, five six fingers wide and smiled. "I can feel the top of the head baby, a hairy head! You're going really well, more than half way already."

"Half way, is that all? I need to…Aargh!"

"You need to breathe, try breathing through it. Pant like in the class, babe." I watched the monitor as she panted. The contraction was subsiding. "They're getting closer together and it's going to start hurting like hell. Would you try something for me?" She nodded, still panting. "I want to try you on gas, nitrous oxide, because I think it will help with the pain and it's perfectly safe. You are going so well and I don't want to do an epidural unless we have to. Will you try it?"

She was over the contraction. "Yeh I guess, sure if you think so. You really felt the head?" She trusted me to look after her. I had arranged the gas because I'd spoken to women who had used it. It wasn't generally on offer, but everything I'd read said it was completely safe and she could decide how much or how little she took. I quickly hooked up the mask to the cylinder and adjusted the mix to allow a small amount of air in with it.

"Here you go, just suck it in and see how it effects you. You'll feel a little spacey." Another contraction started and she breathed in like it was air. She looked scared from the pain and my heart went out to her. I was wondering when she would start screaming for a c-section but she pushed through the next six contractions, sucking away, and while she was still in a lot of pain, she was a bit more relaxed. This was helping her progression. The next four were almost on top of each other and she was starting to look a little stoned. Just then, the door burst open and a very tall, strong looking nurse entered the room. "Has Doctor Coxson approved the use of nitrous for this patient? This is very unusual Doctor…Cullen is it?"

"I'm the primary caregiver and I'm approving it. This…patient is my whole world and I wouldn't question my methods today if I were you."

"Uh…I…I'm sorry doctor. I'm not questioning you at all. In fact, I personally think gas _should_ be coming back. It is less invasive and she won't be paralyzed in any way. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Do you need anything Bella? Bella? Can you remove the mask for me, babe?"

She stopped sucking and moved the mask away with a drunken look on her face. "Yup." Then she put the thing straight back on and sucked some more. The nurse and I looked at each other. "I think she's fine doctor, just press that button when you need us."

Suddenly the mask came off. "I need to go to the toilet, Edward, or I'm going to do a poop in this bed." I was not going to tell her that she was about to feel like she was shitting a watermelon. The nurse and I looked at each other again and I knew she wasn't going to help me. "I'll just check you again first, it's important." I could put gloves on in five seconds now. She was stretched and there it was a magnificent crowning of black hair. "I can see our baby, Bella! There's black hair! Nurse, what is your name? Mine's Edward and this is my beautiful wife, Bella." She smiled and said "Wendy, doctor, my name's Wendy."

"Well Wendy, do you want to help me deliver my baby?"

"It would be my pleasure Edward. Bella you need to take the mask off now. It's time to do some hard work."

…

"I wish I could give her a ten, Edward, she's so beautiful and perfect but it's nine. She's still a little cold." Coxson had arrived and he was attending to Bella, cleaning her up and checking the placenta, while Wendy and I did the Apgar score. He was just a glory boy, turning up at the last minute to take all the credit while the midwives and mother did all the real work. Bella was great, shaking like crazy and amped on adrenalin, but that was normal. She'd just had a very short labor, just over three hours, and forty minutes of that had been pushing our daughter out. Those forty minutes were full of emotion, we cried and laughed and kissed. She kept abusing me when I'd tell her to stop pushing and then when she could push, she screamed, losing the power by not holding her breath. Let's just say it took a lot longer than it could have but my girl was magnificent, tough and fragile all in one and the look on her face when I put our slimy baby on her chest was something I'll never forget.

Julia Renee Cullen was born officially at 7:50 in the evening of August 7th, weighing a respectable 8 pound 3 ounces and screaming her lungs out. She definitely wanted us to know she had arrived. She had one tiny problem in her Apgar score - her temperature was down. It wasn't serious, but it needed to be addressed. Coxson wanted her to go under lights until it was back to normal and he demanded it to happen straight away. He just wanted to get back to his life. He could wait, this was our show and I took my time, cleaning every speck off my daughter, memorizing the details of her perfect form. The tears and laughter kept coming and going for no particular reason, marveling at a tiny toenail or recognizing something in her that looked like one of us. I kept remembering Carlisle telling me that when I was born his life was complete when he had his two baby boys and that was exactly how I felt now. I wrapped my daughter tightly and kissed her tiny forehead, looking up to see a nurse helping Bella from the bathroom. She looked better and smiled a bigger smile than I had ever seen on her before.

She sat on the bed. "Is she OK Edward? Is everything really good?"

Coxson piped up, "The baby needs to go under lights to raise her temperature slightly."

"Well that's not exactly true!" Why don't you just leave you arrogant prick.

"I beg your pardon, Doctor Cullen?" Shit, which bit did I say aloud?

"Let's try some sharing of body heat, shall we? I'm sure my daughter would much prefer a cuddle with her mother than being stuck in one of those things."

"Your call doctor, I need to leave. Well done, Mrs. Cullen, you have a very healthy baby. I'll check in with you tomorrow, no maybe Friday morning." He wasn't even looking at her, just at her chart, noting there were no stitches for him to deal with. I wonder if he heard me say 'asshole' as he left.

Bella got under the covers and I placed my little bundle in her arms. God look at them, here come the tears again. "I want to get in with you baby. Is that OK?"

She smiled at me. "Come on, let's warm her up together." We lay there with the baby between us and I had my arm around both of them, just enjoying the quiet. Wendy did a quick tidy up, waved and left us. I would have to thank her later because she'd been brilliant, open to all the suggestions I made.

Bella was tracing around all the features on her daughter's face. "Thank God she shut up. Have you ever heard such a scream?" I just chuckled because she _was_ loud. "Is she big, she looks so big compared to how the other two were?"

"She's perfect, babe, about average weight and she has the cutest toes you ever saw. How are you feeling? It was all a bit fast - how's the shakes?"

"Oh, they're OK, the shower helped. You know this is the best, warming her up with my body. I feel like she still needs me, like instant bonding. Edward, I want to thank you…you made this whole thing such an amazing experience. I had complete faith in you today; you're a wonderful doctor, just one more reason to love you." I kissed her cheek and tasted the salt from the tear that was resting there before squeezing her tight.

God, what an unpredictable day – this would be my diary entry if I wrote one:

I go to work, doing something I love to do, twenty steps from my house, in the country, overlooking the ocean. Then my gorgeous pregnant wife starts sexting me from the house, flirting and driving me crazy, just after she delivered me a blowjob cocktail for morning tea. As soon as our twins have their afternoon nap, she throws me on the bed, sucking me, and fucking the living daylights out of me, squeezing me so hard I almost pass out. Then her waters break and I take her to hospital where she delivers me with a daughter so beautiful I cry. Could it get any better than that?

Happy birthday, beachlover.

_****__**Please take a couple of minutes **_to review just a chapter or two, telling me why you read to the end. _**I have a new story in mind and would love the feedback as I begin to write another one.**_

_**compass54**_


End file.
